Sweethearts
by dancerlittle
Summary: OneShots about our favorite couple Troyella
1. Say Ok

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our (almost) favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_January 21st, 2006 10:00 pm_**

I sat in my room listening to the radio trying to convince myself that the guy I liked didn't like me the way I liked him. I shook my head before going over to the window and gazing out. The stars were shining brightly tonight and I smiled. I used to gaze up in the stars and try to figure out what my future held for me.

"Gabriella, the phone's for you." Mom's groggy voice called as I walked out of my room and downstairs.

I mumbled a sorry before taking the phone from her outstretched hand. I placed it to my ear before replying.

"Ella what are you doing all cooped up?" Came the voice of my crush.

"Troy its 10 o'clock at night. Most people are in bed sleeping. Why are you calling?" I said whispering.

"You're not sleeping. And I couldn't sleep so I decided to give you a call." Troy's voice said coming over the line.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked walking back up to my room so I wouldn't disrupt my mom anymore.

"I want you to meet me outside your house in five minutes." Troy's hurried voice came over the line.

"Why would I want to do that for? It's cold outside." I told him walking back over to my window.

"Come on Gabriella, for me." His whiney voice came over the line as I laughed.

"Would you like a little wine with your cheese sweetheart?" I asked bringing up the old joke.

"Very funny Ella. Are you coming or not?" He asked me again.

"I guess I could make room in my social calendar to meet with you." I told him smiling.

"Meet me outside your house in five minutes." He said again before the phone disconnected.

I sighed before throwing the phone on my bed and going to my closet. I grabbed a hoodie and pulled it over my head before shoving my feet into my sneakers. I pulled open my door and headed back downstairs to wait for the boy to come get me.

I saw the headlights in the front window before sneaking out to his car. I got in and looked at him before he started driving.

"There's somewhere I want to show you." Troy told me as I nodded and tried to figure out where we were going.

"So how are you doing, Mr. Bolton?" I asked grinning in his direction.

"Oh I'm just fine. The basketball season is about to finish so it's going to be good." He told me smiling.

"Are you excited about it?" I asked him pulling the hoodie tighter around me.

"I'm sad our senior season is coming to a close but that means I'll be able to spend more time with you." He said showing off his pearly whites.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Where are we going?" I asked him as he drove up a secluded driveway.

"It took you ten minutes to finally ask the question. We're almost there." He told me quickly.

He maneuvered the car so we were looking over a hill down towards the city of Albuquerque. I gasped as I gazed out the window.

"This is amazing." I told him looking down at the city that we both held so dear to our lives.

"I'm glad you like it. I've wanted to show you this for a long time." Troy told me smiling.

"How did you find out about it?" I asked him still amazed with the view.

"My grandparents used to own this house but it's been abandoned for years. I still come here and think about life and you." Troy said looking over at me.

"You think about me?" I asked surprise in my voice.

"Since we sang together at the ski lodge, I haven't been able to get out of my mind." Troy admitted to me.

"I haven't been able to get you off my mind either. Whenever I'm away from you, I always wonder what you're doing." I told him quietly.

"Me too. But I have something I need to ask you." Troy said taking a deep breath.

I waited while he got gathered his voice and looked at me with a smile on his voice.

"I know you and I have gotten closer in these past few weeks. I know you haven't had a serious boyfriend and I want to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked me smiling a little.

"Of course I will. Over these past few weeks, I've earned your trust and managed to like you even more than I thought. You have my heart." I told him quietly.

"And I promise I won't break it. You're my girlfriend and I'm going to protect you from what ever comes your way." Troy said before leaning over and kissing me.

I pulled away and a smile instantly crept across my face. I looked out into the city and everything looked much more vivid and alive. Troy picked my hand up and gave it a squeeze.

"So now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend what do we do now?" I asked him shaking my head a little.

"Well how about a date Friday night and see where it goes from there?" Troy suggested as I smiled.

"Hm . . . I've got to check my social calendar but I think I can pencil you in." I told him.

"You're going to be the next social butterfly at the school." Troy told me mockingly.

"Oh you know it. Where are we going for our date?" I asked him.

"Trying to decide if you're going or not?" Troy asked me.

"Nope trying to figure out if I need to go shopping or not." I told him.

"I was thinking a quiet dinner and then a nice long walk around a park." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Sounds heavenly. You know our friends are going to flip when we tell them the news." I told him.

"I know and I'm thinking of not telling them just yet. This is a secret only the two of us know and I like that feeling. Can we not tell them for a little while?" Troy asked me.

"If that's what you want, then that sounds good." I told him before yawning.

"Is my sweetheart tired?" He asked me pulled me closer to his side.

"It's been a tiring day." I told him yawning again.

"We better get you home and into bed." Troy told me as I smiled.

"It's Sunday tomorrow and you know what that means?" I asked him knowingly.

"Nope what does that mean?" He asked me before turning onto the main road.

"Homework all day for me." I said yawning again.

"Aww did Ms. Montez put off homework all day just to lounge around?" Troy asked me humor in his voice.

"It was movie marathon with the girls today and I totally forgot about doing homework." I told him.

"Oh sure well how about I come over later on tomorrow afternoon and we'll work on homework together?" Troy suggested as I smiled.

"You can't stay away can you?" I asked him as he pulled into my driveway.

"You are one person I don't want to stay away from." He told me before putting the car into park.

I started to get out of the car before I saw Troy come over and hold open my door. He grabbed my hand and started walking me to my door. We walked up the steps before standing on the porch.

"Thank you for tonight and I'll call you tomorrow morning some time." I told him smiling.

His reply was a simple kiss and a knowing grin. "Thank you for tonight and I'll be awaiting your call." He told me.

"Good night Troy." I told him placing my hand on the doorknob.

"Sweet dreams, Gabi and I'll see you tomorrow." He said before kissing my cheek again.

I watched him walk back to his car before getting in and driving slowing into the night. I sighed before walking into the house with the biggest smile on my face.

I stopped dead in my tracks before seeing my mom sitting on the couch reading a book.

"And where have you been?" Mom asked me turning around and looking at me.

"I was out with Troy. He came and picked me up." I said hearing the clock chime 12 o'clock.

"What time is your curfew?" Mom asked me as I sat down on the sofa opposite of her.

"It's 12 mom and I came in just in time." I told him, trying to wipe the grin off my face.

"I know. Why are you grinning so much?" She asked me finally putting down her book and giving me the motherly stare.

"I'm not grinning that much." I said bowing my head so she couldn't see my grin.

"Oh yes you are. What did you and Troy do?" Mom asked me as I threw my head back.

"Troy asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." I told her as her face broke out into a smile.

"Aww Gabi that's great. Congratulations." Mom told me before nodding her head.

"Thanks it's unbelievable so far. I miss him all ready." I told her bowing her head.

"You and Troy have something incredible. Don't give up on him just yet." Mom told me.

"Thanks mom. I think I'm going to bed. I'm tried." I told her yawning before heading upstairs.

I walked upstairs and got changed before hopping into bed. I tried to settle down but the only thing I could think of was his lips on mine and the fireworks I felt when we first kissed.

I giggled before sitting up in bed. I shook my head and giggled some more. So this was what it was like to be in love, I wondered aloud. I finally was able to contain myself and managed to fall asleep with a grin on my face.

* * *

**There is so much more to go. Feedback would be amazing!!!**


	2. A Moment Like This

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**For her dress, think about the one she wore at the end of the movie. The place Troy's taking her to dinner is a made up one!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_February 14th, 2006 6:00 pm_**

I smiled looking down at the red dress I had put on. It fell just below my knees. I twirled around my room and giggled at how right it felt on me. I heard the knock on my door and stopped giggling to call a come in.

"Oh my Gabi you're going to amaze Troy." Mom said coming into the room and smiled at me.

"I hope so mom. It's our first Valentines and I hope it's not going to be ruined." I told him smiling.

"Oh I don't think it could be ruined. You look very beautiful, Gabi." Mom told me smiling.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right here alone?" I asked her.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me. Patrick is going to come over a little later." Mom said mentioning a friend she had been seeing.

"Oh that's nice. Where is Joe tonight?" I asked thinking about my little 12 year old brother.

"He's spending the night at his friend's tonight." Mom told me as I nodded my head.

"Well I sure finish getting ready before Troy comes knocking on the door." I told her just as the doorbell rang.

"That would be a good idea. I'll go stall him while you finish getting ready." Mom told me.

"Thanks mom. I'll be down soon." I told her smiling.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair before deeming myself presentable. I put my black heels on my feet before opening my door and taking a deep breath.

I listened to my mom and Troy talk about whatever came to their minds. I giggled thinking about how well the two of them got along. I cleared my throat ceasing all conversations. I heard Troy suck in a breath before watching me walk down the stairs.

"You look absolutely stunning." Troy said taking my hand in his and helping me down the last few stairs.

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself." I told him before he handed me a dozen pink roses.

"They're beautiful, Troy." I said smelling them before smiling at him.

"Why don't you go put those in water and then we'll go." Troy suggested.

I walked into the kitchen and got a vase to situate the flowers in before walking back out to where my boyfriend and mom stood.

"You two have fun and be home at a decent time." Mom reminded us.

"I'll have her home no later than 12, Anna." Troy said smiling at my mom.

We walked down the front steps before stopping in front of Troy's car. He guided me to the passenger's side and opened the door for me. He helped me in before closing the door gently. I watched him walk over to his side before getting in. I looked over at him as he started the car.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. You took my breath away." Troy told me smiling.

"Why thank you. I'm glad you like. Where are we going tonight?" I asked him as he quickly shook his head.

"I'm sorry babe, I can indulge that information." Troy told me.

"Aww why not? I promise I won't tell anyone." I told him causing him to laugh.

"It's a surprise sweetheart. If I tell you, then I would have to kill you and I don't want to get your blood all over the car." Troy told me.

"Then I guess I'll have to wait then." I told him gazing out the window.

He turned the radio on and one of my favorite songs came on. I started to softly sing before he turned the volume down, listening to me sing by myself. I looked over at him and shook my head.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"I've always enjoyed listening to you sing. You've got a great voice." Troy told me.

"Thank you. I've never really felt like singing until we sang for Twinkle Towne. Now it seems like I catch myself singing two or three times a day." I told him.

"Same goes for me. The guys found me singing while we were in the locker room the other day. It just comes naturally." Troy told me smiling.

"It's a release for me." I told him before he turned into an older building.

"Here we are." Troy said pulling the car to a stop.

"Where is here?" I asked him looking up at the older building.

"Let's get out first and then I'll tell you." Troy told me coming over to open my door.

He offered me his hand which I gratefully accepted. He tucked my arm linked through his as we started walking.

"This is the Acres Building. It's the oldest building in Albuquerque. They restored the building and turned it into a restaurant a couple of years ago. It's one of the fanciest places in Albuquerque." Troy told me.

"You didn't have to bring me here. We could have gone elsewhere." I told him.

"Hey this is our first Valentines together. Let me do this, please?" Troy asked me.

"All right. Let's go in." I told him smiling.

"About time you get here, Troy." I heard as we walked into the restaurant.

"I'm sorry Maria. We're running a little late." He said before the hostess smiled at him.

"We all know you can't be on time for anything. Right this way." The hostess said as I gave Troy a look.

"I'll explain later." Troy whispered before we followed Maria to a private room.

"Here you two go. Enjoy your dinner." Maria said putting the two menus down on the table and leaving us alone.

"Care to explain?" I asked him highly amused.

"Remember I once told you that my mom's work is totally different from my dad's?" Troy asked as I racked my brain.

"Yes I do but what does that have to do with the hostess?" I asked Troy.

"My mom's the manager and founder of this restaurant. She's the owner." Troy told me smiling.

"So that's how everyone knows you?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Exactly. I've been coming here since I was a baby. Tess, Andrew, and I all grew up along with the restaurant." Troy told me mentioning his older siblings.

"So you're the youngest sibling. How does it feel to have the house to yourself?" I asked him smiling.

"It's weird especially since Drew and Tess just went back to college. The three of us talk weekly." Troy told me smiling.

"You have a good relationship with them?" I asked him before the waitress came in.

She came and took our drink and food orders before Troy looked over at me.

"I mean it was kind of hard since I'm 2 years younger than Tess and 4 younger than Drew. But despite our age differences, we've always gotten along pretty good." Troy told me.

"I don't think I've met them. What are they like?" I asked him.

"They'll be home for their spring breaks. Tess is at UNC studying Medicine. She wants to be a Pediatrician. She's into basketball like I am. She was a much more serious volleyball player than basketball but she's was amazing at both. She's the reason I'm a pretty good basketball player." Troy told me. I loved watching him talk about his family because of the passion that vibrated from his voice.

"And Drew?" I asked him as he smiled and chuckled a little.

"Drew is an amazing big brother. He's funny and serious at the same time. He was both a soccer and a basketball player. He loved both sports and couldn't choose which one he was better at. Drew is at the University of Illinois pursuing Mechanical Engineering." Troy told me.

"And that leaves you at home with your parents." I said smiling.

"Until I leave the nest to go off to college which I don't even know where I want to go." Troy told me shaking his head.

"I don't know where I want to go either. I sent in all my applications but none of them have come back." I told him.

"You'll get into all your college choices. Just wait and see." Troy told me smiling.

"Oh really? You really think so?" I asked him shaking my head.

"I know so. My girlfriend is going to blow the entire world away with her acceptances." Troy told me smiling.

"I think you'll get a scholarship to the best colleges out there." I told him smiling.

"How about we put this conversation on the back burner and concentrate on celebrating this card company holiday?" troy suggested as I smiled.

"Sounds good to me. So what else do you have planned for this evening, Mr. Bolton?" I asked him.

"Hm . . . I was thinking a little of this and a little of that." Troy said being very vague.

"You're being a mean one, Troy." I told him grinning.

"Oh just wait and see how mean I'm being." Troy told me before the waitress brought our food out.

We dug into our food, leaving not much time for talking. Once finished I looked over at Troy with a satisfied smile on my face.

"That was the best food ever." I told him before he shook his head.

"For once I will have to agree with you." Troy told me nodding his head.

We stayed quiet while the waitress cleared our table. We sat there before Troy stood up and offered me his arm.

"Shall we continue on, m'lady?" Troy asked me in a fake French accent.

"You need to work on the accent." I told him as we walked out of the room.

"I know; both my parents are both part French but we didn't get the accent." Troy told me leading me towards his car.

"I'm part Hispanic and that's all I know." I told him shaking my head.

"See you've got the accent while I got jipped." Troy told me holding open the car door for me.

"I'm sorry, Troy. You'll be all right won't you?" I asked him amusement in my voice.

"I will be eventually but we have other plans to get to." Troy told me getting in the car himself.

He started driving again while I flipped through radio stations. I stopped on one that was playing a soft rock song from a couple of years ago. I gazed out the window trying to figure out where we were going.

Troy stopped in front of an older building and got out quickly coming over to my side of the car. He opened the door and offered me his hand. We walked into the deserted building and up a couple of stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked him smiling.

"You'll see. Come on or we'll be late." Troy said pulling my hand a little closer to him.

Troy threw open a set of door that overlooked the city. Before I could question him, a series of pops and cracks caught my attention. I looked up into the sky and saw the bright lights of fireworks. I looked over at Troy who was staring at me.

"How did you-" I stopped before he leaned over and kissed me successfully shutting me up.

"I read it in the paper that there was going to be a firework display tonight around 9. That's why I was trying to hurry you up so we wouldn't miss it." Troy told me smiling.

"This has been the most amazing night ever. Thank you." I told him while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No thank you." Troy said in my ear before kissing the top of my head.

We stood there and watched the rest of the fireworks. It was amazing watching the show with an amazing guy.

_A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

I sighed as Troy pulled the car to a gentle stop in my driveway. I looked over at him before pushing open my door. He joined me at the front of the car before walking me up the steps to my porch.

"Listen, I'm sorry about ending our discussion about college earlier. I'm just afraid wherever I get a scholarship is the college you didn't apply to." Troy told me looking into my eyes.

"Listen to me. I never told you this for a reason. Every college that was interested in you playing for them, I applied to. So no matter what college you pick to go play, it's more than likely that I'll go to that same college." I told him smiling.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Troy asked me.

"I try. But I wanted to eas your fears a little. I'm not giving up on this relationship that quickly. We're good together and I'm not letting you go." I promised him.

"I'm not letting you go either." Troy told me.

"Thank you for tonight. I'll call you tomorrow." I told him before he kissed me.

"Sweet dreams princess." He called as I walked into my house.

I watched him back out of the driveway before driving into the night. I ran upstairs and threw myself on the bed with a giggle. I changed into my pajamas before getting under the covers. I fell into a dream about mine and Troy's future together.

* * *

**The song listed is "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson. There you guys go. Feedback would be amazing.**


	3. Do You Want to Know a Secret?

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

_**Thank you to HorseLover20693 for the idea in this chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_February 27th, 2006 9:00 pm_**

"Gabi come on out. I know you're sitting in your room right now." Troy's voice floated up through the balcony door.

I groaned and threw the covers off of me and padded over to the open balcony door. I grinned at who was standing down there looking up at me.

"I'm sick Troy. I can't come out tonight." I said leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"I'm sorry. How about I come up there and entertain you?" Troy asked as I laughed.

"Nope all I want is my bed and sleep right now. Hopefully I'll be able to kick this and be in school tomorrow." I told him wishful thinking.

"I would skip school if I was you. You don't look too hot." Troy pointed out to me.

"Thanks a lot Troy." I told him before heading back into the comforts of my room.

I curled back up in my covers just as my bedroom door opened. I looked over and saw a guilty looking Troy staring back at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did." Troy told me coming over to the bed.

"You might not want to get too close or I'll get you sick too." I warned him.

"If I get sick, then I get sick. Who cares?" Troy said coming closer to the bed.

"I care because then I won't be able to kiss you." I said pouting a little.

"Well I'm going to take care of you. Where's your mom?" Troy asked me.

"She had to work the late shift tonight. She's gone all night." I said as he looked up at me.

"Then you're not going to be alone tonight. I'm here to take care of you." Troy told me.

"You're going to get sick too. I don't want your parents to blame your sickness on me." I told him as he placed a finger over my mouth.

"Stop while you're a head sweetie. I all ready called my mom and she understands. She says that you need plenty of sleep and liquids. You just curl up here and get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Troy said before kissing my forehead.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked him smiling faintly.

"I have no idea but I ask myself that question almost daily. Now get some rest sweetheart and I'll be here if you need anything." Troy told me kissing my forehead again.

I relaxed into the covers as my room went black. Troy quietly shut my balcony doors before walking out of the room leaving me to my rest.

**February 28th, 2006 2:15 am**

I woke up because of a coughing fit and couldn't stop. I heard my bedroom open and a concerned voice call out.

"Are you all right Gabi?" Troy asked coming closer and wrapping his arms around me.

"No. My chest hurts." I complained to him.

"I'm going to get you some water and then I'll be back. All right?" He asked as I nodded my head in the darkness.

I continued to cough while he was away. I felt like I was going to cough my lung up but sighed in relief when Troy came back carrying a water bottle.

"I could hear you coughing from downstairs." He said reaching over and turning on my bedside lamp.

"It hurts." I told him before taking a long sip of ice cold water.

I relaxed relieved the fit was over. I looked over at Troy who looked as tired as I felt.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" I asked him as he sat next to me on my bed.

"I've got some here and there. I made my own bed on your floor." Troy said pointing to the front of the bed.

"You could have slept in the guest room." I said as he shook his head.

"I wanted to be close in case you needed anything." Troy told me linking our fingers together.

"Thank you for taking care of me. It's sweet of you." I said yawning a little.

"It's not a problem. You should probably get some more sleep." He said noticing my yawn.

"I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep just yet. How about we talk a little bit while I get sleepier?" I asked him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Troy asked me settling into my bed.

"Remember when our friends got really mad because we didn't tell them we were a couple?" I asked him looking over at him.

"I still have the bruise from Taylor punching me because we didn't tell them." Troy said rubbing his arm.

"Aww you poor baby." I said pouting my lips for effect.

_Troy and I walked into school that Monday after he asked me to be his girlfriend. We held hands as we walked to our lockers. "You know all of our friends are going to be wondering what's up." I told him._

"_Let them wonder. Remember we're not going to tell them." Troy said kissing my temple._

"_I remember. How long are we going to carry this out?" I asked him smiling._

"_As long as it goes. Remember we're together and we're the only ones who know." Troy told me as I nodded my head._

_The entire day we both got hounded by our friends to find the inside scoop on what was happening between the two of us. Neither one of us cracked until the end of the week._

"_So what's really happening with you and a certain Wildcat basketball player?" Sharpay asked cornering me in the science lab. Kelsi and Taylor were both with her._

"_Nothing is happening." I said as a smile crept over my face._

"_Oh something is defiantly happening. Spill sweetheart." Kelsi told me calling me by the nickname Troy had given me._

"_Nothing is going on." I told them trying to get out of the classroom._

"_Gabriella Elisabeth Montez, what's going on between you and lunk head basketball man?" Taylor asked me as I slowly began to crack._

"_We're hanging out more." I told them hoping they would buy the story._

"_Hey babe." Troy said coming into the science room with Jason, Ryan, Chad, and Zeke._

"_Hi handsome how's it going?" I asked as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him._

"_It's going pretty well now that you're here." He told me kissing my cheek._

"_This is exactly what I'm talking about. What's going on between you two?" Taylor asked getting a little nosy. _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about, Taylor. Do you know, Gabi?" Troy asked looking over at me._

"_Nope no idea." I said rolling my eyes in the air. _

"_Hey buddy can I ask you a question?" Chad asked giving Troy a look._

"_What's that?" Troy asked going closer to Chad's side as if the two of them were sharing a big secret._

"_Are you and Ms. Montez an item?" Chad asked before Troy looked over at me._

_I gave him a little nod and Troy took a deep breath. "Yes." _

"_What do you mean by yes?" Chad asked as Troy and I both shook our heads._

"_Yes Gabi and I are a couple. We have been since January 21st." Troy told our friends._

"_How dare you keep it from us for 17 days?" Taylor asked reaching over and punching Troy's arm._

"_We just did. We didn't want the secretive feeling to go away. We wanted this to be our own little secret." I told them smiling. _

"That was a weird day wasn't it?" Troy asked but I didn't answer since I was sleeping soundly.

"Good night, my sweetheart and sweet dreams." Troy said before scooting off the bed and leaving me to my dreams.

**11:00 am**

I woke up and saw the sun shining brightly into my room. I stretched and coughed a little before seeing Troy lying on the floor sleeping soundly. I smiled seeing him drool a little before laying at the end of my bed staring at him.

I looked over when I heard my door creak open and saw my mom standing there with a grin on her face.

"So what is Mr. Bolton doing here?" Mom asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"I had a cough and I didn't feel good so he stayed her last night and took care of me." I explained to her.

"And he slept on your floor the entire night. That's a good boyfriend you've got here Gabi." Mom told me.

"Moving on, how was work?" I asked whispering hoping not to wake Troy.

"It was work. I hate working the midnight shift. I'm going to go grab some sleep; I all ready called you into school for today." Mom told me.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to make some soup and bring it up here for me and Troy." I told her.

"Rest some more especially if you're still feeling sick." Mom reminded me.

"Will do mom." I told her before heading down stairs to the kitchen.

I made the soup before putting it in two cups and carrying them upstairs. I placed the cups on my desk before laying on the floor next to Troy. I got close to his ear and started singing a song my dad used to sing to me.

_Listen, do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell  
Closer, let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you_

Troy stretched a little before opening his eyes. He smiled and leaned up to kiss my cheek. "Well good morning sunshine." I said grinning.

"How long have you been up?" Troy's groggy voice asked me.

"About 10 minutes. Mom came in and asked what the scoop was and why you were sleeping on my floor." I told him.

"And you told her?" troy asked looking up at me.

"Everything we did last night." I told him as he nodded his head.

"Good. How are you feeling?" He asked me as I coughed a little.

"I'm feeling better. There's soup over there if you're hungry." I said pointing to my desk.

"Ok but one thing first. What was that song you were singing?" Troy asked me.

"It's called "Do You Want to Know a Secret" by the Beatles. My dad used to sing it to me when I was little." I told him.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Troy asked as he took my hand in his.

"What's that?" I asked leaning closer to him so he could whisper it in my ear.

"I love you." He said saying those three important words for the first time.

"I love you too, Troy." I said as he pulled me closer and gave me a simple kiss on the lips.

"When did you figure it out?" Troy asked me.

"I've known it all along but what confirmed it was how you took care of me last night. I knew right then that I had been right." I said looking at him.

"I've wanted to say those words for a while but was scared. When you sang that song I realized that I really do love you and I wasn't scared anymore." Troy told them smiling.

We kissed once more before getting our soup and drinking from our cups. The rest of the day we hung out and relaxed. By the time night rolled around, Troy was looking a lot how I looked last night.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked him reaching over and feeling his forehead.

"I don't know but my throat hurts." He said as I pouted my lips.

"I'm sorry but it looks like you're getting the same stuff I am." I told him smiling a little.

"Oh well; it looks like I'm going to miss another day of school." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Well it looks like you're on your own because your mom's going to be home with you all day tomorrow." I told him as his face fell.

"Well at least I was yours for the day." He said leaning over and kissing me. At the last second, I turned my face so he kissed my cheek.

"What did you do that for?" Troy asked me as I smirked.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm not getting sick again." I told him before kissing his forehead.

I grabbed my keys and drove him home promising him I would pick up his homework from school the next day.

* * *

**The song listed in this chapter is "Do You Want To Know A Secret?" by the Beatles!!! There you guys go. Thank you so much for the feedback. Feedback for this chapter would be great!!!**


	4. Can't Smile Without You

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters! **

**Thank you everyone who has sent in feedback!!!**

**_Thank you to say.hey.a.dancer_** **_for the idea in this chapter!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

**_March 7th, 2006 10:00 am_**

Classes just let out and I was on my way to my locker. I smiled hearing the chatter around me as I walked down the hallway. I was looking for a certain shaggy brunette but didn't see him coming my way.

"Hey Gabi what's happening?" Chad asked coming over to my locker.

"Nothing much; just looking for your best friend." I told him spinning the dial of my locker.

"He told me to give this to you and he'll see you in 7th period." Chad said handing me a pink envelope.

"What's this?" I asked fingering the envelope before looking at the mysterious Chad Danforth.

"Troy promised me to secrecy so I'm afraid I can't tell you." Chad told me as I smiled. I grabbed the books I would need for the next classes and stuffed them into my book bag.

"Hm . . . it must be good if he's got you as a delivery boy." I said watching Chad's face.

"Oh you know my buddy; it's always good." Chad told me as I nodded my head.

"Thanks Chad. And if you see Troy before I do, tell him thanks." I told him as he looked at me.

"Thanks for what?" Chad asked trying to get more meaning out of the word.

"He'll know what I'm talking about. Just tell him." I said before slamming my locker door and walking down to my Chemistry class.

I walked down the hall in silence, my mind still on that envelope Chad had given me. I walked into the classroom and saw Taylor sitting in her assigned seat waiting for me to come join her.

"Gabi about time you got here." Taylor told me before I put my book bag on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I got held up at my locker by your boyfriend." I told her before noticing the look of shock on her face.

"What did Chad have to say?" She asked as I shook my head in amusement.

"My boyfriend sent him with an envelope. Chad's being really mysterious though." I told her smiling.

"When isn't Mr. Danforth not being mysterious?" Taylor asked me as we both giggled.

"All right class we're going to start learning about-" the teacher started as I started to day dream and not pay attention.

I looked at the pink envelope as it taunted me and daring me to open it. I picked it up and made sure the teacher was looking at the board before sliding my finger under the flap. I took out the card that had a boy and a girl holding hands and smiled. I flipped it open and saw the messy handwriting of my boyfriend's.

_Gabi,_

_I wrote this for you last night while I was supposed to be doing math homework. Oops! I just wanted to tell you that last night was amazing; star gazing with the most beautiful girl in the world can have a great effect on you. I love you! I hope your classes are going ok and I'll see you in about an hour and a half! _

_Meet me in our secret spot for lunch! I've got a surprise!_

_Love ya!_

_Troy _

I smiled before closing the note and putting it back in the envelope. I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and started writing on it.

_Troy,_

_Classes are going ok. Mr. Bachman is rambling on the importance of elements in Chemistry. Most of the class is in a daze right now. Taylor is intently taking notes so I'll just borrow hers later. You're in gym now so I'm guessing your doing some type of basketball drills . . . and that's a huge possibility since your dad is your gym teacher! _

_I love you too! And I wouldn't miss lunch for the world! _

_Oops gotta go . . . the teacher just spotted me!!!_

_Gabi_

I folded the letter before turning back to the lecture that was going around me. Taylor turned and gave me a look but I just smiled at her. She shook her head before turning back to her notes.

**11:00 am**

"Come on Taylor all you have to do is walk up to Troy's locker and give this to him. That's all." I pleaded with her.

"Why don't you do it?" Taylor asked turning and smiling at me.

"Because it's kind of the element of surprise. Please for me?" I asked forming a pout on my lips.

"Fine I'll do it. You owe me big, girl." Taylor told me before I nodded my head.

"I know I do. We'll have a big movie night at my house one of these weekends." I told her smiling.

"I'm sold. I'll see you in a little bit." She said walking down the hallway as I started walking towards my Sociology class.

I walked into the classroom and sat in my seat before taking out my notebook. I opened it to the very last page and started doodling. I drew flowers and curvy lines. I started drawing hearts and putting mine and Troy's names within the hearts.

Taylor came inside the room and threw a folded up piece of paper on my desk before leaving the room. I gave her a look and she just smiled at me.

I quickly unfolded the note and saw the familiar chicken scratch on the paper. As my eyes scanned the note, a smile grew bigger on my face.

_Gabi,_

_Last night after our mini date, my mom was listening to music and this song was the one that was on while I was supposed to be doing math homework. This song has been stuck in my mind since last night. I wrote some of the lyrics down below and I hope it gets stuck in your head just like it did mine! I love you, sweetheart!_

_Troy _

_The lyrics! _

_You came along just like a song  
And brightened my day  
Who would have believed that you were part of a dream  
Now it all seems light years away_

_You know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you_

_These lyrics are true you know . . . when you're not around, I'm not smiling or laughing. The moment I see you walking down the hall, the smile instantly reappears on my face. Take last night for instance I had the hardest time doing my math homework because my mind was solely on you. You're always on my mind. _

_The other day, Tess called and the only thing I could talk about was you. She told me that I'm in love and that's a good thing. From an older sister to a younger brother, she told me never to let you go and I'm not planning on it. I love you!_

I smiled while I finished reading the letter. I hummed the song quietly while watching my teacher write on the board. I rolled my eyes and tried to get into what she was talking about but found it hard since my mind was on a certain brunette boy.

**12:00 pm**

I hurriedly packed up my book bag before leaving the room. I walked through the crowded hallways before making my way to the staircase. I walked up three flights of stairs before staring at the black door. I took a deep breath before pushing it open.

I walked up eight more steps before standing at the landing; my eyes sweeping around the outdoor garden.

"Troy?" I called quietly hoping I didn't beat him up here. A silver ribbon caught my attention before walking over to where it was tied.

I untied the ribbon before taking the yellow envelope in my hand. I slid my finger under the flap before walking over to the bench. I took a seat and took out the note.

_Gabi,_

_For the past month and fifteen days, you've made the happiest person alive. I love the time we spend together and the secrets only the two of us know. I love how well you know me and I love how well I know you. _

_Today, we're having a picnic in a garden of love. The garden of love is the science club's creation but the picnic is all my doing. Look to your left and you'll see your surprise!_

_Love,_

_Troy_

I folded the note back up and looked over to my left. Troy was standing there with a smile on his face holding a picnic basket. He put the basket on the ground before walking over to me.

He took my hands in mine and helped me stand on my feet. I smiled at him before he leaned over and kissed me.

"So did you like all the notes today?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"I loved them. There was an element of surprise in all of them. I especially love the one I got in Sociology." I told him as he smiled.

"That song was on when I was working on homework. I couldn't concentrate on homework because my mind was on you the entire time." Troy said as I smiled.

"Same here babe. I couldn't concentrate during Sociology because I was thinking about you the entire time." I admitted to him.

"I think we both have a problem." Troy told me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh we do? And what problem is that?" I asked him looking up into his blue eyes.

"We're hopeless without each other." Troy told me as I nodded my head.

"I guess we are. Too bad we didn't have more classes together." I told him.

"Well at least we get to enjoy English together." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"Oh yeah but the bad part is that our teacher put us on separate sides of the room." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh well, we can stare at each other instead of taking notes." Troy told me as I laughed.

"How about no?" I asked him as he told me.

"I can't help it if you love to stare at me." Troy said puffing his chest out.

"Woah did it just get congested up here?" I asked pushing myself away from Troy.

"Oh is my ego a little big?" Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just a little buddy." I said patting his chest before going over to the picnic basket.

"You can't peak at that yet!" Troy told me coming over to stand beside me.

"Troy lunch is almost over. We have to eat it sometime." I told him shaking my head.

"Fine we'll do it your way. Here you go princess." Troy said handing me a wrapped up sandwich.

I unwrapped the sandwich and smiled when he got my favorite sandwich right. "Peanut butter and jelly is the gift of Gods." I said before taking a bite.

"Yeah if the Gods are five year olds." Troy said before taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"Shut up! I love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches no matter how much you make fun of me." I told him while continuing to eat my sandwich.

"I know you do and that's part of the reason I love you so much. You continue to act like a kid even though you're 17 years old." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or a burn?" I said looking over at Troy.

"That was a compliment sweetheart; don't worry about that." Troy told me as we both fell silent.

We continued to eat before I crumbled up the wrapping of the sandwich and throwing it in the picnic basket.

"For someone who doesn't play basketball, you've got pretty good aim." Troy noted as I smiled.

"Why thank you. Anything else in here?" I asked him trying to search the picnic basket.

"Just a little of this and that." Troy said taking out something and handing it to me.

I looked at it and smiled. He made me a sugar cookie and decorated it with frosting. On the cookie, it read "I love you" in messy handwriting.

"I love it. Did you make this?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Worked on them yesterday afternoon before our mini date." He told me as I smiled.

I smiled at him while unwrapping the wrap on the cookie. I took a piece and threw it in my mouth before chewing slowly. My eyes went wide when I realized how good they were.

"These are really good Troy." I told him taking another bite.

"Why thank you. I try my best." Troy said blowing on his fingers for effect.

The rest of the lunch period we stayed up, occasionally stealing kisses from each other. It was a great lunch period.

* * *

**The song was "Can't Smile Without You" by Barry Manilow. Feedback would be amazing!!**


	5. Save the Last Dance for Me

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**March 17th, 2006 4:00 pm**

"Troy come on; we have to get this English project done." I said looking over at my boyfriend with frustration.

"What am I doing? I don't know how many children I want when I grow up." Troy told me looking over our English sheet.

For the project, Troy and I were to be a married couple. We were given jobs and we had to have a monthly budget. We had to decide how many children we would have and what we would spend our money on.

"It doesn't have to be anything real but we need to figure this out." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok how about two kids?" Troy asked as I wrote it down.

"Sounds good to me. Now what are we going to spend our 4,200 dollar month income on?" I asked him.

"Rent has to have a big portion; wait what kind of house are we living in?" Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"We've got a three bedroom house on the outskirts of town." I told him for the third time.

"Oh how much is our rent?" Troy asked getting the calculator ready.

"Our rent is 600 a month." I told him as he quickly did the calculations.

"All right from our $4200 monthly income, we have $3600 left." Troy told me as I wrote down our rent.

"All right what else should we spend the money on?" I asked him.

"Well if we both have cars, money is going to have to go for that as well as the utilities." Troy reminded me.

The rest of the afternoon we divided the money among the parts of our "marriage".

"So 600 is for rent, 300 for utilities, 200 goes into savings, and 1100 for the cars. Anything else we have to spend money on?" Troy asked looking over our list.

"I think that's good. We have 2200 dollars left. Where is that money going to go?" I asked looking over at him.

"We could put a little more into savings but the rest probably should go into the checking account." Troy told me as I nodded my head.

"Sounds good. How about we do that and call it a day?" I suggested as he smiled.

"Let's do it." He told me as we quickly got to work.

I saw Troy throw down his pencil before standing up and walking over to my stereo. He put a CD in before walking over to me.

"Come here Gabi." Troy told me holding out his hand and grinning.

"What are you doing? We have to finish this." I told him looking up at him.

"We're done. Come on." He said as I hesitantly held out my hand for him to take a hold.

He brought me closer to his side as we started dancing. I looked up at him and smiled.

"So this is your excuse for not getting our homework done?" I asked as we danced slowly to the music.

"Yeah kind of. I was in the mood to dance." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"My mom taught Tess how to dance for her first dance and I was her dance partner. She taught the two of us to dance at the same time." Troy said as I smiled.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked leaning closer to him.

"What's that?" He asked in a whisper.

"You're the best dancer I know." I told him putting my arms around his neck.

"Why thank you sweetheart." He said as the CD went to the next song.

"So is this how you get girls to fall in love with you? You just dance your way into their hearts?" I asked him.

"Actually you're the first girl I've said those words to." Troy said looking to the ground.

"Troy I'm sorry. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're actually the first guy I've said those words to too." I told him.

"I've been with girls in the past but nothing of them compare to you. Sure they were pretty and all that but it was just there. There were no sparks or anything." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Well I'm glad we have something together." I told him putting my head on his shoulder as we swayed back and forth.

"Hey Gabi?" Troy asked before I picked my head up and looked at him.

"Hm . . ." I said listening to the music.

"I love you." He said simply before my face broke out into a smile.

"I love you too, Troy." I said before he captured me in a kiss.

"Hey Gabi?" Troy asked after a few minutes of silence between the two of us.

"Yes Troy?" I asked pulling back and looking into his blue eyes.

"Will you promise me something?" He asked as I gave him a look.

"Depends on what you want me to promise." I told him.

"I want you to promise me that you'll always save the last dance for me." Troy told me as I tried to see if he was joking or not.

"I promise you, Troy Bolton, that I will always say the last dance for you." I told him leaning over and giving him a simple kiss.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparkling' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

"So what are you doing tonight?" Troy asked me while he skipped to the next slow song.

"I have no idea. Mom's got to work another late shift. I'll probably curl up with a movie and watch it." I told him.

He came back and took me in his arms. "How about we eat dinner together and then watch that movie together?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me. What are we going to cook?" I asked swaying gently to the music.

"The only thing I know how to cook is Italian." Troy told me as my eyes rose in surprise.

"And how do you know that?" I asked before he dipped me dramatically.

"My grandma taught me before she died. She said one day I would sweep a girl off her feet with my Italian dishes." Troy told me smiling.

"Hm . . . you surprise me everyday, you know that?" I asked him.

"Oh I do? I didn't know that. I'm glad I surprise you." He told me smiling.

"When do you want to impress me with your cooking skills?" I asked him listening to the music.

"It's going to take a little while so we might as well start it now." Troy told me before turning off my stereo and walking downstairs with me.

We entered the kitchen and Troy started throwing open the cupboards trying to figure out what we had and didn't have.

"So what dish are you going to surprise me with?" I asked taking a seat on the barstool and watching him walk around the kitchen.

"I'm going to make Fettuccine Alfredo. Sound good to you?" Troy asked turning and facing me.

"Oh sounds good right now." I told him grinning.

"Ok where are the pots and the noodles stored?" Troy asked me before I pointed out the spots.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him eager to be put to work.

"You can sit there and make conversation with me. You don't need to do anything." Troy told me smiling.

"All right what do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"What did you think about that project?" Troy asked me as I leaned my face on my hand.

"I thought it was interesting. Its hard work being on your own and that project made me realize it." I told him smiling.

"I don't know what I'm going to study in college much less how many kids I want. I thought it was a little out of our league." Troy told me.

"I know how many kids I want." I told him watching his eyes raise in surprise.

"Oh you do? What do you want out of life, Gabi?" Troy asked me smirking.

"I want four kids. I want more girls than boys. I want to live in a huge house in North Carolina. I want to grow old with the man I marry. I want to become a grandma and spoil my grandchildren merciless." I told him smiling.

"What do you want to study in college?" Troy asked me shaking my head.

"I want to do something in the medical field. Science has always interested me. Maybe a nurse or an occupational therapist. I'm not too sure." I told him shaking my head.

"I don't even know what I want to do. I'm not sure if I even want to go to college." Troy admitted to me.

"Troy, look at me." I said gently before he raised his eyes to meet mine.

"You're an amazing person with many talents. You just have to figure out what you want to be when you grow older. What did you want to do when you were younger?" I asked him putting my elbows on the counter.

"I always wanted to be a teacher like my dad. But then I always wanted to be a NBA player too." He told me smirking.

"Why don't you pursue teaching? You've always been a great teacher from what I've seen." I told him smiling.

"I've seen how much hard work my dad puts into his job and I'm not sure if I have that much dedication." Troy told me while I shook my head.

"You not have that much determination? May I remind you who spent 4 hours a day in a gym practicing free throws or going over simple drill getting ready for the championship game? You are dedicated to this relationship; you're also dedicated to your friends and your family. You can do this Troy; the only thing is that you have to put your mind to it." I told him squeezing his hand gently.

"You really think I'd be a good teacher?" Troy asked me stirring the contents in the pans on the stove.

"I think you would be the best there." I told him smiling.

"You wouldn't be bias or anything would you?" Troy asked me grinning.

"Oh no I'm not." I told him before giggling.

"Oh yeah you're bias but you're the best possible kind." Troy said leaning over and giving me a simple kiss.

"Oh you know it." I told him pulling back and smiling.

"Let me ask you this; what do you want out of life?" I asked him sitting back into the chair.

"Hm . . . like you, I want kids and a nice size house. I want to grow old with the one I choose to marry. I want to be the best possible uncle I can to my siblings' kids. I want to watch my parents grow old and enjoy their years together. I just want to be a happy person." Troy told me.

"Sounds pretty good." I told him nodding.

"So we've laid out our plans for the future. Now we just have to figure out our project that's due at the end of the week." Troy told me.

"It's a piece of cake. Don't worry about it." I told him waving my hand in the air.

"Oh really? Going to be spending much time in the library?" Troy asked me grinning.

"You better watch it or I'll leave you with the assignment." I told him smirking.

"You wouldn't dare." Troy said with a horrid look on his face.

"And why wouldn't I dare?" I asked amused.

"Then I wouldn't be able to kiss you like this." He said leaning over and capturing me into an earth shattering kiss.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" I asked once he pulled back and continued to stir the contents on the stove.

"No we wouldn't." He said looking at me before turning back to the stove.

"Dinner is served my sweetheart." Troy said turning off the stove.

"Troy this looks really good." I said watching him mix the sauce with the noodles.

"Why thank you. Just wait until you taste it." Troy told me his eyes dancing with excitement.

He dished up two plates before handing one to me. We took a seat at the dining room table and started to eat. After the first bite, I fell in love with his cooking.

"This, honey, is amazing. This is the best I've ever had." I told him smiling.

"Are you just saying that or is that true?" Troy asked me smiling.

"It's true. This is really good." I told him before taking another bite.

"I'm glad you like it. Maybe I'll have to start cooking more for you." Troy told me as my eyes lit up.

"That sounds good to me. Maybe I'll have to whip up my amazing skills in the kitchen for you too." I said looking at him.

"Sounds good babe. You are probably amazing in the kitchen." Troy told me as my eyes went wide.

"I can hold my own." I told him before going back to my food.

We both finished and he helped me clean up the kitchen. Or at least he tried to help me. He managed to get a hold of the sink sprayer and managed to get me soaking wet. He was laughing the entire time so I decided to be sneaky and steal it away from him.

"Not so funny now that you got a taste of your own medicine?" I asked the totally drenched Troy Bolton.

"Gabi that wasn't very nice." He complained as I looked him over.

"Aww you poor baby. You shouldn't have started something you couldn't finish." I said dropping a kiss on his lips before walking from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He called from the kitchen as I started upstairs.

"I'm going to change. If you wait I'll get you some clothes to changed into." I told him walking into my room.

I changed into some rolled up sweatpants and a hoodie. I ran a towel through my damp hair before going into my brother's room. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Troy to change into.

"Here you go troublemaker." I said handing the clothes to Troy.

"Now I'm a troublemaker. I see how quickly my nicknames change." Troy said accepting the clothes.

"I can't help it you got me totally drenched." I told him grinning.

I made some popcorn while he changed. I decided to let him pick out the movie. He came into the room whistling and I gave him the strangest look ever.

"Since I'm in a good mood, you can pick out the movie. I don't want a horror movie." I said pointing a finger in his direction.

"All right princess. Let's see what kind of movies you have." Troy said looking in the movie cabinet.

He grinned standing up and showing me the title. Shocked crossed my face when I realized he picked out "Rent".

"What made you pick that out?" I questioned.

"It's got some good music in it. Besides you love it." He told me shrugging his shoulders.

"Sounds good to me. Put it in, will you?" I asked batting my eye lashes in his direction.

After putting it in, he came and settled on the couch next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder as I snuggled closer to him.

The rest of the night we watched the movie until 10 o'clock rolled around and he had to go home. I kissed him good night and then watched him take off into the darkness, so wishing he could stay the night again. I sighed before heading up to bed and dreaming the night away.

* * *

**The song is "Save The Last Dance for Me" by Michael Buble. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers!!!**


	6. LOVE

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_April 3rd, 2006 7:30 am_**

I stood staring at my locker in a daze on that dreadful Monday morning. I hadn't seen Troy yet that morning and even though I saw him 12 hours earlier, I missed seeing his face. I heard commotion down the hall to my right and turned my head just in time.

"Gabi come quick!" Taylor shouted before grabbing my hand and pulling me through the crowd towards the courtyard of the school.

"Taylor chill out. Will you slow down? What are you in such a big hurry for?" I asked trying my best to keep up with her.

"You have to see this before the school destroys it." Taylor told me pulling me along.

"What do I have to see?" I asked her trying to pull my arm back from her tight grip.

"Just wait we're almost there." She said flying through the front doors.

She pulled me along a little bit more until we flew to a stop. I looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Don't get me wrong, I love being dragged through half the school but what am I looking at pray tell?" I asked looking around.

"Look at the ground, Gabi." Taylor said before my eyes fell to the ground below.

In the courtyard, someone had placed a hundred or so of stemmed carnations in the shape of I LOVE YOU GABI. I placed my hand over my heart as I burned the image into my mind. The instant that moment was over a grin covered my face.

"Excuse me, what is the meaning of this?" I heard a male's voice asked breaking through the crowd.

"Someone placed a love note to Gabi, coach." Chad said looking at the father of my boyfriend.

"Good morning Gabi. Any idea who could have done this?" Coach Bolton asked me smiling the same smile his 17 year old son always wore.

"No idea sir." I said before bowing my head from the blush that crept onto my face.

"Oh I think you and I both have a pretty good idea on how could have done this. I'll get the janitors to clean it up unless you want to do it." Coach said looking at me.

"No sir you can have them do it." I told him bowing my head.

I looked once more at the message before walking into the building. I was searching for a certain sandy brunette. I had a pretty good idea where to find him. I walked in that general direction before getting distracted.

"Gabi can I see you a minute?" Mr. Bauman asked pulling me into his classroom.

"Sure what can I do for you?" I asked the advisor for the Scholastic Decathlon team.

"I want to make sure the team is prepared for its final match. It's coming up on April 22nd." Mr. Bauman told me.

"We've been holding practices and everyone's been doing really well." I said nodding my head.

"Good, I have a strong feeling we'll do even better at championships." Mr. Bauman told me.

"I think we will. Now if I don't go now, I'll be late to my class." I said hoping to fool him.

"Sure, Gabi. Keep up the good work." He said before I walked from his class.

The first bell rang catching my attention before I headed towards my homeroom classroom, which just happened to be the one I had with Troy.

I walked into the room and saw him sitting at his desk watching the door for me. I walked over to his desk and gave him a look before walking back to mine.

"Now class settle down. I'm sure all of you have seen the little message in the courtyard this morning. Heed my warning this type of activity will not be permitted. Do we understand?" Mrs. Darbus asked as I quickly hid my grin. The class mumbled their agreement quickly and quietly.

I looked up at Chad who had clapped Troy on the back and Troy quickly shook his head.

"Now you may spend the rest of the time chatting with each other. Gabriella may I see you after class?" Mrs. Darbus asked me before I quickly shook my head.

I looked up at Troy who had a grin on his face. He caught my stare and quickly walked back to my desk. He leaned against it before I looked up at him.

"So I heard you had a love message from a secret admirer?" Troy asked me amused with the situation.

"It seems I do. Any idea who that secret admirer could be?" I asked with a knowing grin.

"No idea but I heard that person bought over 100 carnations to spell it out. That's true love right there." Troy said shaking his head.

"Thank you for the message. You even remembered my favorite flowers were carnations." I said as he looked down at me.

"You're welcome; I had fun coming up with it. I wanted to do something different. Now why could Mrs. Darbus want you?" Troy asked me.

"No idea but it's not the first teacher I've talked to today. Mr. Bauman pulled me into his classroom all ready this morning and I already talked to your dad this morning too." I said looking up at his grin.

"Oh what did dear old dad say?" Troy asked me.

"He wanted to know if I knew who could have possibly spent all the money on the carnations." I told him smiling.

"I kinda knew he would freak but oh well. At least the whole school knows now." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"The whole school all ready knew before you spelled it out on school grounds." I told him rolling my eyes.

"You know you loved that image. Speaking of dear old dad, he said I should invite you over one night for dinner. He told me that I'm spending too much time at your house." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"All right count me in." I told him shrugging my shoulders.

"You're not nervous to meet my family?" Troy asked me smiling.

"Actually no; I've met your dad since he is my Math teacher. The only ones I don't know is your mom and your siblings." I told him smiling.

"Mom is going to love you as is Tess. Drew is a little on the shy side but once he gets to know you, he'll be fine." Troy told me.

"Sounds good. There's the bell. Will you wait for me out in the hall? I've got to see what Darbus wants." I told him.

"I'll be waiting." Troy told me as we walked our separate ways; me to Darbus and him to the hall.

"Gabriella I wanted to give these to you." Darbus said handing me a vase with several more carnations sitting in the water.

"What?" I asked taking the vase from her.

"These were sitting on my desk when I came into the room this morning; I think we both know who they're from." Mrs. Darbus told me.

"Thank you." I said walking out of the classroom to meet Troy, who had a knowing grin on his face.

"You're the sweetest guy ever but I don't need all of this." I told him linking arms with him.

"Well I had 12 carnations left and I didn't just want to throw them out." Troy told me.

"Well in that case, thank you. I didn't deserve all of this." I told him before he shook his head.

"You deserve all this and more. The fun has only begun." Troy said kissing my cheek quickly.

"Oh I bet it has. I love you." I told him picking up his hand and kissing the back of it.

"I love you too sweetheart. Have fun in class and I'll be seeing you later." Troy said kissing the back of my hand before walking off to his class.

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you can adore_

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

I sat in class staring at the vase of carnations. I saw a little envelope clipped to one of the stems. I picked it up and quickly opened it, trying not to gain the attention of the class or the teacher.

There, written on the card, was a note from Troy in his messy handwriting. I squinted my eyes before reading over the message.

_Gabi,_

_I hope you love the flowers. I know they are your favorite. I know this morning might have been a little over the top but I wanted you to know how crazy I am about you. I love you so much . . . will you accompany me on a date Friday night? Let me know the next time you see me!_

_Love,_

_Troy_

I smiled before putting the card back in the envelope. I fingered one of the light pink carnations and smiled at the relationship Troy and I had.

"Miss Montez, I know you've had a great day so far but I do need you to pay attention." Mr. VanRyn told me giving me a look.

"Yes sir." I said quietly before turning back to my notes and his lecture.

_**12:00 pm**_

I hurried into the cafeteria looking for a certain group of people. I knew we always sat at the same table. I felt someone come up beside me and grab my hand in theirs.

"Looking for me perhaps?" Troy asked me leaning into my ear.

"Actually I was. How was your day so far?" I asked while he led me over to an empty table.

"It was pretty good. No complaints. How about you?" He asked me.

"I got caught staring off into space." I admitted to him guiltily.

"It happens to the best of us. Welcome to the club, Gabi." Troy said throwing his arms around me and giving me a hug.

"Thanks Troy." I said giving him a look before digging out my lunch.

"So did you read my note?" He asked before I made eye contact with him.

"What note?" I asked totally having a blonde moment.

"The note that was stuck with the flowers." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I sure did and my answer is yes I'll go on a date with you." I told him as he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Good; I've got it all planned out. You have to be ready by 5 o'clock in a dress." Troy told me.

"A dress? You mean this is a dressy occasion?" I asked him wrinkling up my face.

"Yes it's a dressy occasion. The next date, after this one of course, I'll let you wear whatever you want." Troy told me.

"You promise?" I asked looking over at him.

"I promise!" He said holding up two of his fingers.

"What color dress do you want me to wear?" I asked him trying to get some hint of where we were going.

"Any color dress will work. I'm going the classic route; black dress shirt and white tie." Troy told me grinning.

"Sounds good to me." I told him before leaning over and giving him a simple kiss on the lips.

"So any other guys trying to get you to change your mind about me?" Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"I've had a few offers." I told him with a wave of my hand.

"And you told them?" Troy asked faking nervousness.

"I just tell them that I'm a one guy kind of woman and that I've only got enough love for one guy." I told him flashing him a smile.

"And they say?" Troy asked me a frown on his face.

"I tell them I've all ready found the guy that I'm going to be with for the rest of my life." I told him.

"Oh really? Do I know this guy?" Troy asked suddenly interested.

"Actually you know this guy really good." I told him which peaked his interest even more.

"And how do I know this guy?" Troy asked me whispering in my ear.

"You are that guy." I told him whispering it in his ear.

"You better tell those guys to back off because I've found the woman of my dreams." Troy told me smiling.

"Good because I've got you hooked and I'm not letting go for a long time." I told him nodding my head.

"There's no other girl I could see myself with at the moment. You're the only one I want." Troy told me squeezing my hand.

We spent the rest of the lunch period hanging out and chatting. We reluctantly broke away at the end of it. He walked me to my class before heading to his own.

* * *

**The song lyrics are L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole. Feedback would be amazing and thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback or read a chapter!!!**


	7. Can't Help Falling in Love with You

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_April 9th, 2006 7:15 am_**

I walked into the school early that morning so I could slip a note into a familiar locker. I found the locker, 415, and slipped the blue envelope into the cracks and listened to it land softy on the books that were in the locker.

I quickly ran through the halls and skirted to a stop and walked causally outside to wait for a certain brunette to show his face.

"Hey Gabi." I heard several people say as I leaned against the wall waiting for Troy.

I just smiled at them; I knew none of their names but they all knew mine since I was dating the most popular boy in the school. I hated that. Everyone knowing my name just because of who I was dating; it was ridiculous.

"It's not even 7:30 in the morning and you all ready have a serious look on your face. That can't be good." Troy's voice said catching me off guard.

"Sorry about that. I've got some stuff on my mind." I apologized quickly before leaning over and kissing Troy.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked me his caring side kicking in.

"I'll be fine. How was your night last night?" I asked him smiling.

"I missed you most of the night. I wanted to call you but Tess called and I chatted to her for most of the night." Troy told me.

"That's cool. And how much longer until older brother and sister come home?" I asked him.

"Tess is coming home the 28th and Drew won't be home until the 3rd." Troy told me a grin sliding over his face.

"You seem excited." I said observing his mannerisms.

"I am; I haven't seen them since Spring Break so I'm looking forward to it." He told me before nodding his head.

"Cool. I'm excited to meet them. now may I walk you to your locker?" I asked him holding out my hand like he had so many times in the past.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Aren't I supposed to walk you to your locker?" Troy asked me.

"I've all ready been and gotten all my books for my first period. I'll be fine." I told him dismissing the idea.

"If you insist, then who am I to stop you? Lead the way." He said linking arms with me as we walked into the school.

I led him to his locker before backing away so he could spin the dial and open it up. I watched his face as he reached into the locker and came out with the blue envelope I put in mere minutes before.

"What's this?" He asked twirling the envelope around in his fingertips.

"I have no idea. Why don't you open it and find out." I said hoping my grin didn't give me away.

He tore it open and took out the card I stuffed in it. His eyes quickly read over the letter before looking up at me.

"What time do I need to be over tonight?" Troy asked taking his eyes off the note.

"How about you come over about 5?" I suggested before his face broke out into a grin.

"I'll be over then. What do you have up your sleeve, sweetheart?" He asked me.

"You're going to have to wait and see. Now we better get to class before we're both in trouble." I told him holding out my arm.

"Leave the way, my princess." He said as we walked down the hall, arm in arm.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I cant help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I cant help falling in love with you _

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I cant help falling in love with you

_**4:55 pm**_

"Do you need anything else before I leave, Gabi?" mom asked me smiling.

"I think I've got it under control. How do I look?" I asked twirling around in my jeans and sweater.

"I think you look fabulous. Were you planning on wearing shoes or no?" Mom asked looking at my bare feet.

"No because I don't want to." I told her smiling.

"All right if you say so. I'll be at the hospital if you need anything. Have a good time with Troy. Behave young lady." Mom said giving me the evil eye.

"I will mom. Have fun at work." I said going over and kissing her cheek.

I watched her leave before going to make sure dinner wasn't burning in the oven. I smiled at I opened the oven door and saw that dinner was good.

I then walked over to the table and made sure everything was in its correct place. I lit the candles before hearing the doorbell ring. I smoothed my dress down before going to open it.

"Well hello how are you tonight?" Troy asked as I looked him over.

"I'm doing better now that you're here. Come on in." I told him before he handed me a dozen of gerbera daisies.

"You didn't have to Troy." I told him smelling the flowers.

"I know but I wanted to. So what's happening?" He asked smelling the air.

"I decided to cook us dinner." I told him.

I looked at him and saw that he was wearing a red polo with khaki shorts. I motioned him to follow me into the kitchen which his face was one of shock.

"What's this?" Troy asked me taking a seat at the table.

"You always plan the date nights so I decided to plan one and let you have the night off." I told him before he stood and walked over to me.

"You're too sweet but you didn't have to." Troy told me before giving me a kiss.

"I know but you always have so much fun planning our dates that I wanted a shot to do something special for you." I told him before returning his kiss.

"Hm . . . I could get used to this; you cooking for me." Troy told me a lazy smile appeared on his face.

"Don't get too used to it. Dinner's almost ready. You want anything to drink?" I asked him walking over to the fridge.

"I can get it. You worry about dinner." Troy told me taking two Cokes out of the fridge and putting them on the table.

The timer went off as I opened the oven. I took out the bubbling bowl and set it on the stove to rest for a minute. Troy came over to inspect.

"What did you make?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"This pasta thing my mom always makes. It's got meat and noodles and it's really good." I told him.

"If you say so, then it must be good." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Now how about I dish this up and then we'll be all set." I told him getting two plates out of the cupboard.

I quickly dished up the meal before taking the two plates to the table. I sat down and waited for Troy to join me. We sat there and talked quietly while we ate.

"So what do you think?" I asked after both of our plates were cleaned.

"That was really good. You've impressed me once more, Gabi." Troy said shaking his head.

"Why thank you. I'm a pretty good cook when I put my mind to it." I told him smiling.

"Where did your mom get that recipe?" He asked me with a smiled.

"It was my grandma's recipe. She taught me how to make it before she moved back to San Diego." I told him.

"Do you miss having her around?" Troy asked me.

"I do; whenever mom used to work, she would always take care of me. We always did fun stuff together and we would always get weird looks from people." I told him shaking my head.

"Sounds like fun. What do you want to do now?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"I've got that all under control. Follow me." I told him blowing out the candles before holding my hand out for him to take a hold of.

He grabbed it as I led him outside. I fumbled around and plugged in the switch before watching the entire backyard become illuminated with white lights.

"Gabi what did you do?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I just put up some Christmas lights to give it a romantic feeling." I told him smirking.

"You did just that. Shall we dance?" He asked holding his hand for me to grab.

"I would love to." I told him as he twirled me and we started dancing slowly.

We stayed quiet, dancing along to the music only the two of us could hear. Troy looked at me before opening his mouth.

"What was on your mind earlier?" Troy asked breaking the silence that fell between the two of us.

"A bunch of kids said hi to me but the thing was, I didn't even know their names." I admitted to him.

"You wish you knew their names?" Troy asked me.

"Well they only name my name because I'm dating you. A couple of months ago, I was just the shy, mathematics girl and now I'm a East High name. It's just hard to get used to." I told him sadly.

"I wish I could take that away from you." Troy told me.

"I love being with you but I hate the instant celebrity that comes along with it. People want to talk to me because I'm with you." I told him.

"You've got to see right through those people. I'm sorry I've thrown you into this." Troy told me kissing my temple.

"I'll be all right; I'm just not used to everyone knowing who I am." I told him smiling a little.

"I love you and only you. You're not going anywhere anytime soon." Troy told me smiling.

"Good because I love you too." I told him as we continued to dance.

I laid my head on his shoulder before looking up at the starry night. I smiled and giggled a little.

"What are you giggling about?" Troy asked me.

"We always seem to end up under a starry night." I told him pulling back a little.

"That we do. How about we lay under the stars and talk?" Troy asked me.

"Sounds good to me." I said lying in the damn grass and gazing up into the amazing sky.

"Have you figured out where you're going to college?" Troy asked looking over at me.

We had gotten our letters just a few short weeks ago. I had gotten into Syracuse, UNC, Duke, and UNM. Troy had gotten into the same colleges as I had.

"I've got it narrowed down to two but I don't know which one to pick." I told him sadly.

"Which ones do you have it narrowed down to?" He asked before I smiled at him.

"I either want to go to Duke or Syracuse." I told him watching his facial expression.

"Those are the two I've got it narrowed down to. I have to let them know by May 1 which one I'm going to." Troy told me.

"We've got a hard decision to make. Both are great schools but I don't know which one I'll love better." Troy told me.

"Duke is an amazing campus but so is Syracuse. Syracuse will have snow in the winter." I told him grinning.

"You're leaning towards Syracuse?" He asked me taking my hand in his.

"No I'm not. I'm not leaning towards either one." I told him.

"Which one are you going to be happier at?" Troy asked squeezing my hand.

"I'll be happy at either one. You just have to figure out which one you're going to have more fun playing for." I told him as he slowly nodded his head.

"I've got some time to think about it but just promise me you'll be by my side." Troy told me.

"I will; always and forever." I told him before leaning over and giving him a simple kiss.

We continued to star gaze before the clock struck 10 and it was time for him to leave me. I kissed him and watched him walk to his truck. He started it up and drove off into the night all the time while I was watching him.

* * *

**The song in this chapter is "Can't Help Falling In Love with You" by Elvis. Feedback would be a great thing!!!**


	8. I Knew I Loved You

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_April 11th, 2006 3:15 pm_**

"So I was thinking," I started looking over at my girlfriend who was swing our hands back and forth, "That you and I should have a relaxing night just the two of us."

"Oh and when did you come to this conclusion?" She asked looking up at me.

"Just a few minutes ago. So what do you say?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Um . . . I've got homework but if you really want to hang out tonight, I can not do it." She told me before I laughed.

"Gabriella Elisabeth Montez not doing homework? Alert the press on this one!" I yelled as we walked across the quad. A bunch of people turned and looked our direction.

"Will you shut up?" She said looking towards the ground while a blush crept across her face.

"Aww I'm sorry Gabi. How about I walk you home and we'll work on homework before we have that relaxing night tonight?" I suggested before a smile crossed her face.

"That sounds good. You always know how to make me blush." She said before I wrapped my arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That a good thing sweetheart! Now let's get home so we can work on homework." I said grabbing her hand and walking towards my car.

"Since when do you get excited about homework?" Gabi asked looking wide eye in my direction.

"The only time I get excited about homework is when I'm spending time with you, babe." I said before opening the passenger door for her to slide in.

"The problem is you can't be without me." She said just before I got in the car.

"Who says I've got a problem?" I asked her starting the engine and started to drive.

"I say you have a problem because it's true. You can't be without me for any given amount of time." She told me grinning.

"All right I'll play your little game. So if I have a problem, how are we going to cure it?" I asked her reaching over and grabbing her hand in mine.

"I have no idea. I'll have to think about it and I'll get back to you." She said while I shook my head.

"First you accuse me of having a problem then you don't know how to cure it. What am I going to do with you?" I asked turning onto her street.

"I have no idea. You're going to continue to love me." She said her eyes full of hope.

"Oh I'm going to continue to do that regardless. So what do you have for homework?" I asked pulling into her driveway.

"I've got English to do and math. What about you?" She asked as I smiled.

"I only have to do Math, which by the way you're an incredible, talented tutor." I said obviously sucking up to her.

"What do you want, Troy?" She asked pushing open the door and stepping out.

"Oh I want nothing from you princess." I said offering her my hand which she gladly took.

"Likely story. Now what's really on your mind?" She asked while we walked up the steps to the house.

"I've come to a decision." I said taking a deep breath and going to sit on the swing that her mom had hung just a few short weeks prior.

"What kind of decision are we talking about?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I'm not breaking up with you, Gabi. Don't worry. I've come to a decision about what college I'm going to attend." I said taking her hand in mine and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Where do you want to attend, Mr. Basketball man?" Gabi asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I narrowed it down to two schools, Duke and Syracuse. You once told me that North Carolina was a place you wanted to live when you grew up so I picked Duke to go to college." I told her holding my breath.

Gabi threw her arms around me grinned. She kissed my lips before pulling back and taking a deep breath.

"So it looks like the two of us are going to Duke for college. I'm so happy." She told me kissing me again.

"Are you sure you're going to be happy at Duke?" I asked making sure this is where she wanted to go.

"I will happy wherever you are. Have you let them know yet?" Gabi asked me.

"I called them earlier this morning and told them my decision. They're happy I accepted. Now all we have to do is decide for housing." I told her.

"That will come. We'll let them know." She told me kissing me again.

"So you're happy about where I'm going?" I asked hoping she would tell me the truth.

"I'm thrilled that you decided on Duke. I think it's a good fit for both of us." She said smiling.

"Good. Hey Gabi look at me." I asked looking at her.

"Yeah Troy?" She asked looking at me with a smile on her face.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked her twisting my class ring off my finger.

"Yeah I know that. I love you too." She said snuggling closer to me.

"Then put out your hand palm facing up." I instructed while smiling.

"What are you doing, Troy?" She asked me grinning.

"I'm giving you this. This is a symbol of my love and one day, in the future, I'm going to ask you to be my wife." I said putting my class ring in the middle of her palm.

"Aww Troy; I can't wait for that day. I love you." She said pulling my face closer to hers as we shared a simple kiss.

"I'm not going to ask yet and I'm going to ask you when you least expect it." I told her nodding my head.

"I bet you will. You've got a heavy ring." She said slipping it on her middle finger since it was too big for her other fingers.

"I can't help it. We'll put tape around it so you can wear it." I told her noticing she was wearing it on her middle finger.

"Or I can get a chain and wear it around my neck." She said looking at me.

"Or you can do that. This is the best day of my life." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I thought your best day was when you won the championship earlier this year?" She asked looking up at me.

"It was but this is so much better. I love you." I told her leaning over and kissing her.

"Hm . . . I love you too." She said savoring the kiss.

She stayed quiet for a minute before turning to face me. She cleared her throat, a sign she was nervous about whatever she wanted to talk about.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?" I asked her taking a hold of her hand.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" She asked me snuggling closer to my side.

"Do you mean do I believe there is someone in the universe that is perfect for me? Because if you do, I know there is and that person is currently sitting next to me." I told her kissing the top of her head.

"Troy." She started as a tear trickled down her cheek and landed on our linked hands.

"It's true, Gabi. I've loved you since the day I saw you. I never knew I did until the first time we kissed. You're my soul mate; the one I'm going to marry, have kids with, and grow old with. You're it." I told her looking down at her and smiling.

"But we've only been dating for 3 months. How do you know this?" Gabi asked me smiling.

"You're the first and last person I think about when I go to bed and wake up. You're always on my mind and whenever we're apart, I always wonder what you're doing, who you're with, and if you're having fun or not." I told her smiling.

"Me too." She said quietly before I put my finger under her chin and titled her face up to meet my eyes.

"I love you and I promise you one day I will ask you to be my wife." I told her before softly kissing her lips.

"And one day I will accept and you and I will be together forever." She told me kissing me back.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out on her front porch talking about whatever came to our minds. We talked about our future and our hope and dreams. We talked about what we wanted to accomplish and what we wanted to do when we got older.

She ended up making me dinner like she said. We had spaghetti and garlic bread. I deemed it the best meal I ever had and she just giggled.

"Good night Troy!" She said standing out on her front porch.

"I don't want to go." I told her stalling.

"You're parents are going to have a fit. Go on home." She said with a giggle.

"I see you don't love me anymore. I guess I'll just go." I said turning and walking towards my car, knowing at any minute she would come running towards me.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" She yelled running down the stairs and into my arms.

"Of course I still love you but I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents. I don't want my boyfriend getting grounded." She said still in my arms.

"Oh I see. I love you too." I told her giving her a quick kiss.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, hot stuff." She said as we both fell into laughter.

"Bye sweetheart. I'll see you bright and early in Darbus' class." I told her giving her another kiss.

She waved bye as I got into my car. She stood there until I drove around the corner. I smiled thinking this is where I wanted to be. I knew the girl I would spend the rest of my life with and she and I were in a good place.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

* * *

**The song is "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden. Feedback would be amazing!!!! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!!**


	9. Something Like You

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_April 12th, 2006 6:55 am_**

I listened to my phone ring from my dresser before walking over to it. I smiled as I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked putting the phone up to my ear.

"Hello sweetheart. Are you almost ready?" Troy asked me smiling.

"I'm standing in my room right now. Where are you?" I asked him smiling.

We had agreed that he would pick me up in the morning and go to school together.

"I'm pulling in your driveway right now. Do you want me to come in or wait out here?" Troy asked me.

"Come on in. I've still gotta eat breakfast." I told him.

"All right sweet girl. I'll see you in a minute." Troy said before we hung up.

I finished getting ready before walking downstairs to see Troy and my mom talking in the kitchen. I flashed Troy a smile before going to get cereal, a bowl, and the milk. I poured myself a bowl of cereal before sitting at the table.

"Good morning Troy." I said after the first bite of my cereal and smiling at Troy.

"Good morning Gabi. How are you this morning?" Troy asked taking a sip of the coffee my mom gave him.

"I'm pretty good considering last night." I told him searching his eyes.

"That's good. Ready for the day?" Troy asked me grinning.

"Actually I am. It's going to be a good day. I can feel it." I told him smiling.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Troy said rolling his eyes while my mom laughed.

"Mom stop." I said looking over in her direction. She just laughed and shook her head more.

"I can't help it Gabi. You two are too cute together." Mom said shaking her head.

"Why thank you Mrs. Montez. Are you almost ready Gabi?" Troy asked me stretching and taking another sip of coffee.

"Almost. Let me go get my bag and my shoes and I'll be ready." I told him smiling.

I put my bowl in the sink before running upstairs and getting my shoes and bag. I slipped my shoes on before grabbing my bag. I checked myself in the mirror before walking downstairs.

I stood at the kitchen door and watched my mom and Troy interact. A smile instantly found its way to my face. I loved the fact that my two favorite people in the world got along so well.

"Ready?" I asked walking into the kitchen smiling.

"Yeah I'm ready. Have a good day Mrs. Montez." Troy said before walking over and linking my hand with his.

"How many times have I told you to call me Anna?" Mom asked Troy smiling.

"Too many. Have a good day Anna." Troy said grinning.

"Where's Joe at?" I asked my mom before walking towards the entry way.

"He's all ready at school. He had something to do." Mom told me smiling.

"Oh ok. We're going to go. I'll be home later." I told her smiling.

"Have a good day you two." Mom said before we walked down the steps and headed towards Troy's car.

He opened the door for me before I got in and we were on our way to school. He took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What are you nervous about?" Troy asked looking over at me.

"You know the girls are going to freak out because you gave me your ring." I said looking over at him.

"They might but at the end of the day we're still together. I love you; just remember that the entire day." Troy told me pulling into the school parking lot.

"I will and you remember that I love you too." I told him smiling.

He parked before the two of us got out of the car and headed towards the quad. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him before throwing his arm around my shoulder. He kissed my temple before our friends came walking up to us.

"Oh lookie who it is." Taylor said as her and Chad joined Troy and me on our walk towards the school.

"Hi Taylor, Chad. How's it going?" I asked while Troy talked with Chad.

"It's going pretty good and by the looks of it, it's going good for you too." Taylor told me noticing Troy's arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah it is. We're doing pretty well today." I told her walking into the school and heading towards mine and Troy's lockers.

I stopped in front of my locker and got my books I would need for the first two blocks out and threw them in my book bag. Troy's ring caught the light and Taylor's attention.

"Oh My! What's this?" Taylor asked picking up my left hand and looking at the ring that sat on my middle finger.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to hold my smile.

"This ring wasn't on your finger yesterday so something happened." Taylor told me as Sharpay and Kelsi both walked up to us.

"What's going on here?" Sharpay asked noticing Taylor holding my hand.

"Taylor just noticed the new ring on my finger and wants the scoop." I told them rolling my eyes.

"This is Troy's class ring." Kelsi said pointing to the ring on my finger.

"How do you know?" I asked as shocked crossed their faces.

"I didn't but you just confirmed it." Kelsi told me grinning.

"Fine he gave me his class ring! What's the big deal?" I asked looking between the three girls.

"When he gives you his ring that means someday he's going to marry you. At least that's what it means here at East high." Taylor told me grinning.

"So what if he is? We've decided where we're going to school." I told them as they caught my grin.

"Where are the future Mr. and Mrs. Bolton going?" Sharpay asked me.

"Duke University. Troy accepted the full ride scholarship they offered him." I told them.

"Congratulations. You'll be joining Chad and I there." Taylor told me.

"Really? I thought you were going to Syracuse." I asked her.

"I was until Chad took the scholarship to Duke. I changed my mind." Taylor told me rolling her eyes.

"Sorry we won't be following. I'm heading off to Florida with Jason." Kelsi told us.

"And I'm heading to New York with Zeke and Ryan." Sharpay told us.

"At least we'll all be on the Eastern Coast. We can have a giant party in North Carolina since its right in the middle." I told them scared of the upcoming fall.

"Sounds good to me. And we'll be home for holidays." Kelsi said thinking ahead.

"We'll still keep in touch." Sharpay told us before we all giggled.

"Funny how my ring was the hot news two minutes ago and now we're talking about next fall and all of us staying in touch." I told them before the first bell rang.

"It happens. Have fun today and we'll see you guys at lunch." We said before going our separate ways.

Troy grabbed my hand before we walked down the hall on our way to Darbus' homeroom.

"Did you have a good chat with the girls?" Troy asked me.

"They noticed my ring. That was the main conversation." I told him rolling my eyes.

"Now that they know, it won't be the big news anymore." Troy told me kissing my forehead.

"Hopefully it will become old news." I told him walking into Darbus' room.

"Yeah hopefully. I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you too. We better get to our seats before Darbus blows a gasket." I told him listening to his laughter.

_**12:10 pm**_

"So you finally gave in and gave her your ring?" Chad asked as we sat around the lunchroom table.

"Yeah I did. Call me a crazy in love fool but I did it." Troy said as we all laughed.

"Hey if he's crazy then I'm right there along side of him." I said holding up my hands and smiling.

"You two have gone off the deep end." Zeke said shaking his head.

"So we've found the love of our lives early in life? Can you blame us for being happy?" I asked looking around at the friends that surrounded the table.

"Leave them alone. They're in love and happy." Taylor said looking around the table.

"So you chose Duke as your college?" Ryan said looking between Troy and me.

"Yeah we did." Troy said nodding head and picking up my hand and rubbing my knuckles.

Troy and I were the last one in our group of friends to decide on college. Everyone else knew where they were going to attend in the fall.

"What do your parents think about you two going to Duke?" Jason asked Troy and me.

"Mine are thrilled. They're glad I took Duke's scholarship; even though I'm leaving New Mexico they're happy I'll be in the same state as Tess." Troy told them.

"My mom is happy as well. She just wants me to be happy and I think Duke will do that for me." I told them nodding my head.

The rest of the time in the cafeteria we talked about the last semester of our senior year. We could wait until we graduated but didn't want August to come since we would be away from each other.

Classes dragged on until the final bell rang. Troy was waiting outside of my classroom. He smiled as I walked out and we linked hands.

We walked down the hallway, only stop for a minute so I could drop off the books I didn't need for that night. I slammed my locker shut before continuing to walk down the hallway.

"You've been quiet today." Troy said as we walked out into the sunny day.

"I've just been tired. It's been exciting with everyone picking up my finger and looking at the ring. I'm just wishing this would all go back to normal." I told him rubbing my hand over my face.

"I'm sorry. How about we go back to my house and just hang out? We'll pop in a movie and chill." Troy suggested as I smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." I told him before we walked to the parking lot.

Once we got to Troy's house, we did just what he suggested. We watched a movie and unwound from the day we had just endured. I laid my head against his shoulder and sighed thinking this is where I wanted to be for the rest of my life.

_Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn  
oh your secrets I will learn  
even if it takes forever  
with you by my side i can do anything  
I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together  
my heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be  
I know it more each time we touch  
cuz..._

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
Cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me_

_

* * *

_**There you guys go. The song is "Something Like You" by NSYNC. Feedback would be amazing!!! Thank you to all the readers and reviews!**


	10. Rather Be With You

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Thanks to HorseLover20693 for the idea in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_April 15th, 2006 6:55 pm_**

"Come on Gabi, come out with us." Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi pleaded with me.

"Where are we going?" I asked them finally getting tired of them whining.

"We're just going to the mall. You need a girls' night away from Troy." Kelsi told me smiling.

"I've had nights away from him." I told them in my defense.

"But you haven't had a girls' night in a long time. We'll go out to dinner and then go see a movie." Sharpay told me.

"Sounds good. Ready?" I asked them grabbing my purse and heading towards the door.

We piled into Sharpay's blue VW Bug and headed towards the mall. We sang loudly to the music playing on the radio. Sharpay soon pulled into the mall's parking lot and we all got out.

We linked arms as we skipped into the mall. We hit the local restaurant first before deciding what movie to go see.

"What movie girls?" I asked as we sat around a red and white checkered table.

"How about Take the Lead? It's supposed to be amazing." Sharpay said her eyes going wide.

"Sounds good to me. Hey Gabi, it seems you've caught the attention of some guys." Taylor said giving me a quick glance.

"Who?" I asked whispered while looking behind me.

"They're the fourth booth from the left." Taylor told me discreetly looking over in their direction.

"Go talk to them Gabi." Kelsi told me giving me a quick look.

"Um . . . hello have you forgotten about my BOYFRIEND?" I whispered loudly. I peaked back over my shoulder and saw a guy with brown hair shake his head and laugh before turning back to the girls.

"It's harmless fun." Sharpay said quickly before I gave her a look.

"No I'm not going over there." I told them my mind thinking back to Troy.

"_Come on Gabi it's one night." Troy yelled from the ground as I stood on my balcony._

"_It's not just one night. I've got a huge test tomorrow that I'm not nearly prepared for." I yelled back to him._

"_I promise I'll have you in early." Troy told me laughing._

"_It's never early with you bud." I told him shaking my brown locks._

"_Can I come up and watch you study? I won't disrupt you or anything." Troy told me holding his hands up._

"_Come on. You sound pretty convincing when you want to." I told him before watching him jog around the side of the house. I heard the doorbell ring a few minutes later._

"_Now remember you can't interrupt me." I said pointing a finger in his direction. _

"_I swear on my mother's life that I won't disrupt you." Troy told me jumping on my bed._

"_We'll see." I told him cracking open my book and starting to read the words on the page._

_No more than a few minutes later, Troy caught my eye and grinned. He leaned over and started giving me butterfly kisses on my cheek. I pushed him away softly before going back to read the chapter. He laughed and started reading the notes I took the day before._

_A few more minutes later he started rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. I squeezed his hand; a silent reminder of our deal. He just shook his head and stopped. Every few minutes he would do something just to remind me that he was there by my side._

"_Troy." I said warningly looking over in his direction._

_He instantly put his hands up in the air as I laughed and went back to my studying. _

"_Mr. Bolton you're treading on thin ice." I told him after he started throwing paper balls at me._

"_I'm terribly sorry Miss Montez." Troy replied chucking another in my direction._

_I threw it back before turning my attention back to the book in front of me. Finally I threw the book aside and looked over at Troy. I leaned over and kissed him._

"_Finally came to your senses?" Troy asked me pulling me on top of him and giving me a gentle kiss._

"_I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading while you were sitting right there." I told him before he reached up and kissed me again._

"Girls it seems we've lost her." Sharpay said waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked breaking out of my daydream and looking at the three girls expectantly.

"Where were you?" Kelsi asked me as I gently shook my head.

"I was just thinking about something." I told them. Before I knew it, a smile crept across my face.

"You were thinking about a certain brunette hottie. Keep him out of your mind, just for this one night." Taylor told me.

"I can't help it. He's always with me." I told them before glancing at the group of boys behind us.

"They're still there, Gabi, and they're still staring at you." Sharpay told me.

"Go tell them I'm not interested." I told them waving my hand up to remind them of the ring that currently sat on my finger.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to tell Troy you're not interested." Kelsi told me standing up quickly.

"Wait? What do you mean?" I asked turning around and grinning.

There, exactly where Taylor told me to look, were Jason, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Troy. He caught my eyes and just smiled at me.

"I'll be back." I told them before they could stop me and walked over to where they were sitting.

I caught Troy's eyes immediately as I walked closer to the table. The guys gave Troy a look which he ignored.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked walking up to the table and looking at the guys.

"What do you mean? You're interrupting our guys' night." Chad told me smiling.

"Well you're interrupting our girls' night. You knew we were coming here." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Well it wasn't my idea." The guys, minus Troy, all told me holding up their hands in innocence.

"Who's bright idea was it?" I asked looking over at Troy's bright blue eyes.

"You're boyfriends. Now if you excuse us, we're going to say hi to our girlfriends." Chad, Jason, and Zeke said walking over to our table.

I took a seat and looked over at Troy. He held out his hand for me to take which I did.

"Well hello. Didn't I just see you a few hours ago?" I asked leaning over the table towards him.

"You sure did but it's always good to see you. How's your girls' night going?" Troy asked me.

"Um . . . not too well since my mind has been on you the entire time." I told him hanging my head.

"Same here. Except my thoughts have been on you." Troy told me smiling.

"The girls pointed out your table and I just told them that I'm happy with you and I wasn't interested." I told him smiling.

"The guys did it to me too and I just rolled my eyes." Troy told me.

"I love you." I told him smiling.

"I love you too." He told me before we both leaned in and kissed each other.

"All right you two, break it up. We've got a movie to go see." Taylor told us as they all came back.

"Wait you guys planned this all along?" I asked looking at our friends with wide eyes.

"Yeah Taylor told us what was going on and we planned everything identical. We knew you two would eventually figure it out." Chad told us.

"Thanks guys." Troy told them before we joined them, our hands linked together.

We went and saw the movie we had originally picked out. Troy took me home afterwards. We sat on the front porch and talked a few minutes.

"Thanks for surprising me." I told him squeezing his hand.

"Not a problem. I thought it was a good idea but my mind's been on you the entire night." Troy told me.

"So has mine. I guess I should go inside now." I told him standing up.

"Stay out here for a little longer, please?" He asked me smiling.

"I guess I could." I told him sitting back down on the swing.

We stayed quiet just gazing up into the stars until I made a move to get up. "I have to get inside. I've got a busy day tomorrow." I told him smiling.

"All right. I guess I could let you go. Good night sweetheart and sweet dreams." Troy said standing up and giving me a kiss.

"Good night Troy. And thanks again." I told him walking into the house.

He watched me go until I was safely inside the house. I watched him walk down the stairs and to his car before driving into the darkness.

_I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby_

_It's only time  
I'll make you mine  
You know you can't deny me  
Come a little closer baby  
And tell your friend  
that I'm not really interested  
There is nothing more that you can do_

* * *

**The song is "Rather Be With You" by Vanessa Hudgens. Feedback would be great. If you have any ideas for song titles, I would love to hear them!!!**


	11. Exceptional

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_April 20th, 2006 12:55 pm (TROY'S POV)_**

I looked over at the table my girlfriend was sitting and saw her sad face. I tried talking to her earlier but she just changed the subject. I would have to come up with a creative way to talk to her.

"Man what's on your mind?" Chad asked noticing me staring at Gabi.

"Something is wrong with Gabi. She won't talk to me and she's unusually quiet." I told him shaking my head.

"You want me to talk to her?" Chad asked me hopefully.

"You can try but I don't know if it will work or not." I told him truthfully.

"Let me try at least?" He asked me smiling.

"Go for it. You and her have class next period right?" I asked him.

"We sure do. Its study hall so I'll talk to her about what's wrong then. I'll report any findings back to you." Chad told me saluting me.

"Thanks Chad. I better go; I've got math with daddy dearest and I don't need to be late for that class again." I told him grinning.

"He's threatening dentition with you?" Chad asked amused at the situation.

"You've got it." I told him before picking up my book bag, stealing a quick look at Gabi, before heading out of the cafeteria towards my dad's classroom.

**_1:15 pm_**

"Troy I'm not going to tell you again, to pay attention." Dad told me before turning back to the board and writing another problem on it.

I rolled my eyes before going back to the notebook I was writing a bunch of stuff in. My mind traveled to Gabi and what could possibly be wrong with her.

'Maybe something is wrong with her mom or her? Maybe she wants to break up? No Troy, she's madly in love with you as you are her.' I mentally told myself shaking my head.

"TROY! Pay attention." Dad yelled again causing me to jump.

"Sorry. The answer is 12." I told him quickly glancing up at the board.

He shook his head at me before calling on another student. I looked at the clock and noticed only 2 minutes had gone by. Dad noticed my look and shot me a look. I shook my head before starting the homework I knew my dad would assign.

"All right class, you can start your homework. Troy can I see you for a minute?" Dad asked taking a seat at his desk.

"What's up dad?" I asked walking up to his desk and putting my hands on the wooden surface.

"What's going on? You're not yourself." Dad pointed out to me.

"I've just got a lot on my mind. Something is up with Gabi and I can't figure out what it is." I told him pushing forwards a fake smile.

"Don't push her; she'll let you know eventually. You need to start paying attention in class." Dad said giving me the fatherly look.

"Can't you cut me a break since I'm a senior?" I asked him returning the look.

"I can but I'm not going to do that because I'm your father first and your teacher second." He told me smiling.

"Fine. I'll go start my homework." I told him walking back to my seat and taking out the piece of paper.

I spent the rest of the period working on my homework. I stuffed it all in my book bag once the bell rang eager to find out how Chad's talk with Gabi went.

I walked out of the room and down the hall. I stopped at a locker and looked expectantly at the person standing there.

"So how did it go?" I asked him expectantly.

"She's got to talk to you and she wants to go over to your house later on today to do so." Chad told me.

"Did she give you any hint?" I asked hoping she did.

"No she didn't. She even caught the attention of the teacher." Chad told me.

"Thanks for trying, Chad." I told him.

"No problem Troy. I hope you can figure out what's up." He said before I nodded my head.

"I hope so too." I told him before walking towards my next class that I had with Gabi.

I walked into the room and took my seat before looking back at Gabi. She was sitting on the other side of the room looking just miserable. I wished I could do anything to take that pain off her face. I laid my head on my desk and just wished time would fly by so I could talk to her.

"Mr. Bolton please pay attention." Darbus' airy voice called out as I looked up at the board.

I rolled my eyes as she started her discussion of a Shakespeare play that I didn't get the name of. I glanced over at Gabi and saw her face held more secrets than it needed to.

"Mrs. Darbus?" Gabi's quiet voice asked raising her hand.

"Yes Ms. Montez?" Darbus asked looking towards the back at Gabi.

"Can I please go to the nurse? I'm not feeling too well." She asked as I looked up at Darbus, whose eyes had fallen on me.

"Sure. How about Mr. Bolton escort you down to the office?" Mrs. Darbus offered as I smiled.

"That would be ok." She said as we walked out of class together.

She and I both stayed quiet as we walked down to the office. My dad was there in the office as we walked in and quickly agreed to let me take Gabi home. I smiled at him thankfully before walking Gabi out to my car.

She stared out of the car the entire way home until I pulled into her driveway. She moved to get out before turning to me.

"Do you want to come in? We've got to talk." She said quietly.

"Sure." I told her picking up my book bag and following her up the stairs to the house.

Once we were inside, everything broke. Tears started streaming down Gabi's face and onto the floor. I pulled her closer to me and let her cry. I felt hot tears rush to my eyes simply because I had no idea what could have been eating Gabi away so much that she felt the need to cry.

"Shh I'm right here." I told her quietly before guiding her to the sofa and sitting down gently.

I whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head while she pulled herself together. I waited a little longer before she looked up at me with her red swollen eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked her pushing her matted hair away from her face.

"I overheard some of the girls talking today in the hallway." She started as I grabbed her hand and squeezed it telling her I wasn't going to get mad.

"What happened after that?" I asked her quietly.

"They were talking about how I'm too smart for you and how I didn't deserve you. They didn't know I overheard but they continued and said that I wasn't the right girl for you." She told me hanging her head.

"What else did they say?" I asked her wrapping my arms around her tiny frame.

"They said that I was trash and I was the meanest girl and I didn't deserve you. Now normally I don't listen to them but they said it with such hatred in their voices." She told me, each word breaking my heart into millions of pieces.

"Now you listen, and you listen good, Gabriella Elisabeth Montez." I said putting my finger under her chin and lifting her face to meet my eyes.

"You are good enough for me. You're not trash; you're the smartest, prettiest, and the kindest person I've ever met. You're smile captivates me every time I look in your direction. I could never stop loving you; you have my entire heart. Those girls are just jealous that you're in my arms and they're not. Don't listen to them. Always know I love you and only you." I told her before kissing her forehead.

"They said it with such hatred though. That's what got me." Gabi said looking up at me.

"There are always going to be who doubt you and don't want you to be happy. We just have to overlook them and continue on with our lives. The people closest to us know we're happy and we're in love." I told her smiling.

"Thank you, Troy. You always know how to make me feel a hundred times better." She told me leaning up and kissing me.

"I'm sorry if Chad made matters worse." I told her looking down at her.

"No he actually made me decide to talk to you. He encouraged me to talk to you sooner rather than later." She told me smiling.

"Good; I'm glad you took his advice." I told her smiling.

I kissed her forehead as she relaxed into my chest. We just sat there and enjoyed the silence of the house.

_You're beautiful but you don't know  
Can't see what's there inside your soul  
Always feeling like you're not good enough  
You wish you could be someone else  
Sometimes you just can't see yourself  
But I can see just who you are, who you are_

_You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional_

"Will you just tell him goodbye all ready?" Joe called from the living room as Gabi and I ended our goodbyes.

"One day, Joe, you will understand. I'm just kissing your sister good night." I called back.

"Girls are gross. You're going to get Gabi cooties." Joe said before adding yuck to that statement.

"MOM!" Gabi said frustrated with her younger brother. I just laughed at the two.

"Joseph Ryan Montez, upstairs now. It's past your bedtime." Anna said walking into the living room.

"Adios Gabi. See you later Troy." Joe said before running upstairs.

"Sorry about that you two." Anna said walking upstairs after her youngest child.

"Now that we're alone . . ." Gabi started before I ended up capturing her in a kiss.

"Was that what you were thinking?" I asked her pulling back.

"Oh yea defiantly. I guess you have to go now?" She asked me.

"That I do sweetheart. I love you and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." I told her smiling.

"That you will. I love you and good night." She told me.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie." I told her before opening the door and walking out into the warm spring's night.

I got in my car and started it. I smiled watching Gabi watch me. She waved before I backed out of her driveway and headed home.

* * *

**That song was "Exceptional" by Jojo. Feedback would be great. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback or has read any of the chapters!!!**


	12. She's Got A Way

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_April 21st, 2006 9:00 am_**

"Yo Troy look here man." Chad said sitting behind me and tapping my shoulder.

"What's up man?" I asked turning in my seat and facing him.

"Did you figure out what's wrong with Gabi?" Chad asked me before I caught her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah some girls said some things and she overheard them." I told him.

"Are you two cool now?" Jason asked butting into the conversation.

"Yeah we're fine. We had a good talk and I told her everything I loved about her." I told them before they rolled their eyes.

I shook my head at them and just grinned at Gabi, who was talking to Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay.

"So what do you love about her?" Zeke asked coming into the conversation.

"She's got this way that she smiles and my entire heart melt. I can't really explain it but her smile is amazing and it gets me every time. Her laugh makes me want to stop what I'm doing and laugh along with her." I told them grinning.

"You are whipped, Troy." Chad said shaking his head.

"All right if I'm whipped then so are you. You're at Taylor beck and call every chance you get. I wouldn't be laughing, Jason, Zeke." I told the two of them.

"What do you mean man?" Zeke and Jason both questioned as I laughed at the two.

"If Kelsi and Sharpay both asked you two to jump, you would be asking how high. You both are whipped as are Chad and I." I told them.

"Man whatever!" Chad said shaking his head.

"Don't whatever me. You know it's true." I told them smiling.

"He's right you guys. Zeke especially you. You've been over at the house every night from 6 to 10 when mom throws you out. What exactly are you and Sharpay doing in the kitchen?" Ryan said butting into the conversation.

"I bet there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this." Jason said leaning back into his chair.

"Oh I bet there is." Chad said while I stayed quiet. Gabi had caught my attention and rolled her eyes. I laughed before turning back to the conversation.

"What are we talking about?" I asked before a major fight, I knew was coming, broke out.

"You were looking at a certain girl weren't you?" Ryan asked me raising his eyes up and down.

"Dude just stop while you're ahead. And yes I was." I told him shaking my head.

"You miss her even though she's in the same room as you." Chad pointed out to me.

"Yes I do. I feel lost when she's not around me." I said as the other guys fake wiped tears away from their eyes.

"Since when have you been all mushy and lovey dovey?" Jason asked me.

"I dunno but it's been in the last three months since I've been seeing Gabi." I told them shaking my head.

"You used to be a basketball man; now you're a lovey dovey man. What has the world come to?" Chad asked me as I laughed.

"It's the power of a woman who I love." I told them smiling.

All conversations came to a close since the teacher stood up in front of class and started teaching. I glanced back at Gabi and smiled before paying attention.

_She's got a way about her  
__I don't know what it is  
__But I know that I can't live without her  
__She's got a way of pleasin'  
__I don't know what it is  
__But there doesn't have to be a reason anyway  
__She's got a smile that heals me  
__I don't know why it is  
__But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
__She's got a way of talkin'  
__I don't know why it is  
__But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere_

I stood outside of Gabi's last class. The bell had rung five minutes ago and I was waiting for her to come out. I heard her giggle and before I knew it, she was in my arms.

"I was hoping you would be waiting." She told me giving me a soft kiss.

"I told you I would. Ready to go?" I asked her smiling.

"Yes its Friday and that means no more school for this week!" She said stopping at her locker and spinning the dial.

"I hate to rain on your parade but you've got to come back tomorrow." I said before she turned and looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked taking her math book out and putting it in her book bag.

"You have a Scholastic Decathlon meet tomorrow bright and early." I told her faking my excitement.

"Don't remind me. I'm not looking forward to it." She told me slamming her locker shut.

"What? Why not? I'm even coming to cheer you on." I told her smiling.

"I won't be able to spend the entire day with you. That's sweet of you to come even though you're going to be bored out of your mind." Gabi told me as we linked hands and walked down the hall towards the parking lot.

"Chad says they're boring but I want to come and support you since you did that for me the entire basketball season." I told her smiling.

"Ok if you insist. So what were you and the guys talking about during 3rd period today?" She asked me as I turned and smiled at her.

"Chad asked me how you were doing after yesterday and then Zeke asked me what I loved about you. I told him I love your smile and laugh. Then Chad pointed out to me that I'm whipped. And that led us to a whole another conversation." I told her smiling.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're not the most whipped boy in our little group. I would have to say Zeke is." Gabi told me her eyes full of mischief.

"That what we all agreed to in the end. Chad told me I went from a basketball man to a lovey dovey man and he asked me why." I said stopping at my car to open the doors.

"And what did you tell him?" Gabi asked getting into the car as I threw our stuff in the trunk.

"I told him that's what the power of a woman would do to you." I told her before starting to drive to her house.

"You're learned that early, huh?" Gabi asked looking over at me.

"I'm not stupid. The love of a good woman is what makes a real man." I told her driving onto the main street.

We made small talk the entire way home. After parking the car into her driveway, we walked in and smelled something burning. We walked into the kitchen to see Joe, Gabi's 12 year old brother standing guilty at the oven.

"Joe what did you do?" I asked walking over to him and opening the oven door.

"I was trying to make cookies but they didn't turn out right." Joe told us as we both tried to hide our laughter.

"How about we make a fresh batch and then we'll make them together?" Gabi asked looking at her flour clad brother.

"Sounds good to me. Are you going to help, Troy?" Joe asked me smiling.

"No I think I'm going to watch you two make them. I'm not good at cooking." I said watching Gabi's face change.

"You're such a horrible liar, Troy Bolton. You've made me cookies and brownies before." Gabi said looking up at me with a smile on her face.

"That's when you had Zeke as a helper. I can't make them on my own to save my life." I said holding up my hands.

"Get over here and you're going to help us. I'm going to quick change." Gabi said running upstairs leaving Joe and I in the kitchen.

"What's on your mind, Joe?" I asked him going to sit on the barstool.

"Thank you." Joe said smiling at me simply.

"Thanks for what?" I asked him confused.

"Thanks for making my sister happy. You're all she can talk about now. She's got a smile on her face constantly." Joe told me as I smiled.

"Not a problem, Joe. She makes me happy too." I told him ruffling his hair.

"By the way, you're a cool person to be around. You treat me like your little brother." Joe told me.

"Well in a way you are. I'm the youngest in my family so it's cool to be the "older" brother to someone." I said using air quotes.

"Man you need to get with the times. Air quotes are so yesterday." Joe told me shaking his head.

"Yeah yeah start digging that hole. How about you and I on the basketball court after this and we'll see who's good?" I asked him smiling.

"Sounds good. You're going down, Troy Bolton." Joe told me grinning.

"Oh I think you're sorely mistaken, Joe Montez. I'm not going down; you are." I told him before the kitchen door was pushed opened.

"I don't have to break up a brawl or anything do I?" Gabi asked smiling.

"Nah we're going to play basketball after this and I told him he's going down." I told my girlfriend.

"Nah my bets are on Joe." Gabi said before I snaked my arm around her waist.

"What did you just say?" I asked placing a kiss on her lips.

"My bets are on Joe." She told me giggling.

"Would you like to redo your last statement?" I said giving her an earth shattering kiss.

"Hm . . . no; my bet is still with Joe." She told me as I shook my head at her.

"Let's get the cookies done so we can settle this little bet." I said looking over at the brother and sister pair.

We spent the rest of the afternoon baking cookies. After they were all cooling on a rack, we walked out into their backyard and I started bouncing the basketball.

"Bring it on Mr. Basketball." Joe said as I took a three pointer and swished it through the netting.

We battled back and forth until I shot the last shot. I grinned at Joe who just shook my hand.

"Good game. I can see why you were on the Varsity by your sophomore year." Joe told me smiling.

"Thanks; good game to you too. You keep shooting like that and you can play ball in high school easily." I told him smiling.

"Aww my two favorite boys doing what they both love." Gabi said coming up to our sides.

"What did you think of the game?" I asked turning to face her.

"It was ok." She said shrugging her shoulders as Joe and I both looked at her.

"Just ok? DO you hear what your sister is saying, Joe?" I asked him.

"Oh I hear it loud and clear. Let's get her Troy." Joe said as Gabi started running around the backyard.

She ran while we chased her around the yard until Anna came onto the deck and gave us the evil glare. We walked up to her looking guilty as ever.

"What happened with my kitchen?" Anna asked looking at us trying not to smile.

"An explosion happened, mom." Joe said looking really excited.

"Well that explosion needs to be cleaned up so I can start dinner." Anna told us.

We cleaned up the kitchen before tackling homework. I finally went home at 9 o'clock and fell into bed absolutely exhausted.

* * *

**The song is "She's Got A Way" by Billy Joel. Feedback would be wonderful!!! I'll try to update all my other stories this weekend as well!!!**


	13. Juliet

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Thanks to HSMxmusic is lifexHSM for the idea in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_April 22nd, 2006 8:00 am (TROY'S POV)_**

I pushed myself out of bed shaking the sleep out of my eyes. I slowly opened my door and headed for the shower.

I took a quick shower before going back to my room and throwing on a pair of jeans and an East High hoodie sweatshirt. I put on my tennis shoes before jogging down the stairs to see my mom and dad standing in the kitchen.

"You're up early." Mom told me as I rolled my eyes and grabbed an apple.

"Gabi's got a Scholastic Decathlon meet today that I'm going to." I told both of them.

"You know I've never really met the girl. How about you invite her over for dinner?" Mom asked me as I smiled.

"We've talked about it. I'll invite her over sometime this week." I told them looking for my wallet and keys.

"They're over there on the counter." Dad said watching me look for my things.

"I don't know what time I'll be home." I told them heading for the door.

"Keep your phone on vibrate all day." Dad called as I walked out the door and towards my car.

I got in and started the car before heading towards East High. I let the air flow through the sun roof of the car and just relaxed. I knew I would be tortured today and I smiled thinking that Chad would be by my side through the entire thing.

I pulled into the parking lot and quickly shut off my car before heading inside. I knew they would be using the old auditorium so I headed that way. Everyone was gathered out in the hallway. I quickly found Gabi before heading over to her side.

"I was looking for you." She said after I snuck up and successfully scared her.

"Oh really? My parents were giving me the third degree on where I was going." I told her in way of apology.

"I'm sorry. You're here so that's good." Gabi told me as I leaned over and kissed her.

"That was a good luck kiss even though you don't need it since you're going to knock them dead." I told her smiling.

"Aww you're too sweet. Try not to be too bored." She told me giving me the evil eye.

"I promise I won't fall asleep like Chad did last time." I told her smiling.

"Good; we'll do something after this, all right?" She asked me while I nodded my head.

"I'll be thinking of ideas. Knock 'em dead." I told her before walking into the auditorium to look for Chad.

I saw him and Taylor talking quietly to each other. I walked up the aisle and sat on Chad's side. It took them a minute to see me sitting there.

"Hey Troy. So nice of you to get up early and come support us." Taylor told me smiling.

"He's not here to support the team; he's just trying to earn brownie points with Gabi." Chad said as I shook my head.

"Well he just earned a truck full of brownie points." Gabi said coming up behind me.

"Hey Gabi I didn't see you there." Chad said quickly covering up his mistake.

"Hi Chad. I'm glad you came today." Gabi said as I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm here to support you two." Chad said as we all laughed.

"Chad quit digging that hole deeper and deeper." I told him hitting his shoulder.

"All right we have to go but we'll see you two afterwards?" Taylor asked looking between me and Chad.

"Yeah we'll be here." Chad said as we each gave our girlfriends kisses before they walked away.

"Can you believe we're two basketball men sitting here watching a Scholastic Decathlon meet?" Chad asked putting his feet up on the back of the chair.

"I can believe it and the only reason I'm here is to support Gabi." I told him smiling.

"Me too but with Taylor. What are you and Gabi going to do after this?" Chad asked me.

"I have no idea." I told him watching the two teams come onto the stage.

The match started which meant Chad and I had to be quiet. That wasn't a very easy task. I tried to entertain myself but it didn't work out. My eyes found Gabi and I sat there and watched her every move.

"Dude it's over. you can stop stalking Gabi." Chad said hitting my arm.

"What?" I asked breaking out of my little spell. I reached for my cell phone to check the time. It was 12:36 pm.

"This is over." Chad told me as I stood up and stretched.

"Who won?" I asked as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Take a guess." Chad said while we started walking towards the entrance.

"We did?" I asked unsure of my answer.

"You've got it. Now we've got to go congratulate our girlfriends on their job well done." Chad told me as we walked over to where the team was standing.

I watched Gabi talk to a bunch of people before noticing me standing there. I smiled at her before she excused herself. She came running over to me and flew into my arms. I spun her around before kissing her cheek.

"Great job. You were wonderful." I told her smiling.

"Thanks it felt good to beat West High." She told me smiling.

"It was neat to see you in a totally different setting than I normally see you in." I told her.

"It's the same for you and basketball. It's always cool to see you in a totally different setting than I normally get to see you." Gabi told me leaning up and giving me a kiss.

"Do you need to do anything else or are you free to go?" I asked her.

"Let me go check with Bauman and I'll let you know. Wait here?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"I'll be waiting." I told her before Chad came over to my side.

"You and Ms Montez looked cozy together." Chad pointed out to me.

"So did you and Ms McKessie." I told him grinning.

"Oh you know it. What are you guys doing after this?" Chad asked.

"I think we're going back to my house to hang out. My mom's been bugging me to meet Gabi so I think we'll do that." I told him nodding my head.

"Sounds like fun. I think Taylor and I are going to see a movie." Chad told me.

"Sounds fun. Don't go all chick flick on her." I warned looking over at him.

"That's the only type of movies she'll go see." Chad said rolling his eyes.

"Sucks for you dude." I told him just before Gabi and Taylor joined us again.

"We can go. We'll hang out later this week." Taylor said looking at Gabi.

"We'll talk Monday. Have a good weekend you two." Gabi told her best friend.

"You guys too. Have fun at the movies." I said before we went our separate ways.

Gabi and I walked to my car in silence before I turned and grinned at her.

"What's that smile about?" She asked knowing me way too well.

"Well my mom was asking about you and she asked if we would stop by the house sometime today." I told her opening her door for her.

"Oh I guess we can do that." Gabi told me as she started fiddling with her purse.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking her in the eyes.

"I've met your mom a couple of times and that was for short periods of time. What if she doesn't like me?" Gabi asked me as I started laughing.

"You're wrong. She does like you; you have nothing to worry about." I told her nodding my head.

"You promise?" Gabi asked holding out her pinky.

"I pinky promise. My mom will love you because I love you." I told her kissing her quickly.

"You just scored brownie points." She told me before I walked over to the driver's side.

"I know I did and that's why I said it." I told her with a hint of a smile on my face. I started the car and we were on our way.

"Oh you better be glad I'm so in love with you." She told me glancing at me from the side of her eye.

I turned onto Main Street before she spoke again. She looked at me and smiled.

"I saw you staring at me the entire time." Gabi said amused.

"I was trying to look interested but I was bored the entire time." I said glancing over at her.

"I tried warning you that you were going to be bored but it meant a lot to me that you came anyways." Gabi told me.

"I told you I would come to support you like you did so many times for me during basketball. I know how much you hate the game." I said looking at her.

"I don't hate it; I just don't get into as much as you do." Gabi told me as I pulled into my driveway.

"This is it; this is where I call home." I told her while she giggled.

"I've been here a million times. This isn't the first time I've ever stepped foot inside." Gabi said pushing open her door.

"Well I'm going to give you the grand tour. And if you're good, I might let you see my room." I said as her eyes went wide.

"I've always wondered where Troy Bolton slept." She said falling into a fit of giggles.

"Where did I pick you up from?" I asked walking into the house.

"I have no idea; actually I think it was the hillbilly farm." She said giggling again.

"You're far too pretty to be from a hillbilly farm." I told her laughing.

"Thanks a lot Troy. Where are your parents?" Gabi asked me as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hold on. Mom, dad we're home." I called out hoping they would answer.

"We're out here Troy." Mom called from the backyard.

"There they are." I said as we walked outside to see them sitting in the patio set talking quietly.

"Hi Troy, hi Gabi." Dad said looking at the two of us.

"Hi guys. Mom, dad you remember Gabi right?" I asked looking at my parents.

"Hi Gabi. How are you doing?" Mom asked motioning for the two of us to have a seat.

"I'm doing pretty good. How about you?" Gabi asked as I smiled at her.

"Pretty good as well. Troy told us you had a Scholastic Decathlon meet. How did you guys do?" Mom asked as I rolled my eyes.

"We won. It was a good meet." Gabi replied before I put in my two cents.

"And boring." I said rolling my eyes.

"Troy!" Mom said slapping my hand.

"I tried warning him but he insisted on coming." Gabi said as mom and dad laughed.

"Troy's always been like that." Dad said shaking his head.

"If you're going to be bringing out the baby stories, we're out of here." I told them.

"We're not; I was just saying." Dad said as I relaxed into my seat.

I was glad Gabi and my parents got along so well. I smiled listening to them talk about everything and anything.

"Now don't forget Troy but you sister comes home next weekend." Mom said reminding me.

"Ok but when does Drew come home?" I asked looking over at her.

"He doesn't come home until the 3rd." Dad said nodding his head.

"Are we picking her up at the airport or is she driving?" I asked looking between my parents.

"She's driving which I don't like her doing but she insisted." Dad said as I laughed.

"She's going to do her own thing dad." I said rolling my eyes at the stubbornness of my sister.

We stayed for dinner before I had to take Gabi home. I walked her up to her door and gave her a good night kiss. Instead of going out to my car, I ran around back and stood under her balcony until I heard the familiar click of her lock unlocking.

I cleared my throat before going where she could see me. "Juliet, my fair Juliet." I said quoting the familiar line from the book.

"I thought you went home." Gabi said leaning on the side of her balcony looking down at me.

"I thought about it but decided to come back here and talk to you a little bit." I told her smiling.

"Sounds good but mom's trying to get Joe to bed so tonight might not be a good night." Gabi said scrunching up her face.

"Oh I see. All right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said smiling up at her.

"Oh yes you will. Meet me here tomorrow and we'll do something." Gabi told me.

"Will do. Sweet dreams, my fair Juliet." I told her before walking back to my car.

I drove home with a smile that never failed. I walked inside said good night to my parents before walking up to my room.

Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
_Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

**

* * *

The song is "Juliet" by LMNT. Feedback would be great. Thanks to everyone who has submitted feedback and ideas!!!**


	14. Crazy for This Girl

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_April 25th, 2006 7:30 am _**

"My, sweetheart, how are you doing this fine morning?" Troy asked walking up to me.

"You're in a good mood. What are you on? It's too early to be hitting the cough medicine." I told him grinning.

"Ouch nothing like a bruised ego at 8 am." Troy said his face full of hurt.

"I'm sorry; it was too good to pass up. How are you this morning?" I asked linking my hands with his.

"I'm doing really good. Tess is coming home in three days." Troy told me smiling.

"Oh are you throwing a huge welcome home party for her?" I asked him smiling.

"No I'm just hoping a certain brunette will hang out with me this Saturday when she comes home." Troy said hinting at us hanging that weekend.

"I'll have to check my planner but I think I might be free." I told him walking into homeroom.

"You're just the little social butterfly of the year aren't you?" Troy asked kissing the top of my forehead.

"I guess I am. Mom wants you over for dinner tonight. She says the house has been lonely without you around." I told him amused.

"I guess I'm just that good looking." Troy told me puffing out his chest.

"There goes that ego again. What am I going to do with you?" I asked him smacking his chest.

"I have no idea. I guess you're going to continue to love me forever and ever." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"Hm . . . maybe I will." I told him giving him a quick kiss before taking my seat.

He sat down across from me and grinned in my direction. He took out a piece of paper and wrote on it quickly. After he was done, he passed it over to me.

_You wanna know a secret?_

**What? **I wrote back before handing the paper over to him.

_I'm crazy for this girl but don't know how to tell her. How should I share that information with her?_

**Um . . . I think you should be honest and just tell her. She's probably crazy for you too.**

_All right here it goes; Gabi I'm crazy for you. You're the only girl for me! There's my big secret. That girl I was talking about, it's you:-) _

**Well I'm crazy for you too. **I grinned as I passed the note back to him.

"BOLTON, MONTEZ I knew it was a mistake putting you two side by side. Pay attention please." Darbus said catching up passing the note back and forth.

"Sorry Ms. Darbus." We both said hanging out head and grinning at each other.

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind _

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

"So did you look in your planner for this weekend?" Troy asked while we walked across the campus after school.

"Hm . . . I did look and it looks like I'm free tonight and this weekend. What plans do you have?" I asked looking at him.

"Hm . . . for tonight, hanging out at your house with your brother and mom. This weekend, hanging out at my house waiting for Tess to show up. Sound good?" Troy asked me.

"I guess it will have to do." I told him grinning. He leaned over and kissed me quickly before shaking his head.

"Well I was thinking we could go on a date Friday night? What do you say?" Troy asked me.

"Depends on what you were planning on doing?" I asked him as we started walking home.

His dad had taken the car away from him because he came in late the other night. When he told me that, I just laughed and shook my head.

"Mm . . . I was thinking dinner just the two of us and then going to a movie. Or we could take a walk in the park and have a picnic." He asked me.

"Ooh how about your surprise me and just tell me how to dress." I told him my eyes twinkling.

"How about casual dress? I'm wearing khakis and a button down." Troy told me as I nodded.

"All right I think I can do casual. How much homework you got today?" I asked him swing our hands gently back and forth.

"I don't have too much. Mr. Mooney was handing out worksheets left and right." Troy said mentioning his Government teacher.

"I'm sorry. I'll help you with those." I told him as he nodded.

"Thanks. How much homework do you have?" Troy asked me smiling.

"I just have math homework and Chemistry homework. That's all." I told him smiling.

"Oooh lucky girl today. Your teachers went easy on you." Troy told me as I nodded.

"I am a lucky girl. I've got you by my side and I've got very little homework. I'm in a good spot." I told him as we neared my house.

"Well I'm a pretty lucky guy. I mean I have the sweetest, smartest, and kindest girlfriend around. I'm getting good grades and in the fall, we're both going to Duke." Troy told me smiling.

We playfully argued the rest of the way to the house. My mom was waiting for us on the front porch.

"Hey mom, how was your day?" I asked her smiling.

"Hey Gabi, Troy. It was pretty good. Work wasn't too bad." She told us smiling.

"That's good. Troy's staying tonight for dinner." I told her taking a seat on the ledge of the porch.

"I told you he could. Do you two have homework?" Mom asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Basketball Man only has Government while I have Chemistry and Math." I told her shaking my head.

"What can I say, I'm a lucky guy." Troy said as we all laughed.

"What have I told you about that ego?" I asked looking at Troy smiling.

"I know I've got to loose it. I'm sorry sweetheart." Troy told me sticking out the lower lip.

"I guess I can forgive you." I told him shaking my head and giving him a simple kiss.

"All right you two, you need to start on homework." Mom said interrupting our playful argument.

"I guess the motherly instinct is kicking in." Troy mumbled to me as I laughed.

"We're going inside mom." I said opening the front door and stepping inside.

Troy followed me into the house, through the living room, to the kitchen. I threw my book bag on the table before he did. He took a seat at the table while I went over to the cabinets and threw them open looking for a snack.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked amused with what I was doing.

"I'm looking for a snack." I told him turning in his direction.

"Well how about we start homework and then you can get a snack?" Troy suggested as I shook my head.

"But I'm hungry now." I said throwing the lower lip out in a pout.

"Then throw in a bag of popcorn and we'll munch on it while doing the homework." Troy told me giving me a look.

"That does sound good." I told him getting the popcorn out of the cabinet before shutting the door and walking over to the microwave.

Troy watched in amusement as I made my way around the kitchen. I saw him shook his head and grinned at him.

"What are you shaking your head at?" I asked smiling.

"Just how detailed you can be. Everyday I come in, and you do the same thing before you start your homework." Troy told me as I laughed.

"I've never noticed it before but I guess you're right." I told him as he nodded his head.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." Troy said while I rolled my eyes.

"There's that ego again." I told him sitting down at the table with the popcorn.

"I can't help it. I'm just that smart." Troy told me taking some popcorn.

"If you're so smart, why can't you get better than a C in History?" I challenged him grinning.

"No comment." He said grinning.

I shook my head before starting my homework. Troy reached over and grabbed my hand and grinning at me before turning his attention to his homework. He stayed for dinner thus causing all of us to be laughing continuously.

* * *

**There you go. The song in this chapter is "Crazy for This Girl" by Evan and Jaron. Feedback would be great!!!**


	15. Mona Lisa and Mad Hatters

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_April 27th, 2006 9:30 am _**

"Hey man what's up?" Chad asked coming over my locker. I turned and immediate did our little handshake.

"Nothing much. How was first hour?" I asked grabbing my math book out of my locker and shutting it with a bang.

"Um . . . there's something you should know. Gabi wasn't in first hour this morning. Do you know where she is?" Chad asked me.

"She wasn't there? She told me she was coming to school today." I told him shaking my head.

"I looked for her but she wasn't in her assigned seat. I'm just reporting what I know." Chad told me spinning the basketball on his finger.

"Yeah thanks man." I told him distracted on where she could be.

I walked down to my math class where Sharpay and Ryan were all ready sitting in their assigned seats. I smiled at both before heading to my own. Ryan turned to me and started talking about who knows what.

I tuned him out while my eyes bared down the door wishing Gabi would peak her head through it. Dad stood in front of class and cleared his throat.

He started talking about the homework that was due that day. He came around to collect it and I just handed it to him quietly. He sensed something was wrong but didn't want to touch on it.

"Troy are you all right?" Sharpay asked looking over at me with concern.

I heard her but chose to ignore her. I saw Ryan trade glances with Sharpay but didn't really pay attention to it.

"Troy! Are you all right?" Sharpay asked touching my shoulder gently. I jumped and looked over at her.

"What?" I asked confused about why she was talking to me.

"Are you all right?" Sharpay asked for the third time in two minutes.

"I'm fine." I said turning back to my dad's writing on the board.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Sharpay whispered looking over at me.

"My mind's got a lot going on right now. Sorry." I apologized looking over at her.

"Don't apologize. Is it Gabi?" Sharpay asked while I let a breath of air, I didn't even know I was holding, out.

"Yeah it's Gabi." I said glancing over at the brother and sister pair.

"What's up with her?" Ryan whispered while my dad continued teaching.

"She didn't show up for first hour today. I'm worried about her." I told them.

"Maybe she's sick?" Sharpay suggested as I quickly shook my head.

"I was with her last night and she was fine. She was a little bit more quiet than normal but she gets like that at night." I told them.

"Maybe you should call her and talk to her during lunch. She'll let you know eventually." Ryan told me.

"Thanks guys." I told them turning back to my dad and his lesson.

He shot me a look which I shook my head at. I drew in my notebook the rest of the hour wishing the time would pass by in a heartbeat.

_Until you've seen this trash can dream come true,  
You stand at the edge, while people run you through.  
And I thank the Lord, there's people out there like you,  
I thank the Lord there's people out there like you. _

While Mona Lisas and mad hatters,  
sons of bankers, sons of lawyers,  
turn around and say, "good morning" to the night.  
For unless they see the sky, but they can't and that is why,  
they know not if it's dark out side or light.

This Broadway's got, its got a lot of songs to sing,  
if I knew the tunes I might join in.  
I go my way alone, grow my own,  
my own seeds shall be sown, in New York city.  
Subways no way, for a good man to go down,  
Rich man can ride, and the hobo he can drown.

I shut my locker with a bang as a pair of hands clamped down on my shoulders. I turned and saw the majority of my friends standing there.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked turning and seeing Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan standing there.

"We just wanted to come wish you good luck. With Gabi we mean." Chad said as I rolled my eyes.

"Ok guys I'm just going to talk to her." I told them putting my hands up.

"But you two are cute together and we don't want you guys falling apart." Taylor told me.

"I think Gabi and I are pretty good right now. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to talk to my girlfriend." I said before starting to walk away.

"GOOD LUCK CAPTAIN!" Chad, Jason, Ryan, and Zeke all yelled before all of them collapsed in laughter.

I shook my head as I made my way through the school and out to the parking lot. After a lot of begging and pleading, my dad reluctantly gave my car back to me. I got in and started the engine before pulling out of the parking lot and towards a familiar road.

Various songs played on the radio as I drove over to Gabi's. I just wished she would be honest and open with me why she missed school today.

I pulled into her driveway before shutting the car off. I walked up the front steps and rung the doorbell. Once, twice, and a third time, each without an answer. I walked towards the backyard where I heard loud music coming from Gabi's open balcony doors.

I listened to the music awaiting any movement in the room. After seeing no one moving, I climbed the tree next to her room. I pulled myself up to the balcony before pulling myself over. I peered in the room and saw a teary-eye Gabi lying on her bed.

One of her boards on her balcony creaked, giving my hiding place away. She looked up and her face fell when she saw me standing there. I kept my distancing thinking it was something I did.

"What are you doing here Troy?" She asked her voice full of sadness and no emotion.

"You weren't in school today and I wanted to cheek up on you." I told her walking into her room.

"I just want to be alone right now." She said laying her head back on the comforter.

"All right. I'll leave." I said turning back towards her balcony before I heard her sweet voice.

"Wait Troy!" she said pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around and smiling a little at her.

"Can I get a hug?" She asked standing up as I walked over to her.

"You know you can. I love you, you know that?" I asked her wrapping my arms around her as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I know and I love you too." She said laying her head on my chest while trying to control her crying.

"You know you can tell me what's got you crying so hard." I whispered in her ear.

"I know and I think I'm ready. But you have to be patient." She said wiping her eyes before pulling back. I rubbed my thumb on her cheek trying to dry some of her tears.

"I will be as patient as you want me to be." I promised her while taking her hand in mine and giving it a gentle kiss.

"All right well today is the 8th anniversary of my dad's death." Gabi started as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have skipped school today just to be with you." I told her quietly.

"Mom and Joe asked me the same question. I didn't want to dump this on you all at once. Things have been going so well the last few weeks; I don't know why I didn't tell you." She said sighing loudly.

"That doesn't matter now." I told her squeezing her hand gently.

"All right moving on. So dad's been dead for 8 years and every year I get this way. Mom called me into school and told me that it was all right if I stayed home." Gabi told me.

"So you were 9 and Joe was 4 when it happened?" I asked her.

"Yeah actually I was 8; I turned 9 a few weeks later. We were in San Diego when it happened." Gabi told me.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." I told her quickly.

"No if you and I are going to be together you have to know this. To know this, you'll learn more about me." Gabi told me as I nodded.

She took a deep breath before looking over at me. Her eyes went to our linked hands before she opened her mouth.

"April 27th, 1998; mom, Joe, and I were supposed to meet dad at the local restaurant for dinner that night. It was rainy and unlike most days the roads were flooded in San Diego. Mom handed me the phone and I talked to dad for a couple of minutes. Before I gave the phone back to my mom, I told him to hurry up because I missed him so much. He told me that he would see me soon and that he loved me." Gabi stopped to wipe a few stray tears away.

"He never showed up. Joe and I were so disappointed. Mom was too but she put on a happy face for Joe and me. When we got home, there was a message on the phone that there was an accident and we needed to come up to the hospital. Dad died that night when his truck struck another car instantly killing him." Gabi said as I hugged her closer to my side.

"I'm so sorry Gabi. I wish I could take all your pain away." I said kissing her forehead.

"If it wasn't my request, he would still be alive. He was hurrying that night because I asked him to." Gabi said as I quickly shook my head at her. I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me.

"You can't think like that Gabi. Your dad loved you and the roads made it unbearable to drive that night." I said looking into her chocolate eyes.

She shook her head before sobs overcame her tiny frame. I just held her and let her cry it out.

"Listen to me Gabi, I know one thing and that thing is your dad loved you so much. He's so proud of you and Joe. He wouldn't want you sitting her crying your eyes out. He loved you." I told her looking over at her.

"I know but it's the only day of the year I do it." Gabi told me her tears slowly coming to a stop.

"So what was that song you were listening to when I came into the room?" I asked her as she picked up her remote and backtracked on her CD player.

"It's 'Mona Lisa and Mad Hatters' by Elton John. My dad loved that song so I play it over and over every year on this day." Gabi told me.

"I'm going to make you a promise. The rest of today I'm yours. I can sit here in silence with you if you want or whatever you want to do. I'm not going to leave your side for a single second today and tonight." I promised her.

"Thank you and I love you." She said as we shared a simple kiss.

"There is one thing I want to do." Gabi said taking my hand as we walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

She walked over to the video cabinet in the living room and took out a video. I sat on the couch while she popped it in. She pushed play before the screen came to life.

"This is a video my grandma made the day I was born. It's got a bunch of video clips of mom, me, and dad on it." Gabi told me.

We sat there watching that video until it was over. Gabi put in another one of when Joe was born and we watched that. We spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies. I got to know who Gabi's dad was. By the end of the night, just before I left, Gabi was her old self again and she was doing much better.

"Thank you for this afternoon. I know you probably had other places to go. ." She trailed off as I shook my head.

"There's no other place I would rather be. Thank you for telling me about your dad." I told her as she smiled.

"Now you know my big secret. Thanks again Troy." She said smiling faintly.

"I'm glad you told me. I love you." I told her smiling.

"I love you too. I'll see you in school tomorrow." She told me giving me a kiss.

"You promise?" I asked her as she giggled.

"Mom won't let me stay home two days in a row. I'll see you in homeroom." She told me.

"Sweet dreams tonight, Gabi." I said turning around and heading to my car.

"TROY BOLTON!" She hollered before running off the front porch and into my arms.

I twirled her around before putting her to her feet. She threw her head back and giggled.

"What's up?" I asked as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Thanks again and good night." She said turning away before I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me, capturing her in a kiss.

"Now that's a good night." She said after we broke apart. I laughed before walking over to my car.

I watched her climb the stairs and go inside before looking up into the starry night. I sent special thanks up above for the girl that just walked in the house.

_While Mona Lisas and mad hatters,  
sons of bankers, sons of lawyers,  
turn around and say, "good morning" to the night.  
For unless they see the sky, but they can't and that is why,  
they know not if it's dark out side or light. _

And now I know, "Spanish Harlem" are not just pretty words  
to say.  
I thought I knew, but now I know that rose trees never grow,  
in New York city.  
Subways no way, for a good man to go down,  
Rich man can ride, and the hobo he can drown.

* * *

**There you guys go. I hope I didn't cause too many tears this time around. The song is "Mona Lisa and Mad Hatters" by either Elton John or Mandy Moore. Feedback would be most appreciated!!! Thank you to everyone who has sent in ideas or feedback!! I really appreciate it!**


	16. A Whole New World

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_April 28th, 2006 1:30 pm _**

"My sweet Gabi come onto your balcony. Your prince charming waits!" Troy's voice floated up to my balcony.

I pushed myself off my bed and walked over to the open doors. I stepped out onto the balcony. I looked below and there stood Troy with his amazing smile. His feet were shoulder length apart and his hands were on his hips.

"Hiya Gabi how are you today?" He asked as I leaned on the railing of the balcony.

"Oh I'm doing just fine. How about you?" I asked him looking him over. He looked like he was going to explode from excitement.

"Tess is home." He blurted out as I laughed.

"And that makes you way too happy doesn't it?" I asked him as his head bobbed up and down.

"My older sister is home and I'm excited. She brought home someone special." Troy told me as my eyes rose.

"Oh really and who could that be?" I asked him truly interested.

"Well that piece of information has to wait. I want you to meet me on the front porch in ten minutes. No later; no earlier." Troy said pointing a finger towards my balcony.

"What should I wear?" I asked him as he got an amused look on his face.

"Wear capris and a t-shirt. I don't care!" Troy told me rolling his eyes.

"All right I'll see you in ten minutes prince charming." I told him walking back inside and shutting the balcony doors before going over to my closet.

I grabbed my denim skirt and screen printed baby tee before throwing it on. I slid my feet into a pair of black flip flops before running my hand through my hair. I looked in the mirror before walking downstairs to see Joe and my mom sitting in the living room.

"Wow Gabs you look nice. Got a date?" Joe asked me as I gave him a look.

"What did you do with my little brother? Tess, Troy's sister, is back in town and I've never met her." I told him.

"Oh meeting the sister; that's gotta be fun." Mom told me as I gave her a look.

"Thanks a lot mom. Troy talks about her all the time so I'm hoping I hit it off well with her." I told them looking at the ground.

"You be Gabriella Elisabeth Montez and you'll hit it off well with anyone." Mom told me smiling.

"Thanks mom. What are you two doing today?" I asked them.

"Andy's coming over today and we're going to play basketball." Joe told me smiling.

"That's cool. Troy and I might be home later for dinner. I'll give you a call so you're not worrying." I told mom smiling.

"Sounds good to me." Mom said as the doorbell rang.

"Oops I broke the time limit." I said looking at them.

"What?" Mom asked following me into the foyer.

"Troy told me to meet him on the front porch in ten minutes; well it's been about 15." I told her guiltily before opening the front door.

"It's so not my fault." I said looking at Troy's fault.

"Then whose is it?" Troy asked me.

"Mom and Joe stopped me to talk to me. It's theirs." I told Troy before he rolled his eyes.

"Sure go ahead and blame it on your brother and mom." Troy said teasing me.

"You two are too much. Go and have fun you two." Mom said pushing us out of the house.

"I can see when we're not wanted." I said before walking down the steps.

"I guess we're not." Troy said as we started walking down the street.

"Where's your car at?" I asked him while he grabbed my hand and linked it with his.

"It's blocked in the driveway by Tess' car so I decided to walk over here. It's not that far." Troy said looking at me.

"I know. So who did Tess bring home?" I asked before we turned the corner.

"She brought home the guys she's been dating since she was in high school. His name is Aaron and he'll be a junior, like Tess, at Duke instead of UNC." Troy told me.

"That's cool. We'll be seeing a lot of Tess since Aaron goes to Duke?" I asked leaving the subject dropped.

"Yeah we will especially since he asked her to marry him and Tess said yes. She told us that news this morning." Troy said interrupting the silence.

"That's great Troy. Or not?" I asked looking over at his face.

"I just feel like I'm loosing my sister. The only time I get to see her is during school breaks. If she gets married, then I'll never see her." Troy told me.

"Hey look at me. You'll see her. From how you talk about her, it seems to me that you two have a pretty good bond. I don't think she's going to just let that drop now that she's getting married." I said looking into Troy's eyes.

"You think so?" Troy asked me.

"I think so. It seems to me that you have a great bond with your siblings and I think that is going to help you through this." I told him wrapping my arm around his back.

"Thank you for this. I love you." He said leaning over and kissing the top of my head.

"You should be calming me down not the other way around." I said looking over at him.

"Now it's my turn. You have nothing to be nervous about. You like my mom right?" Troy asked me.

"You know I do." I told him smiling.

"Then Tess is just a younger version of my mom. Tess is excited to meet you." Troy told me as we neared his house.

I took a deep breath which Troy just smiled at. He kissed my cheek before leading me up the steps to the front porch.

Before I knew it, I was walking in the front door of Troy's house and heard chatter coming from the kitchen. I smiled as Troy squeezed my hand before pulling me towards the kitchen.

"Troy!" I hissed before he turned and grinned at me.

"You're going to be fine. I'll be by your side the entire time. Don't worry." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Let's go." I told him as we both pushed through the swinging door.

"Troy Gabi how's it going?" Troy's mom, Meghan, asked us smiling.

"It's going pretty good mom. Tess this is Gabriella my girlfriend. Gabi, this is Tess my sister." Troy said making introductions.

"It's finally good to be able to put a face with the girl my brother keeps talking about." Tess said as I smiled.

"Likewise. Troy's been talking non stop about you." I said smiling.

"What are your plans for today?" Dad asked looking at Troy and me.

"I think we're going to hang out at the house today." Troy said looking at his parents.

"That's fine. Aaron and his parents are coming over tonight for dinner." Mom told us.

"I'll probably be at Gabi's for dinner." Troy told his parents while Tess gave her brother a look.

We talked with his parents for a couple of more minutes before walking out to the front porch. Troy and I sat down on the swing and started talking quietly between us.

"So what do you think?" Troy asked taking my hand in his.

"She seems nice. I've still got to get to know her." I told him.

"Yeah she's shy the first time she meets someone but she'll warm up especially since we'll be out in North Carolina with her." Troy told me.

"Are you sure you're all right with everything?" I asked looking over at Troy.

"I'm fine. But I'm glad you were able to calm me down some." Troy told me just as the screen door of the front porch was pushed open.

"I was hoping you two were out here." Tess said leaning against the railing of the porch.

"We're right here. How was the trip home?" Troy asked his sister.

"It was fine. It was a long drive and I'm finally glad to be home." Tess said looking at Troy and me.

"That's cool. We're happy you're home." Troy said looking at his sister.

"Listen, I sat and listened to mom and dad raves and talk about you two for the past few hours. Gabi, I'm glad my brother found someone to love and that person is you. I hope we can be friends." Tess said looking at me.

"I would like that." I told her smiling.

"So what's been happening in Albuquerque since I've been gone?" Tess asked us.

"Nothing much. Dad's still teaching at East; we won state championship in January; and mom's restaurant was voted best in Albuquerque last week." Troy told Tess smiling.

"Aww the small town feeling never goes away. I'm glad to see nothing much has changed." Tess said as we laughed.

"So are you excited to be back in New Mexico?" I asked her while Troy put his arm around my shoulder.

"I am especially because I get to spend time with my little brother and his girlfriend. I get to spend time with my parents and older brother too. You know that was the one thing I missed while I was I was at UNC." Tess said looking at Troy.

"What was that? Spending time with mom and dad?" Troy asked smiling.

"Actually it was spending time with you. I was so excited the day you called and told me you had picked Duke to go to college. My roommates thought I was insane when I told them you were coming out there." Tess told me.

"Well I miss spending time with you too." Troy said looking over at Tess.

"I'll be here until the middle of August; then I'm going back out there. When are you moving out there?" Tess asked.

"We're going out there the 18th of August. We're shipping all of our stuff out there ahead of time." Troy told her.

"That's cool. I'm so excited the two of you are moving out there." Tess said grinning.

"We're excited to be going to college out there. Troy told me you were engaged. Congratulations." I said looking over at Tess.

"Thank you. Aaron's a good guy and we're happy together." Tess told me.

"That's great." I said playing with Troy's class ring.

"I see my baby brother has given you the ring. Congratulations to you too." Tess said smiling.

"He did and we're happy together too." I said grinning in Troy's direction.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with his parents and Tess. I got to see a totally different side of Troy when he interacted with Tess. It was a lot of fun and I fell more in love with Troy.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

_

* * *

_**The song is "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. Feedback would be great. I want to thank everyone who has sent in feedback for this story!!!! It's greatly appreciated and loved!**


	17. At Last

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc..**

* * *

_**May 3rd, 2006 3:30 pm **_

"Can you believe in just a few short weeks, we'll be high school graduates?" I asked as Troy and I walked down the street towards his house.

"I can't believe it. Then in a few short months we'll be at Duke." Troy told me.

"At least Chad and Taylor will be with us; we're not completely alone." I told him.

"That's going to be great. You're not rooming with Taylor are you?" Troy asked me.

Taylor and I didn't want to ruin our friendship so we decided to share a suite where my roommate and I would be in one room while Taylor and her roommates were in the other.

"Nope; it's me and a girl named Olivia in our room and Taylor and another girl in her room." I told him.

"That's how Chad and I decided to do it. My roommate's name is Dustin." Troy told me.

"Where's he from?" I asked as Troy racked his brain. We had gotten our roommate information sheets a couple of days ago.

"He's from North Carolina. What about your roommate?" Troy asked me.

"She's from Florida, I think." I told him as we neared his house.

"It's going to be interesting with our roommates." Troy told me as we both laughed.

"At least I'll know three people in the dorm." I told him squeezing his hand.

Chad, Taylor, Troy, and I had managed to get into the same dorm but Taylor and I were on the third floor while the guys were on the fourth.

"Yeah that's the one good thing. I'm excited about moving out there." Troy told me.

"Yeah I am too. Sure I'll miss my mom and Joe but once I get out there, I think I'll be all right." I told him shaking my head.

"You'll have me, Taylor, and Chad with you. We'll make it through." Troy said hugging me closer to his side.

"I know that." I told him as we walked up his sidewalk and up the stairs of the house.

"Whose car is in the driveway, Troy?" I asked noticing a fifth car in the tiny driveway.

"I don't know. Let's go inside and find out." He told me grabbing my hand and leading me inside.

We dropped our book bags in the foyer before walking into the kitchen where we heard laughter and chatter. Troy pushed open the door and pulled me behind him.

In the middle of the room, next to Coach stood a man who looked identical to Coach. Troy's smile grew wide and walked up to the man.

"Hiya Drew how's it going?" Troy asked as I said hi to Tess and Meghan.

"We were just talking about you Troy. It's going pretty good. Dad said you should be getting home." Drew, Troy's older brother told him.

"Sorry we took the longer way home." Troy said looking over at me.

"We? Who are we?" Drew asked obviously out of the loop of his younger brother's love life.

"Drew this is my girlfriend Gabriella Montez. Gabi this is my older brother Drew." Troy said making the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you. Troy has talked a lot about you." I said smiling in his direction.

"It's nice to meet you too. Troy has said nothing but nice things about you." Drew said glancing over in Troy's direction.

"So you're home for the summer?" Troy asked grinning.

"Yup little brother that I am. Excited?" Drew asked as I walked over to Tess and Meghan.

"You guys are a little outnumbered." I said giving the two of them looks.

"Oh yeah but we make up for it. They're loud now but give them 48 hours in the house and they'll quiet down." Troy's mom told me smiling.

"So Gabi do you spend a lot of time here or what?" Tess asked before her mom slapped her arm.

"Tess stop it. You do not know Gabi well enough to ask her that." Meghan said as I laughed.

"It's all right; um . . . Troy and I usually hang out here or at my house. It depends on our moods." I told her smiling.

"You're doing good; you have nothing else to worry about." Tess said her voice dropping down to a whisper.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused about her statement.

"Don't worry; you've won over my parents, me, and Drew. You have nothing else to worry about. I just wanted to say thanks for making Troy happy." Tess told me.

"Thanks but it's a two way street. He makes me happy too." I told her before looking over at Troy who still had a smile on his face.

We spent a little more time with his family before heading upstairs. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I saw you were talking to Tess earlier. What did my older sister tell you?" He asked me grinning.

"She said I had managed to win over your parents, her, and Drew. She told me that I was doing good. She also thanked me for making you happy." I told him smiling.

"Well you make me happy and I hope I make you happy too." Troy told me as I nodded.

"You make me the happiest girl alive." I told him before leaning over and giving him a simple kiss on the lips.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out. Drew ended up coming upstairs and asking Troy if he wanted to play one on one. I followed Troy downstairs and out the door to the backyard.

"I meant what I said earlier Gabi. I've watched the two of you together and he never smiled that much before he met you." Tess told me smiling.

"Thanks Tess but he makes me just as happy." I said taking a seat next to her.

"So Troy told me you want to pursue nursing at Duke." Tess told me.

"Yeah I've always loved medicine and being a doctor is out so nursing is the next best thing." I told her smiling.

"What kind of nursing?" Tess asked me smiling.

"Probably Emergency Nursing or Pediatrics. I don't exactly know yet." I told her shaking my head.

"That's what my specialty is going to be. I want to be a Pediatrician." Tess told me smiling.

"Troy told me you were going for that. That's cool that you want to be a Pediatrician. I don't think I have the patience for it." I told her smiling.

"I didn't think I did either but a lot of people are behind me and supporting me. I don't know what I would do if my family or Aaron didn't support me going to Medical school." Tess said shaking her head.

"You've found something special in Aaron." I told her smiling.

"The same thing you've found in my brother. He's crazy about you, you know that right?" Tess asked me.

"I know that just like I'm crazy about him." I told her as we both started laughing.

_**TROY'S POV**_

"So you've found the one?" Drew asked me as I watched Tess and Gabi interact.

"I think so. We've been dating for almost 5 months but it feels right." I said looking at my older brother.

"That's a good thing, Troy. Don't lose her." Drew said nodding his head.

"I'm trying not to lose her. But we're both going to duke so I think we'll be able to make it." I told him nodding his head.

"You should have heard how excited Tess was when you called and told her you were going to Duke." Drew said shaking his head.

"How did you know?" I asked bouncing the basketball before shooting it into the hoop.

"She called me as soon as she hung up from you. She was screaming and crying at the same time. It was funny." Drew said shaking his head.

"Oh I bet it was. Gabi applied there and I got a scholarship from there so we both felt like it was the right thing to do." I told him.

"I just want you to be happy little brother. And if Gabi and Duke does that for you, then good." Drew told me.

"Thanks Drew. So what do you think of Gabi?" I asked trying to see what my brother thought of my girlfriend.

"She seems to fit in with this family. Mom and dad love her so that's a good thing; you obviously love her. Tess seems to get along with her. She's good for you and besides, you know how to pick 'em." Drew said as I laughed.

"Thanks Drew. How's Abby?" I asked thinking about his girlfriend he's been seeing since senior year of high school.

"She's good. She decided to stay in North Carolina for a while to finish up working. She'll be back in a couple of weeks." Drew told me.

"That's cool. Asked her to marry you yet?" I asked digging for information.

"Dude that's none of your concern. You better go save your girlfriend from Tess' corruption." Drew said before I looked over and saw Tess whispering in Gabi's ear before Gabi fell into laughter.

"What are you two doing over there?" I yelled looking between the two.

"We're just trading secrets." Tess yelled back innocently.

"Tess Michelle Bolton it better not be anything embarrassing." I yelled before Gabi shook her head.

"Troy Alexander Bolton just continue your little game and let me entertain your girlfriend." Tess yelled back.

"Wow you two are mature. You're bringing out the full names." Drew said looking between me and Tess.

"Andrew Ryan Bolton do you really want to get involved?" Tess asked grinning.

"No not really. Leave me out of this." Drew said holding up his hands in innocence.

"You guys are an interesting group when you're together." I heard Gabi said before turning and grinning at her.

"Oh you think so?" I asked before dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"Eww Troy you're stinky. You need a shower." Gabi said waving her hand in front of her face.

"I get the hint. I'm going to take a quick one." Troy told me.

"Yup we'll see you in thirty minutes." Tess said before I smacked her arm.

"I resent that statement." I said before jogging into the house.

_**Gabi's POV**_

"I'm going to go for a run around the block. Tell mom for me?" Drew asked looking at Tess.

"Sure I'll tell mom you went for a prostitute run." Tess said as my mouth dropped open.

"Tess Michelle what am I going to do with you?" Drew asked winking in my direction.

"You're just going to have to love me. Fine I'll tell mom you went for a run around the block." Tess said looking at me before watching him leave the backyard.

"You love giving your brothers a hard time don't you?" I asked her grinning.

"Oh yeah. It's part of the sisterly act and the middle child syndrome." She told me grinning.

"Troy talked about you so much that I feel like I all ready know you." I told her.

"Then I'm at a disadvantaged. He told me that you're smart and pretty and you keep him on his toes." Tess told me.

"I try to. I help him with his homework and make sure everything is right. He takes me to basketball games and tries to make me enjoy the simple things in life." I told her smiling.

"What do you like about my brother, if you don't mind me asking?" Tess asked me as I put my chin on my curled up hands.

"I love how he's the school's basketball boy yet he's the most down to earth human being. He's friends with everyone in that school yet he doesn't have this big ego." I told her.

"That's all?" Tess asked before I laughed.

"Well I love his smile and how romantic he can be. Did you know he bought over a hundred carnations and spelled I love you Gabi on the courtyard of the school?" I asked her smiling.

"My brother did that? Wow he's good." Tess said smiling and shaking her head.

"Yeah he did that. He's also packed a picnic and we had a picnic in his secret spot." I told her smiling.

"You are one lucky girl, Gabi." Tess told me as I saw a figure move behind us.

"I know I am. I don't know what I would do if . . ." I said letting the sentence trail.

"Gabi look at me, I know my brother and he never lets anything go without putting up a fight. That's one of the things I love about my brother. If something ever did happen, he would put up a fight before letting you go. Don't worry about it; just enjoy being in love and spending time with him." Tess told me smiling.

"Thanks Tess. I know we haven't know each other long but you're going to be a great friend to me." I told her smiling.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Tess said before looking back.

"Troy Alexander what have I told you about eavesdropping?" Tess asked as a guilty looking Troy came out.

"Not to do it but you two were talking about me and I had to see what you were talking about." Troy told us.

"Sweetheart, I would have told you eventually." I said looking over my shoulder at him.

"Oh in that case I'm sorry." Troy said hanging his head.

"All right I'm leaving you two alone. I'm sure I'll be seeing you Gabi." Tess told me.

"Same here Tess." I told her watching her walk into the house.

"So what are you and I going to do the rest of the night, sweetheart?" Troy asked me.

"I do not care. You pick." I told him leaning into his embrace.

"Then I guess we're sticking around her for a little while." Troy told me kissing my cheek.

_At last  
my love has come along  
my lonely days over  
and life is like a song_

_You smile  
you smile  
oh and then the spell was cast  
and here we are in heaven  
for you are mine at last_

_I found a dream  
that I could speak to  
a dream that I  
could call my own  
I found a thrill  
to press my cheek to  
a thrill that I have never known_

* * *

**The song was "At Last" by Etta James. Feedback would be great. Thank you for all the reviews and ideas.**


	18. You Know I Will

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_May 13th, 2006 7:30 am_**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Gabi, happy birthday to you." Troy's sweet voice came flowing up through my balcony door.

"It's too early!" I yelled before hearing Troy's laughter ring through the door.

"No it's not princess. We have an entire day ahead of us." Troy's voice called up.

"You're going to have to drag me out of bed." I yelled back before my bedroom door got pushed open.

"Who are you yelling at 7:30 this morning?" Mom asked as I laughed.

"Go look out in the backyard." I told her putting my head in my open palm and giggling.

She walked open and pushed open my balcony doors and laughed when she saw who was there.

"Good morning Troy!" Mom called before leaning against the railing.

"Good morning Anna. Is your daughter up yet?" Troy called back before I walked over to the railing and stood next to my mom.

"I'm up Troy. Are you happy?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Where we're going, you can't wear your pajamas." Troy said looking me up and down.

"Haha I just woke up. Give me some time." I said looking down at him.

"You've got five minutes brown hair girl." Troy said looking up at me.

"Doesn't the song go brown eye girl?" I asked my voice full of humor.

"Yeah but I changed the lyrics to fit you." Troy told me as I threw my head back and laughed.

"If you haven't noticed, I do have brown eyes." I told him laughing a little.

"I knew that." He told me sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Sure Bolton. Give me five minutes and I'll meet you in the kitchen." I told him smiling.

"Meet you there." He told me as I walked back to my room and threw open my closet doors.

"What am I going to wear?" I asked turning and look at my mom desperately.

"How about a pair of capris and a nice shirt?" Mom asked me smiling.

"Sounds good mom. Will you go keep Troy entertained before he destroys the kitchen?" I asked her smiling.

"Yeah I will. Do you want me to make you and Troy breakfast?" Mom asked me.

"Talk to Troy." I told her smiling.

"Ok Gabi. By the way Gabi, happy birthday." Mom told me smiling.

"Thanks mom." I told her before grabbing the clothes out of my closet.

I quickly got dressed before walking downstairs and into the kitchen. I saw my mom and Troy talking quietly between them. Joe was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"What are they talking about?" I whispered to Joe.

"I have no idea. I came down two minutes ago and they haven't noticed me." Joe told me.

"Hello you two." I said trying to get their attention.

"Oh hi Gabi, Joe. How long have you two been here?" Mom asked turning and looking at the two of us.

"Oh not long; what are you two chatting about?" I asked looking at the two of them.

"Oh nothing. Are you ready to start your day?" Troy asked smiling.

"Let's go." I said pushing forward a fake smile in their direction.

"Have fun you two." Mom told us smiling.

We left without another word. Troy led me to his car and opened the door for me. He got in and we were off without another word.

"Hey what's wrong?" Troy asked looking over at me before pulling out of the driveway.

"Nothing. Actually there is something; are you keeping something away from me?" I asked turning in my seat and looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked coming to a stop at a light.

"You've been whispering with my mom a lot these last few days. I'm just afraid I'm going to lose you." I said looking at him.

"You're not going to lose me. I've been talking with your mom so much because we've been planning some stuff for you. Today is your birthday celebration. It's an entire day to celebrate your 18th birthday." Troy told me.

"That's all?" I asked looking over at him.

"That's all I've been talking to your mom about. I wanted to keep this a secret from you so that's why I've been so sneaky." Troy told me.

"I'm sorry I blew this out of portion." I told him shaking my head.

"It's all right. Are you ready for your adventure princess?" Troy asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Where are we going?" I asked him smiling.

"We are going to the fair." He said pulling into a local church's parking lot.

"I haven't been to the fair since I was little." I told him smiling.

"Then get prepared to have some fun." Troy told me smiling.

We got out of the car and headed towards the fair. We rode the Ferris wheel, the Tilt a Whirl, and all the other carnival rides. Troy knocked down six bottles to win me a stuffed bear. We had hot dogs from a stand and shared an elephant's ear.

"Thank you for today. I had so much fun." I told him as we walked back to his car.

"Well today isn't over yet." Troy told me grinning.

"So where are we going now?" I asked him smiling.

"It's a surprise. You just wait and you'll be surprised." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Fine I'll sit here patiently." I told him smiling.

He drove a little ways more until pulling into another parking lot. "We're here." He said pulling to a stop.

"Where are we?" I asked him looking at the building in front of us.

"Come on." Troy said walking around to my side of the car and opening my door.

He held out his hand before I grabbed it and walked with him towards the building. We walked inside and my eyes went really wide.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around the building at all the pottery, paints, and tables.

"This is a pottery place. You can pick any piece of pottery you want and paint it anyway you want." Troy told me as I walked around the store.

"Any thing I want?" I asked him smiling.

"Anything you want. I'll even sit with you while you paint." Troy told me.

"How about you paint with me?" I asked him smiling.

"I'm not that great at painting." Troy told me as I laughed.

"But I'm the birthday girl and I want you to paint with me." I told him pouting and smiling.

"I guess I could get my hands dirty and paint with you." Troy told me as I laughed.

"You just make me happy." I told him smiling.

"You've been happy all day. It isn't that difficult to make you happy." Troy told me smiling.

I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before going to pick out my pottery piece. I picked a flower vase before going to pick my colors. Troy's eyes rose as he looked at what I had picked.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him smiling.

"Oh nothing. I'm just trying to figure out what I want to paint." Troy told me.

"How about you paint a coffee mug or a plate?" I asked him smiling.

"That'll work. What colors are you going to paint your vase?" Troy asked me.

"Um . . . I don't yet." I told him going over to where the paints were.

I looked at all the color choices and smile. I picked a light pink, purple, blue, and green. Troy smiled at my choices before picking his own colors, blue and green.

"You're not going to pick red and white?" I asked him smiling.

"Despite what everyone thinks, red and white are not my favorite colors." Troy told me.

"Oh really?" I asked him smiling.

"I mean East's colors are red and white but my favorite colors are navy blue and forest green." Troy told me.

"Really? That's cool." I told him smiling.

"Yeah. What are your favorite colors?" Troy asked me smiling.

"Lime green and navy blue." I told him as he looked at me.

"That's an odd combination. No pinks or purples?" Troy asked me.

"I was never a girly girl when I was younger. I always ran with the boys in my neighborhoods." I told him smiling.

"Hm . . . I like that." Troy told me as we both started painting our pottery.

An hour later I was watching my paint dry while Troy finished his up. "Yours looks good." I commented on his blue and green mug.

"Why thank you. Yours looks good too." I told him smiling.

"I'm feeling the blue and greens." Troy told me giving me a smile.

"Well I'm feeling it too. So what else are we doing today?" I asked looking at my watch and seeing it was 2:30 in the afternoon.

"It's a surprise. The rest of the day is just going to have to be kept quiet." Troy told me smiling.

"You're just a sneaky one." I told him winking in his direction.

"Don't you know it sweetheart." He told me turning back to his pottery and painting.

We spent another hour in there finalizing our pottery before leaving and going back to Troy's car. Troy grinned before driving onto the street. We rolled down the windows and just the air blow in.

"You're going to have crazy hair by the end of the day." Troy told me as I grinned.

"It'll be all right. Who am I going to impress any way?" I asked looking over at him.

"Oh a few people here and there." Troy told me as I looked over at him.

"What people Troy?" I asked my face full of shock.

"You'll have to wait and see." Troy told me pulling into yet another parking lot.

"Come on. Our fun waits." Troy said grabbing my hand and dragging me into the building.

It was a full arcade filled with video games, inside go carts and climbing ropes. I laughed and shook my head.

"There's more outside." Troy told me dragging me out.

"Can we do it all?" I asked him laughing.

"Well not all of it but we can do some of it. What do you want to do first, birthday girl?" Troy asked me.

"Hm . . . how about miniature golf?" I asked him smiling.

"I'm going to warn you now, I'm not that good of a golfer." Troy told me looking guilty.

"But that's the fun part." I told him smiling.

"All right but do not blame me if I totally suck." Troy told me as we walked up to get our golf club and different color balls.

"I won't sweetheart. I'm going to get the light blue ball." I told him smiling.

"Then I guess I'll take the dark blue." Troy told me grabbing the ball before walking towards the golf course.

We made it through the first 12 holes all right before it all went down hill. Troy ended up hitting his ball in the water causing his game to be over.

"Come on Gabi you can do it." Troy told me smiling.

"Way to put pressure on a girl." I said shaking my head before lining up the shot.

I swung back and hit it perfectly into the hole. Troy's arms found themselves around my waist and kissed my cheek quickly.

"Great shot. You're doing good babe." Troy told me smiling.

"Why thank you. It would be better if you didn't knock your ball into the water." I said giving him a look.

"It wasn't my fault. That bird totally scared the crap out of me!" Troy said as I just laughed.

"Right whatever you say cupcake." I told him smiling.

"Let's get out of here. We have a couple of more stops to go to." Troy told me smiling.

"Whatever you say Romeo." I told him linking our fingers together and walking towards the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked him smiling.

"You're going to drive me nuts with your constant questions." Troy said flashing me a smile.

"I know and that's part of my plan." I told him smiling.

"Well it sounds like a good plan except you're not going to be surprised later." Troy said looking at me.

"Fine I'll stay quiet." I told him smiling.

"Just to tie you over a little, we're going back to your house." Troy told me smiling.

"We are? Is this the end of the day?" I asked him somewhat disappointed.

"Not at all; there is still more stuff to happen." Troy told me.

"But you told me we're going back to my house." I told him smiling.

"But I said nothing about the end of the night." Troy told me grinning.

"Oh there you go being sneaky again." I told him smiling.

He pulled into my driveway and got out before heading into the house. Troy looked at me and smiled.

"Listen to me carefully, there is going to be a box in the middle of your floor. I want you to put on everything that is in that box. Do something cute with your hair and meet me down here in a half hour. Do you understand everything that I said?" Troy asked me smiling.

"I completely understand. I'll see you in thirty minutes." I told him walking upstairs.

Like he said there was a polka dot box sitting in the middle of my floor. I walked over and took off the top. Lying in there was a navy dress that fell just below my knees. I quickly put it on and looked myself over in the mirror.

"OMG!" I whispered when I saw myself staring back at me.

I remember what else Troy said and walked back over to the box. There were two velvet boxes sitting in the bottom with black ballet flats. I picked up the longer velvet box and opened it. Inside laid a silver charm bracelet. There was also a note inside.

_Gabi,_

_  
I wanted to give you something special for your birthday. Here it is. The microphone is a reminder of how much fun we had last year. The heart is a reminder that you have my heart, not just now but forever. The ladder represents all the good times we've had on your balcony. The rose represents your smile; you always smile when I get you flowers and I hope that never changes. And finally, the snowflake represents your uniqueness. There is no one in the world that I would rather be with right now than you. _

_So finish getting ready and I'll see you in a little bit. Be ready to party the night away!!_

_I love you,_

_Troy_

I smiled before putting the bracelet on my wrist. I dug into the box and pulled out the other box. I popped it open and saw the note on top. I pulled it out before looking at what laid in the box. It was a ring and it was gorgeous.

_Gabi, this is my grandma's ring. When she died, she told me to give it to the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. So here's the ring. I know I'm supposed to put it on you but don't put it on your ring finger just yet. I had it resized so it could fit your pinky finger. Someday, not today, I am going to ask you to be my wife and I hope you will accept. I love you. Troy_

I held the note close to my heart and smiled. I had the most wonderful boyfriend ever.

I quickly slipped the ring on my finger before putting the shoes on. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it half up. I twirled in the mirror before heading downstairs.

"Damn girl you look pretty good." Troy said as I walked down the stairs.

"Why thank you. You look good too." I said looking him up and down. He had slacks and a button down shirt on.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked me.

"Um . . . wait a minute Troy. I just wanted to thank you for the charm bracelet and the ring. The ring is much too much and I love the bracelet." I told him.

"My grandma made me promise that I would give the ring to the one I'm going to marry. That girl is you, Gabi; you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Troy told me giving me a kiss.

"Hm . . . I just have one question. Are we too young to start thinking about marrying one another?" I asked him

"I don't think so. You and I are both 18 and going off to college in three months. We both know we're right for each other." Troy told me.

"Good because I can't see myself without you." I told him kissing him.

"So are we ready to go or no?" Troy asked me.

"I'm ready if you are. Let's go." Troy told me holding out his hand for me to take.

He led me outside and out to his car. We both got in and he started driving towards the heart of Albuquerque. He drove a little ways until he pulled to a stop in front of Chad's house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him smiling.

"I have to pick something up from Chad. You want to come in with me? Taylor's inside." Troy asked me hopefully.

"All right I'll come in with you. We're leaving as soon as you get that thing." I said looking at Troy.

"All right we'll be gone before you know it." Troy said grinning at me.

"It looks like no one is home." I pointed out to Troy.

"Yeah he is. He called me just before you came downstairs and told me to stop over." Troy told me smiling.

He came over and opened my door for me before helping me out of the car. We walked into the house and as I looked around the room before hearing laughter and shouts.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as the lights came on.

"Oh my." I said laughing and falling back into Troy.

"Happy birthday baby. This is your surprise party." Troy whispered to me before giving me a kiss.

"Is this your doing?" I asked wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Um . . . yeah it was. Your mom asked me if I was doing anything for your birthday and I told her that I wanted to throw you this. She helped me plan it and she helped me plan today." Troy told me smiling.

"I love you even more for doing this. Thank you for the amazing day today." I told him giving him a kiss.

"It's not a problem. I just wanted to make you smile and laugh for the entire day. I hope it's a day you won't forget for a long time." Troy told me smiling.

"I'll never forget it as long as I live." I told him smiling.

"How about you go say hi to your guest and I'll catch up with you later." Troy told me giving me another kiss.

I walked around and said hi to all the people that had come. All of our friends from high school; Troy's parents, my mom, and Joe were all there. It was so cool that everyone came and celebrated with me.

"Ok Gabi it's time for cake." Troy said coming up beside me.

"All right. Are we doing this here or in the kitchen?" I asked him.

"I think the kitchen." Troy said grabbing my hand and walked towards the kitchen.

Everyone sang happy birthday to me and I closed my eyes and made a wish. _'I wish that Troy and I stay together forever.' _I grinned before blowing the candles out.

Everyone clapped after I blew the candles out. We cut the cake while I opened presents.

_**12:00 am**_

I sat outside my house on the porch and just stared up at the sky and smiled. I laid my head on the shoulder next to me and just sighed.

"Did you have fun today?" Troy asked smiling at me.

"I had a blast today. And I have you to thank. Thank you for this entire day." I said looking at him.

"You are welcome. All the thanks I needed were the fact that you were smiling and laughing today. I was successful in the fact that you enjoyed yourself and had the best birthday possible." Troy said before kissing me.

"I guess the night is really over." I said sighing again.

"It doesn't have to be. You're 18 now; and we have a whole new part of your life to look forward to." Troy told me.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." Troy told me giving me a kiss.

"I guess I should get inside. Good night Troy and thanks again for today, well yesterday." I told him.

"Good night Gabi and you're welcome for yesterday." Troy told me giving me another kiss before I got up and walked inside.

"I'll call you later on today." I told him before closing the door gently.

I walked upstairs and got into bed with the biggest smile on my face. I fell asleep and dreamed of my future with Troy.

_There's a hill we gotta climb  
There's a treasure we must find  
The two of us as friends  
We're ready to take on a world  
We'll see who can touch the sky  
We'll see who can jump that high  
Every day is an adventure  
We're ready to take on the world _

_And through all the ups and downs  
I'll always be around  
You know when nothin' goes your way  
When nothin' goes you way_

_You know I will  
I'll stand behind you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you 'til your in the clear_

* * *

**The song is "You Know I Will" by Lucas Grabeel. That was the longest chapter I'll ever written for this story. 13 pages all for you guys. Feedback would be amazing!!! Thank you for all the feedback and reviews!!!!**


	19. This I Promise You

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our (almost) favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_May 17th, 2006 3:15 pm_**

"How about putting off our homework tonight and playing a game?" I suggested as we walked into his house and sat in the living room.

"Are my ears hearing you right? You want to put off homework and play a game." Troy asked as I smiled at him.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. So what do you say?" I asked him hoping he would go along with it.

"Ok but if we get in trouble for not doing our homework my finger will be pointing in your direction." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Point well taken. It won't be a very long game." I told him smiling.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Drew and Tess asked as they came into the living room.

"We're playing a game and then doing homework. What's up with you two?" I asked looking over my shoulder at the two.

"I'm about to go over to Aaron's." Tess said as I winked in her direction.

"And I'm just checking up on my little brother." Drew told us as Troy rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. Now you two can go so Gabi and I can continue." Troy said getting annoyed.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted." Drew said as he and Tess went their separate ways.

"Now that we're alone, what game did you have in mind?" Troy asked clapping his hands together and looking over at me.

"The game is called what if. You ask me what if questions and I have to answer it. We'll go back and forth." I told him smiling.

"Sounds pretty easy; I'll go first. What if you never moved to Albuquerque?" Troy asked me.

"I would have never met you and we wouldn't be together right now. What if you walked away from basketball?" I asked him smiling.

"I would be miserable and have no idea what to do with my life." Troy said as I laughed.

"You would have found something to do." I told him as he smiled.

"Possibly. Ok what if you never sang at the ski lodge?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Then I wouldn't have known what a great guy you were. What if I turned you down after our first date?" I asked him as he laughed.

"My ego would have been severely busted but I would have asked you again until you accepted. What if you would have kept to yourself?" Troy asked me.

"I would have still been the shy girl that everyone would have called a loner. What if you didn't get into Duke?" I asked him.

"Um . . . I don't know what I would do. Duke's always been the go to school for me. I can honestly say I don't know what I would have done if I didn't get in." Troy told me.

"You would still succeed at a different school. You know why?" I asked him smiling.

"Why?" He asked as I laced our fingers together.

"Because I would have been by your side every step of the way." I told him as he kissed me.

"I love you." He told me as I kissed him back.

"Hm . . . I love you too. It's your turn." I told him grinning.

"What if I didn't come by your house in January and ask you to be my girlfriend?" Troy asked me.

"I would have waited forever for you to ask me to be your girlfriend. But if by the end of the February you didn't ask, I was going to ask you." I told him smiling.

"I would have loved to see you try. Your turn." Troy told me.

"Um . . . what if your dad never took that basketball job at East High?" I asked him.

"Dad would probably be working at another school but not being the basketball coach. He wanted East High because he played here and went to school here. That was a good question." Troy told me.

"Why thank you. Now it's your turn." I said smiling over at him.

"What if I was the sloppiest kisser ever?" Troy asked me as I threw my head back and laughed.

"You could never be the sloppiest kisser ever. Your kisses are amazing and make me forget what I was thinking about or where I am." I told him grinning.

"That's good to know." Troy told me as I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"What if I walked away and never looked back?" I asked him.

"I would run after you and beg you to reconsider. I love you too much and I'm not letting you go without a fight." Troy told me.

"Good answer babe." I told him winking.

"Ok now this one is a tough one. Ready for it?" Troy asked me as I slowly nodded my head.

"I'm ready for anything you throw me." I told him smiling.

"What if I asked you to marry me today?" Troy asked as I stopped in my tracks. My mouth dropped open and I was totally speechless.

"Troy--" I started to say before he cut me off.

"I mean it, what would you do if I asked you to marry me today?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"In a heartbeat I would say yes. But we're still in high school." I told him as he smiled.

"I know we're still in high school and I'm not going to ask you yet. I just wanted to know your response to the question." Troy told me as I reached over and smacked his arm.

"You get me all worked up and you're not even proposing. You're evil Troy Alexander Bolton." I told him shaking my head.

"Oh just wait and see. When I ask you, it's going to be the most amazing thing you'll ever see." Troy told me sealing his promise with a kiss.

"You're evil. What if I would have said no to your little question?" I asked him smiling.

"I would be totally heartbroken but we would have worked it out and I would still love you no matter what. What if I would have asked you?" Troy asked.

"I would have been the happiest girl alive but you and I both know we don't want to be engaged in high school." I told him giving his hand a squeeze.

"I know but I am going to ask you one day to be my wife, Gabriella Elisabeth and when I do, you will be the happiest person around." Troy told me as I smiled.

"You know I will. Your turn unless you don't want to play anymore." I told him.

"What if there was another guy competing with me for your love?" Troy asked me.

"I would pick you over him in a heartbeat. I know there is no other guy in the world for me than you Troy Bolton." I told him smiling.

"Good answer babe." Troy said as I laughed.

"What if I refused to help you with your homework?" I asked him.

"Then I couldn't spend half the time I do with you because I would be with my other tutor." Troy told me.

"I would never deny the chance of spending time with you." I told him.

"One more question before we start homework." Troy told me as my face fell.

"Way to ruin the fun. You're turn sweetheart." I told him patting his arm.

"Um . . . what if you and I didn't start dating?" Troy asked me.

"I wouldn't know the meaning of true love. I wouldn't know how much smiling is. I would know what it feels like to get your breath taken away every chance you get." I told him smiling.

"Same here babe." Troy said giving me a simple kiss on the lips.

"Ok last question. What if we never would have met?" I asked.

"You and I would have eventually found our ways. We're stargazed lovers. We're soul mates and eventually, we would have fallen in love and been together." Troy told me.

"I think we would have but I'm glad I found you when I did." I told him leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"I love you sweetheart." Troy told me.

"I love you too." I told him lying in complete content and listening to his heart beat.

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears in your eyes.  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies._

_I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone.  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all alone._

_And I will take you in my arms,  
And hold you right were you belong.  
'Til the day my life is through...  
This I promise you...  
This I promise you..._

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before.  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore._

_

* * *

_**The song is "This I Promise You" by NSYNC. Feedback would be amazing!!!**


	20. The Dance

**A/N: I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up I would make up a bunch of one shots of our favorite couple. I will be using various love songs through out the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_May 25th, 2006 7:30 pm_**

It was the night we've all been waiting for. It was graduation night and all of us were a ball full of nerves. I looked over at Troy and smiled.

"Gabi look over here." Mom called as I smiled before she took a picture of me, Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay.

I caught Troy's eyes as he stood with the guys and took pictures. After he was done, he came over to my side and kissed the side of my cheek.

"Happy?" He whispered as I tried to keep the cheeks in check.

"I am but I'm going to miss all the good times we've had here." I told him as a single tear trickled down my face.

"Hey don't cry. All those good times are memories now and you can review them at any time." Troy told me smiling.

"I'm nervous." I said looking over at him.

"You're going to be fine. You know why?" Troy asked me hugging me closer to his side.

"Why?" I asked him smiling a little.

"Because I'm going to be by your side the entire time. I'm not leaving your side." Troy said kissing me softly.

"Thanks for everything. You have been amazing during all of this." I told him smiling.

"It's my pleasure. Let's go smile for the parents so they'll stop bugging us for pictures." Troy told me as I linked hands with him.

We walked over to where his parents, Tess, Drew, Joe, and my mom all stood and stood in front of them. We stood there as they took pictures of the two of us.

"You two are such a cute couple together." Tess said walking over to me after the pictures was done.

"You've said that a million times." I said looking over at her.

"It's true and I'm not just saying that because he's my brother." Tess told me shaking her head.

"Well I never get tired of hearing it." I told her smiling.

"Are you excited? In a few months you'll be joining me and Aaron out in North Carolina." Tess told me.

"I am excited; I'm also worried about being away from my family and high school." I told her.

"You are going to be amazing in North Carolina. You can always talk to me, you hear me?" Tess asked putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I hear you. Thanks Tess." I told her smiling.

"I'm not actually sorry about breaking this up, but we have to go line up now." Troy said as we both laughed.

I gave my mom and Joe a quick hug before joining Troy in the entrance of the gym. I was graduating top ten of the class and Troy was in the top twenty.

"You're going to be fine; I'm right here by your side." Troy whispered as we walked towards our seats.

The ceremony started with prayers and our principal talking. Before we knew it, it was time for us to receive our diplomas. We were called student by student up on stage for our moment of glory.

"Gabriella Elisabeth Montez." I heard before walking across the stage. I shook hands with the principal and the vice principal before walking down the stairs and back to my chair.

I watched Troy get his diploma and just grinned as I watched him walk across the stage. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Congratulations!" I whispered once Troy was back next to me.

"Congratulations to you too." Troy whispered back as I slipped my hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

We sat there as the rest of our fellow students went and received their diplomas. We sat there and waited for our cue.

"Now singing the class song for the class of 2006, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton." Our principal said as we both got up and walked over to the stage.

I took a deep breath and slipped my hand into Troy's before starting to sing.

_Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye _

_And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance_

_Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all_

_And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance_

_Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance_

Mine and Troy's voices blended together as we held the last note together. As Troy and I looked up into the audience they bursted into applause before we walked back to our seats. Our principal told us good job before getting the entire class to stand on their feet.

"Now I ask you, Class of 2006, to turn your tassels from left to the right. Congratulations, Class of 2006." Our principal told us as we moved our tassels.

I turned to Troy who had the biggest grin on his face. He picked me up and cuddled me closer to his side.

"We did it; we're graduates." Troy told me as I grinned.

"We are; we did it." I told him smiling.

The music started as we walked back down the aisle. We all assembled in the gym. We all took pictures and put the night in the back of our minds to keep forever.

"Are you ready to head out?" Troy asked me as I finished up my conversation with Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay.

"Yeah let's go. I'll see you guys later." I told them before Troy and I departed ways.

Troy and I stayed quiet as we walked out of the school for the last time and towards his car. Troy picked up my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Do you mind if I don't take you home right away?" Troy asked me as I looked up at him.

"I would love it if you didn't take me home right now." I said looking over at him.

"Get in; I've got a surprise for you." Troy said as I looked over at him.

"Wait a minute; let me get out of this gear." I said unzipping the graduation robe and throwing it into the back of Troy's car.

"Good idea babe." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

We both got into his car and he started driving through the streets of Albuquerque. I stared out of the window the entire time and thought about all the memories we had together. He drove up a familiar driveway which took my breath away.

"Do you remember this?" Troy asked me smiling.

"I remember that night in January when you brought me here to ask me to be your girlfriend. I remember the good times we've had here. This will always be the place of our first date." I told him smiling.

"Good memory. I wanted to bring you here tonight just so you and I could talk about whatever came to our minds." Troy told me.

"Can I be completely honest with you right now?" I asked looking over at him.

"You can always be completely honest with me." Troy said taking a hold of my hand in his.

"I'm scared to death of my future. I'm scared of being an adult in the real world. I'm scared of being on my own without my mom and Joe. I'm scared of being away from high school." I said looking at Troy before taking a deep breath.

"Hey, hey look at me. I'm scared too. I'm scared of our future. I'm scared to death of going to college and moving away from my home town. I'm scared of being away from the people I've known my entire life. And most of all, I'm scared of our future together." Troy told me smiling.

"I'm glad we're still together in this." I said looking over at him.

"I promising you that I'm not ever going to leave your side. I'm going to be here for you no matter what." Troy said kissing the side of my temple.

"You're the greatest boyfriend a girl could ask for." I said leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"You're the greatest girlfriend a boy could ask for." Troy told me as I winked in his direction.

We spent the rest of the time on that hill talking about our future and whatever came to mind. We had one of the best talks in a while. It was great just to sit and talk about whatever came to mind.

* * *

**The song was "The Dance" by Garth Brooks. This was a little difficult to write but I hope you guys like it. Ideas for upcoming chapters would be wonderful and fantastic. Feedback would be great as well!!**


	21. You Get Me

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shots about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_June 8th, 2006 11:30 am_**

"There's the MIA girl." I heard Sharpay yell as they walked closer to my house.

"I've been here every afternoon. Where have you guys been?" I asked sitting on the steps of the porch.

"We've been around. You, however, haven't been around. Now that I think about it, Troy hasn't been around either." Taylor said smiling.

"So we've been spending a lot of time together? Sue us." I retorted looking at the girls.

"If I had that much money, I would sue you." Kelsi said as they joined me on the porch.

"So it's been two weeks since school got out. What have you been up to?" I asked looking at the girls.

"Just hanging around. We've been trying to get a group party together but two members have been MIA." Sharpay told me.

"Count me in. And for the MIA part, we haven't been MIA; you just didn't look hard enough." I told them grinning.

"So what have you been doing, Miss Montez?" Taylor asked looking over at me knowingly.

"I've been hanging out here at the house for the most part. Joe and I have been having cooking lessons from my mom." I said rolling my eyes.

"What about a brown hair, blue eye boy? Has he been around?" Kelsi asked me.

"Maybe." I said as a smile tugged on the edge of my lips.

"Just admit it, you've been spending every waking moment with him. I bet you, if anything, he's in the house right now." Taylor told me.

"You can bet but he's not. He's with your boyfriends today." I told them smiling.

"Just admit it, you can't stand to be without him." Sharpay told me.

"I can stand to be without him; it just make our little reunion that much sweeter. And I'm not the only one who has been spending time with their boyfriends." I said holding up my hands in innocence.

"Well we haven't seen you in a few days so we had to give you crap for it." Kelsi told me.

"Well you found me and it looks like I'm free the rest of the day." I told them smiling.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Taylor asked me and the other girls.

"We could have an impromptu movie day here. Joe and my mom are gone for the day, if you want." I said smiling.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Sharpay said as we headed inside.

We popped in the movie and sat back totally relaxing and getting lost in the movie.

**_4:00 pm (Troy's POV)_**

"What are the girls doing today?" I asked throwing some popcorn into my mouth.

"They were going to hang out with Gabi today. We haven't seen you in a few days, Captain." Chad said grinning at me.

"I've been spending time with Tess and Drew." I told them smiling.

"And a certain brunette we all know." Zeke said as I shook my head.

"Not that much guys." I told them smiling.

"Only every waking second of the day you're with her." Ryan said as I whistled.

"You know it. We've been spending some time together but eventually our moms pull us away from each other." I told them smiling.

"You're a lot happier with her." Jason told me.

"That's what everyone has been saying. Gabi does make me a happier person." I told them smiling.

"I just had a brilliant plan." Chad said sitting up and looking between me and the other guys.

"You and plan never go good together." I said remembering all his other plans and how they fell through.

"This is a good one. You wanna hear it?" Chad asked us excitedly.

"What is it?" Zeke said looking a little too anxious.

"We'll go spy on the girls. They've got to be talking about all of us. Besides you know you want to." Chad told us.

"I'm in." I said throwing my hands behind my head.

"You just want to see what Gabi says about you." Ryan said looking in my direction.

"Oh you know it." I told him smiling.

"I don't know why I'm saying this but I'm in." Zeke said as Chad and I high fived each other.

"Jas, Ryan you two in?" Chad asked looking between the two guys.

"I'm in. Ryan in?" Jason asked looking over at the boy.

"Sure count me in. Let's go." Ryan said as we stood up and walked from the house.

The entire way to Gabi's we talked about how to be sneaky and not get caught. We laughed and shook it off but quickly quieted down when we got to Gabi's.

"Now remember, silence is key." Chad whispered as we walked over to an open window where we could hear the girls.

_**Same Time (Girl's POV)**_

"You can't keep that smile off your face." Sharpay said looking over at me.

"I can't help it. Troy makes me the happiest girl around." I told them shaking my head.

"You think this is it for you and dating?" Taylor asked me.

"I don't want to say something and then it not come true but I could totally see myself spending the rest of my life with Troy." I told them grinning.

"Look at how wide your smile just got." Taylor said throwing her head back and laughing.

"I can't help it if I believe I've found my soul mate." I told them squealing.

"You're so lucky." Sharpay told me.

"What about you guys?" I asked them smiling.

"I could totally see myself staying with Chad for the rest of our lives. I just look into his eyes and I get lost. Then he has those kisses that he saves up for when I'm totally pissed off at him and they just make me forget what we were arguing about." Taylor told me.

"Troy's the same way. He's got those magical kisses that you only hear about in fairy tales. What about you guys?" I asked looking at Sharpay and Kelsi.

"I could so see myself with Jason for the rest of my life. He's so great to me and we're pretty good together." Kelsi said as we all laughed.

"Shar?" I asked looking over at her as she smiled.

"I could see us eventually getting married one day and having a family. But the two of us are taking things slow." Sharpay told us.

"I could totally see myself getting married at 25 and having my first child by the time I'm 27." I told them giggling.

"How many kids you want?" Taylor asked me.

"I told Troy I want four but I'm thinking I want five or six. I want a big family since I never got that chance." I told them grinning.

"Wait until Troy hears that. How do you think he'll react?" Kelsi asked me.

"I don't know. It was just a thought but I would love a big family." I told them giggling as a figure caught my eye from the window.

I placed my finger to my lips and walked over to the side window and looked down. I saw the five guys standing there patting Troy on the back.

I walked back to my chair and sat down. The girls caught my eyes as I smiled.

'The boys are down there listening.' I mouthed so I wouldn't give away our knowing.

Taylor got it and got the evilest grin on her face as I tried from cracking up in laughter.

"So Gabi does Troy know that you're late this month?" Taylor casually asked as the Sharpay and Kelsi's mouths dropped open.

"No I haven't found the right time to tell him that I could be pregnant. I mean how do you tell a guy who's about to go to college that he could have fathered the baby you're carrying." I replied as Kelsi and Sharpay laughed quietly.

"I don't know; I mean that's a hard position. I'm going to have to tell Chad eventually. I mean he's going to have to quit basketball to help me raise our twins." Taylor said as we walked over to the window and looked down.

Troy and Chad had paled considerable since the last time I saw them. I motioned Taylor to keep it up. I walked into the kitchen and got a bucket before filling it up with cold water. I walked back into the living room and motioned Taylor to open the window as quietly as possible.

She stood back as I tipped the bucket and let the cold water fall onto the unsuspecting boys.

"That should teach you not to spy on your girlfriends." I said looking down at the now wet guys.

"You knew we were down here?" Chad cried as I walked out the front door and stood on the porch.

"Yeah that whole thing about the pregnancies that Taylor and I were talking about, all made up." I said slapping hands with Taylor.

"You mean you're not pregnant, either one of you?" Troy asked as I grinned.

"We're not pregnant. You two don't have to worry about it now." Taylor said as we laughed.

Each girl went to their individual boyfriend and gave him a kiss. Troy hugged me successfully getting me all wet.

"I'm sorry for spying on you but we were bored." Troy said giving me another kiss.

"We had fun with it. I'm glad you stopped by." I told him smiling.

"It was Chad's idea to come spy on you guys." Troy told me as I walked over and smacked Chad's shoulder.

"What did you do that for?" Chad asked as I looked at him.

"For your brilliant idea. It didn't seem to work out." I told him smiling.

"I think it worked out quite well." Chad said grinning.

"You and brilliant ideas never seem to work out." I told him shaking my head.

"Well I've got an idea. How about we all go home and change and then meet at my house for a pool party?" Troy asked as we all smiled.

"Sounds good. Let's meet there in 20 minutes?" Zeke asked looking at his watch.

We all agreed before heading off to our separate ways. Troy waited for me while I wrote a note to my mom and got my swimsuit on. We headed to his house and found Tess and Drew hanging out in the backyard.

"Troy Gabi you're home." Tess said as I walked over to her.

"Yeah we are. All of our friends are coming over." Troy said looking at his brother and sister.

"That's code for get loss huh?" Drew asked as I smiled.

"Essential yes." I said smiling at them.

"No worries; I've got somewhere to be." Tess said standing up.

"Hot date with Aaron?" I asked my grin poking through.

"Sure do. Wanna help me get ready?" Tess asked as I looked over at Troy.

"I'll be back before everyone comes." I told him smiling.

I helped Tess get ready for her date and managed to be downstairs when everyone else got there. We spent the afternoon hanging out in the pool and ended up grilling hot dogs and hamburgers for dinner. We swam up until the night sky fell and all the couple broke off for home.

We said good night to his parents before we walked back to my house. We walked along the sidewalk swinging our hands gently.

"Today was a good day." Troy said as I laughed.

"Especially when I pushed Chad into the pool." I told him doing a victory dance.

"You looked so happy today. So you really want a big family?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"I want five or six kids but nothing more than that. I've seen you interact with the kids around here and I fall even more in love with you when I watch you play with them." I said kissing him.

"Same here babe. We'll have as big or small of a family as you want." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Thank you. You've made me the happiest person in these past few months than I've ever been." I told him smiling.

"I love you, Gabi." Troy said as we walked up the porch steps.

"I love you too Troy. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." I said leaning over and kissing him again.

"Yes you will, my fair Juliet." He said before I stepped over the threshold and walked inside.

I watched him walk back down the stairs and onto the sidewalk before turning and running upstairs and jumping into bed. I giggled, thinking about how sweet Troy was and fell asleep with the biggest grin on my face.

_So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin  
As long as I'm your girl_

_Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes_

_You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me_

_So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes_

_

* * *

_  
**Today's song is "You Get Me" by Michelle Branch. Feedback would be great. Ideas would be awesome as well. Thank you to EVERYONE who has sent in feedback and/or ideas for this story. You guys are the reason I keep updating and writing. So thank you from the bottom of my heart!!!**


	22. Come Away With Me

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shots about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Special thanks to MissZacEfron for your help in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_June 12th, 2006 4:30 pm_**

I felt the cool breeze on the back of my neck as I sat outside on the porch reading one of my favorite books of all time. I heard someone whistling as they walked down the sidewalk but didn't think too much about it.

I looked up but quickly got lost into the book I held in my hands. I heard someone walk up the steps of the porch and walk over to the door. I stayed quiet with an evil grin on my face.

"They're not home." I said lowering the books down so I could see who it was. I laughed as the person jumped two feet in the air from me scaring them.

"Geez Gabi trying to give me a heart attack?" Troy asked quickly putting a hand over his heart.

"Not really but I thought it would be really fun to see how high you could jump in the air." I said as he walked over to me.

"I see but that's kinda of cruel you know." Troy said before dropping a kiss on the top of my forehead.

"Yeah but it keeps the relationship interesting." I told him grinning.

"Oh it does? How come I've never heard that before?" Troy asked as I laughed.

"I don't know. You've been kept out in the dark." I said before leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"I know and I'm not happy about it." Troy told me as I pouted in his direction.

"You have my sympathy. So what are you doing today?" I asked him smiling.

"Well I hung out with my family this morning before coming over here and seeing if you wanted to do something." Troy told me smiling.

"I would love to do something. What do you have in mind?" I asked him smiling.

"Come away with me." Troy said standing up and holding out his hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked marking the page in my book before getting on my feet.

"You ask way too many questions. Has anyone every told you that?" Troy asked lacing his hand with mine.

"Yeah a lot; wait I have to lock up the house." I told him going inside really quick to grab my keys and slip my feet into a pair of flip flops.

"Ready princess?" Troy asked me standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure am boyfriend. Let's go." I told him walking down the stairs and into his arms.

"We're going somewhere special." Troy told me as I looked over at him.

"How special?" I asked him smiling.

"Oh it's really special. I'm taking you to meet some people who are special to me." Troy told me as I looked over my appearance.

"Am I dressed for the occasion?" I asked him smiling.

"You are perfect and they're going to love you." Troy told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked getting more nervous by the second.

"They will love you because I love you. You have nothing to be worried about." Troy told me as I pushed forward a fake smile.

"Troy way to make a girl more nervous." I told him as he stopped walking and looked at me.

"Gabriella look at me." Troy said putting his finger my chin and pushing my face up to meet his.

"Troy." I started before he covered my lips with his finger.

"It's my turn to talk. I want you to meet my grandparents; that's who house we're going to. They've heard me talk non stop about you and want to meet you. You have nothing to be nervous about. My grandpa is a lot like my dad. You'll love them." Troy told me.

"If you say so. Let's go." I said grabbing his hand as he laughed.

"Sweetheart it's just my grandparents. They're not going to kill you and bury your body. They just want to meet the girl that has captured their grandson's heart." Troy told me laughing.

"Laugh now buckaroo. Just wait until you meet my grandma and grandpa; that's going to be an experience to remember." I said laughing in his direction.

"Are your grandparents really nice?" Troy asked me nervously.

"They're always nice to me." I said looking over at him.

"But what about potential future husbands?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"I don't know but the last boyfriend I took to meet grandma and grandpa didn't turn out that great." I said looking over at his scared face.

"What happened?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"My grandma asked him a very simple question and he freaked out. Needless to say, two days later, we were done." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What question was that?" Troy asked nervousness laced in his voice.

"She just asked him if we were serious and he flipped out and ran from the house." I told him laughing.

"Are you lying to me or is that the truth?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"Have I ever lied to you?" I asked squeezing his hand.

"Not that I know of. So tell me the truth, are your grandparents that bad?" Troy asked me smiling.

"No they're not really that bad especially since I've told my grandparents a lot about you. They're coming here to visit in a couple of weeks so you'll get to meet them." I told him smiling.

"Oh goodie goodie gumdrops!" Troy said sarcastically as I laughed.

"Let's go buckaroo; your grandparents are probably waiting for us." I told him smiling.

"So you're not nervous anymore?" Troy asked as I shook my head.

"Nope; I'm excited about meeting them." I told him smiling.

"Good because their house is right here." Troy said stopping in front of a brick house with a large front porch.

"Let's go." I told him before we walked up the sidewalk and to the front porch.

Troy raised his hand to knock as I flashed him a smile. I heard a woman's voice yell something before opening the door.

"Oh Troy you came by. Come on in you two." The older woman said as Troy gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi grandma. Grandma Katherine this is my girlfriend Gabriella. Gabi this is my grandma Katherine." Troy said making introductions.

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you, dear. Troy has talked us to death about you." She said wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too." I told her smiling before hearing yelling in the kitchen.

"Katherine where did you put it?" came a voice from the kitchen as Troy laughed.

"What's grandpa yelling about now?" Troy asked the older woman.

"With him who knows." Katherine said as we both laughed.

"Will you quit your yelling? We have company." Troy's grandma said as we followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh sorry. Well what do we have here? Troy's pretty girl." Troy's grandpa said as I smiled.

"Grandpa Bill this is my girlfriend Gabriella. Gabi this is my grandpa Bill." Troy said introducing the two of us.

"It's very nice to meet you." I said before he gathered me up into a hug.

"Troy has not stopped talking about you." Bill told me smiling.

"It seems like I'm at a fault. Troy hasn't told me much about you two." I said looking over at Troy.

"Well then we'll have to tell you about us ourselves." Katherine said motion for Troy and I to sit down.

"We met while I was a nurse during the second war. Bill was an injured army commander. I took care of him while he was recovering and after he got out of the hospital, he asked me if I would like to go out on a date. And as they say, the rest is history." Katherine said as I smiled.

"So you guys have been together for more than fifty years?" I asked smiling.

"We just celebrated our 58th wedding anniversary. We were 21 and 22 when we got married." Bill said smiling.

"That's amazing." I said looking at the two of them.

"No what's amazing is that she said yes to my proposal." Bill said grinning.

"How did you propose to her?" Troy asked looking at his grandparents.

"You've heard the story, Troy." Katherine said looking at her grandson.

"I have but Gabi hasn't." Troy pointed out.

"For Gabi I will tell you. It was 1947 and she was just getting out of work for the day. I stopped by and told her that I was taking her on an impromptu date. She just giggled and I led the way to our favorite little café. I set the ring box on the counter and told her to open it. She did and I asked her. The ring that's on your pinky finger is the ring I asked her." Bill said pointing to my pinky finger.

"It's such a beautiful ring." I said looking at it before looking at them.

"I paid 20 bucks for it at the exchange. It was the best 20 bucks I spent." Bill said as we all laughed.

"You two look really happy together." I told them smiling.

"So do you and Troy. You've made our grandson happy and that's all we could ask for." Katherine told me smiling.

"He makes me happy too." I told them smiling.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and dinner with his grandparents. It was cool to see Troy interact with his grandparents causing me to fall more in love with him.

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song _

Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies

I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me

* * *

**The song is "Come Away WIth Me" by Norah Jones. Feedback would be great. Thanks to everyone who has submitted feedback and/or ideas!! They're appreciated greatly!**


	23. Tale As Old As Time

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shots about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_June 16th, 2006 9:30 pm Beauty and the Beast_**

I was sitting out on my balcony on my chair just gazing up at the stars. I found my favorite constellation, Orion, and just sat there looking up into the darken sky.

I heard little noises coming from the other side of the balcony so I got up to investigate it. Troy was standing down tossing little pebbles up to my balcony.

"You know, there is such thing as a door and a doorbell." I said causing him to jump in fright.

"Way to scare a guy Gabi. You're getting good at that." Troy said looking up at me.

"You're also good at interrupting peaceful times of mine." I said putting my head in my open palm.

"I didn't see you at all today." Troy said as my mouth awed down at him.

"Aww I'm sorry baby. I was a busy girl today." I said looking at him.

"How was your day with your mom and Joe?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"It was good. We went shopping and just hung out together; just the three of us. How was your day?" I asked him.

"It was all right. Tess, Drew, and I all hung out and saw a movie." Troy told me.

"That sounds like fun. So then, pray tell, are you standing in my backyard currently?" I asked him.

"How about you come downstairs and I'll let you in on my secret." He said as I thought about it.

"Um . . . I'm quite comfortable up here." I said smiling down at him.

"It's either you come down here or I'll come up here." He told me grinning up at him.

"It looks like you're coming up here sweet thing." I said standing up and walking back over to my chair.

"Ugg Gabi come on. You're not playing very nice." Troy said as I laughed.

"Who said I was interested in playing?" I called back before laughing.

"Gabi I want to do something nice for you. Will you come down here please?" Troy asked sweetly.

"Sure I'll be down in a minute." I said before slipping on some flip flops and walking down the stairs.

I opened the backdoor and saw that there the outdoor table was set for two with a candle lit in the middle. I smiled before walking over to Troy's extended arm.

"What's this?" I asked looking at his face that was shadow by the flicker of the candle.

"I wanted to surprise you with some desert." Troy said before I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked him leaning into him.

"Hm . . . you're just you and that's all you did to deserve me." Troy said kissing me gently before pulling back.

"So what do you have for desert?" I asked him smiling.

"You'll see but I have a question for you first. What do you want to do first? Dessert or dancing?" Troy asked me.

"Oh give the girl a hard choice. How about dessert then dancing?" I asked him smiling.

"That sounds good to me. Let's see what we have for dessert." Troy said standing next to the chair that was supposed to be mine.

"You should know what we're having for dessert." I said as he pulled my chair out.

"It was a long walk over here so I kinda forgot." Troy said as I looked at him weirdly before falling into laughter.

"You're weird." I told him smiling.

"I know but you had to kindly point that out to me again." Troy said as I nodded my head and grinned.

"So what do we have for dessert, Mr. Bolton?" I asked looking over at him.

"Let's see." Troy said taking the lid off the container and letting me look inside.

There were cheesecake and chocolate cake that looked absolutely great.

"These look really good Troy." I said looking up at him.

"Why thank you. I made them myself." Troy said blowing on his fingernails and rubbing them on his shirt.

"Oh really? Enlighten me Troy and tell me what ingredients make up a cheesecake." I asked looking at him.

He face turned from happy to that of grim. He shook his head and put his hands behind his head.

"I've got to be honest with you Gabi." Troy started as my eyebrows rose.

"What about?" I asked leaning on the table and grinning in his direction.

"I don't know what ingredients make up a cheesecake." He said hanging his head.

"Then why did you tell me you made them?" I asked looking over at him.

"I wanted to impress you. You always make me dinner and I never make you anything." Troy said looking at me.

"That's not true. You make me the awesome CDs and you make me the happiest girl around." I said standing up and walking over to him.

"But you make me dinner almost every night. I just feel like I don't do anything for you." Troy said looking at me.

"But you do stuff for me. You take care of me, you surprise me everyday, and you make me want to be a better person. You love me and that's enough." I said looking at Troy.

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm not contributing anything to this relationship." Troy said as I took his hands in mine and made him look me in the eyes.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, look at me. You contribute to this relationship just as much as I do. You're here for me whenever I need you and vice versa. I love you and you're being the best boyfriend you can be." I said looking at him.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked as I looked at him.

"Yes I'm sure. I love you." I said leaning down and kissing him.

"I love you too. I'm not in the mood for dessert right now. Do you mind if we dance?" Troy asked standing up and offering me his hand.

"Sure we can dance but I'm waiting for the famous words." I said putting my other hand on my hip.

"May I have this dance?" Troy asked twirling me into his arms.

"Yes you may." I said as we started to twirl around the makeshift dance floor.

"Troy we don't have any music." I said pulling back and looking at him.

"I can fix that." Troy said backing away and walking over to the railing and fiddling with something.

He smiled as music filled the back porch. I smiled when I instantly recognized the song.

"You remembered." I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders before laying my head on his shoulder.

We swayed back and forth to the music from the Beauty and the Beast. I sighed and looked up at Troy.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I'm thinking about how much fun we're going to have once we leave for North Carolina. But I'm worried about how to cope without being with my family." I said looking at him.

"Can I promise you something right now?" Troy asked as I nodded.

"I'm going to promise you that no matter what happens, I'm going to be there for you. You can come talk to me about whatever, whenever. I'm always going to be there." Troy said looking at me.

"Thanks Troy. I know the first few months are going to be tough, but just be there for me and I'll eventually adjust." I said shaking my head.

"What was that head shake about?" Troy asked concerned.

"I'm being a baby about this. This is the first time I'm going to be away from my mom and Joe." I said looking at him.

"This will be the first time that I'll be away from mom and dad for this extended period of time. I mean I've been away from them for a month but never 3 and half months. I'm going to miss life here in Albuquerque." Troy told me.

"We're going to make it on our own won't we?" I asked looking at Troy.

"With us by each others sides, we'll manage to make it. Don't worry, you'll see." Troy said as I smiled.

"We're going to be poor college student next year." I said as Troy twirled me around the dance floor again.

"Oh but we'll be together and it's going to be a glorious year. Do you know why?" Troy asked me smiling.

"Why?" I asked looking up at the starry night before looking at him.

"Because it's going to be you, me, and Duke University." Troy said as I laughed.

"It's going to be a great year." I said before focusing on us dancing again.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Troy and I spent the rest of the night slow dancing the night away. We ended up sharing dessert under the starry night. He walked me up to the door and kissed me good night before walking home in the dark.

* * *

**The song was "Tale as Old as Time" from Beauty and the Beast. Feedback would be great. Thank you for being so patient with me; I really appreciate it!!!! Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers!!!**


	24. Feels Like Home

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shots about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_June 21st, 2006 3:15 am_**

I groaned as I tossed and turned in my bed. I had been sleeping peacefully until a bizarre dream caused me to become very wide awake. I reached for my cell phone and saw that it was 3:15 in the morning. Troy and I were supposed to have plans in the morning but it looked as if I would be a zombie for that.

'Unless I call Troy and wake him up too.' I whispered to myself before dialing the seven digits of his cell phone number.

I listened to the phone ring once, twice, three times before finally going to voicemail. I shut my phone loudly before flopping over to my stomach. I put the pillow back under my head and closed my eyes before starting to count back from 100.

"100 . . . 99 . . . 98 . . . 97 . . . 96 . . . 95 . . . 94 . . . 93 . . ." I counted quietly before throwing the covers off of me.

"This isn't working." I said before grabbing my cell phone and getting out of bed. I walking over to my balcony and gently swung the doors open.

I walked onto the balcony to sit down in the chair that was out there. I tucked my feet under my legs and gazed up at the star filled sky. I fiddled with my cell phone before making the decision to call him again.

I listened to the phone ring once, twice, and finally he picked up.

"Who ever is calling better have a death warrant in hand!" Troy's groggy voice said as I stiffed a giggle.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I said trying not to give my giggle away.

"It's dark outside Gabi. What are you doing up?" Troy asked me. I could imagine him trying to pull his pillow over his face.

"I had a nightmare and I can't sleep." I said gazing out into the backyard.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you at all. What time is it anyways?" Troy asked me.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked him as he groaned.

"If you have to ask me that question, then no I don't want to know." Troy's voice shot back.

"All right but since I can't sleep I figured you couldn't either." I said into the phone.

"Gabi it's a nightmare and nightmares aren't real." Troy told me as I sighed loudly.

"But this nightmare seemed real. Someone kidnapped you and killed you before sending me the horrible pictures and your head on a piece of wood." I told him.

"I'm sorry Gabi but I'm right here. You're sitting here talking to me. Nothing is going to happen to me." Troy said softly into the phone.

"But what if something happens to you? Huh? I'm going to be so heartbroken and devastated." I whispered into the phone.

"Gabi listen to me sweetheart. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm at home, safe and sound. Now go crawl back into bed and close your pretty eyes and get some sleep." Troy told me quietly.

"But I can't close my eyes without seeing your face on that piece of wood." I whined back.

"What do you want me to do?" Troy asked sighing loudly.

"I don't know. But I can't sleep." I told him.

"Gabi what can I do to make you know I'm all right?" Troy asked as I sat back in my chair.

"Will you tell me a secret?" I asked smiling a little.

"What kind of secret do you want me to tell you?" Troy asked back.

"Um . . . a secret nobody knows." I told him settling into the chair.

"A secret nobody knows about? Hm . . . let me think about this for a minute. Why don't you tell me something in the mean time?" Troy suggested.

"I started falling for you the first time we sang together at the ski lodge. I tried to deny it, thinking I would never see you again, but I thought you were the most handsome guy in that lodge that night." I said giggling a little.

"Oh really? I never knew that." Troy said surprised.

"You weren't supposed to know about it but I just told you. You wanna know something else too?" I asked into the phone.

"I do want to know something else." Troy said as I giggled.

"I knew you went to East High." I said simply before Troy cut in.

"What do you mean you knew I went to East High?" Troy asked me.

"As Mr. Matsui was walking mom and me around the school, I saw you walk in with your basketball buddies. I had to double take but once I saw you, I knew I had to see you again." I told him.

"I never knew that either. I thought when we saw each other that was the first time we saw each other." Troy told me.

"Nope so what's your secret Bolton?" I asked giggling.

"You're awful hyper tonight, Montez." Troy replied.

"You're stalling Bolton. Tell me your secret." I replied back to him.

"You finally caught on to that. My secret is that I was so nervous to ask you to be my girlfriend that I literally got sick ten minutes before coming to pick you up." Troy told me as I awed.

"Why were you so nervous? You knew I liked you." I asked him.

"I knew you liked me but what if you would have said no. I would have been devastated." Troy told me.

"There was no way I was going to turn you down. You could have done the stupidest things in the world and I still would have said yes." I told him.

"Now you tell me that." Troy said as we both laughed.

"Wait what's today's date?" I asked causing Troy to laugh.

"It's 4:00 in the morning and you expect me to remember the date." Troy said as I laughed.

"You're supposed to. Is it the 20th or 21st?" I asked him.

"Um . . . it's the 21st. Why got a hot date today?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"Yeah I do and it's with you. Do you know what happened five months ago today?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"Um . . . I asked a pretty girl to be my girlfriend and she said yes." Troy said as I giggled.

"Wow you're good at this game. Happy 5th month anniversary, babe." I told him.

"Happy 5th month anniversary, sweetheart. Is your mind full of happy thoughts so we can go back to sleep now?" Troy asked me.

"I think so. Thanks for talking with me this early in the morning." I told Troy.

"Not a problem. How about I call you when I get up and we'll do something later on?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"That sounds good. Get some sleep and I'll talk to you later." I told him before we hung up.

I sat outside a few more minutes until my cell phone vibrated violently in the palm of my hand. I smiled looking at the caller I.D.

"didn't I just talk to you?" I asked putting the device to my ear.

"Yeah you did but I forgot one major thing." Troy said as I smiled.

"What did you forget?" I asked him.

"I love you sweetheart." He said as a smile crept on my face.

"I love you too. Now get some sleep and I'll talk to you later." I told him before hanging up the phone.

I walked back into my room and climbed into my bed. I found a comfortable spot and quickly fell asleep thinking about all the good times Troy and I had together.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

* * *

**The song is "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk. Feedback would be wonderful. Ideas, if you have them, are welcome too!!!**


	25. She's My Kind of Rain

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shots about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_June 27th, 2006 9:30 am _**

I walked downstairs and heard voices talking down in the kitchen. I pushed through the swinging door and walked into the kitchen area. My mom and Joe were sitting at the table talking quietly.

"You're up early." Mom said raising her eye brows and grinning.

"I've got plans." I said walking over to the fridge and opening it.

"Oh really? Who are you hanging out with today?" Mom asked me before I rolled my eyes.

"If you have to ask, then I'm not going to waste the time telling you." I told them shutting the fridge door quietly.

"Oh someone's got an attitude." Joe said as I looked at him with an evil grin.

"Shut it buddy." I said before heading towards the front door, my heels clicking softly on the hardwood floor.

"Gabi don't forget, grandma and grandpa are coming in today." Joe called as I turned around and looked at him.

"Oh shit I forgot." I said looking at him with wide eyes.

"Gabriella Elisabeth! Watch your mouth." Mom said as my eyes fell down so I acted like I was staring at my mouth.

"Got it mom. What time are they coming in?" I asked picking my head up and looking at her.

"Um . . . they'll be here at three. Are you coming home for dinner?" Mom asked me.

"Yes I'll be home and I'm bringing someone over for dinner." I said smiling.

"Gabi you're evil. Does Troy know your grandparents are coming in?" Mom asked me.

"Nope but he'll defiantly know before we come home for dinner." I said as she gave me the thumbs up.

"At least tell the poor boy your grandparents are in town." Mom said as I rolled my eyes.

"I will mom. I'll see you guys later. Bye Joe." I said walking out the front door and down the steps onto the sidewalk.

I kicked a pebble on the ground as I walked over to Troy's house. I grinned as I saw Tess sitting on the stairs leading up to the porch. I went and joined her on the steps before she looked over at me.

"You're here early. What's up?" Tess asked smiling and taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm here to drag your brother out of bed. He said we were going to do something today." I told her.

"Last time I was in the house, he wasn't up yet." Tess said looking over at me.

"Typical Troy." I said shaking my head.

"I'll go wake him up if you want." Tess said smiling an evil grin.

"No thanks; I don't want Troy in a bad mood." I said shaking my head.

"So what are you going to do to wake him up?" Tess asked me as I thought about it.

"I don't know. I want him in a semi good mood because I've got to talk to him." I said looking over at her.

"Oh that doesn't sound good. What's up, maybe I can help?" Tess suggested.

"I've got to tell him that my grandparents are in town and he's gonna meet them tonight." I told her grinning.

"I wouldn't tell him until the very last possible second." Tess said as I shook my head.

"Nah I can't do that. Anyways I'm going to wake him up. I'll talk to you later." I said pushing off the step.

"How are you going to wake him up?" Tess asked me.

"I'm going to throw pebbles at his window like he has done to me so many mornings." I said before walking back through the gate and picking up some pebbles.

I threw them up to his window while receiving no response. I threw another before the curtain was thrown open. I grinned when I saw Troy standing there in his pajama pants and crazy hair. He held up a finger before the window was opened.

"It's too early, Gabi." Troy said peeking his head out of the window and looking at me.

"You set the time, not me. I gave you some time since I was talking to Tess." I said looking at my watch.

"How about we hang out at the house today?" Troy asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine with me. I'll be in your kitchen." I said as he mumbled something before I walked back through the gate and back to the porch.

"Were you successful?" Tess asked as I took a seat beside her.

"Yeah I was. We're hanging out here today. He's not in the mood to do anything else." I said as she raised her eyebrow.

"He's going to be a lazy bum by the time basketball season rolls around." Tess said shaking her head.

"He's been working out with your dad. It's pretty funny actually." I said shaking my head.

"I could whip his butt any day in basketball." Tess said as we both laughed.

"I would love to see you try." We heard a new voice say from behind us.

"Oh you know I could kick his ass in basketball any day, Drew." Tess said turning around and looking at her older brother.

"I don't think so Tess. Troy may be shorter than you but he's got some good skills even you don't have." Drew said coming to sit next to us on the step.

"I could totally whip his ass on the court." Tess said as I shook my head at the two of them.

"Who do you think will win, Gabi?" Drew asked looking over at me.

"If I've learned anything these past few weeks hanging out with the two of you, it's not to get in between of a famous Bolton argument." I said holding up my hands.

"Haha she's secretly rooting for me!" Tess said laughing in her brother's face.

"She didn't say that. She just said she's staying neutral. Anyways, she's got to root for Troy anyways." Drew pointed out to Tess.

"Then I guess the only way to settle this is to have a good old fashion basketball duel." Tess said as Drew nodded.

"Don't you think you should ask Troy--" I started before the screen door was thrown open.

"What should you ask Troy?" Troy asked coming outside as I turned around and looked at him.

"Our sister thinks she can kick your ass on the basketball court. I disagree but we were thinking of having you two duel." Drew said looking at Troy.

"I'm up for it. When and where Tess?" Troy asked stuffing his hands in his back pockets.

"How about in an hour? I have to do something before that." Tess said looking at Troy.

"Sounds good. Let's go Gabi. We'll be back in an hour." Troy said grabbing my hand and walking into the backyard.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pushed through the gate and pulled me closer to his chest.

"We're just going right here but I haven't kissed you yet this morning so I wanted to wish you good morning." Troy said before dipping his head to meet mine.

We kissed a few minutes before I pulled back and looked at him.

"Hold on tiger; I've got to tell you something." I said looking at him.

"What's up?" Troy asked me as I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Remember a couple of weeks ago, you took me to meet your grandparents?" I asked him smiling.

"Yeah and you said that one day I'll meet yours. So what?" Troy asked confused.

"Well that one day is today." I said looking at him.

"You're grandparents are coming in today?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head.

"Yeah they are. Their plane gets in at 3 and we're going over there for dinner tonight. Unless you don't want to." I said quickly.

"Gabi look at me." He said placing his index finger under my chin and titling it up.

"I'm going to be fine. Your grandparents are going to love me." Troy said looking at me.

"There goes that ego again." I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"You know you love me." He said as I stood on my tiptoes and gently kissed him.

"If I must." I said as he pulled back and gave me a look.

"You must." He said before giving me a kiss again.

"Stop kissing and let's get this game on the road." Tess' voice called from the basketball court.

"Hold on; I'm getting my good luck charm." Troy hollered back as I laughed.

"You're going to be great today. Don't worry about it and just play your heart out." I said kissing him again.

"You going to hang out and watch?" Troy asked me.

"I'm yours today. I'm not going anywhere." I said before we walked towards the court.

"Hey Captain what's going on?" Chad's voice called from the gate.

"Come on in Chad. I've been challenged by Tess for a one on one game." Troy said looking over at the game.

"Very cool. Mind if I watch?" Chad asked as Troy and I both laughed.

"Nah come on in." Troy said as Chad walked through the gate and joined us by the side of the court.

Chad and I watched Troy and Tess battle it on the basketball court. The game the entire time was almost tied. Troy pulled ahead then Tess would shoot a basket and tie it up again.

I was staying quiet while Chad and Drew cheered for Troy. I just watched two amazing players play their heart out for a game the both of them loved.

"It's tied 14-14; next point wins. Who's going to win Gabi?" Chad asked looking over at me.

"I'm going to hold my tongue." I said putting my hands up in neutral position.

"We all know who you're rooting for." Drew said as Chad quickly agreed to that statement.

I shook my head before turning back to the game. Troy had the ball and did a little dribble around his sister before laying the ball into the net. We stood and clapped for him as he grinned at his sister.

"The all mighty Tess has gotten dethroned." Troy said as Tess gave him a look.

"That was a lucky lay up Troy." She said bitter by the fact she had lost to her younger brother.

"Oh you know you love me. You had fun didn't you?" Troy asked sticking his hand out for her to take.

"I did and you've got some awesome skills. I wonder who taught you all of that?" Tess asked looking up at the sky.

"Um . . . that would be Drew and my buddy, Chad." Troy said putting an arm around Chad's shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Tess asked as I laughed at her face.

"Oh of course dad taught me a lot of stuff too." Troy said grinning.

"You little brat. I meant me. I taught you a lot of basketball stuff." Tess said putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course you did. I'm sorry sissy. Forgive me?" Troy asked running up and picking her up.

"TROY ALEXANDER!!! Put me down this instant." Tess shrieked as Chad and I laughed.

"Do you forgive me sissy?" Troy asked as we continued to laugh.

"Yes I forgive you, you little brat." Tess said hitting his shoulders.

"Gabi sissy's beating me up." Troy said fake crying.

"It's not my problem. You probably deserved it." I said backing up knowing he would come after me and give me a sweaty hug.

"What did you say?" Troy asked creeping closer to me.

"I didn't say anything. Troy don't you dare. My grandparents, remember?" I asked backing away from him.

"Oh yeah. We can't have you sweaty when you see your grandparents." Troy said walking closer to me.

"I mean it Troy. Don't you dare." I said as he opened his arms and stepped closer to me.

I shrieked as he wrapped his sweaty arms around my shoulders and picked me up. He spun me around as I screamed.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" I screamed as he put me back to my feet.

"I'm sorry?" He asked as I shook my head at him.

"Not going to work this time buddy." I said as he put out his puppy dog look.

"Not even if I do this?" He asked walking closer and leaning down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Hm . . . it might." I said wrapping my arms around him and kissing him again. I pulled back and grinned at him.

"That's my cue to leave. See you guys later." Chad said as Troy waved bye to him.

"What are we going to do the rest of the day?" Troy asked me as I thought about it.

"Um . . . we don't have to go over to my house until 6 tonight. We can do anything you want." I said as his eyes lit up.

"Anything I want to do? Hm . . . how about you and I curl up with movies and have a marathon?" He asked as I smiled.

"That sounds really good." I told him taking his hand and walking into the house.

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love in a drunken sky  
She's confetti falling down all night  
She sits quietly there  
Like water in a jar _

Says baby why you trembling like you are  
So I wait and I try  
I confess like a child

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

I looked at my watch as I stood waiting in the foyer of the Bolton household. Troy went and took a quick shower but now I was waiting for him so we could go over to my house for dinner.

"Troy let's go." I yelled up the stairs as I heard Tess' familiar laugh.

"I told you he would take thirty minutes to get ready. He's the other girl of the family." Tess said as I laughed.

"He's a girl in the department of getting ready. Most guys can throw on clothes and be done before the girl even decides what to wear." I said rolling my eyes.

"I've given him plenty of hell about his obsession of being neatly dressed." Tess told me as I laughed.

"What did you just tell her?" Troy asked jogging down the stairs.

"Just that you're the other girl of the family." Tess said looking at her brother.

"You're dead Tess." Troy muttered as I laughed.

"We're going to go so you can't get blood on your hands." I said pointing my finger at Troy.

"Let's go. See you later Tess." Troy said opening the door for me before I stepped out into the midsummer's night.

Troy and I started walking towards my house. I looked over at him and smiled. He reached for my hand and laced our fingers together. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sunset was absolutely amazing.

"Something stinks." Troy said waving his hand in front of his face.

"It's your fault. Now I'm going to leave you downstairs with my grandparents while I go take a thirty minute shower." I said glancing over at him.

"Gabi that's not fair." Troy whined as I shrugged my shoulders.

"You should have thought about that before you got me all sweaty." I said looking at him.

"You're mean." Troy said as we stopped in front of my house.

"You say that now but who was mean earlier?" I asked looking over at him.

"I see. All is fair in love and war?" Troy asked as I laughed.

"You've got it. Ready to meet my grandparents?" I asked looking at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." He said as we walked up the steps and into the house.

There was a lot of talking and laughter coming from the kitchen as we stepped inside the cool house. I looked over at Troy and laughed. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"There's my Gabriella. How are you doing dear?" My grandma asked coming over and wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Hi Grandma. It's going pretty good. I want you to meet someone." I said grabbing Troy's hand and bringing him closer.

"Is this the nice guy your mom hasn't been able to stop talking about?" Grandma asked me as I smiled.

"Grandma this is Troy Bolton, my boyfriend. Troy this is my grandma Bonnie." I said introducing the two.

"It's very nice to meet you, Troy. I've heard many wonderful things about you." Grandma said shaking Troy's hand before pulling him into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too." Troy said as I grinned at the two.

"And this is my grandpa. Grandpa this is Troy Bolton, my boyfriend. Troy this is my grandpa Charlie." I said introducing the two.

"So you're the boy who has stolen my daughter and granddaughter's hearts. I have one question for you." Grandpa said as I squeezed Troy's hand.

"Yes sir?" Troy said not looking as nervous as I felt.

"Do you love her?" Grandpa asked as I looked over at Troy.

"I do sir. She's my entire world and I promise I'll do nothing to break her heart. She completes me and I love her very much." Troy said as tears rushed to my eyes.

"Then you have mine and Bonnie's blessing." Grandpa said as I reached over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks grandpa." I whispered as he laughed.

"You're my granddaughter and I'm never going to let anything happen to you." Grandpa said as I smiled.

The rest of the evening, Troy got to know my grandparents while they got to know him. The evening was filled with laughs and stories. My grandparents were evil as they brought out the baby stories and pictures. I watched Troy interact with my grandparents and managed to fall even more in love with him.

_She's the sunset shadows  
She's like Rembrandt's light  
She's the history that's made at night  
She's my lost companion  
She's my dreaming tree  
Together in this brief eternity  
Summer days winter snow  
She's all things to behold_

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_

_

* * *

_**The song is "She's My Kind of Rain" by Tim McGraw. Feedback would be wonderful!!! Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback and/or ideas!!!!!**


	26. More Than Anyone

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shots about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_June 30th, 2006 9:30 am _**

I heard my cell phone ringing from my desk and smiled. It was Troy's ringer and I figured I would let it ring. I was way too comfortable in my bed to get out and get my ringing phone. I smiled once the ringing stopped and started to close my eyes until the ringing started up again. I groaned and pushed my hair out of my eyes before glaring over at the ringing device.

'I'm not going to get it.' I said forcing my eyes to shut and try to get back to the dream I was in.

No more than a minute later, the phone started ringing again. I groaned loudly knowing this was Troy's sick game. He had to be up for basketball drills with his dad so he figured if he had to be up then so did I. He had another thing coming towards him.

"What?" I asked getting out of bed and snatching the phone up before putting it to my ear.

"Woah I'm sorry. Good morning sweetheart!" Troy's cheery voice bursted through the phone as I rolled my eyes.

"It hasn't been a good morning and you want to know why?" I asked sound more pissed off then I would have liked.

"Why?" He asked as I pictured him. He was probably sitting on the basketball court or in his room with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well for one I was laying in bed sleeping peacefully until a phone started going off. I tried to go back to sleep but the person who desperately wanted my attention kept calling. That person interrupted the best dream." I said whining a little.

"Oh I'm sorry babe. Do you want me to hurt that person who kept calling your phone?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah I do. His name is Chad Danforth." I said smirking a little.

"Why is Chad calling your phone in the first place? He's got Taylor." Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"I have no idea." I said innocently.

"You do know it was me who called you three times, right?" Troy asked as I gasped.

"My own boyfriend wouldn't do that to me! Now why would you find the need to call me three different times all at 9:30 in the morning?" I asked him.

"I wanted to hang out today and I wanted to know if you wanted to?" Troy asked me.

"I'm going to have to look at my social calendar. Hold on." I said pushing myself off the bed and walking over to my calendar.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked laughing.

"I'm checking my social calendar. It looks like today is free." I told him as he chuckled.

"That's good. Let me take a shower and I'll be over to get you." Troy told me.

"What are we doing today so I know how to dress?" I asked him.

"Wear capris and a tank top or something. We're not doing anything special." Troy told me.

"That's sounds great. I'll see you in an hour." I joked as he laughed.

"I'll be over in about 45 minutes." Troy told me as I laughed.

"I'm going to time you. So you better hurry up. I love you." I said waiting for him to say it back.

"I love you too princess. I'll see you in 45." Troy said before we both hung up.

'He is so not going to make it.' I said before getting out of my bed and walking towards the bathroom.

I took a quick shower before pulling my long hair up into a pony tail. I walked into my room and grabbed my green capris and got a white tank top out of my closet. I threw those on before shoving my feet into a pair of flip flops.

I heard the TV turn on as I walked down the stairs. I walked into the living room to see Joe playing his Xbox while munching on some cereal.

"Hey dude how are you today?" I asked taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

"I'm good. Wanna play?" Joe asked offering up the other controller.

"Nah I'm fine. Troy's on his way over." I said looking at him.

"Oh really and what are you and Mr. Bolton doing today?" Joe asked me.

"I have no idea. He said he'll be over here in a little bit." I said looking at my brother.

"He's not going to make the 45 minutes considering 35 have all ready passed." Joe said looking at me.

"Were you listening at my door?" I asked him in shock.

"It's kinda hard not to hear when you're practically yelling." Joe said rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't yelling. Where's mom?" I asked looking at him.

"She's over at the neighbors. She said she'll be back in a little bit." Joe told me.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked him.

"Grandma and grandpa promised to spend the day with me. I think we're going to the zoo." Joe told me.

"Sounds like fun. Are you going to convince grandpa to take you to the arcade?" I asked looking at him.

"No but thanks for th idea." Joe told me as I shook my head at him.

"You're getting eviler by the day, little brother. Hey Joe can I ask you something?" I said looking over at him.

"Sure you know you can." Joe said putting his game on pause.

"Are you sure you're all right with me going to Duke?" I asked looking at him.

He bit his lip for a minute before looking up at me. He smiled before opening his mouth.

"Sure I'm going to miss you but I understand that you need to be by Troy. It's fine as long as you and I will still talk on the phone." Joe told me.

"How about Tuesdays and Thursdays I'll call you and we'll talk on the phone?" I asked looking at him.

"It doesn't have to be those days but whenever you know your schedule, let me know and we'll set some time apart." Joe told me.

"You're the best brother a sister could ask for." I said giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"And you're the best sister a brother could ask for. Thanks Gabi." Joe told me smiling.

"No problem. You'll still hear from me. I want to know everything that goes on while I'm not here. I'll send pictures and emails; and we'll have our weekly chats." I said as he nodded.

"Thanks Gabi. Next year is going to be interesting." Joe said as I nodded my head.

"It sure is. Well it looks like Mr. Bolton is five minutes late." I said looking at the clock on the mantel.

"What are you going to do?" Joe asked me.

"I don't know yet. I haven't thought that far ahead." I said looking at him.

He opened his mouth to say something but the doorbell rang. Joe and I both grinned before I walked over and opened the front door.

"Well lookie what the cat dragged in. You're five minutes late." I said leaning against the doorway.

"It's Tess' fault. She stopped me and wouldn't shut up." Troy said handing me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked before he motioned me to open it.

"Tess wrote it for you. She said I had to give it to you." Troy said as I motioned him to come in.

"Joe's in the living room playing his Xbox." I said watching him disappear around the corner.

I laughed before unraveling the note. I smoothed it out a little before starting to read it.

_Gabi,_

_Sorry Troy's late. I stopped him to talk and he didn't tell me he was under a time constraint until I had been talking for five minutes. It's totally my fault. Anyways, have a great day and I'm sure I'll see you later!!!_

_Tess_

I laughed while reading the note. I walked into the living room to see both boys enthralled with the video game. I walked over to Troy and leaned close to his ear.

"You're forgiven." I said patting him on the shoulder.

"I take it you read the note?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head.

"Yeah I did. Don't worry about it." I told him as he smiled.

"Thanks Gabi. You ready to go?" Troy asked standing up from the couch.

"Yeah let me grab my keys and I'll be ready." I told him walking into the kitchen and grabbing my Duke lanyard that held my keys.

"Let's go." I said walking back into the living room.

"See you later Joe. Have fun with the grandparents." I said looking over at him.

"Yeah you two have fun too. Are you guys going to be home for dinner?" Joe asked me.

"Probably. Grandma's cooking right?" I asked him smiling.

"Yeah she's making quesadillas." Joe said as I smiled.

"We'll defiantly be here." I told him before walking towards the front door.

We walked out the front door before walking down the sidewalk. Troy grabbed my hand and led me across the street. We continued down the sidewalk before he broke the silence.

"Why did you instantly agree to dinner when Joe mentioned your grandma's quesadillas?" Troy asked me.

"Obviously you haven't had my grandma's cooking. She makes the best quesadillas and Spanish rice I've ever had." I said looking at him.

"Then it looks like I'm in for a treat tonight." Troy said as I laughed.

I played with his class ring as we continued walking across streets. I looked at him strangely before he caught on.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking around at the unfamiliar streets.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." Troy asked as I looked at him confused.

"We are going to the old hideout I had when I was younger. Chad and I built it when we were littler. Zeke and Jason helped us once they moved to the area but it was originally mine and Chad's ideas." Troy told me.

"Very cool. Where is this hideout located?" I asked him.

"It's up here a little ways. It's at the park behind my old house." Troy told me.

"Old house? I thought you lived in your house now since you were born." I asked looking at him.

"Nope before dad had the job at the school, we lived in a little three bedroom house. Tess and Drew had their own rooms. Once I was born, we stayed there for 5 years so Chad and I built this fort with Tess and Drew's help." Troy told me.

"That's very cool. When you were five is that when you moved to your house now?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah we did. Mom was tired of the old house so we moved. They found the one that we're in now and mom fell in love with it. With some help, they managed to fix it up." Troy told me.

"That's cool. I'm still not seeing this hideout." I said looking at him.

"Be patient sweetheart; we're almost there." Troy told me smiling.

"If you say so." I said as we entered the park.

"It's right over there." Troy said pointing over towards the corner of the park.

We walked towards the corner he pointed and I saw as we walked closer that there was indeed a little hideout.

Troy ran ahead of me and stood like a guard outside of the Buckingham Palace as I came closer. I giggled as he winked at me.

"Password, madam?" He asked standing still while his mouth was the only moving part of his body.

"Um . . . I know no such password, sir. Perhaps you could help me out?" I asked curtsying a little.

"Perhaps I could but it's going to cost you." Troy said looking over at me.

"And what is the fee today?" I asked batting my eyelashes flirtatiously.

"A simple good morning kiss is the fee of the day, madam." Troy said smirking.

"I guess a simple good morning kiss would do no harm. So what's the password?" I asked grinning.

"I'm sorry madam; the kiss must be given first before you learn the password." Troy said bowing properly.

I walked over to Troy and leaned up before giving him a simple kiss on his lips. He deepened it before I had the chance to pull back. He pulled back as I looked at him.

"That was a well received kiss; now what's the password?" I asked looking over at him.

"Wildcats." Troy said as I rolled my eyes.

"The password dear sir is wildcats." I said before Troy winked at me.

"I'm sorry madam, the password has been changed. I guess another kiss will grant you the new password." Troy said as I looked at him with shock.

"I can't believe you Troy Bolton. If you wanted a kiss, you could have asked for one. I'm not kissing you again so it looks like I'm going in with the password I learned." I said trying to get past him and into the hideout.

He laughed as I stormed up and tried to get past him. He put his arms around my waist and managed to capture me in a kiss. I ended up throwing my arms around his neck as we stood there kissing.

"You tricked me." I said quietly after we pulled back.

"Yeah but you enjoyed it as much as I did." Troy said holding out his hand for me to take.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I said as he led me among the twigs and sticks.

"You were five when you built this?" I asked looking at how high the "ceiling" went.

"Drew, Tess, Madison, and Nathan helped us." Troy said mentioning his siblings and two others I didn't know.

"Madison and Nathan?" I asked looking over at Troy.

"Oh you haven't met Chad's older brother and sister. Madison is the same age as Drew and goes to North Carolina with Tess while Nathan is the same age as Tess and goes to Syracuse." Troy told me.

"Wow your families are really tight." I said looking over at him.

"Oh yeah. Chad's mom and mine were college roommates as were his dad and mine. They've known each other for over 20 years." Troy told me.

"That's cool. Do your siblings and his get along?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh yeah. We were surprised when Madison and Drew didn't hook up and the same with Nathan and Tess." Troy told me.

"That's cool that your parents are that close with Chad's." I told him.

"It's been an interesting life with them as our best friends. It was evitable that Chad and I would become friends." Troy said as I laughed.

"That's really cool." I said looking around and saw a twig that had been carved in.

"You managed to find it." Troy said coming up beside me.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the twig.

"Before we moved, Tess, Drew, and I carved our names into the wood. Well Tess carved my name since I was too little. We were mad when we moved away from the Danforths but little did we know mom and dad had gotten a house right next door to them." Troy told me.

"So you carved your names into the wood to remember the good times?" I asked him.

"Something like that. Drew was 9 when that happened while Tess was 7. We didn't know any better." Troy told me smiling.

"This is really cool. Thanks for showing me this Troy." I said as he smiled.

"I've wanted to show you it for a while but I didn't know how." Troy told me smiling.

"This was the perfect way. Thanks." I said leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"I know there's a lot you don't know about me but I want you to learn everything about me." Troy told me.

"I want you to know everything about me too." I said looking up at him.

"It looks like we're in for a couple of interesting days." Troy told me as I laughed.

"Oh yeah we are." I said looping my arm though his as we started out of the park.

We ended up going back to my house where Troy and I battled it out on the Xbox. We spent the day trying to kill each other off of Monopoly. He ended winning many more games than I did. I ended up seeing his competitive side way more than I wanted to.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body be free,  
__I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

* * *

**The song is "More Than Anyone" by Gavin DeGraw. Feedback would be great. Thanks to everyone who has submitted feedback or ideas. They're really appreciated!**


	27. Please Don't Go

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shots about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**It's my Spring Break right now so be on the lookout for tons of updates!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_July 12th, 2006 4:30 pm _**

"Yo captain wait up." I heard Chad's voice yell as I ran around the neighborhood.

I stopped running and looked behind me as his fro bounced with every step he took. I shook my head and held out my hand for him to grab.

"Hey man what's happening?" I asked as we did our signature handshake we invented when we were six years old.

"Not a whole lot. Enjoying the days of doing nothing." Chad said as I grinned.

"I know what you're talking about." I said as we walked along the sidewalk.

"Troy's there's something you've got to know." Chad said looking nervously at me.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked looking over at him. I figured something had happened between him and Taylor.

"Taylor was talking on the phone with Gabi the other day and she mentioned something." Chad said as I gave him a look.

"Just spit it out. What aren't you telling me?" I asked again getting angrier by the second.

"Gabi's leaving." Chad said glancing over to see my reaction.

"She is?" I asked as the color drained from my face.

"I'm sorry man, I thought you knew." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"She never told me. Did Taylor say when?" I asked looking over at him.

"All Taylor said was next week some time." Chad told me.

"Thanks man. I'll let you know how this conversation goes." I said as he nodded.

"I hope it turns out for the best." Chad said as I silently agreed with him.

"I hope so too. I'll talk to you later." I told him before we went our separate ways.

The entire way back to my house, thoughts plagued my mind. If Gabi was really leaving, was she leaving for good or would she be back? Would she still be going to Duke or to another college? Or did she really love me or just claim to love me?

I must have been a mess because as soon as I stepped foot into the house, Tess was all over my case.

"You don't look too well." Tess said as I collapsed onto the couch.

"I've got some things on my mind. What are you doing?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm waiting for Aaron to come get me. We're going to go do some stuff before coming back here for dinner." Tess told me.

"Sounds fun." I said trailing off before Tess looked at me strangely.

"Does this have to do anything with the rumor that Gabi's leaving?" Tess asked as I turned to her with wide eyes.

"How did you find out about that?" I asked looking at her.

"I have my ways. Why didn't you tell me that is what's bugging you?" Tess asked me.

"I don't know." I said throwing my head back and letting it bang gently on the back of the couch.

"You haven't talked to Gabi yet, have you?" Tess asked while giving me a knowing look.

"No I haven't. I haven't gotten the courage to go over to her house yet." I said groaning a little.

"The sooner you do that, the better you'll be." Tess said as the front door opened and Aaron came in.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." Aaron said walking into the living room.

"Sorry I've been right here. Troy needed some help." Tess said looking over at Aaron.

"Oh hey man. How's it going?" Aaron asked throwing his hand out for me to shake.

"It's going pretty good. You two have fun and I'll see you guys later." I said pushing off the couch and walking out the front door.

I walked absent minded through my neighborhood before finding myself on my way towards Gabi's house. I sighed loudly as I found myself staring at her front porch. I walked up the sidewalk and raised my hand to knock at the door.

"Hey Troy lookin' for Gabi?" Anna asked as I opened my mouth before closing it again.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Anna asked laughing at the old joke.

"Is Gabi here?" I asked as she nodded her head before opening the door wider for me to walk in.

"She's up in her room. Why don't you go surprise her?" Anna said as I smiled.

"I'll do that. Thanks Anna." I said before walking slowly up the stairs.

Once I reached the top, I heard the loud music coming from her closed door. I walked closer but something held me back. I didn't know what would happen in the next few minutes but I prayed something good would come out of it.

I raised my hand and knocked before hearing the music being cut and the door being thrown open.

"Hiya stranger. I haven't seen you in a while." She said before throwing herself into my arms.

"Hiya yourself. How's it going?" I asked before leaning over and brushing her cheek with my lips.

"It's great now that you're here. What are you in the mood for doing today?" She asked smiling brightly.

"You pick. Whatever you want to do." I said smiling over at her.

"Sounds good. Let's go." She said slipping on her flip flops before pulling me behind her out of the room.

We walked down stairs, said goodbye to her mom before walking out into the bright sunshine. She giggled seeing my eyes squint up from the brightness. I took her hand in mine as we walked down the street.

"You're quiet." Gabi observed as we walked towards the end of the neighborhood.

"I've got a lot on my mind." I said simply hoping she would put it to rest.

"Talk to me, Troy. What's wrong?" She asked as I looked over at her.

"How about we go to the park and talk?" I suggested as she smiled.

"That doesn't sound very good." Gabi said before looking towards the ground.

"Just remember I love you." I said looking at her.

"I love you too." She said before we crossed the street and walked deeper into the park.

We found a vacant bench before taking a seat. I looked over at her, took a deep breath, and took her hand in mine before starting to talk.

"I was doing my normal run today and Chad stopped me before I went into the house. He told me that Taylor said something about you leaving." I said watching Gabi's face.

"I figured that's why you were quiet. I tried so hard to tell you so many times." Gabi said looking down at our intertwined hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked putting my finger under her face so I could see her pretty brown eyes.

"I don't know. We were having so much fun this summer and I didn't want that to end." She said trying to hold back her tears.

"When are you leaving?" I asked trying not to break down in front of her.

"Next Wednesday." She said simply as I shook my head.

"What about the fall? Are you still going to Duke?" I asked looking at her.

Then before I knew it, she was laughing. She had tears coming from her eyes because she was laughing so hard.

"Gabi why are you laughing?" I asked shaking my head.

"Your question caught me off guard. Of course I'm still going to Duke. Why wouldn't I?" Gabi asked me still giggling.

"I thought since you're moving, you wouldn't be going to Duke anymore." I said looking at her.

"Who said anything about moving?" Gabi asked still giggling.

"I thought since you're leaving that translated into moving." I said still not getting the whole giggling scenario.

"I'm going to visit my grandparents in upstate New York. That's why I'm leaving next Wednesday. I'll be home the following Wednesday." Gabi told me.

"So you're not moving?" I asked bringing her closer to me.

"Disappointed Bolton?" She asked shaking her brown hair before grinning at me.

"Not a damn bit. I am, however, going to miss you while you're gone." I said as her smile faded a little.

"And I'm going to miss you too. But I promise I'll bring you something back from New York." She said as I smiled.

"I love you." I said looking at her.

"And I love you too. It's only a week and you're going to be so busy that you'll never know I was gone." She said as I smiled.

"My mind is going to be on you the entire time." I said before kissing her forehead and then her nose.

"As is mine. I love you, Troy Bolton." Gabi said as I smiled.

"I love you too, Gabriella Montez." I said before we fell into silence.

We spent the rest of the day hanging out. We ended up sitting on her porch until it was time to go, just shooting the breeze and talking about our futures.

_Please don't go Please don't go  
Don't you know that I love you so?  
Say your mine and give me tonight  
Let's stay together  
Please don't go Please don't go  
You're the only angel I know  
You were sent from heaven above  
To love me forever_

_Don't Go Don't Go_

_If you leave me  
You let a good thing fall apart  
If you deceive me  
You leave a pain inside my heart  
I really need you  
Just like the air I need to breath  
I'll stand beside you I'll never leave_

_

* * *

_**The song is "Please Don't Go" By No Mercy. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to everyone who has sent in feedback!**


	28. Missing You

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shots about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Thank you to MissZacEfron for her help in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_July 15th, 2006 9:30 am _**

I stared outside of my grandparents' big bay window wondering what my boyfriend 2,000 miles away was doing at the current moment. I smiled thinking back to all the times we have had together.

I heard nearing footsteps coming closer to my hidden spot. I whipped my head around to see who was coming closer.

"Hi Joe." I said as my younger brother took a seat across from me in the overstuffed chair.

"Hi Gabi what are you doing?" Joe asked looking at the sight outside of the bay window.

"I'm just thinking." I told him while sighing loudly.

"About Troy? You can hide it all you want but we all know you miss him." Joe said looking at me.

"You're being really sweet but it's the first time we've been away from each other since we've been dating." I told him sadly.

"Troy loves you Gabi; he'll be waiting as soon as we fly back to New Mexico." Joe told me smiling.

"Thanks Joe." I told him before directing my attention back out of the bay window.

Joe smiled before leaving me with my thoughts. I jumped when my phone vibrated. I picked it up hastily and grinned when I saw the name on the I.D. I put the device to my ear and said hello.

"How is the most beautiful girl in the world?" Troy's voice floated over the phone.

"I'm good." I said smiling and letting his voice comfort me for the most part.

"Something's bothering you." Troy pointed out as I continued to stare out into the world that surrounded the house.

"I don't want to get into it. How's Albuquerque?" I asked hoping he would drop the subject.

"Gabi will you tell me what's wrong?" Troy asked getting upset.

"Troy we're 2,000 miles away. Are we sure we can do this?" I asked vocalizing my fears.

"Am I sure we can do what? This relationship? I'm 100 percent positive that we can make this work." Troy told me.

"I wanted to do this face to face but--" I stopped short.

"Gabi if you want to break up with me, why wait until you're 2,000 miles away? Why didn't you do it before you left?" Troy asked as tears brushed my eyes.

"Troy that's not it. I'm just worried that something is going to tear us apart. I love you way too much to let you go." I said as tears flowed down my face and onto the piece of paper I was holding.

"I can't talk to you right now. I'll call you later." Troy said hanging up the phone.

I let the tears flow down my face freely as I heard the dial tone. I threw the phone angrily onto the table and lay on the couch, just letting the tears flow.

"Gabi what's wrong?" Mom asked coming into the living room.

"I messed things up." I said as she took a seat next to me and pulled me closer to her.

"What did you mess up?" Mom asked rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

"I told Troy that I was being unsecured with our relationship and he flipped out and told me that he couldn't talk to me." I said as more tears fell.

"Oh Gabi did you expect him to just go with the flow?" Mom asked as I shook my head.

"You're not helping mom." I said looking over at her.

"Gabi, I've always told you to follow your heart. Now what is your heart telling you to do?" Mom asked me.

"It's telling me to just go with it and let destiny take its course." I told her.

"That sounds like pretty good advice to me." Mom said as I looked at her.

"Then how do I get Troy to talk to me?" I asked worried that I had royally screwed up things between us.

"I can't tell you that. You just have to explain things to him." Mom told me.

"Thanks mom. I'll call him later." I said as she gave me the covenant mother's look.

I watched her leave the room before picking my phone back up. I scrolled through my phone book before pushing the call button on my phone.

I listened to the phone ring once, twice, and finally the voice I had been waiting on picked up.

"Hello?" He asked his voice tired and worn out.

"Hi it's me." I said running my hand over my eyes to dry my tears.

"Do you want to explain your little statement?" Troy's voice harshly said as I shut my eyes to block the tears from rolling down my face.

"I guess I deserved that. To tell you the truth, I'm scared to death of loosing you Troy. I've never let someone love me the way you do and it freaks the hell out of me." I started before a stray tear fall down my cheek.

"Gabi I'm scared of loosing you too. That's why I work so hard to keep our relationship good. When you said those words a little bit ago, it freaks me out. And it doesn't help that you're 2,000 miles away." Troy said as I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry Troy. So sorry." I said letting the tears fall.

"Gabi, shhh; don't cry sweetheart." Troy pleaded with me over the phone.

I continued to cry as he whispered sweet things over the phone.

"Gabi, babe; you're not going to lose me. I'm right here." Troy whispered over the phone as my tears slowed.

"Are we all right?" I whispered to Troy while wiping my tears away.

"We're fine. You need to tell me if something is wrong with you." Troy told me.

"I will. Now moving on, how is Albuquerque without me?" I asked knowingly.

"It's lonely." Troy said as I sighed.

"I would give anything to be in your arms tonight." I said sighing loudly.

"You'll be in my arms in a couple of days. I'm counting down the days." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I know. So what did you do today?" I asked finally relieved that we were better again.

"I missed you." Troy said simply as I smiled.

"Troy--" I started before he cut in.

"No really I missed you. I woke up and I lay in bed all while missing you. I talked to my parents, Tess, and Drew about how much I missed you. I even told Miles how much I missed you." Troy said mentioning his dog.

"Troy stop." I said as he laughed.

"That's what I did the entire day. I sat here at the house and thought about how much I miss kissing you, how much I miss running my hands through your hair, and how much I miss spending time with you." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"I miss you too Troy." I said thinking back to how much time I had spent thinking about our relationship

"Ahh I gotta go. My mom's calling. I love you." He said as the smile on my face grew wider.

"I love you too. I'll talk to you later." I said as we both hung up the phone.

_Every time I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
And I'm still standing here  
And you're miles away  
And I'm wondering why you left  
And there's a storm that's raging  
Through my frozen heart tonight  
I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile  
I spend my time  
Thinking about you_

_**9:00 pm**_

I was sitting outside my grandparents' house in their gazebo gazing up at the starlit sky. I was thinking about all the times Troy and I had danced under the moonlight and stars.

I heard the familiar vibrate of my cell phone on the wood. I reached for my phone and smiled when I saw the I.D.

"What are you doing at this very second?" I asked picking up the phone.

"I'm sitting here thinking about the most wonderful girl in the world." Troy's voice told me as I smiled.

"Well I'm sitting outside right now gazing up at the stars currently. What are you doing?" I asked looking for my favorite constellation.

"I'm gazing at Orion right now; thinking about you." Troy told me as I laughed.

"You're good. I miss you." I said walking off the gazebo steps and into the damp grass.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked after hearing me giggle loudly.

"I'm currently talking to you and twirling around in the backyard." I told him as he laughed.

"You're crazy; has anyone ever told you that?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"People have told me that but I usually don't listen to them." I told him.

"Gabi, I love you to death." Troy said as I smiled.

"And I love you just as much." I told him looking up into the brightly lit sky.

We sat outside and talked the rest of the night until my mom made me come inside. I kissed kisses into the phone before we both hung up. Mom stood at the door and waited for me.

"Everything good again?" Mom asked smiling while I walked closer to her.

"Everything is perfect. Thanks for all your help earlier, mom." I said giving her a hug.

"Not a problem. Now get some sleep; we've got a busy day tomorrow." Mom told me as I nodded.

I walked upstairs to the bedroom I was staying in and fell exhausted onto the bed. I fell asleep quickly dreaming of mine and Troy's future together.

_There's a message  
In the wild  
And I'm sending you  
This signal tonight  
You don't know  
How desperate I've become  
And it looks like I'm losing this fight_

_I spend my time  
Thinking about you_

* * *

**_The song is "Missing You" By Tyler Hilton. Feedback would be awesome and amazing. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback; it means a lot to me!_**


	29. My Everything

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shots about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Thank you to HorseLover20693 for her help in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**July 23rd, 2006 9:00 am**

I walked downstairs excited that today was the day that my girlfriend finally was coming back from New York. I walked into the kitchen to see my parents, Tess, and Drew with worried faces on their faces.

"Cheer up you guys. Today's the day Gabi's coming back." I said taking a seat at the table.

The TV was blaring something about a plane crash while my parents looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked while looking at their worried faces. Something in the pit of my stomach made my stomach turn.

"Troy there's something you should know." Mom said looking at me with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked again getting upset that they were hiding something from me.

"There's been a plane crash." Dad said looking at me.

"So? What does this have to do with Gabi?" I asked looking at them like nothing was wrong.

"The plane flew out of JFK this morning at 8. Wasn't that the time Gabi was supposed to leave?" Mom asked worried about how I would react.

Suddenly it hit me. Gabi, Joe, and Anna possibly were on that plane. I felt tears sting my eyes as I shook my head.

"Are there any survivors?" I asked my voice choked with emotion.

"Now Troy you can't get upset until we hear it officially. You don't know that she was on that plane." Mom said trying to reason with me.

"My girlfriend, my soul mate, could possibly be dead and you're telling me I can't get upset?" I asked as tears dripped down my face and landed on the wooden table.

Tess and Drew looked at me sympathetically wishing they both could do something for me.

"Mom, she can't be gone." I sobbed wishing that I could take Gabi in my arms right now and hold onto her for dear life.

"Troy you have to stay positive. We have to hold hope." Dad said giving me the patent father look.

"I want Gabi. That's all I want right now." I said grabbing my cell phone out of my pocket and dialing her number from memory.

I listened to it ring once, twice, and finally it went to her voicemail. Emotion clogged my throat as I opened my mouth to leave her a message.

"Gabi its Troy. Call me as soon as you get this. I love you baby." I chocked into the phone.

"You didn't get her?" Tess asked looking at me with sad eyes.

"No it went to her voicemail. What am I going to do?" I asked looking at my family members.

"You're going to sit here, rationally, and wait until you hear something." Mom said with a stern voice.

"I can't sit here waiting to see if Gabi's dead. I'm out of here." I said standing up before running out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room.

I slammed my door and ran over to my bed. I flopped on it before the tears started. Gabi was 18 years old; barely an adult. We had been going out for only 6 months. The tears clogged my eyes, making it hard to see who just entered my room.

"You wanna talk?" Tess asked taking a seat at my computer station Gabi had helped me set up.

"Not really." I said as more tears managed to escape.

"Troy she's not dead. You have to keep hope." Tess whispered hoping it would bring some relieve to me.

"Do you know that for sure? My girlfriend could be lying on the ground dead right now and you're telling me to have hope?" I yelled.

"I don't know what you're going through but I'm here if you wanna talk." Tess said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Tess?" I asked standing up and walking over to her.

I fell into her arms while crying. The tears fell harder and faster from my face as tears managed to fall from Tess' face as well.

"I hate seeing you like this Troy. She's going to be all right." Tess whispered while I continued to cry.

"She can't be dead. We've been together only 6 months. I can't live without her, Tess." I sobbed to my sister.

We stood there in silence until both of our tears ceased. Tess gave me another hug before looking at me.

"I'll be here if you need to talk. Mom, dad, and Drew are here as well." Tess told me.

"Thanks but I wanna be alone right now." I told her as she nodded.

I watched her walk from the room. She shut my door and I walked over to the desk where there were three pictures of Gabi and me together. I picked up the first one and it was taken after graduation. We both had smiles on our faces.

In the hour since I gotten up, my life had taken a 360 degree turn. Never in my life would I have expected to feel so empty at the tender age of 18.

I shook my head before putting the picture back down on the table. I heard a knock on my door before my mom peaked her head in.

"Troy, the guys are downstairs." Mom said as I nodded.

"Tell them I'll be down in a minute?" I asked looking over at her.

"I will. Take your time." Mom said as I nodded.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Gabi's number again. I listened to it ring before the voicemail picked up.

"Gabi, its Troy again. You're starting to worry me a little bit. Call me when you get this. I love you baby." I said before closing my phone.

I slipped my phone into my back pocket and walked downstairs. I heard the guys talking to Drew and Abby but as I finished walking down the stairs, the talking ceased.

"Troy we came as fast as we could. Have you heard anything?" Chad asked as I shook my head.

"Nothing. I've tried her cell but it keeps going to voicemail." I told them taking a seat on the couch.

Silence overcame us; the guys having no idea what to say and me getting lost in my thoughts of Gabi's safety. I heard the TV blaring from the kitchen and my mom telling my dad to turn it down. I ran my hands through my hair before sighing loudly.

I saw Tess come into the doorway of the living room with a small smile on her face. Her eyes locked with mine and I secretly hoped she would have some good news.

"Troy?" Tess asked looking at me with concern.

"Yeah Tess?" I asked looking over at her.

"They just released the names of the passengers and Gabi's wasn't on it." Tess told me as I sighed with relieve.

"Really?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah her name wasn't mentioned as were her brother and mom's." Tess told me.

"Thanks Tess." I told her smiling a little.

"What time does her plane get in?" Chad asked me as I thought about it.

"1:16. I better go get ready. I'm going to meet her there." I said looking at them.

"We'll leave you alone. If you need anything, let us know." Zeke told me as I nodded.

"Thanks for coming over here guys." I said shaking hands with each of them.

"It's not a problem." Jason said before I watched them walk out the door.

As soon as they were gone, I threw my head back as my heart returned to its normal beating. I had never been so worried about something in my entire life. I thank Him that my sweetheart was all right and she would be in my arms again in a few short hours.

_**1:00 pm**_

I shuffled my feet nervously while waiting for Gabi's plane to land. In my hands I held a dozen bright pink Gerbera Daisies, which were Gabi's absolute favorite flowers. I was nervous to see her but anxious to hold her in my arms again.

"_Flight 2569 from New York has just landed. These passengers can be met by Terminal A. Thank you." _The announcer said as a smile crept onto my face.

I saw families shuffle closer to the terminal. I stood where I could see Gabi walk down the hall towards me.

I waited a few minutes but before I knew it, I saw Gabi walking towards me with Joe and her mom in tow. She didn't see me at first until Joe pointed me out to her. She dropped her book bag and ran straight into my arms.

"Well this is a surprise." She said as I picked her up and twirled her around.

"I wanted to surprise you." I said pressing my lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"You did surprise me. I thought we agreed to see each other later on?" She asked looking at me.

"I couldn't wait that long. Welcome home. These are for you." I said handing her the flowers.

"Oh Troy they're gorgeous." Gabi said throwing her arms around me.

"Welcome home, Joe, Anna." I said smiling at her mom and brother.

"Thanks Troy. Gabi we're going to go on home. Troy, I guess I'll be seeing you when you drop Gabi off." Anna said as I smiled.

"If that's all right with you?" I asked as she smiled.

"Go spend the day together. No later than midnight." Anna told us smiling.

I nodded before slipping my hand in Gabi's. She grinned as we walked towards my car.

"You and I have to talk." Gabi said giving me a look.

"All right. You wanna talk now or wait?" I asked looking at her.

"Now is as good of a time as any. What was with the voicemails on my phone?" She asked as I took a deep breath before driving towards the exit of the airport.

"Earlier this morning, right after I got up, mom and dad informed me that there was a plane crash. They told me that the plane took off from New York at 8 o'clock this morning which was when your plane took off." I said looking over at her.

"And you panicked more when you couldn't get a hold of me?" Gabi asked as I nodded.

"I was so worried that I had lost you." I said looking at her.

"When did you realize that I was all right?" Gabi asked as I shook my head.

"Tess came and told me that your name wasn't on the list of passengers. That's when I took time to relax and realized that you were safe." I said looking at her.

"The reason I didn't get your voicemail is because I was all ready on the plane. As soon as we landed, I turned my cell on and heard your worried voice. I knew something was wrong but didn't know what." Gabi told me.

"I was so worried that I had lost you. I didn't know what I would do if I ever lost you." I said looking at her.

"Troy, listen to me. You're never going to lose me. I'm right here." Gabi said as I nodded.

"I know that now but at the time I didn't know that." I told her as she smiled.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Gabi said taking my hand in hers.

We stayed silent the rest of the way to the park. I parked and got out. She came over and gave me a hug, giving us both the realization that we were both all right.

The rest of the day, Gabi entertained me with stories from New York. Our hands never untangled from each other the entire day. It was the perfect day with the perfect girl.

_The loneliness of nights so long  
The search for strength to carry on  
My every hope had seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
Then like the sun shined from up above  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
And all the things I couldn't see  
Are now so clear to me _

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything_

_

* * *

_The song is "My Everything" by 98 degrees. Feedback would be wonderful!!! 


	30. My Girl

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shots about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**July 25th, 2006 9:00 am**

The girls and I had decided to do a girls' only day. We told our respectable boyfriends this and after a moment of them complaining, they agreed. We made them pinky swear they wouldn't spy, sneak up on us, or interrupt our little party. In turn, they agreed and managed to keep their signature grins to themselves.

"Ahh the joys of not having any boys around!" Taylor said throwing her hands behind her head and resting them on the plastic chair we were all sitting on.

We each had our bathing suits on and relaxing by the comforts of Sharpay's family's pool.

"This was a great idea! Thanks Sharpay!" I said looking over at the blonde through my sunglasses.

"Not a problem. It wasn't that hard to convince Ryan that I needed the house today. He's out with a new friend." Sharpay said winking.

"Who's the new friend?" Kelsi asked, her eyes twinkling of mischief.

"Her name is Lauren. Ryan's had a crush on her for the longest time. I convinced him to ask her out." Sharpay said obviously proud of herself.

"Good for Ryan. Have you met her?" I asked looking over at her.

"I've met her couple of times and she seems nice enough. He hasn't brought her over to the house to meet the fam yet but he's taking it slow with her." Sharpay told us smiling.

"That's good. He needs someone." Kelsi said as we all laughed.

"So very true. So Gabi how was New York?" Taylor asked looking over at me.

"New York was a lot of fun. The city was amazing and I had a great time seeing my grandparents again." I told them my eyes twinkling.

"And how was the reunion?" Kelsi asked me knowingly.

"What reunion?" I retorted with a look of confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about. The reunion between you and Troy." Sharpay said with a grin.

"What? Do you guys have to know everything that happens between me and my boyfriend?" I asked looking at them with a smirk on my face.

"Nope only the good stuff. So how did it go?" Taylor asked as I tried to wipe the smile off my face.

_I got off the plane and walked down towards the meeting area. I rolled my eyes not wanting to see all the couple greet each other. I knew Troy was probably hanging out with his friends._

"_Excited to see Troy?" Joe asked me knowingly._

"_Yeah but he's probably not going to be here." I told him rolling my eyes._

"_Are you sure about that?" Joe asked me as I looked forward and my eyes met up with a pair of icy blue ones I had fallen in love with._

"_TROY!" I exclaimed before dropping my book bag and running into his arms._

_I giggled as I felt him pick me up and spin me around. I felt him kiss me before melting into the kiss._

"_I missed you so much." He said before kissing me again._

"Ladies we've officially lost her! Gabi come back to us! GABI!" Kelsi yelled as I glared at her.

"WHAT? I was right here the entire time." I said looking at the three grinning girls.

"No you weren't; you were in the land officially known as Troy Bolton Land." Sharpay said smirking her signature smile.

"So sue me if I was." I said grinning in their direction.

"So going back, who was the reunion between you and Troy?" Taylor asked as Sharpay and Kelsi looked at me expectantly.

"Do I have to tell you?" I asked looking at them before shaking my head.

"If you don't, then I guess I can't indulge the secrets from when you were in New York." Sharpay said shrugging her shoulders.

"What kind of secrets are we talking about?" I asked looking at the three of them.

"Like what Troy did, what he talked about, and what he said about you." Taylor said jumping into the conversation.

I weight their side with mine. I grinned before sighing dramatically.

"I guess I'll have to tell you. But as soon as I'm done you have to tell me what Troy said." I said pointing a finger in their direction.

"We will; now spill the beans." Kelsi said as I grinned at her.

"Ok so the other day we flew back from New York. We got off the plane and walked down to the waiting area. There was Troy with a dozen of pink Gerbera Daisies in his hands waiting for me. I was so surprise by him showing up. He got my bags and then we had a picnic in the park." I told them grinning.

"Aww Gabi that's so sweet." The girls said as I smiled.

"Now dish on what he said while I was gone." I said looking at them.

"He was talking nonstop about how he missed you and wished you would come home early from New York. He played basketball almost everyday with the guys." Kelsi said shrugging her shoulders.

"That is not even fair. I dished a lot and all you gave me were two sentences. What's up with that?" I asked looking at them.

"Well he did say something else." Sharpay said looking at me with curious eyes.

"What was that?" I asked looking at them expectantly.

"He said something about marriage." Sharpay said looking at me.

"What did he say about marriage?" I asked looking at them getting madder by the second.

"He said some time in the next year, you two were going to be engaged." Sharpay said as I smiled.

"He said that?" I asked looking at them with a smile.

"Yeah he did. He didn't say when but he said that he's going to ask you in the next year." Sharpay said as I grinned.

"Wow Gabi that's going to be amazing." Taylor said looking at me.

"Especially since we've been dating for 6 months. Is that rushing things?" I asked looking at them while biting my lip.

"Gabi you and Troy are in love and you're each others soul mates. You're destined to get married, have kids, and grow old with each other. You've found the person you're going to spend the rest of your life, early. That's pretty special." Kelsi said looking at me.

"I guess so but I'm still scared about being so certain of my future." I said looking at them.

"Just go with the flow. You have great friends, family, and an amazing boy that you're going to spend the rest of your life with. Just go with it." Taylor told me.

I smiled thinking back to all the times Troy and I had spent together. We both knew we wanted to get married and spend the rest of our lives together, so why not get married young?

"So what did you and Troy do the rest of the day?" Sharpay asked me.

"We went to his house for dinner with his parents, Drew, Abby, Tess, and Aaron." I told them.

"That's fun; are you and Tess getting along still?" Kelsi asked me.

"Yeah we are. Tess, Abby, and I have been hanging out a lot. Since Tess and Aaron are getting married, we've been looking at a lot of wedding stuff." I told them smiling.

"That's so sweet. When and where are they getting married?" Taylor asked me.

"They're getting married in Wilmington, NC which is right on the coast. And their wedding date is May 5th, 2007." I told them smiling.

"That's right after freshman year. Is Troy going to be in the wedding?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy and Drew are both in the wedding. Tess' best friend, Madison, is the maid of honor." I told them.

"Madison? Isn't that Chad's sister?" Taylor asked as I nodded.

"Yeah she is. I think Tess asked Chad to be in the wedding as well." I told them shaking my head.

"That's going to be hilarious. It sounds like a good time." Kelsi said as I nodded.

"From what they have planned so far, it sounds amazing. They're getting married in a church and then the reception is going to be held outside by the ocean." I told them smiling.

"Aww that sounds romantic." Taylor told us.

"Tess is making all the invitations, place settings, and everything. Troy and I are making their guest book for them." I said while they gave me a strange look.

"Troy's helping you? That's a cry for disaster." Sharpay told me as we all laughed.

"I just told Tess and Aaron that Troy and I needed pictures of all the guests invited. We're going to glue the pictures in a scrapbook leaving room in between all of them. The guests have to find their pictures and sign around their pictures." I told them smiling.

"That's going to be cool. Are you sure you want Troy helping?" Kelsi asked as I shook my head and laughed.

"I told him that we can't screw it up. He told me that the gluing he could handle but the picture placement was my job." I told them laughing.

"Where did you get the idea to do the guest book like that?" Taylor asked me.

"My cousin did that for her wedding. It turned out great and the guest had a good time reminiscing about the pictures." I told them.

"It sounds really cool. So are you doing anything for the wedding?" Sharpay asked me.

I grinned before nodding my head. "Yup; Tess asked me to be a bridesmaid last night. I told her I would and she got all excited." I told them smiling.

"Aww that's cool. What are the dresses like?" Taylor asked me.

"I have no idea. I don't think she's picked out anything for the dresses." I told them smiling.

"Who else is in the wedding party?" Kelsi asked me as I thought about it.

"Well Drew, Troy, Chad, and I think Aaron's brother, Jake, is the best man. Madison is Tess' maid of honor, me, Aaron's sister, Bella, and Tess' roommate is in the bridal party." I told them smiling.

"That's going to be pretty cool. You're going to have so much fun." Sharpay told me as I heard a noise coming from the side of the house.

"I think we will. Did you guys just hear that?" I asked looking at them with wide eyes.

"Hear what? I heard nothing." Taylor asked me.

"It sounded like footsteps." I said looking at them.

"Nope didn't hear anything. You must be spooked." Kelsi said as we all laughed.

"I'm telling you I heard something." I told them shaking my head.

I heard the footsteps again and looked at the girls' expectantly.

"I just heard those footsteps." Kelsi said as I pointed my finger in her direction.

"See I'm not psychotic like you guys think." I said using Kelsi as my case in point.

"Do we dare check it out?" Sharpay asked looking at us.

"It's your house. Why are you afraid all of a sudden?" I asked looking at her.

"I don't know. It could be an attacker." Sharpay said looking at us worried.

"Or it could be the guys." Taylor pointed out as I nodded my head.

"More likely them then a robber." I said shaking my head.

"Let's go check it out." Taylor said as we stood from our chairs. Taylor led us over to the side of the house while we cowered behind her.

When we got there, we saw the guys in board shorts and t-shirts. All four of them had grins on their faces. Before I could ask what they were doing interrupting our girls' day, Troy started singing.

_I've got sunshine  
on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May._

I grinned while listening to him sing. He held my hand the entire time and focused his eyes solely on me.

He kissed my cheek before walking back over to the guys to join them in the chorus.

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

Chad picked up the next part and walked over to Taylor and held her hand the entire time.

_I've got so much honey  
the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song  
Than the birds in the trees._

We watched the guys do their little dance moves which caused us girls to have grins on our faces the entire time. They sang the chorus again before Zeke started singing solely to Sharpay.

_I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim._

We continued to watch them do their little dance moves before Jason stepped up to Kelsi to finish the song. The guys were so adorable while they sang to their individual girlfriend.

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl) _

Talkin' bout my girl.  
I've got sunshine on cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
With my girl.

Once the song was over, us girls started clapping. Troy came over to my side with a grin on his face. I threw my arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss.

"That was the sweetest thing ever. Thank you." I said as he spun me around.

"Not a problem. My mission was accomplished." Troy told me as I gave him a look.

"Girls we need to huddle." Taylor's voice broke my thoughts as I looked over at her.

"I'm quite content where I am right now." I said looking over at her with a grin.

"Just for a second. We need to decide something." Taylor said as I walked over to the "huddle".

We talked for a few seconds before turning back to our boyfriends who were waiting patiently.

"Even though you broke our pinky swears, we deem what you did sweet. You four are forgiven." Sharpay said looking at them.

We watched them slap hands as we laughed. They asked if the eight of us could hang out the rest of the day and after another huddle, we agreed. It was fun just hanging out and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**The song is "My Girl" by The Temptations. Feedback would be wonderful! You guys have submitted 300 reviews for this story so I just want to say THANK YOU!!!! You guys are the best!**


	31. Tell Her

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shots about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_July 29th, 2006 9:30 am _**

I smiled happily as I walked down the street on my morning walk. I had felt so lazy the last few days so my mom suggested I go out and take a walk.

I felt my phone vibrate from my back pocket. I giggled as I picked it up. _One new message_ was the words that were written on my screen. I smiled before flipping the phone open.

_Well good morning pretty girl. I'm lying here in bed thinking about you. We'll meet up later! I heart you._

Those were the words that were typed onto my screen. I smiled before twirling around in a circle and giggling. I had heard all my life that being in love was the most wonderful feeling in the world and finally I had found my one true love.

**Good morning handsome. I'm walking my neighborhood thinking about you. Defiantly we'll have to hang out this afternoon. I heart you too!**

I pressed send before continue my walk. I looked at all the houses on my block before stopping in front of one in particular. I saw the swing on the front porch gently swaying back and forth.

"What are you staring at? I hope it's not me because you've got a pretty good boyfriend and I would hate to ruin it for you two." I heard the familiar voice call as I walked up the stairs and laughed.

"Sorry Chad I could never fall for you." I said leaning against the railing of the porch.

"That hurts. It's the hair isn't it?" Chad asked as I giggled in reply.

"Yeah unfortunately it's the hair. How's the morning treating you?" I asked him smiling.

"It's not too bad. I woke Troy up by texting him." Chad told me as I smiled.

"He texted me this morning as well." I said holding up my phone.

"So that's why he hasn't responded. I sent it over five minutes ago." Chad said as I shook my head.

"Guilty. So what are your plans for today?" I asked crossing my feet at the ankle.

"I'm waiting for Taylor to come over. We're going to spend the day together." Chad told me.

"You two are getting pretty serious." I pointed out to him as he shook his head.

"I love her; what more can I say?" Chad asked while a smile crept onto his face.

"Aww Chad that's great." I said looking over at him.

"What about you and my buddy Troy? You two are pretty serious as well." Chad said looking up at me.

"I love him as well. We've talked about the future and what it holds for the two of us. We've talked of marriage but I'm not ready to be married yet." I said looking at him.

"It's the same with me and Taylor. We have a bet that you and Troy will be engaged by the end of freshman year." Chad said looking up at me.

"I don't know about that; you'll have to ask Troy that but I told Troy to surprise me when he does ask." I said looking at him.

"You are a typical girl." Chad said shaking his head.

"How so?" I challenged him smiling.

"I bet you all ready have the perfect way in mind on how he's going to propose." Chad said looking at me.

"Actually you're wrong Mr. Danforth. I don't have any expectations when he does ask me to marry him." I said looking at him.

"Taylor told me hers. She wants me to make her dinner and then she wants me to take her to a pond and propose by the pond." Chad told me smiling.

"She wants you to propose in the middle of winter as well while snow is falling down around you." I reminded him as he winked.

"I've got it all figured out when I'm ready to ask her." Chad said looking at my shocked face.

"You all ready know how you're going to ask her?" I asked looking at him as he nodded.

"Yeah I do but I'm no way ready to ask her yet. We're going to be dating for a while longer." Chad told me.

"That's great. I mean how lucky are we that we found our soul mates in high school?" I asked looking at him.

"We're pretty lucky. You found yours and I found mine." Chad said as I nodded.

"None of this conversation goes to our significant other, deal?" I asked looking at him while holding out my hand.

"Deal! You better not tell Taylor anything." Chad said pointing at me.

"As long as you won't tell Troy anything." I said giving him the evil eye.

"Gabi, I know better than to piss you off." Chad said as his phone made me jump.

"Finally he writes back." Chad said showing me that he had a message from Troy.

"What does it say?" I asked as he flipped his phone open to read the text.

"It's for you." Chad said handing the phone to me and smiling.

_Chad, if you see Gabi today, tell her that I miss her smile and I'm counting the minutes until I see her again. Also tell her I love her. She all ready knows that but remind her for me. Thanks!_

I shook my head while reading the message. I handed the phone back to Chad before wiping the tears that had managed to leak from my eyes. My blinked my eyelashes a couple of times before watching Chad type furiously on the keypad.

His words caught me by surprise. I knew he loved me but reading them typed on his best friend's phone was a shock.

"Did he surprise you?" Chad asked me as my emotions got the better of me and all I could do was nod my head.

"Yeah he did. Are you guys trying to see who can surprise your girlfriends the most this week?" I asked looking at him.

"No but we don't want you guys to get boring in the relationship." Chad told me winking.

"All right smooth master, I'm going to go now. Write Troy back and tell him I love him too and I'll see him in a little bit." I said before walking down his stairs and continuing down the sidewalk.

I was humming a random song stuck in my mind as I walked. I watched kids ride their bikes up and down the sidewalk while having their friends chase them on foot. I reached my house and climbed my steps before taking a seat on them.

I put my chin in my hand and just watched the activity going around the neighborhood. I smiled thinking back to Troy's text on Chad's phone. He did surprise me ever chance he got. Whether it is flowers lying on my bed to the random kisses and I love yous. He's got this surprise element to him that I absolutely love.

"Gabi hey how's it going?" Kelsi said as her and Jason stood in front of me holding hands.

"Hey guys. It's going pretty good. How's summer treating you?" I asked looking at them.

"It's been pretty good for us too. We were just taking a walk to see what everyone's up to today." Jason said looking at me.

"I just came back for a walk. Chad and Taylor are hanging out today as are Troy and I." I told them smiling.

"We were thinking about a get together soon." Kelsi said as I smiled.

"That'll be cool. Just let me know when and where and I'll make sure Troy is there." I told them.

"Sounds good. Oh by the way, we're supposed to let you know that Troy loves you and he's counting down the minutes until he sees you again." Jason said as I smiled.

"Thanks guys." I told them smiling brightly.

"Not a problem. Anyways, we'll see you later Gabi." Kelsi said as I watched them both walk away.

I shook my head before walking inside. I saw Joe and my mom sitting at the kitchen table watching the news. I took a seat across from the two of them and smiled.

"She's got that dreamy look on her face again mom." Joe complained as mom looked over at her.

"What has that boy done now, Gabi?" Mom asked giving me her patent mother look.

"He texted Chad and told him to let me know that he misses my smile and he's counting down the minutes until he sees me again. Oh and he told Chad to remind me that he loves me. Then Kelsi and Jason were just over and told me the same thing again." I said looking at her.

"Troy is love sick. Are you going to see him today?" Mom asked me as I nodded.

"Not until later though. He's got something to do with his family first." I said looking over at them.

"You might want to go look up in your room. Something was delivered this morning and I had Joe put it in your room." Mom told me as I smiled at them before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I saw an ordinary brown box sitting in the middle of my bed. On the top was my name simply written but there wasn't a return address. I got my scissors off my desk and carefully cut open the top of the box. I opened the flaps and saw an envelope with very familiar hand writing on it. My name was scrawled across it with red pen. I slid my finger under the flap and took out a card with a Dalmatian on the front of it with a flag that said _I Miss You_.

_Gabi,_

_Good morning beautiful. I hope you've ran into some very important people this morning and they've told you a thing or two. I love you and I'm counting down the minutes until I get to see your beautiful face again. _

_Last night I had the most amazing dream and it was solely because you were in the dream. You and I were in North Carolina walking along the beach and we were talking. I don't remember much after that but your hair was blowing in the wind and you looked absolutely radiant._

_I'll see you in a little bit. I love you sweetheart!!_

_Troy_

I clutched the envelope to my heart before looking in the box. At the very bottom was a tin canister. I pulled it out and popped open the lid. Inside laid a bunch of different trinkets. I pulled each out and laid them on my bed. I looked at them strangely before going into the box and seeing another blue piece of paper at the very bottom.

_Gabi,_

_These are all trinkets that I've been saving up since we went on our first date. Every time I see on, my mind immediately travels to you. Whenever we're apart, I always wonder what you're doing or who you're with. I love you and you have my heart, always and forever!_

_Troy_

I looked at the trinkets and saw that there was a star charm from our first date at his mom's restaurant. There were napkins as well as coasters that had various writing on them from the restaurants we had visited. There were bottle caps from the times we had spent drinking Coke or Sprite. There were little notes that I had written him during class or whenever I was bored.

I heard humming on my balcony as I picked my head up and saw that the doors were open. I got up from the bed and walked over to them.

I walked behind the body that stood there humming and wrapped my arms around his stomach. His hands found mine as he turned around. I moved my arms around his neck while his arms found their way around my waist. I leaned up and kissed him gently before pulling away.

"Thank you for the texts earlier this morning and sending Kelsi and Jason my way. And thank you for the box." I said looking up at him.

"Not a problem. I was hoping that would make your day." Troy said looking at me.

"You totally made my day. You made me cry while I was at Chad's house." I said looking into his blue eyes.

"That was not my intent. I just wanted to make you smile your beautiful smile." Troy said as I smiled.

"You made me smile, don't worry." I told him as he nodded.

"Good because I would hate to see you cry." Troy said leaning over and kissing me.

We hung out the rest of the day. We watched movies and stole kisses from each other. It was a great day overall.

_I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her  
And I can't believe her hold on me  
It's something indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please _

If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Oh, oh cause  
I know when she holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh…  
Tell her I love her

_The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
Every night that she arrives  
I can hardly breathe  
Still can't believe her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please  
_

_

* * *

_**Today's song is "Tell Her" by Jesse McCartney. Feedback would be really great. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback to this point.**


	32. Everything

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shots about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_August 2nd, 2006 11:30 am _**

I heard the familiar laughter as it reached my ears. I smiled walking onto my balcony and saw the sight that warmed my heart. He looked up at me with his twinkling blue eyes. I leaned forward a little to look down at him.

"Well hello there sweetheart. How is your morning going?" He asked looking up at me.

"It's not too bad. How's life treating you?" I asked hearing the neighbor's dog bark from two houses down.

"It's not going so well." He said hanging his head a little as my mouth curled downwards.

"And why is that?" I asked hoping that I could help him out in someway.

"Well there's this perfect girl and I haven't seen her in a few days. I was wondering if she wants to do something today." He asked looking up at me hopefully.

"Well it depends." I said dragging out trying to hide the smile that was on my face.

"Depends on what?" Troy asked looking up at me.

"It depends on what this perfect guy has planned for him and his perfect girl." I said being very vague.

"Oh don't worry about it sweetheart. Come with me and you won't be disappointed." Troy promised as I sighed loudly.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll meet you downstairs." I told him dragging myself away from the balcony.

"I'll be waiting my fair Juliet." He promised as I shut my balcony doors so I could get ready.

I looked over at my calendar and realized in less than 3 weeks, Troy and I would be leaving Albuquerque for Durham, North Carolina for college. I was no way ready to leave my mom and Joe and move across country. I smiled realizing that Taylor, Chad, and Troy would be by my side the entire time.

I threw open my closet and grabbed a pair of black cotton capris and a white tank top. I threw those on before grabbing Troy's Duke baseball hat I had stole the other day. I threw my hair up in a pony tail before putting the hat over my hair. I smiled in the mirror before heading downstairs.

I pushed my way through the door of the closet and saw Troy and Joe talking among them. I shook my head before walking over to the cupboard to grab a glass. I poured myself a cup of orange juice before taking a seat at the table.

"Who is that gorgeous girl that just walked into the room?" Troy asked as I tilted my head back so I could look at him.

"You're earning brownie points by the truck full, you know?" I asked looking over at him.

"I know but I figured I could butter you up just a little bit." Troy said as I rolled my eyes.

"What could you possibly butter me up about? Unless you want to do something that I don't want to." I said looking at him.

"Hm . . . I was thinking you, me, and a basketball court." Troy said grinning slyly.

"Um . . . and I'm thinking there's no way possible." I said looking at him through the bottom of my glass.

"Well if you do this for me, then I'll do something for you." Troy said trying to compromise with me.

"Anything?" I asked looking at him with an evil smile.

"I draw the line at painting my toe nails hot pink. Anything but that, yes." Troy said as Joe shook his head at us.

"I don't get you two at all." Joe said pushing back from the table and walking to the sink.

"One day you will, Joe." Troy said as I smiled.

"We'll see. You two have fun. Troy you still owe me that game." Joe said looking at my boyfriend.

"I know and we'll squeeze it in before we go to North Carolina. I promise." Troy said as Joe smiled.

"Sounds good to me. See you guys later." Joe said leaving the kitchen.

"So how about that basketball court?" Troy asked looking at me with raised eyes.

"I guess I could suffer a couple of hours on a basketball court." I said standing up and sighing.

"At least you sound somewhat happy about it." Troy said leaning over and kissing me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked looking at him with a tired expression.

"What kiss you?" He asked me as I nodded my head.

"I'm your man and I get to kiss you whenever I want. That's one of the perks." Troy said winking at me.

"Ahh I get it. I love you too." I said leaning over and kissing him.

"I love you too. Let's get this show on the road." Troy said offering his hand to me.

I took his hand in mine as we made our way out of the door. We walked the short distance to his house. Once there, we walked into the backyard and stood on the basketball court.

I looked around expecting to see a basketball lying around the quiet yard but was disappointed. Troy picked up on my disappointment and pointed towards the center of the court.

"Come on." Troy said taking a seat as I gave him a strange look.

"When you said, you, me and a basketball court, I assumed that we were going to play." I said looking at him.

"Never assume anything with me. I figured that since our best talks are usually on a basketball court, we could spend the day talking." Troy said giving me a look.

"All right. What do you want to talk about?" I asked leaning all my weight on my arms.

"For number one, your sudden sadness that came overnight." Troy said giving me the patent Bolton look.

I stayed quiet for a few seconds until Troy squeezed my hand and put his finger under my chin to raise it to meet his eyes.

"You can tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you." Troy said with concern laced in his voice.

"I'm scared." I said looking at him with fear in my voice and eyes.

"What's got you so scared?" Troy asked bringing me closer to his side.

"I'm scared about moving to North Carolina. I'm scared of starting my future. Mostly I'm scared of loosing you." I said looking at him.

"Gabi, look at me. I'm right here. I'm not letting you go without a damn good fight. If it helps, I'm scared about moving to North Carolina too. But do you know what keeps me going?" Troy asked looking at me.

"No." I said shaking my head slightly.

"You. You're the only person that keeps me going. Every time I get scared about moving out there, your face pops into my mind and suddenly I'm calm. You're the only person that can calm me down in a heartbeat." Troy told me as I smiled.

"You'll have Tess out there; I'll be out there alone. This is the first time I've been away from mom and Joe since my dad's died." I said looking at him.

"You'll have Taylor, Chad, and me. We're going to be your family while you're out at Duke. We're going to be there for you, always. Your mom and Joe will be a phone call away. You'll always be able to call them whenever you want." Troy said as I smiled.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I asked looking at him.

"I try. Do you want to know something?" Troy asked looking down at me.

"What's that?" I asked listening to his heart beat softly.

"You're my everything. You're my falling star; my wishing well. Whenever I'm having a bad day, you'll come by and instantly my day's better because of you. You make me think harder than anything has ever made me think. You're a mystery to me that I have yet to unlock the code to. One minute I think I have you figured out but the next you're making me trip over my feet." Troy said looking at me.

"Am I that mysterious?" I asked looking at him.

"You bet you are. But its fun trying to learn all of your secrets. But do you know the best part about trying to figure you out is?" Troy asked looking at me.

"What's that?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"You always surprise me by giving me a smile or by kissing me unexpectantly." Troy said as I leaned over and kissed him gently.

"I love you." I said gazing into his eyes that held mine and his futures.

"I love you too." Troy said stroking my cheek and gazing into mine before gently covering my lips with his own.

_You're a falling star  
You're the getaway car  
You're the line in the sand  
When I go to far  
You're the swimming pool  
On an august day  
And you're the perfect thing to say _

And you play it coy but it's kinda cute  
Oh when you smile at me you know exactly what you do  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true  
Cause you can see it when I look at you

And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you  
It's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything

Troy and I walked home quietly after a long day of hanging out together. Our hands swung gently as we walked. I looked over at him and smiled before turning my attention to the house in front of me. I heard Troy sigh before looking over at him.

"What was that for?" I asked smiling in his direction.

"Just how fast a day could go when you're talking about absolutely nothing." Troy said shaking his head.

"Hey that was mean. We talked about important stuff today." I said as he nodded.

"Sure if you count who was more powerful, Spiderman or Batman, important." Troy said as I giggled.

"By the way, I'm still in my position that Batman was way more powerful." I said looking at him with mock anger.

"Sorry babe but this is one argument that you're not going to win." Troy said shaking his head.

"Then how about we agree to disagree?" I asked sticking out my hand.

He shook his head before pulling me closer and placing a gentle kiss on my lips which he then deepened.

"So what about agreeing to disagree?" Troy asked looking at me.

"What were we arguing about anyways?" I asked looking a little dazed which Troy laughed at.

"I'm not going to start it again. Are you all better after our little chat?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"I will be. Thank you. You're the amazing one." I said looking at him.

"For once, I'll have to agree with you." Troy said as I smiled.

"The first of many agreements." I told him as he leaned over and kissed me again.

_You're a carousel  
You're a wishing well  
And you light me up  
When you ring my bell  
You're a mystery  
You're from outer space  
You're every minute of my every day _

And I can't believe that i'm your man  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can  
Whatever comes our way

* * *

The song today is "Everything" by Michael Buble. Feedback would be amazing!!! 


	33. Where You Are

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shots about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_August 5th, 2006 11:30 pm_**

I groaned loudly hearing my cell phone ring from my dresser as I tried concentration on the book that laid in front of me. I had been trying to read a romance novel Sharpay had promised me I would love. I didn't find it all that interesting as my cell phone rang the song I had set earlier.

By the song that played, I knew it was Troy calling. My mom had imposed a curfew since I was out of school and soon to be on my way to Duke for the start of college. I rolled my eyes when she first told me but I was starting to understand her concern.

I sat up trying to figure out whether or not to answer the ringing device. I shook my head knowing Troy would continue to call if I didn't pick it up. While smiling, I stood up and walked over to the ringing device and picked it up putting it to my ear.

"Well hello handsome. For what purpose do I have to receive this phone call?" I asked why walking back over to my bed.

"Good evening sweetheart. I didn't wake you, did I?" His concern for my well being made me grins even wider.

"No I was reading the book Sharpay had lent me before your phone call interrupted me." I said as he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen you in a few hours and I couldn't go to sleep without hearing your voice." Troy said as I giggled a little.

"Haven't we talked about getting you help a while ago?" I asked as I heard him sigh.

"Why would I need help? I haven't done anything wrong." Troy said confused about the matter we were talking about.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, you, my dear boyfriend whom I love truly, madly, deeply, has a problem with going a few hours without me." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Who ever said I have a problem?" Troy challenged as I laughed.

"For one, I did and the other day Chad said you had a problem with being away from me for extended time periods." I pointed out to him.

"So sue me! I love spending time with you." Troy said in his defense as I cooed.

"I love spending time with you too." I said as he sighed.

"So what are you doing pretty girl?" Troy asked dropping the subject matter.

"I'm talking to an incredible gorgeous man. What are you doing stud muffin?" I asked knowing the nickname would gain me a comment.

"Stud muffin? We're going to have to talk about your nicknames, sweetheart. But I'm talking to a pretty girl who's going to be my wife someday." Troy said as my eyes went wide.

"Have you informed this girl that you're planning on asking her to marry you?" I asked wondering what his answer would be.

"She knows that I wan to marry her but I'm following her wishes and waiting a little while until I ask her. I'm coming up with some big surprises for this proposal." Troy said as I smiled.

"Troy, I don't need big surprises. All I want is you getting down on one knee and asking me the simple question." I told him as he sighed.

"I want you to think my proposal will be romantic. Can I do it my way?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"You sure can. When are you going to ask me?" I asked him smiling and thinking ahead.

"That's for me to know and you to eventually find out. Don't worry I'm not going to ask for a little while." Troy told me calming my fears a little.

"Take your time and I'm in no rush to be engaged to you." I reassured him.

"Are you sure? Your wish was for us to be out of high school before I asked you." Troy asked unsure.

"I'm sure. But Troy, we've only been dating for almost 7 months. Are we rushing things?" I asked him.

"What's the difference for being together for two years and then getting engaged or being together for 7 months and then getting engaged? It's not like we're getting married tomorrow or anything. Besides, I've always wanted a long engagement; maybe getting married the summer before senior year so we could go back as husband and wife." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I like that idea. That sounds good to me." I told him daydreaming about our future.

We continued to talk until I started to yawn causing me to gain Troy's attention.

"You're tired baby. Hang up the phone and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Troy encouraged me as I shook my head.

"I want to talk to you. I'm not that tired." I told him leaning back into the big pile of pillows that was on my bed.

"Gabriella Elisabeth Montez, listen to me. You're tired and I don't want to be the one that they blame for not being awake when we hang out with the gang tomorrow." Troy said as I smiled.

"I promise I'll be all right. I want to talk to you." I said whining a little.

"Then you leave me no choice. Lay your head down and close your eyes." Troy said as I sighed.

"Troy I am not that tired. Let's talk." I said as he laughed.

"Gabi listen to me this one time. Close your eyes and laid your head down on your pillow." Troy said as I sighed.

"Fine dear boyfriend, your wish is my command. My head is on the pillow and my eyes are closed." I said listening to his breathing on the other end.

Very quietly it began, but his voice gain with each passing second until he was quietly singing to me. I smiled while he sang me one of my favorite songs of all time.

_There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
Watchin over me  
And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me:  
_

By the time he got to the chorus, I joined in and we sang together over the phone to each other. Our voices blended again just as it had during Twinkle Towne.

_  
Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are _

And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased  
Oh, I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just  
Be right there

"Now close your eyes and get some sleep, my sweetheart." Troy said gently as my breathing flowed into his ear.

"I'm still not tired enough." I said as we both laughed.

"Do you want me to sing more of the song?" Troy asked as I yawned loudly.

"No but I think I'm going to let you go now." I said yawning again.

"I'd say that's a brave move. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." Troy told me causing me to smile.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams, Troy." I told him waiting for the reply.

"Sweet dreams, Gabi. Don't let the . . ." Troy started as I yawned again.

"Let the bed bugs bite. Same goes for you too. I love you so very much." I said quietly as if I was letting him in on a secret only the two of us knew.

"A ma víe de coer entíer. You've had my whole heart for my entire life." Troy said quoting a random author.

"I'm too tired to even ask you who the author is. But I'll have to put that quote in the back of my mind. I love you too and now I'm going to say goodbye." I said as another yawn over took me.

"Goodbye, my sweet Gabi. Sweet dreams, love." Troy said as I looked at my cell phone and pressed the end button.

The amount of time that I had been on the phone with Troy flashed across the screen as a smile crept across my face. I had been on the phone an hour and ten minutes with the love of my life and all we had accomplished was that we were head over heels in love with each other.

'It was a pretty successful conversation if you ask me.' I whispered to myself as I got off the bed and walked over to my dresser.

I put my cell phone on the dresser just as a photo caught my eyes. I reached over and picked it up. It was a simple picture of Troy and I sitting on the swing on my front porch. We were sitting side by side but my feet were thrown over his lap. I had my head on his shoulder as he was playing with my rings. My mom must have captured it and put it in a frame before giving it to me.

Another frame caught my eyes, this time it was taken in the fall. Leaves scattered the sidewalk Troy and I were walking on. Troy and I had our backs to the camera but our hands were laced together behind our backs. Kelsi took this one as we were walking home from the ice cream parlor.

I walked over to my bed and laid on it while staring at my bookshelf where all my pictures were sitting. There were pictures of me with the girls, group pictures that were taken after basketball games, pictures of me, Joe, and mom all smiling for the camera. But the pictures that stood out the best were the many shots of Troy and I together. In some we were smiling for the camera, in others we were too busy gazing at each other to notice the camera. But in all of the pictures of the us together, we had identical smiles on our faces.

'Yup it feels pretty good to be in love.' I whispered as I got under my covers and turned off my little lamp next to my bed.

I snuggled down into the covers before closing my eyes tightly. A smile crept on my face as my thoughts drifted to those of Troy. And that's how I fell asleep; thinking about my one and only for the entire night.

* * *

**Tonight's song is "Where You Are" by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey. Feedback would be the greatest thing in the world!!!**


	34. How Do I Live?

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_August 12th, 2006 12:30 am_**

I tossed and turned in bed as a storm rolled through the area. I pushed myself off of the bed and walked over to my window to stare out. I watched the amazing lightening display while my thought crept to the one that was less than two streets over. A smile came across my face as I thought about my one and only.

As the lightening lit up my room, my eyes trailed over to the pictures that were sitting on my desk. I saw the one of her on my back and we were both grinning for the camera. My eyes trailed to the next one which had Gabi and me sitting on my front porch. Her head was on my shoulder as I had my arm thrown over her shoulder. We were both laughing about something when Tess had taken the picture.

A loud clap of thunder grabbed my attention as I turned back to the window. I smiled listening to the rain hit the roof of the house with all its might.

I sat back on my bed and reflected over the past year. Gabi had made such a huge impact on my life since she entered it. It was amazing that I had only known her for a little over a year but it felt like I had known her my entire life.

She didn't know it but sooner rather than later, I was going to ask her to marry me. I had Chad, Jason, Ryan, and Zeke's help planning the special day. I grinned just thinking about how surprised she would be when I proposed to her. At least I hoped she would be.

In twelve short days, Gabi and I would be packing up our homes here in Albuquerque and moving out to Durham, North Carolina to attend Duke University. It was the only school I had ever wanted to attend. But since Gabi stepped into my life, I felt anything I do has to include her or I'm a mess.

I knew Gabi was nervous to leave her mom and her little brother and I hoped I could make it easier on her. Of course I would miss my parents and Drew but at least I would have Tess less than two hours away. She could calm me down but who would Gabi be turning to? Most likely me.

Not that I minded but I was proud that Gabi would turn to me with whatever problem was bugging her. Lately, she had some pretty big problems but I promised that I would be by her side the entire time. She had this special look and that look was reserved only for me. It was her trusting/loving look. Whenever I stopped her tears or promised her that I wouldn't leave her, she would show me that look.

As I listened to the rain fall onto the roof, her brown eyes caught my attention in the photos. Her eyes showed her entire soul. Whenever she was tired, hungry, angry, happy, or any emotion in between, those eyes reflected what was going on in her soul. I'm able to know what she's thinking just by looking into her eyes.

I shook my head before picking up my cell phone and dialing the seven digits from memory. I sat there and listened to it ring, once, twice, and finally it was picked up.

"You better be glad I'm all ready up." I heard her somewhat angry voice come over the line.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. The storm woke me up and I couldn't fall back asleep." I said in way of apology.

"That's gotta be a first. Troy Bolton couldn't sleep because of a tiny storm." Her humor came out as I laughed.

"It ain't a tiny storm, Gabi. Have you watched the lightening display?" I asked her leaning back into the stack of pillows on my bed.

"That's the only reason I'm up. So what are you thinking about right now, Troy?" Gabi asked me as I smiled.

"How I couldn't live without you in my life." I told her as I heard her aww from the other end.

"You could live without me. You did for 17 years." She said as I laughed.

"Smartass. Gabi now that I know you, I couldn't live without you." I told her quietly.

"It's the same for me, Troy. I couldn't live without you either. Hell, I couldn't even imagine my future without you next to me." Gabi said as I laughed out loud.

"Well that one thing that is different. You are cussing a lot more." I said as I pictured her rolling her eyes.

"It's because I'm hanging out with you so much more." Gabi said as I chuckled.

"You know you love me babe." I said in response.

"You know I do. So since we're talking at 1 in the morning, does that mean we're still meeting at 10 at the park?" Gabi asked trying to contain her yawn.

"No; I'll call you when I get up. How's that?" I asked her putting an arm behind my head.

"Sounds good to me." She said as I nodded.

"What are you thinking about, Gabi?" I heard myself asking my wonderful girlfriend.

"About a little of this and a little of that. I've got a lot of stuff on the brain tonight." She said a little sadness in her voice.

"Talk to me Gabi. You know you want to." I said as I heard her giggling.

"I'm just nervous about leaving Albuquerque and going to Duke. I want to go but I'm afraid I'll miss out on so much stuff here." She said as I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"I know how you feel. I feel the exact same way. But you are going to be with me, Taylor, and Chad. We're going to help you get through the rough times like you're going to help us. Duke is going to change us for the better and before you know it, you'll love it just as much as I do." I told her confidently.

"I wish I had your confidence. I'm afraid of failing." Gabi said quietly.

"Gabi, you could never fail. But if you do, then I'll be by your side the entire time. I'm not giving up on you; you've got my full support." I said trying to help her feel better.

"You promise?" She asked as my lips curled upward.

"I promise, Gabi. My support in you will never leave. Whatever you want to do, I'll support it 110 percent." I told her.

"Thank you Troy." She told me as I stared up at the ceiling.

"But my support comes with a little something attached." I told her mysteriously.

"Oh really? And what is that little something attached?" Gabi asked me her voice back to normal.

"It's called you're going to have to come cheer me on at all of my games." I said as she giggled.

"All of them?" She asked her voice rising a little bit.

"Well the home ones and the away ones that you want to come to." I told her.

"But what if I have a test the next day and I can't get away for it?" She asked me.

"I'll excuse you. But you have to come to all of the home games. Taylor is making the same promise you are." I told her smiling.

"I promise, Troy Alexander Bolton, I'll come to all the home games and even some of the away games." Gabi told me sweetly.

"Thank you sweetheart. My parents even told me that they'll come out for some of the games." I told her.

"That's cool. Maybe I can convince my mom and Joe to come out for some of them." She told me.

"That'll be cool. Maybe our parents can come out at the same time and we can show them around the campus and make a great weekend out of it?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me. All right, Mr. Bolton, I am in need of some sleep. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." She said yawning.

"All right, Gabi. I love you too and I'll give you a call when I wake up." I told her.

"All right stud muffin, see you later." She said before we both hung up the phone.

I smiled while tossing my phone onto my dresser. I knew things were going to turn out amazingly. We had nothing to worry about. We were going to be all right.

_How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

_And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_

* * *

_

**The song is "How Do I Live" by Leann Rimes. **

**Now do you guys want to know a secret? I know you guys do . . . . You have to submit feedback to learn the real secret. A HUGE event is coming up . . . wanna know the event? Submit feedback and ask me what the event is and I'll let you in on the secret!!!! So go press that blue box and type a little question into the box and hit submit! Easy as that!!!**


	35. Dance With Me

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**August 15th, 2006 9:30 am **_

I walked over to Troy's house with a grin on my face. Troy had no idea what I had in mind for our hanging out today. He was in for the surprise of his life.

"Hey Gabi, you're here early." Tess commented as I walked up the stairs of the front porch.

"Hey Tess. Yeah I've got major plans for your brother today." I told her with a smile.

"What kind of plans are we talking about?" Tess asked suddenly interested in my thinking.

"I'm going to teach your brother to dance." I said as she started laughing.

"I hate to break it to you, Gabi, but Troy's got the biggest left feet ever." Tess told me shaking her head.

"I know he does but I'm bound and determined to teach him." I told her as she smiled.

"I'll be in the audience when he performs." Tess said as I shook my head.

"I've got to get him to agree to learn first. Then we'll see about him making his debut." I said as we both fell into giggles.

"Let me know how it goes." Tess said as I nodded my head before heading into the house where I knew my boyfriend would be sleeping peacefully in his room.

"Hey Gabi you're by early today." Meghan, his mom, told me as she stopped me in the hall.

"I'm going to capture Troy for the day." I told her smiling.

"There's going to be a drawback in your plan. He's still upstairs sleeping." Meghan told me as I sighed.

"That's all right. I've got a plan for that. Can I go up?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Sure go get his scrawny butt out of bed." Meghan said as I smiled a thanks in her direction.

I walked up the stairs and walked down the hall before stopping in front of a closed door. He had taped pictures of us from different events onto his door. There was a large sign that had Wildcat Drive taped to the center of the door. I giggled before opening the door slowly and walking inside.

My eyes immediately went to his chest slowly rising and falling with every breath he took. I felt bad, for a second that I had to wake him up.

I kicked off my flip flops and crawled into bed to lie next to him. I kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear.

"It's time to get up sleepy head." I said as his hand found mine and he gave it a squeeze.

"Hm . . . well this is a surprise. Does my mom know you're here?" Troy's sleepy voice asked me as I giggled.

"Yes she does as does Tess. It's time to get up. You and I have major plans today." I told him kissing his cheek again.

"Oh we do? And by the way, you missed completely." Troy told me as I gave him a look.

"Yeah we do. But I'm not going to tell you what we're doing. What do you mean I missed completely?" I asked confused.

"I'll show you." He said leaning over and kissing me softly on the lips.

"Hm . . . I understand now. You need to get up." I told him pushing myself off the bed.

"Way to ruin the moment." Troy muttered as I grinned.

"That was my intention. You need to get dressed and meet me downstairs in a few minutes." I told him before leaving the room and walking back downstairs.

"Did you manage to get him up?" Meghan asked me as I grinned.

"He's getting dressed." I told her before turning my attention to the TV that was on.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving us in a few short days." Meghan told me.

"I know. The summer went by really fast." I told her looking sad.

"Hey Gabi, I'm sorry to get you down. You're going to have a great time in North Carolina. You'll be home before you know it." Meghan told me.

"Thanks Meghan. I'm excited about going but worried about my mom and Joe." I told her pushing forward a smile.

"Jack and I'll keep an eye on them. Besides, it's not like we'll be out to visit you guys during the school year." Meghan told me.

"I guess so. What are you and Jack going to do? You'll have no more kids in the house." I told her smiling.

"I think I'll love the peace and quiet. You know how loud Troy is." Meghan told me winking as the kitchen door was pushed open.

"I see how it is. You guys get me up so I can listen to you two talk about me." Troy said with fake anger.

"Good morning sweetie. You know we love you." Meghan said turning and looking at her youngest child.

"Morning mom. So what was so important that you had to get me up at 9:30 in the morning?" Troy asked grabbing a bowl and the cereal before sitting at the table by me.

"We have a lot of stuff to do today so I needed to get you up early." I told him as his eyes went wide.

"What kinds of things are we doing today?" Troy asked with fear in his eyes.

"You'll find out later. Trust me, you'll have fun." I told him watching him eat.

"If I'm spending the day with you, I'm sure it will be fun." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Good answer buddy." I said as Meghan nodded her head.

"I'll agree with Gabi on that." Meghan said as we both laughed.

We sat in silence while Troy ate. He would sneak glances over at me from time to time and I would just smile at him.

"Ok sweetheart, I'm done. What are we doing today?" Troy asked putting his bowl in the sink.

"Come follow me and you'll see. See you later Meghan." I said with a smile.

"Since Gabi is being mean, I'll have my cell phone." Troy said looking at his mom.

"All right. Have fun you two." Meghan said as we walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"Bye Tess. We'll see you later." I told her with a smile.

"Have fun today you two." Tess said with a knowing smiling.

"My sister knows what we're doing today?" Troy's voice asked as I laughed.

"Yes she does but she's not going to tell you. You're stalling, Troy Alexander." I said looking over at him.

"So what if I am?" He asked me as I gave him a look.

"I'm going to tell you to knock it off. I've been working hard on this day." I told him smiling.

"You've got that evil smile that I should be scared of." Troy told me as we walked closer to my house.

"Just come on." I told him smiling.

We walked into my house and went immediately downstairs into our rec room. I had a CD player set up down there.

"Are you planning on killing me and then playing the music to cover up my screams?" Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"First of all, I could never kill you. And second of all, I'm going to teach you how to dance." I said watching his facial expression.

"Gabi, I know how to dance. Why do I need to relearn?" Troy asked as I pushed forward the puppy dog face.

"I just thought it would be fun." I said giving him the pouty look.

"Don't pouty like that, please." Troy said looking over at me with a smile.

"Does that mean you'll dance with me?" I asked looking at him.

"I'll be happy to dance with you." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

I walked over to the CD player and pressed play. An older song came over the speakers as we started dancing.

"What made you want to teach me how to dance?" Troy asked me once we started dancing.

"You've taught me so much and I feel like I haven't taught you anything. Dancing is the one thing I know and I wanted to teach you." I told him.

"You haven't taught me anything? Gabi listen to me. You've taught me how to love, how to cook decent meals, how to write successful papers." Troy said as I threw my head back and sighed.

"Troy those are stupid things. You've taught me basketball and what love is and so much more." I said giving him a look.

"Hey look at me. You make me want to be a better man. There are times that I feel like I don't deserve you. You've taught me all those things." Troy told me.

"But it feel likes those things don't matter. What do successful meals have to do anything? Successful papers will only help you while you're in school. Those aren't going to do anything for you in the real world." I said looking at him.

"Gabi, look at me. You and I are always going to be together. We're going to teach each other things from here on out. It doesn't matter what we teach each other as long as we're having fun while we doing it." Troy said kissing my lips gently.

"You mean it?" I asked looking at him.

"I mean it. You're my girl and I never want to lose you. I can't wait to see what we're going to teach each other." Troy said smiling.

I wrapped my arms around him as we continued to slow dance. Troy released himself from my arms and walked over to the CD player. I gave him a questioning look which he just grinned at.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I decided the music we were listening to was way too slow. I decided this was a little more up our alley." Troy said as I listened to the song.

_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold _

_Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no _

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente_

I smiled as I laid my head on his shoulder as we continued to dance around the room. He spun me around before pulling me back to his chest. I giggled before looking at him in surprise.

"I know how to dance but I love your idea for the afternoon." Troy said as I smiled.

"I just wanted a completely new way to spend time together." I said looking at him.

"To tell you the truth, I just wanted to see you smile today and this was the easiest way to do it." Troy whispered in my ear as I grinned at him.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips before we continued to dance. We danced the rest of the day away. It was fun because we were just spending time together, just the two of us.

* * *

**The song is "Dance With Me" by Drew Seeley. Feedback would be great!!!!!!!!! This is the last call for ideas for how Troy should propose to Gabi. **


	36. Here's to the Night

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shots about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_August 22nd, 2006 2:00 pm_**

I looked around the yard with a sad smile. This would be the last time the 10 of us would be together for a while. Kelsi and Jason were leaving in the morning while Troy, Chad, Taylor, and I were leaving the next day. Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, and his new girlfriend, Lauren would all be leaving the next week.

We had decided to do a big family get together. Sharpay agreed to let us have it at her house. I looked around at all the families talking to one another.

Meghan and Jack were talking to Tom and Cheryl, Chad's parents while my mom and Taylor's parents, Bryan and Elizabeth were talking to Ryan and Sharpay's parents, Emily and Nick. Looking a little to the left, I saw Brittany and Miles Nielson talking to Alex and Michelle Cross.

I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder and turned to the left to see who had come up behind me.

"You still sad?" Troy asked as I rolled my eyes and gave him a knowing smile.

"Yeah but I'll be fine. What were you and Chad talking about?" I asked remembering I saw him and his best friend talking a few minutes ago.

"You." Troy said simply as I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean me?" I asked him as he smiled his signature smile at me.

"Chad and I were talking about you. We both can tell that you're scared and sad to go." Troy told me knowingly.

"And I'm telling you I'll be fine. Once classes get started, I'll be all right." I said secretly hoping he would drop the subject.

"I'm glad. How about we go mingle some more?" Troy asked holding out his hand for me to take.

"That sounds really good." I said taking his hand as he led me off in amongst our friends and family.

_**6:05 pm**_

I swirled my feet in the water as the activity dwindled down around me. I was happy that I was starting a new chapter in my life but sad that my closest friends wouldn't be by my side.

"Gabi what are we going to do with you?" Sharpay asked taking a seat next to me.

"You're going to love me forever and ever." I said watching Kelsi, Taylor, and Lauren sit around Sharpay and me.

"That's one option. The other is killing you." Kelsi said as I smiled at her.

"If you did that, then who are you guys going to aw over?" I asked looking at the four girls around me.

"She's got a point there. What's on your mind?" Taylor asked as I smiled.

"You guys know me way too well. I'm just worried that we're going to lose the friendships we have with each other." I said looking at the four girls who had quickly became my sisters.

"That isn't going to happen, Gabi. We'll still call and see each other. It just won't be everyday like it is now." Lauren told me smiling.

"I guess you're right." I said staring off into the crystal clear water.

"I guess I'm going to have to bring out the big stuff." Sharpay said as I looked over at her grinning face.

"What big stuff?" I asked confused at her statement.

"We all ready figured out when we're going to see each other again." Sharpay told me grinning.

"How come I've never heard anything about this?" I asked them smiling.

"It's called a surprise. We picked out the weekend of September 22nd. The six of us are coming to North Carolina to hang out with you four." Sharpay told me.

"We'll be apart only 5 weeks. We were thinking every five weeks going to another campus and hanging out with whoever is there. Then we'll be home for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Spring Break before school get out for the summer." Kelsi said as I smiled.

"You guys just made my entire year." I said looking at them grinning.

"We thought so. Now you can't be sad anymore." Taylor said pointing a finger in my direction.

"I won't be sad anymore." I told them grinning brightly.

"You promise?" Lauren asked me while I rolled my eyes.

"I promise!" I said holding up my index and middle finger as our promise sign.

"Good because if we find out you're still sad, then we're going to keep calling and texting until you're happy again. Troy promised us that he'd let us know if you're having a bad day." Lauren told me.

"You four are the best girlfriends a girl could ask for." I said looking at them.

"You're not so bad yourself; if you don't count the times you were a royal bitch." Sharpay said as I pushed her shoulder.

"I should push you into the pool for that comment. Besides when have I been a royal bitch?" I asked looking at the four grinning faces.

"Remember the time we did the girls' night out and you wouldn't look at the guys behind us?" Kelsi asked looking over at me.

"Nope don't remember that time at all." I said shaking my head with a grin.

"Or the time you yelled at me when I asked you a simple question?" Taylor asked me.

"You knew I was having a bad day and you were warned by Troy." I said pointing my finger in her direction.

"All right we're done picking on you. Let me ask you this, what are you going to miss when we all leave Albuquerque?" Lauren asked.

"No mentioning of friends. We've all ready did that." Sharpay said looking at me.

"Um . . . I guess I'm going to miss going to the park at night and swinging on the swings." Taylor said grinning.

"That's only because Chad would meet her there." I said as Taylor glared my way.

"Moving on, I'm going to miss hanging at the pool all day." Sharpay told us grinning.

"NYU has a massive pool." I said looking at her.

"But its inside and my tan will be gone by then." Sharpay said as we all laughed.

"Well for one, I'm going to miss hanging out with Joe and my mom. And second, I'm going to miss going down to the Icy Freeze for ice cream everyday." I said smiling.

"I'm going to miss Albuquerque in general. This is the only place I've ever called home." Kelsi said smiling.

"What about you Lauren?" Sharpay asked as we all looked over at her.

"Um . . . I'm going to miss knowing who everyone is. We're going to have to make new friends and that's the part I'm not looking forward to that." Lauren said as I threw my arm around her shoulder.

"Just remember we're only a phone call away if you ever need to talk to us." I said as she smiled.

I took my arm off her shoulder before seeing a figure behind us. Before I opened my mouth to say anything, we were all pushed into the pool. I screamed before hitting the water.

"What the hell was that?" Taylor asked as we surfaced and saw the five culprits.

"You guys were talking a little too seriously. We decided to cool you guys off a little." Chad said grinning his devilish smile.

"You're dead Danforth." Kelsi muttered as we laughed.

"He doesn't realize who he'll have to live with us for the next eight months." I said looking over at Taylor.

"Paybacks are hell." Taylor said looking over at Chad.

"It wasn't just me. Your boyfriends also had a role in this. It was Troy's idea." Chad said before the guys pushed him into the water.

"Oh really? Troy Bolton is this true?" I asked swimming over to the edge of the pool.

"It depends on your mood right now." Troy said looking over the edge at me.

"I'm in a good mood currently but ask me again in ten minutes." I said holding out my hand for him to grab.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked looking at my outstretched hand.

"Help me out please?" I asked as he took a hold of my hand.

I yanked as hard as I could successfully pulling him into the water. He didn't realize what I was doing until he splashed into the water.

"If you wanted me in the pool, why didn't you say so?" Troy asked before capturing me in a kiss.

"That would've been way too easy and no fun at all." I said looking over at him.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out and reviewing memories. We each promised each other we would still talk weekly. After some tearful goodbyes we headed home dreading the upcoming days.

_So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_Put your name on the line along with place and time  
Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

* * *

**The song is "Here's To The Night" by Eve 6. Feedback would be wonderful.**


	37. Closing Time

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**August 24th, 2006 7:30 am **_

I wrapped my arms around myself while watching the cars get load down with the final suitcases. I was driving with my mom and Joe in one car, Troy and his sister in another, Chad and his family in yet another, while Taylor and her parents in the final. It was going to be a mini caravan on its way to North Carolina.

I heard nearing footsteps and turned to see who it was. I smiled realizing it was Meghan.

"You look worried." Meghan said looking at me. She had a tired smile on her face.

"A little yes but I'm excited at the same time." I said as she nodded.

"Tess felt the same way when we drove her across country the first time we took her to North Carolina." Meghan said smiling at the memory.

"I wished you guys were coming out as does Troy." I said looking at my boyfriend's mom.

"We'll be out soon enough. Troy wants us to come out for his first game and we promised him we would. You'll be seeing us and we'll still talk on the phone." Meghan promised.

"Thank you for everything you've done. I really appreciate it." I said as she smiled.

"Come here, Gabi. You're like another daughter to me." Meghan said as I smiled.

"Maybe one day I will be." I said as she laughed.

"Knowing my son, you will be." Meghan said as I we both laughed causing my nerves to calm down some.

"Gabi we're almost ready." Mom said looking at me.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said watching her walk away.

"Remember, Jack and I am always here if you need anything." Meghan said before gathering me in another hug.

"Thanks. I'll make sure Troy calls when we get there." I told her as she smiled.

"Thanks Gabi. Will you tell Troy that Jack and I wanna talk to him?" Meghan asked as Jack came up behind her.

"I sure will. I'll see you guys later." I told them walking towards Troy and Chad who were laughing about who knows what.

"Your parents want to see you." I said looking over at Troy.

"All right. I'll be back." Troy said jogging over to where they were standing.

"How's he doing?" I asked looking over at Chad who had a smile on his face.

"He's bummed that his parents are going to be able to make the trip out. But he's looking forward to his first game." Chad told me.

"He'll be all right. They'll be out for parent weekend and the basketball game." I said nodding my head.

"It's going to be fun traveling across country. Is your mom letting you keep your car on campus?" Chad asked looking at my little beat-up Camry.

"Yeah; mom's going to fly home with Joe. What about you?" I asked looking at his blue Taurus.

"Same with my parents. They're going to fly home. I'll probably leave the car here next summer and fly home." Chad said as I laughed.

"Probably the same here. You excited about the next few days?" I asked looking over at him.

"Nervous more than excited. We're leaving the only home we've ever known and moving across country. It's kind of crazy." Chad said shaking his head.

"We'll be all right." I said looking over at mine and Troy's moms talking. They were both laughing about something.

I looked up at my house and burned a picture into my mind for safekeeping. I heard Chad walk away before feeling alone in my moment.

"Gabi, it's time to go." Mom said coming up beside me.

"Thank you for driving out with me." I said giving her a quick hug.

"I wasn't about to let my only daughter go off to college without me checking out the campus with her. Besides, Joe wanted to go on a cross country trip, so I had to tag along." Mom said as we both laughed.

I watched Joe and my mom get into my car before I turned and saw Troy leaning against Tess' 4-Runner grinning. I walked over to him and took his outstretched hand in mine.

"Have a good road trip with your sister." I said looking at him.

"Oh I will; have fun with your brother and mom. I'll see you when we stop in wherever." Troy told me laughing.

"Are you and Tess going to trade off on driving?" I asked in the dirty car.

"Yeah; well that's the plan anyways. I'll have my cell phone so if you get bored, text me." Troy said looking at me before giving me a kiss.

"I'm not going to text you until I get really bored." I told him with a smile.

"We'll see about that. I'm going to start timing when you get in your car." Troy told me.

"How about we start when we get on the interstate?" I suggested with a grin.

"Nope, we're going to start as soon as you pull out of your driveway." Troy told me as I laughed.

"All right that'll work. I've gotta go but I'll see you whenever we stop. I love you." I said giving him one final kiss before letting him go and running to my car.

I got in and settled in the backseat for the longest drive of my life. I sighed and stared out of the window until I could no longer see the house I had spent the last three years in.

_Closing time  
Open all the doors and let you out into the world  
Closing time  
Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl  
Closing time  
One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer  
Closing time  
You don't have to go home but you can't stay here_

_**4:07 pm Somewhere in Arkansas**_

"I'm bored." I said rolling my eyes after seeing miles and miles of interstate lay out in front of me.

"Wow that only took you 8 and half hours." Joe said looking in the backseat at me with a grin.

"What is there to do?" I asked looking up front at my mom and brother.

"You could play a game like you guys used to do or count the number of corn fields we pass." Mom suggested as I laughed.

"We're not in Kansas anymore mom." I said causing Joe to join in my laughter.

"You could do movie quotes and see if anyone knows the movie associated with it." Mom said looking in the rearview mirror at me.

"Joe knows every movie known to man." I said complaining.

"Then Gabi since you've thrown all my suggestions down, find something to do. How about you take a nap so you can be all refreshed when you see Troy again?" Mom said raising her eyebrows.

"Mother!" I said shaking my head before feeling my phone vibrate in my palm.

"I'm just saying." Mom said clarifying her statement which caused Joe to continue his laughter.

"Just stop while you're ahead mom." Joe said trying to save me from more embarrassment.

I flipped open my phone and saw I had a new text message. I pressed it and got a smile on my face when I saw it was from Troy.

_So I was the one that was bored before you. Currently, I miss you and listening to Tess singing; not a good combination. What are you doing to keep your sanity? Love you babe._

I smiled while I read his message. I hit reply and started writing my own message back.

**I'm sorry you're listening to Tess sing. It's not too pretty I imagine. I miss you too. Joe and mom are trying to keep me entertained but I'm throwing out their ideas. Love you!**

I hit send and waited for the phone to vibrate in my hand again. I stared out the window and wished we were all ready in North Carolina.

"Are we there yet?" I whined looking up towards the front seat.

"Gabi, last time I checked, you weren't 6. We've got a lot more time to go. We're stopping in a little town in a few hours." Mom said looking in the rearview mirror.

"I just want to be there all ready." I said sighing loudly.

"You were the genius that had to pick a college 2,000 miles away from home." Joe said grinning at me.

"I wanted to go where Troy went and this is where he picked." I shot back looking at Joe.

"Since you wanted to go here, don't complain about the distance." Joe said still grinning.

"Shut up Joe." I said glaring at him.

"Gabi watch a DVD on your computer. Joe listen to you iPod." Mom said giving us both the evil mom glare.

I sighed in relief when my phone vibrated again in my hand. I eagerly flipped it open and saw Troy's new text message.

_I'm sorry you're bored. I wish I was beside you and we could have some fun together. Tess and I are playing I Spy and currently, I'm winning. Or not. Tess just spied something red and it was the giant balloon we just passed. Anyways, what are you up to now? See you soon!_

I smiled hitting the reply button and quickly texting my message back to Troy.

**Mom just gave Joe and me the evil glare so it's not too pretty in this car. We were arguing about how we picked a school 2,000 miles away and it's your fault that we have to drive such a long time. Anyways, have fun playing I Spy. If you need any help, let me know! Love ya!**

I hit send and relaxed back into the cushioning of the backseat and stared out the window. With each mile we cruised down the highway, I was getting more and more excited about starting this new chapter in my life.

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home _

_Closing time  
Time for you to go out to the places you will be from  
Closing time  
This room won't be open till your brothers or your sisters come_

**7:03 pm Somewhere in Tennessee**

"Finally a place to relax." I said walking into the hotel we had selected for the night.

"Don't get too comfortable. We're all going out to eat." Mom said noticing me walking closer and closer to the bed.

"I'm not; I just want to claim my bed." I said throwing my overnight back on the bed.

"What are we doing for dinner?" Joe asked looking between me and mom.

"We all opted for an individual dinner. So we could spend one last night with our kids." Mom said looking at me and Joe.

"Who are Tess and Troy hanging out with?" I asked looking over at my mom.

"I don't know. Why don't you go see if they want to hang out with us?" Mom suggested as I smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking over at her.

"Yeah I'm sure. They're our adopted son and daughter anyways." Mom said with a smile.

"You're the greatest mom." I said giving her a hug before heading towards the door.

I threw open our door and bounced across the hall and knocked eagerly on the door. Tess opened the door and smiled at the sight of me.

"Hey Gabi, what's up?" Tess asked as I walked into their room and flopped on the made bed.

"I have an invitation for you and Troy tonight. Since it's an individual night where all the parents are spending time with their kids, my mom, Joe, and I want you and Troy to spend the night with us hanging out." I said looking over at her.

"Are you sure, Gabi? This is one of the last times you'll see your mom until she comes out again." Tess said looking at me.

"I asked my mom the same thing and she's positive it's all right. Besides you and Troy are my mom's adoptive children." I said smiling.

"All right. Troy and I will be over as soon as he's done in the shower." Tess said watching my eyes.

"I'm not going to touch that sentence. We'll see you guys in a few minutes." I said walking towards the door.

I knocked on the bathroom door before making my way out of the door and over to the room I was sharing with mom and Joe.

"So are they coming?" Mom asked as I walked into the room.

"They'll be over as soon as Troy's outta the shower." I told them taking a seat on the bed.

"What are the five of us going to do tonight?" Mom asked looking over at me.

"To tell you the truth, I just want a low key night. Can we order pizza and hang out?" I asked looking over at her.

"If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do." Mom said picking up the phone book and flipping through it searching for a pizza place.

"What kind of pizza?" I asked looking over at Joe with a grin.

"Hawaiian." He said as I nodded.

"Troy and Tess will both eat pepperoni." I said looking at mom.

"And what will you have?" Mom asked with a knowing grin.

"I'll eat the Hawaiian and the pepperoni. Get whatever you want." I said looking at mom.

She picked up the phone to order the pizza as a soft knock knocked on the door. I watched Joe go over and opened the door. I smiled seeing a freshly showered Troy accompanied by Tess.

"Hey guys welcome to our home away from home." I said throwing my hands out, nearly missing my mom.

"Too lazy to get up and welcome us?" Troy asked bending over and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Hm . . . something like that. You weren't around when I came looking for you." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I had to get the 'being in the car all day' smell off of me. I stunk." Troy said as I smiled.

"Well then it's good that you were in the shower when I came by." I said grinning.

"All right, pizza will be here in twenty minutes." Mom said hanging up the phone.

"And just like that, the conversation is shot to hell." I muttered while Troy understood what I was talking about and laughed.

"Did I miss something?" Mom asked looking between me and Troy.

"Nothing at all mother." I said grinning my adorable little smile.

"If you're not careful, Gabriella you're going to be finding your own ride to North Carolina." Mom said giving me the patent motherly glare.

"But that car is mine." I said watching Troy shake his head and laughed.

"It can easily become mine." Mom said as I shook my head and grinned.

I listened to my mom and Tess talk while Joe and Troy started up a conversation. Troy held my hand and gave it squeezes every now and then just so I knew he was thinking about me. I smiled and soon joined Joe and Troy's conversation about basketball no less.

That night, the five of us just hung out. It was cool to know that my mom got along not only with my boyfriend, but his sister as well. I fell more in love that night with Troy and knew he was the one that I wanted to be with forever.

_So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits  
I hope you have found a friend  
Closing time  
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

* * *

**The song is "Closing Time" by Semisonic. **


	38. I Promise You With Everything I Am

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

_**Just so you guys have a heads up, someone reported the story Sweethearts. I wanted you guys to know. I've saved all the chapters incase it does get deleted. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_August 25th, 2006 8:30 pm _**

I sighed loudly for the twentieth time that day. I rolled my head around trying to get the kink out of my neck. I pressed the next button on my iPod before looking up at my mom.

"How much longer?" I whined as she shook her head at me.

"Gabi you were never the patient type. We'll be there in a little bit." Mom said as I looked next to me and saw Joe sleeping peacefully.

We had entered North Carolina about an hour ago and we were getting closer and closer to the college. My stomach was twisted in knots and butterflies.

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I reached for it. I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"Yes prince charming?" I asked listening to the other person breathe on the other end.

"Prince Charming? Hm . . . that's a new one. Take a look out your window." Troy's voice came over the line.

"What am I looking at exactly?" I asked sticking my head out the window.

"Welcome to Duke University, Gabi." Troy said over the phone as we drove onto the campus.

"Oh wow." I said looking at the window as we drove down the main drive on campus.

"This is where we're going to school." Troy said into the phone as I grinned.

"This is going to be awesome." I said before watching my mom follow the line of cars into a parking lot.

"Oh Tess says we're getting out and going to walk around a little before going to the hotel for the night." Troy told me.

"All right I'll see you in a minute." I told him hanging up the phone.

"Ready to go explore Gabi?" Mom asked as I grinned in reply.

"More than ready." I told her as she pulled to a stop and we piled out of the car.

I walked over to where everyone was standing. Troy grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Excited that we're finally here?" Troy asked looking over at me.

"More like relief. We're really going to college here." I said as he picked me up and spun me around.

"What do you guys think?" Chad asked bouncing over to where Troy and I were.

"This is pretty cool. I still can't believe we're going to college here." I said shaking my head.

"I know this is going to be absolutely amazing." Taylor said as we both grinned at our boyfriends.

"How about we walk around a little before going to the hotel for the night?" Tom, Chad's dad, suggested as we all agreed.

We all agreed and started walking around the campus. Troy and I were both holding hands and looking at the places that we would familiarize ourselves with.

"Remember you need to call your parents." I said looking over at him.

"It's all ready done. Tess and I called them before I called you." Troy told me grinning.

"Well you're on top of your game." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"You know it babe." He said kissing my cheek before we caught up to the rest.

We continued walking while Troy pointed out different places to me. We passed by the stadium and Troy quickly pointed it out to me.

"Are we going to be spending a lot of time there?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh you know it babe. We're going to root our football team on." Troy told me hugging me closer to his side.

"Oh joy." I told him waving my finger in the air with excitement.

"Gabi look." Troy said pointing to the huge building that we stood in front of.

"What's that?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in close to my ear.

"That's my new home." Troy whispered as I turned around and looked at him in shock.

"You're going to live there? That's pretty cool." I told him with a smile on my face.

"No that's Cameron Indoor Stadium. That's where you'll be spending all the home games cheering me on." Troy said as I smiled.

"Do I have to?" I asked before he leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Yes you do. You promised, remember?" He asked as I threw my arms around his shoulders.

"I do indeed remember our promise. At least I'll get to see a couple of hot basketball players' show their stuff on the court." I told him grinning.

"I hope one of those guys is me." Troy said showing off his perfect smile.

"You're the only one I'm going to be staring at during all of those games." I told him winking.

"Good because that's how it should be." He said before kissing me again.

"Will you two love birds hurry up? We're going back to the hotel." Chad said looking at Troy and me.

"Hold on your horses. I was just talking to Gabi." Troy hollered back.

"More like lip locking with her." Chad shot back as we walked up to him.

"Watch it bud. You're still not out of hot water from the little prank you pulled a couple of days ago." I said pointing my finger towards Chad.

"I heed your little warning! I promise!" Chad said putting his hands up in innocence.

We laughed before catching up to our families. We headed back to the cars and drove over to the hotel before relaxing for that night, knowing we would have a long day ahead of us in the morning.

_It's in the silences,  
the words you never say  
I see it in your eyes,  
it always starts the same way  
It seems like everyone we know,  
is breaking up  
Does anybody ever stay together, anymore? _

I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
With everything I am

ooh I see you look at me,  
when you think I'm not aware  
You're searching for clues,  
of just how deep my feelings are.  
How do you prove the sky is blue, the oceans wide?  
All I know is how I feel,  
when I look into your eyes

* * *

**The song is "I Promise You (With Everything I Am)" by the Backstreet Boys. Feedback would be wonderful!!!**


	39. Love You Out Loud

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_August 28th, 2006 8:00 am _**

I groaned hearing my phone vibrate from the desk below my bed. My roommate and I had lofted our beds so our desks were under our beds in a little study area.

"Grab the phone, Gabriella." Olivia, my roommate, groggy's voice called as I rolled over.

"I don't wanna move." I said pushing my hair out of my face and pushing myself up in the bed.

"Sorry, I thought I turned it off." I said looking over at her bed.

"Was it Troy?" She asked propping her hand up on her palm while grinning my way.

"I don't know. I have to get out of bed to go find out." I told her climbing down the ladder and picking up my phone.

"So was it Mr. Smooth?" Olivia asked me grinning.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked shaking my head as I flipped open the phone to see who called.

"You're going to love me since we are stuck together for the rest of the semester." Olivia told me.

"It's going to be fun. And yes it was Troy." I told her turning my back so she couldn't see my grin.

Olivia and I met the 26th when I moved in and we had become instant friends. She and I loved hanging out with Troy and her boyfriend Matt all around campus. Olivia and I loved hanging out with Taylor and her roommate Lacy.

"What did he want?" Olivia asked me but I didn't get to answer since someone knocked on the door.

I gave her a look before walking over to the door and threw it open. Leaning against the doorframe was my grinning boyfriend. His arms were filled with two mugs and two bags.

"Well good morning, beautiful. I just called to warn you I was coming over." Troy said grinning.

"Good morning, Mr. Smooth!" Olivia called before walking into our bathroom.

"Morning Olivia. How are you this morning?" Troy asked her through the door.

"Well I was asleep until someone's phone went off but other than that I'm just peachy. There better be something in that bag for me." Olivia called back as Troy faced me.

"Sorry Liv. I didn't think you wanted me just to show up. And we'll see what I have for you when you get out!" Troy called before walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and stood on my tip toes.

"I'm just feeling a little outta the loop." I said looking up at him.

"Are you not getting enough attention?" Troy asked as I stuck out my lip and nodded my head.

"Let me make it up to you." Troy said leaning down and kissing my still pouting lips.

He poured so much passion into that kiss that it made my head spin. I heard a cat call before Troy and I jumped apart.

"Woah is this room steamy or what?" Olivia asked us grinning.

"If you don't want to be dead in the next few seconds, I suggest you run." I said looking over at Olivia.

"I think I'll let you guys have some time together." Olivia said winking my direction. She left before Troy turned his attention to me.

"You haven't even known her five days and you're all ready running her outta the room." Troy said sarcastically.

"Shut up! What did you bring me?" I asked taking a seat at my desk.

"Well I brought you this a little and that. Hot chocolate and donuts." Troy said as I grinned.

"Oh you're the best boyfriend ever." I said leaning in to kiss him.

Our kiss never happened, though. The opening of the adjacent door into the next room caught our attention.

"That girl is going to drive me nuts." I heard Taylor mumble under her breath as Troy and I jumped apart.

"Roommate troubles again?" I asked as Troy sighed loudly.

"Oh Gabi, Troy I'm so sorry. I'll leave now." Taylor said heading back towards the door.

"Taylor you can stay. We'll listen." Troy said as I smiled at him. I mouthed thank you in his direction before turning towards Taylor.

"What happened now?" I asked ready to listen to Taylor pour her heart out.

Taylor and her roommate, Lacy, had not gotten along from the moment they met each other. Lacy was a stuck up bitch and complained about every little thing Taylor did.

"She's just being herself. She kept going in and out of her room the entire night." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Go talk to Rachel." I said mentioning our Residential Assistance.

"I have and they're going to move Lacy out and move Bella in." Taylor said mentioning the girl across from the hall whom Taylor had instantly gotten along with.

"That's good. When's that going to happen?" I asked my eyes trailing over to the calendar that was pinned to the wall.

"Rachel said as soon as Lacy got her stuff outta the room, they'll be able to move Bella in." Taylor told us as we both grinned.

"That's great. Lacy just needs to move home." Troy said as I pushed his shoulder aside.

"Like you weren't thinking it sweetheart." Troy said giving me a look.

"I was but unlike you, I didn't say it out loud. Where is she now?" I asked looking over at Taylor.

"She's at class until 12 and then she's home all afternoon." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"You have class until 4 so what's the big deal?" Troy asked as Taylor rolled her eyes again.

"I'm screwed since this is Chad's late day. He's not outta class until 6." Taylor said directing her eyes over to where Troy was sitting.

"Then come hang out with me, Olivia, Troy, and Matt." I said looking over at Troy.

"I've got class until 6 with Chad." Troy said putting his hands up as I sighed.

"Fine then we'll hang out just us girls until the guys get outta class. We'll have a chick flick marathon here." I said looking over at her.

"You sure you won't mind?" Taylor asked as I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm positive. Olivia and I were talking about how we both wanted to see _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ again." I said before Taylor's face broke out in a smile.

"I'll be over here as soon as my classes are done." Taylor said as I nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Wants some donuts?" I asked offering the bag to her.

"Sure. Thanks Troy." Taylor said taking a powder sugar one out of the bag.

"Not a problem. What time is your class, Gabi?" Troy asked as I looked over at the clock.

"It's at 10. You should know; you're in it with me." I said giving him a look.

"I was just checking to make sure you knew." Troy said grinning in my direction.

"Yeah I'm sure about that." I said before a knock on the door sounded.

"Come on in." I called not wanting to get up from my spot and opening the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" Chad called peaking his head in the door.

"Come on in. Everyone is decent." I said watching him push the door open all the way.

He walked over to Taylor and pulled her into his arms before giving her a good morning kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"If you two need an empty room, there's one next door." Troy spoke up as I fell to the floor in laughter.

"You two are looking for trouble." Taylor said looking over at me and my grinning boyfriend.

"Oh we are? I'm just giving out a friendly tip." I said as Taylor shook her head.

"Remember, payback is hell." Taylor said quoting the all too familiar words.

"I know they are but we'll be fine." Troy said watching our best friends interact.

"All right I hate to kick everyone out but I need to get ready for class. Taylor I'm done with classes at 2 so anytime after that." I said as she nodded.

"Will do. And thanks Gabi, Troy, for everything." Taylor said walking over and giving me a hug.

"It's not a problem. Have fun you two." I said watching them walk through the adjacent door into Taylor's room.

"How about you get some real clothes on and I'll walk you to class?" Troy suggested as I smiled.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go." I told him gathering up some clothes before walking into the bathroom.

I got dressed in brown capris with a pink shirt. I pulled back hair back into a pony tail and slid my pink flip flops on my feet before walking out of the bathroom.

"Wow what ten minutes can do for you." Troy said grabbing hold of my hand and twirling me around.

"Why thank you. Ready to go?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Yup; let's get this show on the road." He said handing my book bag to me before I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

We held hands as we walked across campus to where our class was. The gentle breeze blew my hair as we continued about. It was fun just the two of us walking to class just like we did in high school.

_I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud _

You keep bringing out the free in me  
What you do to my heart just makes me melt  
And I, I, I, I don't think I can resist  
But I've never been one to kiss and tell  
Our love is true can't be subdued  
So I'm gonna let out a yell

* * *

**The song of the day is "Love You Out Loud" by Rascal Flatts. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to everyone who has submitted it!!! You've almost sent in 500 reviews!!! You guys are amazing!**


	40. That's How Strong My Love Is

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**September 5th, 2006 2:30 pm **_

"I'm taking off girls. I'll see you guys later." I said grabbing my purse and slipping my cell phone into my back pocket.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Taylor asked as her, Olivia, and Bella crowded around the TV.

"I've got to go meet Troy. We're going on a date this afternoon." I told them fibbing a little white lie.

"Troy's got basketball practice just like Dustin, Matt, and Chad do." Bella said pointing out the obvious fact to me.

Bella was dating Dustin, who was Troy's roommate as well as basketball teammate. Usually the girls and I hung out after classes and waited for the guys to get done with basketball practice and then the eight of us would all hang out.

I looked to the ground as they caught on to what I was doing. They looked at me waiting for me to explain myself.

"You're going to sneak into practice aren't you?" Olivia asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You're just going to have to come with me to see." I said grinning at me.

"What the hell? I'm up for an adventure." Taylor said tossing the DVD case aside.

"Ok so Taylor and I are going to sneak around. Anyone else want to come along?" I asked looking at the other two girls.

"What else do you have to do the rest of the day? None of us have exams coming up. Come on; it'll be fun." Taylor said looking at Olivia and Bella.

"What the hell? I'm in." Bella said looking over at Olivia.

"Fine I'll come. I've heard all about the great adventures of Gabriella; I might as well get used to them." Olivia said as I grinned.

"This is going to be so much fun." I said as they grabbed their purses and slid on their shoes.

They followed me out of the room as we headed down the hallway. We giggled as we tip toed by our RA's room.

"What are you four up to?" Rachel asked coming out of her room.

"We're busted." I said throwing my hands up in the air as we continued to giggle.

"You didn't answer my question." Rachel said giving up the motherly look.

"We're going to walk around campus. Is that all right mother?" Taylor asked as we giggled again.

"Yeah as long as you're back by 8:00 for the floor meeting." Rachel reminded us.

"Eight o'clock? We'll be here." Olivia said holding up her thumb for Rachel to see.

"Have fun girls." Rachel said as we disappeared down the stairs and out the doors.

"That was a close one." I said as we made our way to Cameron Indoor Stadium.

"That was; so Gabi what's your brilliant plan to get into the stadium?" Olivia asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"No idea but I'm determined to get in. It's just our four guys practicing since team practice doesn't start until Halloween." I told them rolling my eyes.

"So why are they practicing at the Stadium instead of the field house?" Bella asked me.

"Chad said so they can start getting used to the floor and how big the stadium is. The biggest crowd Troy and Chad played in front of is like 2,000 people." Taylor said as they nodded.

"Same with Matt and Dustin." Olivia said as we walked closer to the Stadium.

"Hoping that a magic door will pop out from no where and allow us in?" Bella asked as I shook my head.

"I'm wishing that'll happen but the chances are slim to none." I told them grinning.

When we got closer, we noticed that a door was propped open. I put my finger to my lips as we snuck in the open door. We walked through the hallway and it led directly to the court.

"Come on girls." I whispered noticing six figures on the shinny court. The girls followed me up some rows before sitting in the padded seats.

We got comfortable in the seats before focusing our eyes on the guys on the court. They were doing basic drills before breaking up into teams of three and playing three on three. I looked down the row at the girls and noticed they had identical looks on their faces as I did.

"Can you believe our boyfriends are going to be playing on this court on national TV in less than two months?" I whispered looking at the girls.

"It's going to be insane. The first couple games are going to be high emotions for the guys." Bella whispered as I nodded.

"We know where the four of us are going to be on game nights." Taylor said as I smiled.

"Either in the student section or in the girl friend stands." Olivia said as we all smiled.

"Troy's parents as well as my mom and brother are going to fly out for the first game. That'll be a good weekend." I told them grinning.

"Do you get along really well with Troy's family?" Bella asked me as I thought about it and Taylor laughed.

"They look at Gabi like another daughter. Troy's dad hated her at first but once he got to know her, she grew on him. Now sometimes, Gabi talks to Troy's mom more than Troy does." Taylor said as I nodded.

"It's true. His sister is getting married on May 5th and Chad, Troy, and I are all in the wedding." I told them smiling.

"And how long have you know Troy?" Olivia asked me as I shook my head.

"We've only known each other since the beginning of January our junior year." I told them.

"And you've been dating for how long?" Bella asked as I thought about it.

"It'll be 8 months on the 21st." I told them thinking back to the day he asked me to be his girlfriend.

"That's so sweet. You guys don't act like you've been dating for 8 months." Olivia told me as I laughed.

"It seems like we've been dating for longer." I told them as the battle on the court caught my eye.

"Look at how well they get along." I said watching the six guys interact.

"Who are the other two?" Taylor asked looking at the fifth and sixth members on the court.

"I don't know who they are." I said not getting a good look at either one of the players.

"Whoever they are, they're really good." Bella said as I nodded.

One of the players looked really familiar but I couldn't put my finger on how I would know them.

We continued to watch them and talk amongst ourselves until the players walked over to the water cooler and got drinks.

"You ready to make our presence known?" I asked looking over at the grinning girls.

I was met with three eager nods and grins. I looked down on the court to make sure all the players backs were turned away from us. I put a finger to my lip and started down the stairs. Once we reach the court, we walked over to the players and wrapped our arms around our individual boyfriends.

"What the hell?" Troy asked while jumping ten feet in the air.

"Hi babe. You're looking really good on the court." I said as he brought me around to face him.

"How long have you been here?" Troy asked looking at me with a solid grin on his face.

"We left the dorm about 2 so about an hour." I told him looking at my watch.

"I'm glad you came to surprise me. Did you see the other surprise?" Troy asked as I gave him a look.

"I'll take that as a no. Go see who else is here." Troy told me as I walked over to the two unknown players.

"Oh my what are you two doing here?" I asked looking over and seeing Aaron and Tess standing there talking.

"We decided to come challenge Troy and a couple of his buddies in basketball. We were planning on coming by the dorm to see you too but Troy caught us before we could." Tess said giving me a sweaty hug.

"How's school treating you?" I asked looking between her and Aaron.

"It's not too bad. We don't have any classes on Fridays so we decided to drive up for the weekend." Aaron told me.

"That's pretty sweet. Did you guys manage to whip Troy's butt across the floor?" I asked while listening to Tess laugh.

"We were trying but he's been in the gym way too much." Tess said shaking her head.

"I've been trying to get him to study more than be in this gym but it's not going to well." I said as Tess shook her head.

"Good luck with that. He's always been determined and I don't see it changing much." Aaron said as I smiled.

"Hold on a minute. Girls come here for a minute." I said calling Olivia, Bella, and Taylor over.

"Taylor you know Aaron and Tess. But Olivia and Bella this is Troy's sister, Tess, and her fiancé Aaron. Tess, Aaron this is my roommate, Olivia, and Taylor's roommate Bella." I said introducing everyone.

"It's nice to finally put a name with the face." Bella said looking over at Tess.

"Has Troy been talking a little too much about me?" Tess asked looking over in Troy's direction.

"Nope; Gabi's been talking about you." Olivia said pointing in my direction.

"Aww Gabi I knew I missed you for a reason." Tess said throwing an arm around my shoulder.

I just laughed and shook my head. Troy joined me a minute later and just kissed my forehead before taking my hand in his.

"Let's go show Tess and Aaron around campus before dinner." Troy told me.

"Sounds good. I've got a floor meeting at 8 that I can't miss since Rachel all ready reminded me." I said looking over at Troy.

"I said I'm sorry for making you miss the previous one. I won't keep you from this one." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"You two are a piece of work." Tess shook her head as we said good bye to everyone before leaving the Stadium and walking outside.

Troy and I showed them around the campus before going back to our dorm. Troy went to take a shower while Aaron used our bathroom. Tess and I caught up on everything that was happening since we saw each other two weeks ago.

We took Aaron and Tess to dinner at our favorite place on campus before heading back to our dorm. Troy entertained his sister and Aaron while I went to the meeting. Overall it was a day well spent.

_If I was the sun way up there  
I'd go with love most everywhere  
I'll be the moon when the sun goes down  
Just to let you know that I'm still around_

_That's how strong my love is, oh  
That's how strong my love is,  
That's how strong my love is, baby, baby,  
That's how strong my love is._

_I'll be the weeping willow drowning in my tears  
You can go swimming when you're here  
I'll be the rainbow when the sun is gone  
Wrap you in my colors and keep you warm_

_That's how strong my love is, darling,  
That's how strong my love is, baby,  
That's how strong my love is, oooh,  
That's how strong my love is._

_

* * *

**The song is "That's How Strong My Love Is" by Otis Redding. Feedback would be great.**_


	41. The Way You Look Tonight

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_September 9th, 2006 4:30 pm _**

"Tonight's the big night." Olivia grinned as I walked into the dorm that afternoon.

"It sure is. I'm so excited." I told her dropping my book bag on my desk before walking over to our kitchenette and taking out the milk before pouring myself a glass.

"Did he say where you two were going?" Olivia asked me before the adjacent door swung open.

"What are we talking about?" Taylor and Bella bounced into the room as I took a seat at my desk.

"We're talking about Gabi's mysterious date." Olivia said looking over at the girls.

"Troy's being very mysterious; he just told me to dress in one of my many dresses and be ready at 6." I told her before she grinned.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Bella asked me as I threw my hand over to the open closet.

"Olivia and I were discussing options and since Troy gave no hint to where we were going, I have no idea." I told them rolling my eyes.

"He just told you to be ready to go and that's all?" Taylor asked me as I smiled.

"Yeah that's all he said. It's kind of romantic." I told them propping my hand in my palm.

"Look at how cute you look right now. You're so in love with Troy." Bella told me as I grinned.

"I can't help it. He's the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with. Is that bad?" I asked them with wide eyes.

"Gabi don't worry about it. You're in love and it's a good thing." Taylor said as I sighed.

"I can't help but think of our future. I mean, I know I want kids and a nursing job but when I dream about who is standing next to me, I can't help but think it will be Troy." I told them closing my eyes briefly.

"Then that's who's going to be by your side. Troy's head over heels in love with you." Olivia told me as I smiled.

I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my back pocket and flipped it open.

"She's got a smile on her face so someone must have texted her." Bella said pointing out the obvious.

My eyes scanned the text and my smiled grew even wider. I flipped it shut before the girls could question me.

"What did Troy text you about?" Taylor asked me as I shook my head.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked them before a blush crept over my cheeks.

"Yeah it's obvious. What did the boy text you about?" Olivia asked me as I smiled.

"He just said that he was missing me and he'd see me in an hour and a half. What am I going to wear?" I asked pushing myself up from the chair and walking over to the closet.

"Why don't you go classic black? No matter what the occasion is, you'll be safe." Taylor suggested as I shook my head.

"I wore that the last time we went out. What other dress should I wear?" I asked them peering into my closet.

"What about the blue one?" Bella suggested as I sighed loudly.

"I wore that one on our last date in Albuquerque. It's hopeless guys." I told them dramatically.

"Quit being a drama queen. I've got a dress that will knock his socks off." Olivia said walking over to her closet.

She opened the closet and pulled out a bagged dress. She threw the bag off the dress and my throat was clogged. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful dress ever.

"Olivia I can't wear that." I said looking at the light blue dress that fell just below my knees with a big black bow that rested on the hip of the dress.

"Sure you can. It might be a little fancy for what you two are doing but it's perfect for you." Olivia told me as I ran my hand over the fabric.

"So we have the dress set now what are we going to do with your hair?" Bella asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"You guys can decide. But just FYI for you, Troy likes my hair up." I said as the girls giggled.

"I bet he does just so he can sneak kisses on your neck." Taylor said as we all fell into laughter.

"All right let's get busy. We have a little over an hour to get you ready for your date." Bella told me as I nodded.

**5:55 pm**

"What an hour can do for you." Bella said as I stared at myself in the mirror.

They pulled my hair up in a pony tail and then pinned it on top of my hair. The dress fell neatly just below my knees and I had my black heels on my feet. I had Troy's class ring on my finger along with my promise ring from my mom. Bella's silver bracelet ascended my wrist.

"Thank you guys so much for all your help." I said as they all grinned.

"It's not a problem. Just make sure you have fun tonight. We'll see you guys later." Taylor said as her, Olivia, and Bella walked into the adjacent room.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I heard a knock on the door. I took one more look in the mirror before walking over to the door and pulling it open.

"Wow Gabi, you look absolutely stunning." Troy stuttered as I smiled.

"Why thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." I said as he held out his arm.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked as I grabbed my clutch and shut the door.

"I'm ready. Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

"It's a surprise, sweetheart. I'm not going to tell you." Troy said with a smug look on his face.

"And whose car are we taking?" I asked as he smiled.

"We're taking your car but I'm driving." Troy said holding up my extra set of car keys.

"How did you get those?" I asked grinning in his direction.

"I told Olivia where you store them and she got them for me." Troy said as we reached my car.

Troy opened the door for me before jogging over to the driver's seat. He started the car with ease before we were off on our adventure.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me where we're going?" I asked looking over at him.

"Nope I'm positive I don't wanna tell you." Troy said taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look over at me.

While we drove away from the college, I took in his appearance. He was dressed in a crisp white button down shirt with a black dress coat over the top of it. His hair was slick back with jell and he looked absolutely dashing.

I giggled which immediately caught his attention. "Were you just staring at me?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"You caught me. I was just admiring how stunning you look." I told him smiling.

"Why thank you babe. You look pretty stunning yourself." Troy said as we drove into the city of Raleigh.

"Ever been here before?" Troy asked as I slowly shook my head.

"I didn't realize it was so close." I told him as he smiled.

"Matt recommended it to me. He and Olivia come here all the time. We're actually going to their favorite restaurant tonight." Troy told me as we turned down Edenton Road.

I just continued to stare out the window as Troy steered the car in the right direction.

"You excited?" Troy asked as we pulled into a parking lot and he successfully parked my car.

"Oh yeah. This is our first date in North Carolina." I told him grinning.

"The first of many." He said coming over to my side and helping me out of the car.

We walked into the Oakwood Café and were quickly seated. Troy and I exchanged words while waiting for our server to come over to our table.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight. _

You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

"That was the best meal I've ever had." I said as we walked out of the restaurant and made our way towards my car.

"I will have to agree with you Gabi. That was the best." Troy said helping me back into the car.

I watched him get into the driver's seat and start to drive again. I cleared my throat successfully getting his attention.

"What's up?" Troy asked taking his eyes off of the road for a moment.

"Where are we going next, Romeo?" I asked causing him to chuckle.

"We need to come up with better nicknames." Troy said shaking his head.

"We've discussed that all ready. But you didn't answer my question." I said looking over at him.

"Oh I didn't? I thought I gave you a perfectly explanation where we were going." Troy said with his cute smile.

"Nope you didn't tell me. Where are we going Troy Alexander?" I asked as he pulled into a parking lot.

"Right here." He said as I gazed out of the window.

"All right Troy but I'm confused." I said as he got out of the car and helped me out.

He took my hand as we started walking around the little park. Troy stayed quiet as we continued to walk.

"What's on your mind?" I asked looking over at him.

"I'm just missing home at the moment." Troy said as I squeezed his hand.

"I can't believe we've been here almost two weeks all ready. It seems like yesterday we were in New Mexico." I told him.

"Yeah it does. Have you talked to any of our group members?" Troy asked as we walked down the little pathway.

"Yeah I talked to Kelsi and Sharpay the other day. Sharpay loves New York while Kelsi loves Florida." I told him smiling.

"Yeah Chad and I try talking to someone at least once a day." Troy said as I looked over at him.

"Troy if you're missing New Mexico, why don't you just tell me?" I asked looking over at him worriedly.

"I don't want to ruin our date night with missing our old town." Troy told me.

"Honey, it's all right if you miss it. Heck I miss my mom and Joe. It's weird being out on my own. I'm used to having my mom tell me what to do; but now I'm on my own and I have to do everything myself." I told him.

He stayed quiet while we continued to walk around. He squeezed my hand every now and then just to let me know he was there. I smiled over at him and he smiled back.

"You know what happens like less than two months from now?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What's that?" Troy asked as we walked over to a park bench and took a seat.

"You start basketball again. I can't wait." I told him smiling.

"You're serious? You can't wait for basketball season?" Troy asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah I can't wait. You wanna know why?" I asked looking over at him.

"Why can't you wait?" Troy asked me as I giggled at his expression.

"I can't wait because I get to see you out on the court again. I get to root for you at the games. And best of all, whenever someone talks about you, I get to brag and say that's my boyfriend." I told him leaning over and pressing my lips to his.

"Is that the only reason? You love to brag?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"That's not the only reason. I get to see your passion for basketball again. I get to see the determination you put towards the game." I told him.

"I love you." Troy said looking into my brown eyes.

"And I love you too. I know I joke about being in the stands, but come every home game, I'm going to be in those standings cheering you on." I told him smiling.

"You promise?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head up and down.

"I promise." I said sticking out my pinky finger so he could pinky promise me.

"That threw me back into my childhood." Troy said as we both laughed.

We stayed quiet looking around the park at all the couples. Troy stood up and offered me his hand.

"Come on, sweetie." Troy said as I looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Don't question anything. Just go with it." Troy said putting a hand on my waist while the other grabbed my hand.

We stood in the middle of the pathway and slowed dance. I wrapped both of my hands around his neck as I laid my head on his shoulder. Troy started humming a familiar tune before softly singing it in my ear.

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart. _

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight

Troy and I broke apart as a crowd came down the middle of the lane. Troy just grinned at me as I shook my head. He squeezed my hand as I suppressed a giggle.

"Excuse me." An older voice said catching mine and Troy's attentions.

"Yes?" Troy asked turning around so his hand was still connected to mine and looked at the older couple standing behind us.

"My wife insisted that the two of you reminded her of us when we were younger." An older man said as Troy looked over at me.

"Oh we do? My name is Troy Bolton and this is my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. It's a pleasure to meet you." Troy said bringing me closer to his side.

"It's nice to meet you. This is my wife Amanda and I'm Charles. You two from around here?" Charles asked as we shook our heads.

"We just moved here about two weeks ago. We're attending Duke." I said as we sat on the bench.

"Oh that's nice. Where is home for you two?" Amanda asked as Troy and I traded looks.

"Albuquerque, New Mexico." Troy said as we watched Amanda and Charles' glances.

"That's far away from North Carolina. What brought you two out here?" Charles asked us.

"It's been Troy's dream to play for the Blue Devils and when he got the scholarship to play, we made the decision to attend Duke." I said smiling.

"That's pretty cool." Amanda said as we both grinned.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been together?" Troy asked as Amanda looked over at her husband.

"We've been together for almost sixty years and married for 54." Charles said smiling.

"High school sweethearts?" I asked looking between Amanda and Charles.

"No. Charles' best friend is my brother so Charles was always hanging around the house." Amanda said winking.

"Her brother was the main reason I started hanging around the house but once she caught my eyes, I was over there a lot more. What about you two?" Charles asked us.

"We sang together at a ski lodge about two and half years ago and then she transferred to the school I attended and we've been together for almost 8 months now." Troy said as I nodded.

"Congratulations. We've taken up too much of your time. We'll leave you guys alone for now." Amanda said standing up.

"It was very nice to meet you two." I said smiling.

"You too. Good luck with basketball, Troy." Charles said before Troy smiled.

"Thank you." Troy said as we watched them walk away.

"That was really cool." I said smiling over at Troy.

"It was. So how about we start heading back to the college?" Troy suggested as I pouted.

"Do we have to?" I asked not wanting the night to be over.

"No we don't but what do you want to do?" Troy asked me looking at his watch.

"How about we go get ice cream?" I asked licking my lips.

"You and ice cream is a combination that I'll never understand." Troy said shaking his head.

"Never come between me and ice cream and you'll be fine." I told him getting into the car.

"Whatever you say, Gabi." Troy said as we started driving towards the nearest Dairy Queen.

My phone rang scaring me. "I don't think I've ever seen you jump so high. Who is calling you?" Troy asked me.

"It's the house." I told him picking up the phone and putting it to my ear.

"Hey what's happening?" I asked listening to the cries on the other.

"Gabi." Joe sobbed as I immediately picked up on it.

"Joe what's wrong?" I asked fearing the worse.

"They just took mom to the hospital. They don't know what's wrong." Joe sobbed before I heard shuffling on the other end.

"Gabi?" Jack Bolton's voice came over the phone.

"What's wrong with my mom?" I asked as tears brimmed my eyes.

"We don't know. Joe said she collapsed and he called an ambulance before calling Meghan and I." Jack told me.

"Tell mom I'll be there soon. Troy and I are coming home." I said determined.

"Gabi how about you stay there until we know something?" Jack tried to compromise with me.

"I'm coming home." I said before hanging up the phone.

I turned to Troy with tears in my eyes. We had been sitting in a random parking lot the entire time I was on the phone.

"What's wrong, Gabi? Talk to me." Troy said as I shook my head.

"We have to get home." I said looking over at him before full out crying.

_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight. _

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Darling  
Just the way you look tonight.

* * *

**The song is "The Way You Look Tonight" by Michael Buble. Feedback would be amazing. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow night!!!**


	42. Calling All Angels

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_September 9th, 2006 9:30 pm (TROY'S POV) Durham, NC_**

"What's wrong, Gabi? Talk to me." I asked as she shook her head.

"We have to get home." Gabi said looking over at me before full out crying.

"Why do we have to get home?" I asked as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"Something's wrong with my mom. That was Joe on the phone; they just rushed mom to the hospital." Gabi said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh Gabi; how about we go back to the dorm and you can pack while I call my parents?" I said as she nodded.

I cried the entire way back to the dorm. In my mind, Troy wasn't driving fast enough for me. We didn't pull into Duke's parking lot soon enough.

"Go on and pack some stuff and I'll be there in a minute." I said looking at her.

I pulled out my cell phone as she started walking back to the dorm. I dialed my dad's cell phone number and listened to it ring twice.

"Troy I was hoping you would call." Dad said as I took a deep breath below letting it out slowly.

"What's wrong with Anna dad?" I asked fearing the worse.

"We don't know at the moment. I booked you and Gabi on an emergency flight home." Dad told me.

"What time does it leave?" I asked him making sure I knew what time we needed to be at the airport.

"The flight leaves at 11. You need to be there in the next thirty minutes." Dad told me.

"That's no problem. I sent Gabi back to the dorm." I told him.

"All right. I'll pick you guys up at the airport." Dad told me.

"Thanks dad. Once we get home, I'll send both our professors emails telling them where we are." I told him.

"All right. Have a safe flight and I'll see you guys when you land." Dad said as we both hung up.

I got out of the car and walked towards our building. I got inside and walked up to my room and got some clothes and stuffed them into my book bag. I left the room and headed down to Gabi's room.

My feet weren't moving fast enough for me. It felt like my feet were stuck in quick sand and I couldn't get out of it. I pushed open the door and saw the girls standing around looking at Gabi.

"What's wrong Troy?" Taylor asked looking worried between Gabi and me.

"There's something wrong with her mom. We're leave on an 11 o'clock flight back to Albuquerque." I said looking between the girls.

"When are you guys coming back?" Olivia asked as I shook my head.

"Whenever her mom is better. Will you guys let our professors know and tell Rachel?" I asked thinking of the RA.

"Yeah we will. Will you call us and keep us up to date?" Bella asked as I nodded.

"I will. Thanks you guys." I said as the girls hugged Gabi before we walked in the hallway and down towards her car.

Gabi was quiet the entire way to the airport. I kept stealing glances over at her worried about how she was taking the news.

"Gabi what do you want me to do?" I asked looking over at her.

"Just stay by my side the entire time." Gabi said her voice weak with emotion.

"I'll be here; I'm not leaving you." I said kissing her forehead before getting out of the car.

We walked through the quiet airport. Gabi's hand was gripping mine and she was deadly silent the entire way through. She didn't physically relax until we were on the plane.

"Go to sleep Gabi. I'll wake you up when we land." I whispered in her ear before she laid her head on my shoulder.

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup _

When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you feel the world shake from the words that are said

And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels

**10:00 pm (Albuquerque)**

"Gabi wake up. We're here." I said shaking her shoulder and listening to her groan.

"What time is it?" Gabi asked me as I shook my head and laughed.

"If you have to ask, then I don't think you'll want to know." I told her smiling.

"If you put it that way then no I don't want to know. Is someone picking us up?" Gabi asked as we walked off of the plane down into the terminal.

"My dad said he would pick us up and I think we're going right to the hospital." I told her.

We walked down the terminal until we got to the baggage claim. We saw my dad standing there with Joe and Meghan beside him.

"Oh you two. It's so good to see you two." Mom said hugging me while Joe went straight to Gabi's arms.

"Hi mom, dad. It's good to see you two." I said shaking dad's hand with a smile.

"How's Gabi been?" Mom asked me as her voice dropped while I glanced over at her and Joe interact.

"She slept the entire way here. I just woke her up before we walked off the plane." I told them.

Mom saw my glance and rubbed my shoulders just to let me know she was there.

"How's Duke been treating you guys?" Mom asked me as I smiled.

"It's been really good. Tess has been down to see us a couple of times all ready." I told them.

"We called and told her you were coming home. Have you and Gabi decided when you're going back home?" Dad asked as I shook my head.

"It all depends on Anna." I said before walking over to Gabi and Joe.

"Are you two ready to head to the hospital?" I asked looking at my girlfriend's puffy eyes.

"Let's go." She said quietly as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm right here; right by your side." I told her kissing her forehead.

We followed my parents towards their SUV. We threw our book bags in the backseat before climbing in. Gabi's head didn't leave my shoulder until we reached the hospital.

"Gabi look at me." I said putting my finger under her chin and gently lifting it so she could look at my eyes.

"I'm not going to leave your side. I'm going to be here the entire time." I told her as she nodded.

"Thank you." She said before giving me a kiss.

We walked into the hospital while dad and mom led the way towards Gabi's mom's room.

"Are you ready to go in?" I asked as Gabi wrapped her arms around me and gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

"Yeah I'm ready. Will you come in with me?" She asked as I nodded.

I gently pushed open the door and led Gabi into the room with me. I held her hands as we walked closer to the bed.

"Hey Anna. We came home to check up on you." I said before squeezing Gabi's hand.

"It's all right mom. I'm here. You need to get better." Gabi said before more tears leaked from her eyes.

We stood there watching Anna's chest rise and fall with each breath she took. I wrapped my arms around Gabi and just let her tears fall freely down her face.

The opening of the door caught our attentions. I turned around and saw a woman with a white lab coat on walking closer to Gabi and me.

"You two must be the son and daughter that were in North Carolina. My name is Doctor Rowe." The woman said with a smile on her face.

"It's very nice to meet you. This is Anna's daughter, Gabi and I'm Troy, her boyfriend." I said holding my hand out.

"How's my mom doing? What's wrong with her?" Gabi asked turning towards the doctors.

"She's resting comfortably right now. She's got a bad case of the flu. We're giving her fluids and watching her stats right now. She's reacting very well to the medication." Dr. Rowe told us.

"How long are you going to keep her in here?" Gabi asked her voice becoming much stronger with every word.

"I'm hoping I'll be able to release her by tomorrow afternoon. It all depends on her." Dr. Rowe told us.

"Thank you." I said watching her check Anna's stats before leaving us alone in the room.

"Gabi let's go back to my house to get some sleep." I said as she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving, Troy." Gabi said her stubbornness coming out.

"At least let's get something to eat; we'll get some sleep in the waiting room." I said looking over at her.

"That sounds good." She said before starting to laugh.

"That's good that you're laughing. What are you laughing about?" I asked looking at her.

"You're still in your tux and I'm still in my dress." Gabi said as I shook my head.

"Leave it to you to laugh about that. How about we go change into some comfortable clothes and then go get that food?" I asked looking over at her.

"Sounds good to me." She said as we walked into the waiting room.

We quickly changed from our dressy outfits into comfortable jeans and t-shirts with tennis shoes.

"Feel better you two?" Mom asked seeing our hair down and in normal clothes.

"Oh yeah. The dress was a little too dressy for here." Gabi said with a grin.

"What are you two going to do now?" Dad asked us as we both grinned.

"We're going to go get some food and then we'll be back." I said speaking for the both of us.

"All right; we'll be here." Mom said as we nodded.

"Joe wants come with us?" Gabi asked watching her brother's facial expression.

"Sure I'll go with you guys." Joe said as we walked away from the waiting room.

We stayed quiet the entire way to the cafeteria. Gabi and I held hands while we walked down there. Joe stared off into the distance and stayed quiet.

"Gabi, Joe you two need sleep. You're not going to be any help to your mom if you're walking around like a zombie." I said looking between the brother and sister.

"But what if she wakes up and we're sound asleep?" Gabi asked looking at me.

"Then I'll wake you up, sweetheart. But you need sleep before you completely break down." I said looking at Gabi before turning my attention to Joe.

"You two should be at Duke; not here." Joe said quietly as Gabi and I shook our heads.

"Joe I promised you that whenever you needed us, we were just a phone call away. You needed us and we're here." Gabi said as I looked at her.

I knew it would be a matter of hours before Gabi completely broke down. I shook my head and hoped that I would be there when she broke down.

"Hey guys, the doctor is in with Anna right now." Mom said coming into the cafeteria.

"We're on our way." I said standing up and throwing our trash away and heading back up to the waiting area.

I motioned Joe to go ahead while I kept Gabi back. I wrapped my arms around her as tears clogged her eyes.

"Shh just let it out Gabi. I'm here." I said kissing her temple and whispering soothing words into her ear.

We stood there while she cried. I waited until she fell limp in my arms before looking over at her.

"Are you better now?" I asked looking into her brown eyes that were filled with tears.

"Yeah I am. Thank you for being here." Gabi said as I rubbed my thumb on her cheek to wipe away some of the tears.

"Not a problem. Let's go see your mom." I told her as we walked back towards the waiting room.

We spent the rest of the early morning at the hospital before going back to my parents' house and falling asleep in each others' arms.

_I won't give up if you don't give up_

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me _

_When children have to play inside so they don't disappear  
And private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years  
And football teams are kissing Queens  
and losing sight of having dreams  
In a world that what we want is only what we want until it's ours_

_Calling all you angels_

_

* * *

_**The song is "Calling All Angels" by Train. Feedback would be great. Thank you to everyone who has submitted ideas or feedback!!**


	43. You and Me

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

**_September 15th, 2006 9:30 am _**

I walked around Duke's campus with the breeze lightly blowing my hair. I looked to my left and felt Troy's hand squeeze mine. I gave him a look which he whole heartedly returned.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" Troy asked catching my attention.

"Just thinking about mom. She was still really weak when we left." I said looking towards the ground.

"Gabi, you made Joe promise to call you if anything else happened to your mom. They're going to be fine. My parents said they'll randomly stop by to check up on them as well." Troy said looking into my brown eyes.

We had returned to campus three days ago after my mom told us she was fine. I had reluctantly returned but Troy had encouraged me. We had returned and were welcomed back with open arms by our roommates and friends.

"What would I do without you?" I asked wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"I have no idea. You would probably be walking to class alone and be absolutely miserable." Troy said with a grin.

"Probably but I'll never have to know." I said with a wink.

"That's right. You'll never have to know because I love you so much." Troy said picking me up and spinning me around.

" Troy put me down." I said shrieking and laughing at the same time.

"I thought you loved when I did that." Troy said putting me back on my feet.

"I do but you took me by surprise." I said with a smile.

"I love you." Troy said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned in before giving him a simple kiss on the lips.

I smiled before he returned my kiss. "I love you too." I said pulling him in for a hug.

"I'll see you after class. I'll be here waiting for you." He said before I walked into the building where my class was.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

"Remember to study Español to better you." My teacher yelled as I picked up my book bag and rolled my eyes.

"Just remember she gets crazier everyday." Elisa, a classmate of mine, said as we walked out of the room.

"I know. I try pushing that out of my mind everyday." I said before we both giggled.

We walked out into the sunshine and a certain brunette caught my eyes.

"Who's got your eye?" Elisa asked me as I grinned.

"The shaggy hair guy with the red back pack." I said careful not to point Troy out.

"Oooh he's a cutie. But more likely than not, he's got a girlfriend." Elisa said as I giggled.

I watched Troy as he came closer as I shook my head and grinned wider. Elisa's eyes widened as Troy put his arm around my waist.

"Hello Gabi. Who's this?" Troy asked as I shook my head.

"Elisa, this is my boyfriend, Troy. Troy this is Elisa, she's a classmate in my Spanish class." I said introducing the two.

"It's nice to meet you." Troy said holding out his hand for Elisa to grab a hold of.

"Nice to meet you too. You're evil, Gabi." Elisa said as I laughed harder.

"I'm totally lost." Troy said as Elisa joined me in laughter.

"One day I'll explain it all to you, Troy." I said before Elisa looked at her watch.

"I've got class to go to but it was nice meeting you Troy." Elisa said as we bid her goodbye.

"So do you want to explain why Elisa called you evil?" Troy asked as I smirked.

"I pointed you out to her and said that you look cute and had caught my eye. She said something that you probably had a girlfriend. She was surprised when you came over and wrapped your arm around my waist." I said as he smiled.

"You're good." Troy said as we started walking towards the other end of campus.

"Why thank you. What do you wanna do for the rest of the afternoon?" I asked looking at my watch which read 11 o'clock.

"How about we go do a little of this and a little of that?" Troy asked as I looked at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm up for it." I told him grinning.

"Good; so how about we go back to the dorm and get change and then we'll start our adventure?" Troy suggested as I smiled.

"Sounds good to me." I said as we started walking back towards our dorm.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to tell  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right 

**2:00 pm **

"Ready?" Troy asked me standing in the doorway of my dorm room.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said grabbing his hand and lacing my finger through his.

"And where are the lovebirds going?" Taylor asked standing in the doorway of her and my room.

"We're going . . . actually I don't know where we are going. Troy where are we going?" I asked turning around and looking over at Troy.

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait. We'll be back before dinner." Troy said looking over at Taylor.

"All right then. Have fun." Taylor told us before we walked out into the hall of our dorm.

We almost got outside before Rachel stopped me. "Hey Gabi, Troy. Can I talk to you for a minute, Gabi?" Rachel asked me.

"Sure what's up?" I asked stopping and looking at my RA.

"I just wanted to know how your mom is doing?" Rachel asked me as I smiled.

"She's doing better. She just had a bad case of the flu but she's doing well now." I told her.

"All right. You two have fun and remember there's a meeting tonight." Rachel reminded us.

"We'll both be there. Bye Rachel." Troy said before pulling me into the stairwell and down the stairs before going outside.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked outside in the warm sunshine.

"There's somewhere I wanna go and talk." Troy said being very vague.

"We could have talked in the dorm." I said looking over at him. He wasn't himself and that worried me a little.

"We would have constantly been interrupted. Now come on." Troy said taking my hand in his and leading me off on a random path.

We continued to walk and I soon found out that it wasn't a random path we walked down. The particular path we walked on led us to Troy's new basketball home. I looked over at Troy who had a strange look on his face and squeezed his hand.

"Come on." Troy said leading me into the stadium. We walked through the quiet halls until we reached the basketball court. Troy led me onto the court as my flip flops clicked on the hardwood floor.

"What are we doing?" I asked as he sat in the middle of the floor and looked around.

"Just sit down and I'll tell you in a minute." Troy said with a smile.

"All right boy wonder what are we doing here?" I asked with amazement.

"We haven't gotten a chance to talk since we've been back from New Mexico. Classes are crazy and it seems like we're both being pulled in thousands of directions. I wanted an afternoon where you and I talked, like old times in Albuquerque." Troy told me as I smiled.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked while he stayed quiet. We sat there in silence for about ten minutes before I looked over at him.

" Troy you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?" I asked picking his up and giving it a squeeze.

He took a deep breath before looking over at me. I gave him a sincere smile before he started talking.

"There are some things in my life I'm scared to death of." Troy started off as I motioned him to continue.

"I'm scared of my first college game and how it could be the biggest flop of my entire life; I'm scared of not graduating and getting a good job; but mostly I'm scared loosing my parents." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"Now that you've got that out, tell me things you're not certain of." I said looking over at him.

"Well I know with hard work and dedication, I'll be a pretty good basketball player; I know that my friends are always going to be there for me; and I know where ever I go, it's always going to be you and me." Troy told me.

"You're right; it's always going to be you and me. You can't take on the entire world by yourself. You need to confide in someone; that can be me, Chad, or anyone else. You can't keep your feelings bottled up. And about loosing your parents, it's not going to happen for a while. They're health and in great shape." I said looking at him.

"I'm just scared of disappointing them." Troy said quietly as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"That'll never happen Troy. While we were home, I overheard your dad talking on the phone about his son who was playing for Duke's basketball team. Both your dad and your mom are so incredible proud of you." I said looking over at him.

"You think so?" Troy asked looking over at me.

"I know so. They're so proud of you. Your mom told me that she's proud that you made your dream of playing for Duke came true." I said looking at him.

He stayed quiet letting all of it sink in. I smiled and stroke my thumb over his knuckles.

"And you know what?" I asked as he picked his head up and looked at me.

"What?" Troy asked as I smirked.

"I'm proud of you too, babe. I'm proud that you've managed to keep our relationship going, kept up with your classes, and still managed to attend basketball practices everyday." I told him leaning over and kissing him.

"Well I'm proud of you too babe." Troy said returning the kiss as I giggled.

"So this place is going to be pack full of Blue Devil fans comes November huh?" I asked looking over at him.

"Oh yeah. They're going to pack 'em in here." Troy said grinning.

"I can't wait to see you play. It's going to be cool. But remember, I'm going to be waiting for you in the middle of the court when the game is over." I said looking at him.

"I know you will babe. Our post-game ritual will always be the same for home games. I'll celebrate with my teammates for a minute and then come find you and we'll go home." Troy told me.

"You promise?" I asked looking over at him.

"I pinky promise. I'll always come looking for you after the games." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Good." I said leaning over and kissing him briefly on the lips.

"Now how about we go get food before our meeting?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"Sounds good to me." I said as Troy started walking off the court. I held back and watched him turn around and looked at me.

"Gabi come on." Troy yelled as I laughed.

"Hold on." I said before looking up into the stands.

"What are you doing?" He yelled back as I let out a giggle which caused him to chuckle.

"You're crazy girl. I'm hungry; let's go." Troy said as I started running.

Luckily he was ready for me and caught me in his arms and twirled me around as I clutched onto his shoulders. My giggle rang out as he continued to twirl me courtside.

"That was fun." I said as he put me back on the ground.

"You caught me by surprise." Troy said looking over at me.

"That was the intended purpose. You caught me didn't you?" I asked with a wide eye grin.

"You better be glad I caught you. It would have been disastrous if I didn't." Troy said as I smirked.

"You would have caught me no matter what." I said standing on my tip toes and giving him a kiss.

"All right Montez, I'm hungry. Let's go." Troy said after I broke the kiss.

"Since you're impatient, you have to give me a piggy back ride." I said with a smirk.

"Do I have to?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head.

"If you don't, then I'm going to walk really, really, really, turtle slow." I said grinning.

"Fine, hop on Montez." Troy said as I jumped onto his back.

"Jeez Montez, let's not kill the basketball player." Troy told me as I smacked his head.

"Just for that comment, you're banded from our dorm room tonight." I said as he looked back at me.

"Then I guess 'The Wedding Date' DVD I just bought is going to have to wait." Troy said as I pushed my lips out in a pout.

"But you know that's my favorite movie." I said as he nodded his head.

"I know it is but since I'm not allowed in your dorm room tonight, then I guess we can't watch it." Troy told me.

"All right I guess I could let you in our dorm room." I told him with a smirk.

"Good because I was going to sneak my way in anyways." Troy told me as we walked out of the stadium.

"I love you." I said randomly as he looked back at me.

"I love you too, Gabriella Montez." He said as we continued our search for food.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

_

* * *

_

**The song is "You and Me" by Lifehouse. Feedback would be amazing. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!**


	44. I Turn To You

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.  
****

* * *

****September 22nd, 2006 4:35 pm **

"Will you chill the hell out?" Bella yelled after watching me past back and forth in front of her, Taylor, and Olivia.

"Sorry but I'm excited." I told them turning around with a grin on my face.

"What are you excited about?" Olivia asked as I took a seat on my bed.

"Mine and Taylor's high school friends are coming in town this weekend." I told them grinning.

"We haven't seen them in 5 weeks. It's our little get together." Taylor jumped in.

"That's cool." Olivia said as our door flew open before Chad, Dustin, Matt, and Troy walked in.

Dustin and Matt went over to Bella and Olivia while Troy and Chad just looked at Taylor and me.

"Way to knock, dumbos." Taylor said standing up and smacking Chad and Troy's heads.

"Fine we'll leave." Troy said pulling the door shut.

"Hold on buster. Get over here." I said grabbing Troy's hand and giving him a kiss.

"Hm . . . am I forgiven?" Troy asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Hell no. What time did they say they're coming?" I asked impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue and Kelsi and Jason should be here anytime while the rest will be here later." Troy told me.

"I want them to be here now." I said sticking my lower lip out in a pout.

"How about we go do something to get your mind off them coming?" Troy suggested as I shook my head.

"No I wanna be here when they arrive." I said as Troy sighed loudly.

"You're going to drive your suite mates' nuts." Troy told me as I grinned brightly.

"That's not my intention but I'm excited." I said as Troy shook his head.

I heard the phone ring and was at the side of it in an instant. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Gabi, its Rachel. You have guests waiting down here in the lobby." Our RA said over the phone as I grinned.

"Thanks Rachel. I'll be down in a minute." I said hanging up the phone and rushing out of the room.

I took the stairs two at a time and was down in the lobby in no time. I had the biggest grin on my face when my eyes landed on Kelsi and Jason talking quietly.

"Hey guys." I said as Kelsi ran into my arms as Jason and I both laughed.

"Have you been impatient like I have been all afternoon?" I asked as I gave Jason a hug.

"She's been bouncing off the walls since we left this morning. How's it going?" Jason asked me as I hugged Kelsi again.

"It's going pretty good. Come on upstairs and you can meet everyone." I said as Kelsi and Jason traded looks.

"What do you mean by everyone?" Kelsi asked looking over at me.

"Mine and Taylor's roommates as well as Troy and Chad's roommates are all in my room. We were all waiting for you guys to come in." I told them.

"Have you talked to the New Yorkers?" Jason asked me as we walked up the stairs.

"They called us about 1:30 and said they were in Virginia so they should be here at any time." I told them rolling my eyes.

"Wow your halls are colorful." Kelsi said staring at our bright pink wall.

"Yeah Taylor and I haven't figured that one out yet. Our colors are navy and white yet we have bright pink wall. Anyways, here we are." I said staring at 245 that was tacked on my door.

"They're here!" I said throwing open the door and walking in.

Jason and Kelsi laughed at me before Troy, Taylor, and Chad walked over greeting our high school friends.

"All right, names are going to be thrown around." I said making proper introductions.

"You've been driving everyone nuts, haven't you?" Jason asked me as I got an innocent look on my face.

"I've been a good girl." I said holding up my hands in mock innocence.

"And I'm the tooth fairy." Troy said before I gave him a look.

"I've been good; they just forget my goodness." I said before everyone cracked up laughing.

"Whatever you say Gabi." Kelsi said shaking her head.

"You know you love me Kels. So we were thinking dinner at the diner and then coming back here and hanging out. Matt, Olivia, Dustin, and Bella you guys are welcome to join us." I said looking over at our roommates.

"You sure Gabi? You don't want the eight of you to hang out?" Bella asked looking at me.

"You guys are welcome to come. That way you'll see Troy, Taylor, Chad, and I as our goofy, dorky selves." I said as Kelsi laughed.

"Haven't they all ready seen that side of you guys?" Kelsi asked as I pointed my finger in her direction.

"You're treading on thin ice." I said as Jason laughed.

"Wow we haven't been here an hour and Gabi's all ready got that finger pulled out." Jason said as my eyes narrowed.

"You two are on my list." I said making a mental note of it.

"Oh Gabi, I'm shaking in my boots." Jason said quaking with fear while Bella, Olivia, Taylor, and Kelsi all laughed.

" Troy they're picking on me." I complained looking to my boyfriend for help.

"Keep me outta this Gabi." Troy said backing up as my eyes narrowed.

"Fine I guess I know when I'm not wanted." I said getting up and walking out the door.

I walked downstairs to check my mailbox and was surprised there were cards in there. While I was down there, I checked Troy and Chad's mailbox as well. I walked back upstairs and walked over to my desk.

"Are you still mad?" Troy asked looking over at me.

"Not anymore. You got mail." I said handing him and Chad their mail.

"It's junk Gabi. You could've thrown it out. What did you get?" Chad asked me.

"It's not junk; it's addressed to you. I got cards from people who love me." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Who did you get cards from?" Kelsi asked as I tore the envelope open.

"I dunno; no return address." I said rolling my eyes.

I pulled out the card and grinned when a check fell out. My eyes read over the card before picking up the check.

"Gotta love grandma." I said waving the check in the air.

"Damn girl your grandma sends you money every two weeks like a paycheck." Olivia said eying the check.

"I know. It's the greatest thing being the only grandchild in college at the current moment." I told them grinning.

"Who else did you get mail from?" Kelsi asked as I turned the card over.

"I dunno; hold on a minute." I said sliding my finger under the envelope flap.

I grinned when I read the hurriedly scrawled note inside the card before looking up at everyone who was staring back at me.

"The card is from Joe." I said grinning.

"Your brother sent you a card? How cute." Bella said as I smiled.

"He said that he misses me and he can't wait until October 20th when him and mom are coming out." I told them smiling.

"That's when my parents are coming out too." Troy said turning around and looking at me.

"What a cowinkey dink." I said with a smile.

"You're weird." Troy said before the phone rang again.

"We'll finish this later." I told him with a wink before picking up the phone.

"What's up?" I asked into the receiver.

"You've got company in the lobby again. Is there going to be a party that I need to be aware of?" Rachel asked as my eyes went wide.

"No but Troy, Taylor, Chad, and I are having a bunch of kids over." I said.

"As long as you're not loud, then it's fine." Rachel told me as I nodded.

"I'll be down in a minute." I said hanging up the phone again.

I pushed myself off the desk and walked down the hall before walking down the stairs. I saw Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, and Lauren standing in the middle of the busy lobby.

"Hiya guys. What's happening?" I asked as Lauren and Sharpay both gave me hugs before releasing me.

"It's not too bad. Where's everyone?" Zeke asked giving me a hug.

"Upstairs in my room. It's literally packed with people." I said with a smile.

"That's going to be interesting." Ryan said as I nodded.

"It will be. How was the trip down?" I asked as Lauren groaned.

"That's a lot of hours to be in a car." She said as I shook my head.

"Yuck. Well come on upstairs and I'll introduce you to everyone." I said rolling my eyes.

"Who exactly is everyone?" Sharpay asked as I grinned.

"Mine, Taylor, Chad, and Troy's roommates are all in my room along with Kelsi, Jason, Troy, Chad, and Taylor." I said as their eyes went wide.

"Damn girl. Is your room like the party central?" Lauren asked me as I shook my head.

"No; but somehow they all ended up in my room. I don't know how it happened but it did." I said with a grin.

"Nice. So what's with your pink wall?" Ryan asked me as I shook my head.

"I don't know the history behind it but Jason and Kelsi asked me the same question." I said before stopping in front of my door.

"Here we are." I said before pushing open the door and letting them walk inside.

I walked over to the desk and leaned on it before watching old friends and new friends interact. Taylor introduced our high school friends to our new college friends.

I felt a familiar pair of arms make their way around my stomach as I leaned into the embrace.

"You're happy." He said whispering in my ear.

"I'm happy that everyone is getting along. I've got my new friends and old friends all in one room." I said putting my hands on top of his arms.

"Well how about we get to the diner and we'll hang out and catch up?" Troy suggested as I smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." I said grabbing his hand before getting everyone's attention.

"Hey guys we're going to go to the diner now." I said as everyone followed Troy and I out of the room.

Olivia, Bella, Lauren, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and I had one conversation going while the guys had their own. I was in the middle, my hand still connected with Troy's. Troy would squeeze my hand just to let me know he was thinking about me but never broke his conversation with the guys.

"You and Troy are still the cutest couple ever." Sharpay told me as I grinned in thanks.

"I highly doubt that." I said looking at the six girls surrounding me.

"No you and Troy got the vote." Taylor said before her eyes went wide when she realized she let out a secret.

"What are you talking about?" I asked obviously confused by her statement.

"The entire floor voted and you and Troy were voted cutest couple." Olivia said shrugging her shoulders.

"When did this take place and why didn't I get a vote?" I asked with a grin.

"We all knew you would vote for you and Troy so we didn't ask you." Bella said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You guys are nuts. Oh here it is." I said walking into the restaurant.

_When I'm lost...in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way  
When I'm scared  
Losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around  
And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got _

For a shield, from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength, to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you-ooh

"So you're telling me what?" I asked in amazement while listening to Sharpay's story.

"I'm telling you a girl walked up in front of our class and kissed the professor squarely in the middle of the mouth." Sharpay said as I shook my head.

"Only in college." Taylor said shaking her head as we all erupted in laughter again.

"Funny that hasn't happened here." Olivia said as we all laughed again.

"It must be the atmosphere in New York." Kelsi said shaking her head.

"I think it is. It's so amazing living there." Sharpay said as Taylor, Kelsi, and I laughed.

"Of course it's amazing because that were you're destined to be." I said looking over at the blonde.

"You think so?" Sharpay asked as Taylor, Kelsi and I traded look with each other.

"Sharpay you were the drama queen in high school. If anyone deserves to be in New York, it's you." Lauren said as I nodded.

I let my gaze trail over to where Troy was sitting with the guys chatting. He looked over at me and smiled before turning his attention back to the guys.

"Hey Gabi, I talked with my mom earlier this week and she said that you and Troy were home a couple of weeks ago. What happened?" Kelsi asked me.

"They had to rush my mom to the hospital but she's better now. Joe was scared and wanted me to come home." I said looking at them.

"Gabi you should have called us." Sharpay said trading looks with Lauren and Kelsi.

"Guys she's fine now. Besides there was nothing anyone could do. Troy and I were on a date when we got the call." I told them thinking back to the night we were in Raleigh.

"She's got that look on her face again girls." Olivia said as I was snapped out of my trance.

"What look?" I asked looking over at their grinning faces.

"The one when you're thinking of what you and Troy did the weekend before or whenever." Bella said knowingly.

"Oh really? I don't have that look." I said defensively.

"Oh yes you do. It's the look that you stare off into daydream land." Lauren said with wide eyes.

I sighed loudly before looking at them with an innocent smile. "Fine you caught me." I said before they giggled.

"Told you so. So what were you thinking about?" Kelsi asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"I was thinking about the night Troy took me into Raleigh for dinner and a walk through the park." I said as they awed.

"You defiantly got lucky in the romance department, Gabi." Lauren said sighing.

"I bet Ryan is just as romantic as Troy." I said looking at her with wide eyes.

"He can be but his idea of romance is bringing me flowers." Lauren told me.

"He's taken you out for dates. Just the other night Dustin and Matt took Bella and Olivia out for picnics in the park." I said with a grin.

"But Troy's all around great with romance." Taylor said as I giggled.

"He's got his secrets." I said trading looks with the girls.

"What's the most romantic thing he's done for you, Gabi?" Olivia challenged me.

"Hm . . . he's done so much I don't really know." I said as Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay grinned.

"When were in high school, Troy spelled out 'I love you Gabi' in carnations, Gabi's favorite flowers." Taylor said as Olivia and Bella awed.

"For her birthday, he took her out for the entire day and then threw her a surprise party." Kelsi said grinning.

"Or the day he sent out the text to all of Gabi's friends." Lauren said as Olivia and Bella's eyes went wide.

"What did the text say?" Bella asked curiously.

"It said something to the effect, "if you see Gabi today, tell her I miss her smile and I'm counting the minutes until I see her again. Also tell her I love her even though she all ready knows," we had to tell her that if we saw her that day." Lauren said with a grin.

"Wow he's pretty good." Olivia said as I grinned.

"He is pretty good. But I've gotten my fair share of getting Troy back. Remember when Taylor and I told Troy and Chat that we were pregnant? I'll never forget the look on their faces." I said grinning.

"You told your boyfriends that you were pregnant?" Bella asked us with astonishment.

"We didn't tell them exactly. They were eavesdropping on our conversation so they overheard it. We told them immediately after that we weren't." Taylor said as the girls laughed.

"So Gabi Troy's birthday is in a couple of weeks, do you have his present all figured out?" Sharpay asked me.

"As a matter of fact I do." I told them grinning widely.

"What are you getting him?" Olivia asked as I shook my head.

"You're not going to drag it out of me. Let's just say it involves a road trip." I told them smirking.

"What kind of road trip are we talking about?" Bella asked me as I shook my head.

"You're not going to get it out of me. Besides it's not on his actual birthday we're doing this. It's the weekend before." I told them as their eyes went wide.

"Why the weekend before?" Kelsi asked me.

"Because his birthday falls on a Thursday and the thing we're doing is on a Friday night." I told them as their faces held confusion.

"Whatever you have planned, it's going to be good." Taylor told me as I grinned.

"It's always good what I have planned." I told them shaking my head.

My gaze fell on Troy's shaggy head and grinned knowing he was going to love my birthday present for him. I listened to the girls chat around me and just loved the feeling of being surrounded by new and old friends.

_And when I lose...the will to win  
I just reach for you  
And I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night_

For a shield, from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength, to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
I turn to you-ooh,ohhh

_

* * *

_

The song is "I Turn To You" by Christina Aguliera. Feedback would be amazing.Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback! 


	45. God Must Have Spent

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.****  
**

* * *

**October 13th, 2006 1:35 pm**

I lay on the bed knowing at any minute there would be a knock on the door. I had left a series of clues for Troy to find and eventually he would end up here in my room.

"Where did you put all the clues at?" Olivia asked me as I rolled my head over to where she was sitting under her desk.

"The first one was lying on his desk so he would see it right away. The next few I put in the bathroom, under the bed, in his dresser, and pinned to an East High hoodie. Then I started the ones outside the dorm. I put one under the windshield wiper of my car, one on Chad's car, one in his mailbox, and a couple of other places." I told her.

"You had your work cut out for you. Does he know where you're going?" Olivia asked me as I shook my head.

"I gave him very vague hints but I don't think he'll find out until we get where we're going. You know where we're going right?" I asked as she nodded.

"I do and I didn't tell anyone. I'll tell Bella, Taylor, Chad, and everyone else after you guys takes off." Olivia told me.

"Thanks. I'll have my cell phone in case anything happens but Troy's will be off and I'll have it." I told her grinning.

"How are you going to manage that?" Olivia asked as I smiled.

"Whenever we're in my car, he throws his cell phone in the cup holder so I'll just take it and throw it in my purse." I told her grinning.

"Nicely done. Do you have everything you need?" Olivia asked me as I jumped off my bed and checked the pink and orange stripe bag by the door.

"Let's see orange envelope, check; snacks for the road, check; cash for parking, check; passes to get in, check; and I think that's all." I said turning and looking over at Olivia.

"What about t-shirts and apparel?" Olivia asked as my eyes went wide.

"I knew I loved you for a reason. Thanks for reminding me." I said going into the closet and throwing two jerseys in the bag.

"Not a problem. Knowing you, you would have walked out without them." Olivia said just as a knock came on the door.

"I would have." I said walking over to the door and pulled it open.

"So you finally made it." I said as Troy came into the room.

"Yeah I did. You sent me on a wild goose chase. All Chad, Dustin, and Matt could do was laugh at me." Troy said as I grinned.

"They were all in on it so if you're mad about where I hid the envelopes, blame them." I said holding up my hands.

"I'm going to kill them." Troy muttered as I grinned.

"Could you save the murdering for another day? I've got a date with Matt tonight." Olivia asked looking at Troy with a smile.

"Since I'm in a good mood, I'll do it just for you. So what do these have to do with tonight?" Troy asked turning his attention to me.

"You'll see. You and I are going on a little adventure." I said grabbing my iPod off the charger and throwing the bag over my shoulder.

"We'll be home later." I said as Olivia nodded.

"Have fun you two." Olivia said as we said our final goodbyes and headed out of the room.

"Where are we going, Gabi?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"It's a surprise. I'll let you in on it a little bit later." I told him as he pouted.

"Come on Gabi, please?" Troy asked as I shook my head.

"That's not a good look for you sweetheart. Cya later Rachel." I said as we passed her room.

"Good luck keeping it a secret, Gabi." Rachel yelled back as I grinned.

"I've kept this long so I've only got a few hours." I yelled back before heading down the stairs.

"How long have you been planning this?" Troy asked as I thought about it.

"Since the beginning of August so not long." I told him as we walked out into the sunshine.

"You've managed to keep it a secret that long?" Troy asked in amazement.

"Well certain people know but it hasn't gotten to you so I am successful." I told him grinning.

"Who all knows?" Troy asked as I unlocked my Camry and we both got in.

"Well for starters, your parents, Tess, Drew, my mom, Joe, and Olivia all know." I told him smiling.

"My parents know? Did they help at all?" Troy asked as we started driving out of the university.

"They did help and your dad made the comment that you're a lucky man." I said looking over at him as we headed for the interstate.

"I'm a lucky man? What does that mean?" Troy asked as I grinned.

"Don't think too hard; you'll find out in about two hours." I said as his eyes went wide.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Troy asked as I laughed while plugging in my iPod and letting the music blare through the speakers.

"The thought crossed my mind but no I'm not kidnapping you. It's your early birthday present." I told him as he looked over at me.

"My early birthday present? My birthday isn't for another six days." Troy told me.

"I know that. Just enjoy the ride and no more questions. Just listen to the music." I said focusing on the road ahead of us.

_Can this be true?  
Tell me can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete,  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
Never thought that love could feel like this  
and you changed my world with just one kiss  
How can it be that right here with me?  
There's an angel  
it's a miracle _

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
your soul is like a secret  
that I never could keep  
when I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent  
A little more time  
on you _

**5:15 pm **

"You wanna go in the bag behind me and get the orange envelope out of it?" I asked turning my attention to where Troy was staring out of the window.

"Are you sure Gabi?" Troy asked unsure of what I was asking.

"I'm sure. We're almost there so I figure it's time that you knew where we're going." I told him.

I heard shuffling through the bag before grabbing the envelope and staring at it as I laughed.

"You can open it; you don't have to stare at it." I said as he tore the envelope open.

From the corner of my eye I saw him pull out two square pieces of paper and looked at them with amazement. He turned to me with a grin on his face.

"Have I told you I love you today?" Troy asked as I looked over at him for a split second.

"Not lately. You know a girl can get lonely if she doesn't hear those words at least twenty times a day." I said grinning.

"I love you Gabi. These are amazing." Troy said looking at the pieces of paper.

For an early birthday present, I got him basketball tickets to see the Charlotte Bobcats play the Milwaukee Bucks in Charlotte. They were good seats too; ten rows up from the floor.

"What do you think of the seats?" I asked looking over at Troy's grinning face.

"I haven't even looked at where the seats are." Troy said as his eyes trailed down to the seat and the row.

"Gabi these are ten rows up from the court." Troy said excitedly as I laughed.

"I know they are sweetie. Happy Early Birthday, Troy." I said pulling into the arena parking lot.

"I love you so much. Thank you, Gabi." Troy said as I grabbed the bag and got out of my car.

"Let's go." I said holding out my hand for him to take.

"What are we doing? The game isn't for another two hours." Troy said confused.

"It's another surprise. Let's go." I told him smiling.

"Gabi you're full of surprises aren't you?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"Maybe and maybe not." I said as we walked into the arena. I took two passes out of the bag and showed them to the guard.

"Welcome, Miss Montez and Mr. Bolton. The team has been waiting for you." The guard said as I grinned.

"Thank you. Coming Troy?" I asked walking down the steps getting closer to the court.

"Gabi this is amazing." Troy said in complete awe.

"It's going to get better." I said as his eyes looked down at the court below us.

"Gabi that's the Charlotte Bobcat basketball team." Troy said in amazement.

I heard a couple of the guys on the team chuckle before I turned to Troy. "Now that we have that figured out, I have a confession to make." I said taking his hands in mine.

"What confession?" Troy asked as we walked down towards the court.

"Gabriella Montez, it's been a long time." One of the players said as I grinned.

"Gabi, Jeff McInnis knows your name." Troy said as I laughed.

"Yeah he does. My confession is that I've always grown up around NBA basketball." I said as Troy got more confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Troy asked me as I shook my head and grinned.

"I mean my dad used to coach the Lakers back in the day. But he quit before I was born and used to take me to games." I said as Troy grinned.

"So you've been lying to me all those months we've been dating." Troy said as I smiled.

"I like the game but I could never have that much passion for the game as you do." I said looking at him.

"I love you. This is the greatest birthday ever." Troy said wrapping his arms around me before giving me a kiss.

"I'm glad. Go have fun." I said sitting down on a fold out chair.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked as I laughed at his surprise face.

"Go have fun. These guys wanna see what skills you have. They all know you're playing for Duke in the winter so they wanna see your mad skills." I said grinning.

"You are amazing. I love you." Troy said as I shook my head.

"I love you too. Now go make me proud." I said watching him run onto the court with guys who were taller with him.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed a very familiar number from memory.

"Did he love it?" Tess asked me as I laughed.

"He's out on the court right now playing. Are you guys on your way?" I asked as she laughed.

"We're here actually." Tess told me.

"You have your passes right?" I asked trying to remember if I sent the passes to her or not.

"Yeah we've got them. I'll see you in a minute." Tess said as I hung up.

I grinned watching Troy spin and make a lay up in the basket. I clapped and hollered which he just grinned at. I turned when I heard footsteps come behind me.

"Look at him out there. He looks like a shrimp." Tess said as I stood up and gave her a hug.

"How's it going guys? Trip out here good?" I asked looking at Troy's parents and Tess.

"Thanks for inviting us out here. We were going to come out next weekend but figured this would be better." Meghan said giving me a hug.

"Hey Gabi. What did Troy think of his surprise?" Jack asked me as I grinned.

"He kept asking me where we were going the entire time and finally as we pulled into Charlotte I gave him the envelope and he was so surprised." I said grinning.

"Olivia called us after you left and told us Troy was annoyed by your scavenger hunt." Meghan told me as I laughed.

"He was annoyed because I let Dustin, Matt, and Chad hid the envelopes. But after we got in the car, he was fine." I said grinning.

We sat there and watched Troy play two on two with a couple of the guys. I shook my head knowing Troy was happy and excited about the game later.

I watched him talking with a couple of the guys before I walked out onto the court. My heels were lightly clicking behind me as I approached the guys.

"Are you having fun?" I asked looking at Troy.

"Yeah I am. You're amazing." Troy said as I grinned and nodded.

"I know. I've got one more surprise for you." I said holding up a finger.

"What's that?" Troy asked me as I pointed over to where his parents and Tess were sitting.

"Who is that?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"Why don't you go over there and find out?" I asked watching him walk off the court and over to where his family was sitting.

"Thank you for doing this." I said looking at the team.

"We told you after the funeral that if you needed anything to let us know. How are your mom and brother doing?" One of the players asked me.

"They're doing well. They're back in Albuquerque. They'll be out here in the next few weeks." I told them smiling.

We talked for a few more minutes before I left them to get ready for the game. I walked over to where Troy was talking to his parents and sister.

"Do you have anymore surprises for me?" Troy asked as I laced my fingers with his.

"Nope I think I'm all out of surprises." I told him as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Thank you. This has been an incredible day." Troy told me as I smiled.

"All the thanks I need is you having a good time." I told him smiling.

"How about we go get dinner before the game?" Jack asked us as we agreed.

We walked out to Tess' car and headed over to a local pub and had some dinner before coming back to the arena.

Troy and I were walking behind his parents and Tess at the arena when he looked over at me grinning.

"I don't deserve this." Troy said squeezing my hand.

"You deserve this and so much more. You've made me happy and I'm just trying to give you something you've always wanted." I said smiling.

"I love you." Troy said giving me a quick kiss.

"And I love you too. Have fun tonight." I told him as he chuckled.

"I can do that. Will you sit by me at the game?" Troy asked as I laughed.

"I would be honored to." I said as we walked down the steps and found our seats.

The game passed by before either one of us knew it. Troy would sneak glances over at me during the game and I would just smile or shake my head. We both wore our Charlotte Bobcat jerseys proudly. It was a lot of fun sitting in the stands with Troy by my side.

"So what are we doing now?" Troy asked after we watched the Bobcats lose to Milwaukee.

"We're going to get ice cream and then we're going back to campus." I said looking at him.

"What about mom, dad, and Tess?" Troy asked as I smirked.

"They're crashing at Tess and Aaron's tonight and then they'll be in Durham tomorrow afternoon to hang out with us." I told him grinning.

"Cool. Let's get ice cream." Troy said as we said goodbye to his parents before getting into my car and headed towards the nearest Dairy Queen.

We got our ice cream before we started our way back to campus. Troy offered to drive which I happily let him do since I had driven here.

"Sleep Gabi. I'll wake you up when we get back to campus." Troy said as I leaned my head against the window.

**_2:00 am _**

"Pst Gabi time to wake up." Troy whispered as I rolled my head over to where he was sitting.

"Where are we?" I asked rubbing the crud out of my eyes.

"We're back on campus." Troy whispered as I squinted from the light coming from the car light.

"Oh." I said closing my eyes again before Troy sighed.

"Do you want me to carry you up to your dorm?" Troy asked as I nodded sleepily.

Troy carried me bridal style from my car into our dorm. He carried me up the stairs before knocking on my door. Olivia opened the door to let us in.

"Aww did Gabi get tired out?" Olivia asked as Troy tucked me into bed.

"She fell asleep on the way home and wasn't quite ready to wake up." Troy said standing on a chair and leaning over me.

"Thank you for the best birthday present ever. I love you and I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, Princess." Troy whispered while kissing my forehead.

"Night Troy. You are most welcome and thank you for carry me up. I love you too." I said rolling over to my side.

"Night Olivia." Troy said before I heard the door gently click behind him.

I smiled while thinking back to the day Troy and I had together. I loved it that we could have fun just hanging out in a basketball arena all day long. I sighed before falling into a deeper sleep where I dreamed about mine and Troy's future.

_In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified_

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you... 

* * *

**The song is "God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You" by NSYNC. Feedback would be great!!!**


	46. Pretty Woman

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**_October 19th, 2006 6:30 am_**

I finished running the brush through my hair before smiling into the mirror. It was Troy's 19th birthday today and I was going to surprise him with breakfast in bed.

"You look perfect Gabi. Why do you spend so much time in front of the mirror?" Olivia asked from her bed tiredly.

"Because it's Troy's birthday and I'm going to wake him up. I'm not going into his room in my pajamas." I said rolling my eyes.

"It would be more romantic that way." Olivia pointed out to me.

"In what way?" I shot back before grabbing the bags and the two mugs of coffee.

"It's too early to deal with this. I'll see you later?" Olivia asked as I nodded.

"I'll be back before classes. I'll see you later." I said walking out of the room and down the hallway.

Dustin had early practice for football so I knew Troy would be alone in his dorm room. I pulled Troy's key out of my back pocket and stuck it into the lock before pushing the door open quietly.

I put the mugs on the little table they had before walking over to Troy's bed. I stood on a chair and looked at his peacefully sleeping body. I cleared my throat quietly before running my hand through his hair.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Troy, happy birthday to you." I sang quietly as his eyes flew open.

"What's this?" Troy asked as I smirked.

"You're officially 19 today. Happy Birthday." I said while he stretched and sat up in bed.

"Why thank you. It's 7 in the morning? Do you realize that?" Troy asked me grinning.

"Oh I realize it all right. I came bearing gifts." I said hopping off the chair and getting the bagged breakfast and the coffee mugs.

"What did you bring me?" Troy asked me while I shook my head.

"Just a little breakfast in bed." I said climbing up on the bed and sitting beside him.

He leaned over teased my lips before full force kissing me. I giggled against his lips before pulling back.

"Stop that." I said pouting as he kissed me again.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. What are we doing today?" Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"Well there are things called classes? Or did you forget about those?" I asked grinning.

"Besides that. What are we going to do?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"It's a surprise but you need to be in my room by 7 o'clock tonight." I said as he gave me a look.

"What are you planning?" Troy asked me as I shook my head while a smirk tugged my lips.

"Not going to tell you, Troy. You're just going to have to wait and see." I told him.

"So what's the dress code?" Troy asked me before my eyes flew up to meet his.

"How about dressing up a little?" I asked grinning.

"Dressing up how?" Troy asked as I thought about it for a minute.

"How about jeans and your suit coat?" I asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I can do that; you're not even going to give me a little hint?" Troy asked sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

"Sorry but no hint." I said leaning over and giving him a kiss on his pouting lips.

"I'm sure I'll love it." Troy said as I nodded my head in agreement.

We finished eating breakfast before I walked him to his class before hurrying to mine. I grinned before walking into my Spanish class thinking about what was coming later that night.

_Pretty woman, walking down the street  
Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet  
Pretty woman  
I don't believe you, you're not the truth  
No one could look as good as you  
Mercy_

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me  
Pretty woman, I couldn't help see  
Pretty woman  
That you look lovely as can be  
Are you lonely just like me  
Wow_

**_6:57 pm_**

I heard the knock on my door before I smoothed my red dress down and walked over to the entry way. I threw the door opened and smiled when I saw Troy standing on the other side.

"Wow sweetheart; you look beautiful." Troy said leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Why thank you. You look handsome yourself." I said moving over so he could come inside.

I shut the door quietly before he walked into the room and saw the little table and the candle lit in the middle of the table.

"You went all out." Troy said turning to me smiling.

"Not really. If you couldn't tell, I'm making you a home cooked dinner." I said as his face relaxed.

"Gabi . . . I don't need all this." Troy said as I walked over to him and put my finger under his chin.

"Look at me. You deserve this and so much more." I said standing on my tip toes and kissing him.

"So what's for dinner?" Troy asked me as I smiled brightly.

"I'm making your favorite meal and then I'm planning a romantic walk around campus, just you and me." I said walking over to the stove that was in the corner of our kitchenette.

"How much longer till dinner?" Troy asked as I shook my head.

"It'll be about ten minutes." I told him going and checking the food in the oven.

As soon as I opened the oven door, smoke started pouring out of the oven. Tears built up in my eyes as I took out the pan that was supposed to be chicken and rice.

"Shit!" I swore as I put the pan on the stovetop.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Troy asked coming over to my side to see why I was crying.

"It's all ruined." I sobbed as Troy started to chuckle a little.

"Quit laughing. It's not funny." I yelled as tears ran down my cheek.

"Gabi, come here." Troy said as I walked into his arms and wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

"I didn't need dinner. I know you're a great cook but I'm having the best birthday because I'm spending it with you." Troy said as I continued to cry.

"I just wanted to do something special for you. I wanted to do something special." I cried.

"Gabi look at me." Troy said putting his finger under my chin.

"I wanted to show you I'm more than a stupid nursing student." I said as Troy chuckled.

"I know you're more than a nursing student. And by the way, you're not stupid. You're an amazing woman, friend, sister, daughter, and most importantly, my girlfriend." Troy said gazing into my watery brown eyes. I shook my head before Troy chuckled at me.

"Quit laughing. It's not funny." I whined as Troy looked at me.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because of how you're acting." Troy said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm crying because I wanted to prove to you that I could make a decent meal for you and I to enjoy." I said as more tears fell onto my cheek.

"Gabi I know you can cook. You've made me dinner before. Besides you're much more than a pretty girl than a chef." Troy said leaning over and kissing me.

"But our dinner is ruined. What are we going to eat?" I asked looking over at him.

"We're going to go out to eat. My treat." Troy said looking at me.

"You're not supposed to buy dinner on your birthday." I said shaking my head at him.

"What do you suppose we do? Go out and run out before the bill?" Troy asked me as I giggled.

"Absolutely not. I'm going to pay. You pick the restaurant and I'll pay." I said leveling my eyes with his.

"Gabi . . . don't be ridiculous. I'm going to pay for us." Troy said grabbing my hands in his.

"Since I ruined dinner, let me pay. Let this be your other birthday present." I said squeezing his hands.

"All right I give up." Troy said putting his hands up as I laughed.

"Let's go hot stuff." I said grabbing my keys and purse before walking out of the dorm room.

We ate dinner before going back to the dorm and watching The Patriot which was Troy's pick. I just shook my head and continued to watch the movie.

"Thank you for tonight." Troy said after the movie ended.

"It would have been better if dinner would have been a success." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up pretty girl." Troy said giving me a kiss.

"I won't. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said walking him up to his dorm.

"I'll be waiting. Good night sweetheart." Troy said as I smiled.

"Night Troy. Happy 19th Birthday again." I said kissing him goodnight before walking away and back to my dorm.

I walked into my dorm room and saw Olivia and Bella sitting there giggling.

"Good night with Troy?" Bella asked as I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly.

"It was all right but the dinner was a disaster." I said as they both laughed.

"We noticed. But Troy had fun didn't he?" Olivia asked as I smiled.

"Yeah he did." I said climbing into bed before they shook their heads.

"Night Gabi." They both said as I grinned.

"I'm just up here relaxing." I said in my defense.

"You'll be asleep within twenty minutes. So we're going to say goodnight now." Olivia said as I rolled over and closed my eyes before dreaming of Troy.

_Pretty woman, stop a while  
Pretty woman, talk a while  
Pretty woman, gave your smile to me  
Pretty woman, yeah yeah yeah  
Pretty woman, look my way  
Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me  
'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right  
Come with me baby, be mine tonight_

_Pretty woman, don't walk on by  
Pretty woman, make me cry  
Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey...okay  
If that's the way it must be, okay  
I guess I'll go on home, it's late  
There'll be tomorrow nigh, but wait  
What do I see  
Is she walking back to me  
Yeah, she's walking back to me  
Oh, oh, Pretty woman_

* * *

**The song for today is "Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbison. Feedback would be wonderful!!! Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback. 531 reviews for this story; I'm so happy and excited. This is my most reviewed story to date and I have all of you to thank!!!**


	47. Remember Me This Way

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**October 27**__**th**__**, 2006 8:30 pm**_

Bella, Olivia, Taylor, and I were hanging out in the commons room of our dorm. The guys had various practices leaving us girls to hang out. We were talking about a various topics before our attention was drawn to a very large poster hanging on a tack board to our left.

"Oooh they're having a Halloween party!" Olivia said as we all laughed at her.

"You're such a dork, Liv." I said shaking my head as she stuck her tongue out.

"Well if I'm a dork then what does that make you?" Olivia shot back as I shook my head.

"I'm a princess with an attitude." I said flinging my hair over my shoulder as we all laughed.

"All right you two knock it off. Are we going or not?" Taylor asked looking between us as Olivia and I traded looks.

"We could but getting the guys to go is a slim to none chance." Bella said pointing out the obvious fact.

"I bet I could get Troy to go." I said grinning at them.

"I bet you couldn't get Troy to dress up." Olivia said as I nodded my head.

"I bet I could. But that means you have to get your guys to dress up as well." I pointed out to them.

"Ok here's the deal; we'll meet at 9 in the fieldhouse since that where the party is. The guy that doesn't come to the party in a costume has to host the next girls' night." Bella said looking between all of us.

"That sounds like a fair deal. I'm in. Girls?" I asked looking at Olivia and Taylor.

"What the hell? I'm in. Bella?" Taylor asked looking over at her roommate.

"I can so get Dustin to dress up. This is going to be a piece of cake." Bella said as we all nodded.

"So Gabi what are you and Troy going to be dressed as?" Olivia asked as I shook my head.

"I've got the perfect one but I'm not telling. What about you guys?" I asked looking at the other three girls.

"We've got ours but we're not telling either. You have 4 days to convince Troy to dress up." Taylor pointed out to me.

"I work fast just wait and see." I told them as the guys came into the common room and took seats by their girlfriends.

"Did we interrupt some important girl reunion?" Troy asked leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"No you just interrupted some girl time. What are you guys doing back so early?" Taylor asked looking at Chad.

"We got tired of playing basketball so we decided to come see what you guys were up to." Chad said shrugging.

"We were just talking about the Halloween party at the fieldhouse Tuesday night." Bella said as I rolled my eyes.

"We've been hearing about it. It seems like a good time. You guys wanna go?" Matt asked as we all grinned.

"We were all ready planning on going." Olivia said speaking up as the guys grinned.

"Good because we were planning on taking you guys. Be ready by 8:30 and we'll come pick you girls up." Dustin said as we nodded.

"Sounds good to me." I said as we broke up and went our separate ways.

Troy and I went back to the dorm room and just hung out. We put in a movie and chilled out after our long day of classes and other stresses.

_Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
who never lets us down . . . _

Who understands it all  
reaches out each time we fall  
you're the best friend i have found...

I know you can't stay  
a part of you will never ever go away  
your heart will stay . . .

_**October 29**__**th**__**, 2006 4:24 pm**_

"You have been really quiet these past few days. What's wrong?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"The girls and I made a bet with each other." I said as he shook his head and smiled.

"What kind of bet are we talking about?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"We bet that we could get you guys to dress up in Halloween costumes." I said blushing a little.

"What were you thinking of us dressing up as?" Troy asked grinning.

I mumbled my reply as Troy raised his eye brows in misunderstanding.

"What did you just say, Gabi?" Troy asked in amusement.

"Romeo and Juliet." I said bowing my head in embarrassment.

"Romeo and Juliet? Gabi are you sure?" Troy asked me as I got angry.

"Then you come up with another costume." I said getting mad.

"Gabi don't get mad. I didn't mean anything by that." Troy said looking at me.

"You made a comment about Romeo and Juliet. I figured since we did it in high school that we could get back into the costumes and go to this party together." I said smiling.

"But if you don't wanna go, I understand." I said getting up and walking away from Troy.

"Gabi wait." Troy called as I continued walking away from him. Tears clogged my eyes as I walked away.

I walked back to my dorm before full fledge crying. I know it was stupid but Troy had let me down. I thought he would be all for it; going to the party in our Romeo and Juliet costumes but he had let me down.

_I'll make a wish for you,  
and hope it will come true,  
if life will just be kind,  
to such a gentle mind,  
if you lose your way,  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way,  
remember me this way. _

I don't need eyes to see  
the love you bring to me,  
no matter where I go  
and I know that you'll be there  
forever-more a part of me and everywhere  
I'll always care . . .

_**October 31**__**st**__**, 2006 8:40 pm**_

"Gabi are you coming?" Olivia and Bella asked me as I smiled at their costumes.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you guys there later." I said smiling.

I smiled at their costumes. Bella and Dustin were going as Lucy and Ricky Ricardo while Olivia and Matt went as John and Jackie Kennedy. Bella was dressed in a black and white polka dot dress with red heels. She had on a red curly wig and the full Lucy look. Her makeup matched Lucy's precisely. She looked absolutely stunning. Dustin was dressed in the typical Ricky outfit with a red tie to match Bella's red heels. On the other hand, Olivia had a deep blue dress on with her hair pulled back in a bun. She had a blue hat on top of her pulled back hair and deep blue heels on. Her hair was curled a little and pulled back so she looked magnificent. Matt had a suit on with a dark blue tie. His hair was slicked back with gel. I shook my head looking at the couples surrounding me.

"You look too good to stay here. Come out to the party even if Troy doesn't show up." Taylor said smoothing her dress as she came into the room.

I looked down at my white dress that had gold lacing around the long sleeves. The dress was white velvet that I had found in an antique shop that Troy and I had discovered. Troy had me try it on and it fit so well that I couldn't walk out of the shop without buying it. He told me that I would eventually find some time special to wear it and he was correct. I pulled my hair back, curled it, before pinning it into a bun. My white dress was ankle length with white heels underneath.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you guys later." I said shaking my head.

"Gabi are you sure?" Chad asked me as I smirked at his and Taylor's outfits.

Taylor and Chad has decided to go as Oprah Winfrey and Stedman. Taylor was in a gold dress with big hoop earrings while Chad was in a white suit with a gold tie. They looked absolutely stunning and I had to laugh as Chad tried to tame his big bushy hair.

"I'm sure. Just go." I said getting tired of them worrying about me.

I watched them leave before sitting down on the oversized chair in the corner and sighed loudly. Before I knew it, tears flowed down my face because of how frustrated I was. I tried to wipe the tears away before I could mess up my makeup in hopes of Troy still showing up.

I stared at myself in the mirror as I fixed my makeup. I had been miserable the last few days. Troy and I had not talked at all since I got mad at him. Bella, Olivia, and Taylor had noticed my sudden sadness but had left me alone.

'Why am I still dress in this?' I whispered looking at myself in the mirror.

Before I could do anything, I heard a knock on the door. My eyes flew to the clock on the wall before walking over to the door and yanking it open.

"Who the hell is standing in front of me dressed gorgeously?" Troy asked before his mouth dropped open.

"Well hello yourself handsome. I didn't think you would show up." I said quietly before looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. It was a great idea to get dressed up in our old costumes and go. I'm just sorry I didn't tell you." Troy said putting his finger under my chin and pushing my face towards him.

"I'm sorry I made a big deal out of it. And most of all, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you those two days." I said shaking my head as more tears threatened to fall.

"Gabi come here." Troy said opening his arms and letting me come into his arms.

I walked into his arms and felt security again. It felt good to be in his arms where my world was safe and everything was going to be all right.

"Now I don't know if this will do but how do I look?" Troy asked as I stepped back and looked at his costume.

He had on a pair of black pants with a red and black Shakespearean shirt. He had a big black hat that had a large red feather in the middle of it. His blue eyes were shining bright as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I think you're fitting enough to escort me to the ball." I said as he bowed and I curtsied.

"Shall we make our way to the ball, madam?" Troy asked in an English voice that made me giggle.

"We shall." I said as we made our way towards the fieldhouse.

"Troy?" I asked as we walked along the wet sidewalks from the rain that fell earlier that day.

"Yeah Gabi?" Troy asked looking over at me as my heels clicked and he held onto my arm lovingly.

"You didn't have to do it, but thank you for dressing up and coming along with me." I said looking up at him.

"You are most welcome. Do you wanna know a secret?" Troy asked as I smiled and nodded.

"What?" I asked as his blue eyes shone brightly.

"The entire time we weren't talking do you know what I wished for?" Troy asked me.

"What did you wish for?" I asked him interested in what he had to say.

"I just wanted to see you smile again. I watched you walk off to class with a frown on your face and my heart would ache whenever I saw your head towards to the ground." Troy told me.

I was completely speechless. I didn't expect those words to come from Troy's mouth. Troy saw my speechlessness and smiled his adorable smile.

"I didn't say that to make you feel guilty or anything. I just wanted--" Trot started before I covered his lips with mine.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I never wanted to do that. I love you too much to let you go." I said smiling.

"I love you too Gabi. I never wanna lose you like I did for those two days." Troy said wrapping his arms around my waist and managed to pick me up and spin me around.

Troy put me back on my feet before we continued on our way. Troy entertained me with stories of what he had been doing for the past couple of days that we had been apart.

"You ready to go in?" Troy asked me pausing in front of the fieldhouse.

"As long as you're by my side, then yes. You ready?" I asked looking over at him.

"With a girl as beautiful as you, then I'm honored to escort you inside." Troy said as I shook my head and giggled.

"Stop it." I said as a blush crept up into my all gussied up cheeks.

"I mean it Gabi. You are drop dead gorgeous and I'm honored to be not only your boyfriend, but your friend and protector." Troy said kissing my cheek ever so lightly.

I just shook my head not really knowing what to say. Troy started walking as I followed right beside his side. I was proud to stand beside him and follow him where ever he would go.

"Just relax." Troy said patting the top of my hand soothingly.

"I'm calmed." I said smiling brightly as some eyes were solely on us.

"No you're not. I'm right here." Troy whispered as we walked into the fieldhouse.

I gasped looking around the room. Deep purples, reds, and blacks hung from every inch of the room. Someone had hung deep purple, red, and black sheets around the room in random patterns. It was an eerie Halloween feeling but it was coolly decorated. Orange pumpkins were carved covering the tables. I looked to my left and heard Troy whistle.

"They really outdid the place." Troy said quietly as I found myself nodding.

"They did." I said as my eyes swept the room again.

There was a backdrop of orange and black where you could get your picture taking with your date in one corner while in the other you could get something to drink. Table were scattered around the room while in the very middle was a makeshift dance floor.

Troy led me over to a table as I took in the sight of the room. I was happy to be with Troy and the smile wouldn't wipe off my face.

"Gabi?" Troy asked looking over at me.

"Yeah Troy?" I asked turning my head and looking over at him.

"Would you like to turn every head in this place and dance with me?" Troy asked as I laughed and accepted his outstretched hand.

"I would be honored to." I said as he helped me stand before leading me out to the dance floor.

A slow song came on as Troy pulled me to his chest as we started dancing slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we danced.

It ended up being an awesome night. We eventually met up with Olivia, Matt, Dustin, Bella, Chad, and Taylor. We decided to get out of the party and went to our familiar hangout, the diner.

_I'll make a wish for you  
and hope it will come true,  
if life will just be kind,  
to such a gentle mind,  
and if you lose your way  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way,  
remember me this way._

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder, watching you  
I'll be standing by your side, all you do  
and I won't ever leave  
as long as you believe,  
you just believe . . ._

_I'll make a wish for you  
and hope it will come true  
if life will just be kind  
to such a gentle mind  
and if you lose your way  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way  
remember me this way.  
O . . .  
This way._

_

* * *

_**The song is "Remember Me This Way" by Jordan Hill. Feedback would be awesome. Thank you for all your support and words of kindness!!!**


	48. The One

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**November 2**__**nd**__**, 2006 6:30 pm **_

I had the biggest knot in my stomach while I watched the Duke Blue Devils warm up on the court. Troy, Chad, and Matt were proudly wearing their respectable jerseys. Taylor sat to the left of me while Olivia sat to the right of me. We were sitting in the family section along with all the other family members of the other teammates.

I looked behind me and saw Troy's parents talking with Chad's parents. I smiled and shook my head remembering how excited Troy was when his parents came walking into the dorm.

"What are you thinking about?" Taylor asked breaking my train of thought.

"Just how nervous I am for Troy. This is his first professional game." I said shaking my head.

"How had Troy been? Have you had to calm him down at all?" Olivia asked me as I smiled a little.

"This morning he was pacing back and forth and not good." I said remembering back to earlier in the day.

"_Troy Alexander Bolton will you calm the hell down?" I asked watching the 19 year old pace back and forth in front of me._

"_Gabi this is huge. We're talking about my first professional game." He said stopping and looking at me with his gorgeous blue eyes._

"_I know this is huge but you're not going to be able to do anything if you manage to fall though the floor and break a leg." I said frowning a little._

"_Will you stop trying to make jokes?" Troy asked giving me a serious look._

"_I'm trying to calm you down. Troy look at me." I said taking his hand in mine._

"_What Gabi? I'm stressed out enough." Troy said turning his attention to me._

"_Listen to me and you better listen good. I don't care about the outcome of the game. All I want you to do is go out there, on that court, and play your heart out. Even if the team loses the game, I know you play with your heart and soul." I said looking over at him._

"_You'll still be proud of me even though we lost?" Troy whispered as I smiled._

"_I'll be proud of you no matter what happens. You know why?" I asked looking at him._

"_Why?" Troy asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me._

"_Because I love you and my love is never, ever going to change. You just play the best basketball game you've ever played, and I'll be happy." I said looking up into his deep blue eyes._

"_I love you." Troy said leaning down and giving me a quick kiss._

"_And I love you too." I said standing up on my tippy toes so I could kiss him properly._

"We've lost her in Troy Bolton land." Olivia said joking as I was snapped from my trance.

"Shut up. I'm here now. How much longer until the game?" I asked looking up at the clock on the board.

"About ten minutes." Taylor said turning back to the conversation she was having with Chad's parents.

I watched Troy bounce the basketball before going and making a lay-up. I watched him high five the other guys on the team before going to the back of the line.

I saw him scan the arena before his eyes landed on me. I grinned before he turned his attention back to warm ups.

"It looks like Troy just found the one person he was looking for." Meghan said as I turned around in my seat.

"Yeah he did. He made me promise twenty times that I would be here today." I said grinning at his mom.

"He was very talkative today." Jack said chuckling at the fact.

"He was very nervous as was Chad and Matt today. Olivia, Taylor, and I were going to go insane with them." I said shaking my head.

"He seemed really excited when he saw us standing in the entry way of the dorm." Jack said as I smiled.

"He was. He forgot you guys made the promise you would be here for his first game. I remembered but I decided not to tell him." I said as Meghan laughed.

I stayed quiet while I continued to keep my eye on Troy warming up. His nerves seemed to disappear when his feet hit the arena floor. I saw him laugh at something Chad say before shooting a three pointer.

Before I knew it, the game had started and quickly the Blue Devils had gained a pretty big lead. I had refused to talk to anyone during the game since my attention was solely on Troy.

"Gabi you can stop focusing your attention on Troy now. Besides your phone is ringing." Olivia said as I heard the familiar tune to my phone.

I caught Troy's look as I fumbled for my phone. I held it up and looked at the caller I.D. which an unfamiliar number had popped up. I excused myself before walking out by the concession stands.

"Hello?" I asked putting a finger in my right ear as I held the phone up to my left.

"Yes is this Gabriella Montez?" The person on the other line asked as I shook my head but soon realized they couldn't see my head shake.

"Yes this is her. How can I help you?" I asked hoping they would get to the point.

"This is Doctor Ryan Hope at Duke Medical Center. There has been a car accident involving Tess Bolton and Aaron Montgomery." Ryan, the doctor, said from the other line.

"How is she?" I asked panicking and worrying about Tess and Aaron.

"They are in stable condition at Duke Medical Center. Someone needs to get down here though." The doctor said as I took a deep breath.

"Thank you for calling." I said before hanging up and walking back into the main part of the arena.

Troy's eyes were immediately on me as I walked back to my seat. He sent me a questioning look which I shrugged off. I took my seat just before the teams went back on the court.

"Who was on the phone, Gabi?" Taylor asked me as I shook my head.

I looked back at Troy's parents debating with myself. I got up and walked up to where they were sitting. They saw my worried face and started to question my face.

"Gabi what was that phone call about?" Meghan asked me with a panicked look on her face.

"Tess and Aaron have been in a car accident. They're at Duke Medical Center." I said as tears threatened to fall.

"Gabi are you sure?" Jack asked me as I nodded my head silently.

"I'm sure. Go be with Tess and Aaron. Troy and I will be up in a little while after the game." I said as I watched them get off and run towards the exit.

I sat back down silently in my chair. Taylor and Olivia gave me questioning looks as I shook them off. Troy looked worriedly into the stands as I tried to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

I watched Troy play his heart out like he had promised me earlier that morning. I shook my head not wanting to tell him the news that I held in my heart. I was afraid of his reaction to the news.

_I'll be the one... _

I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies

There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night

I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one...

To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
'Cause my faith is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light

The Blue Devils had managed to pull off the victory with amazing grace. The final score was 96 to 45. Like I had promised Troy earlier in the previous weeks, I made my way down to stand on the edge of the court.

I smiled watching him interact with his teammates before coming over to my side. I wrapped my arms around his neck before he picked me up and spun me around.

"Congratulations on winning your first college basketball game." I said kissing his sweaty cheek. He put me back on my feet before turning his full attention to me.

"Why thank you. Where did mom and dad go in such a hurry?" Troy asked looking into my deep brown eyes.

"There's something you need to know." I started before playing with my rings nervously.

"Gabi just tell me. What's wrong?" Troy asked as his nervousness kicked into high gear.

"There was an accident earlier." I said looking up at him.

"What kind of accident? Gabi what aren't you telling me?" Troy asked as tears glistened my eyelids.

"Tess and Aaron were in an accident on their way here to your game." I said looking up at him.

"Tess and Aaron? Are they all right?" Troy asked me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"They're in stable condition. That's all they told me. They're at Duke Medical Center. That's where your parents went." I said looking at him.

"Let's go." Troy said grabbing my hand before leading me out of the arena and towards his car.

"Don't you think you should get a shower first before going to the hospital?" I asked turning my nose up at him.

"A shower can wait; seeing Tess and Aaron can't." Troy said as I handed him my keys to my Camry.

We got in and before I knew it we were on our way to Duke's Medical Center. I held on for dear life as Troy swerved in and out of traffic.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Why does it seem that way?" Troy asked taking a sharp left and getting off at an exit.

"Yeah it does. Way to give me a heart attack, Mr. Bolton." I said smirking over at him.

"Just making sure you're alive over there." Troy said grinning before pulling into the Medical Center's parking lot.

"Any idea where we're going?" I asked taking his hand in mine.

"Not a clue. What about you?" Troy asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Would I have asked the question if I knew?" I asked as we walked into the reception area.

"That was a dumb question." Troy said as I nodded.

"Now you're catching on. Excuse me; do you have any information on Tess Bolton and Aaron Montgomery?" I asked the receptionist.

"Ahh yes. Are you immediate family?" The receptionist asked turning her attention to us.

"I'm her brother and she is Tess' sister." Troy said as I wrinkled my nose up.

"Ahh yes. They are in a joint room. Room 4598; take the elevator to the fourth floor and the room will be on your left hand side." The receptionist said as I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you very much." I said as Troy and I walked over to the elevator.

"I'm your sister?" I asked wrinkling my nose up at what Troy had told the receptionist.

"That was the only thing I could think of." Troy said in his defense as I shook my head.

"How about I'm your wife? Or better yet the truth." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry my mind is more on Tess right now than what you are to me." Troy said as I leaned over to him.

"I hope you don't kiss your sister like this." I said kissing him quickly on the lips before pulling back.

"I would never do that to Tess. Now let's go woman." Troy said grabbing a hold of my hand and dragging me behind him.

We walked off the elevator and started looking for the room number. Troy managed to find it first before I followed him into the room. Tess and Aaron were both sitting up in their beds with smiles on their faces.

"So he finally comes. Our star basketball player. I heard you played a good game." Tess said as Troy and I walked closer to the beds.

"I guess so. We managed to kick their butts." Troy said with a grin on his face.

"That's good. Hi Gabi how's it going?" Tess asked me as I smiled.

"It's going pretty good. How are you doing?" I asked looking over at him.

"Ahh I'm fine. Just a little banged up but I'll be all right." Tess said with a smile.

We spent the rest of the night at the hospital before going back to the dorm. Troy walked me up to my room before kissing me goodnight.

"Thank you for today." Troy said giving me another kiss.

"I didn't do anything." I said shrugging innocently.

"Yes you did, Gabi. You kept it together while watching me play basketball and you kept it together while we visited Tess and Aaron." Troy told me.

"You played amazingly today. I forgot to tell you. You defiantly belong on the court; there's no doubt about that." I told him smiling.

"I played that game for you today. You were cheering for me the loudest." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I love you and you're a way better basketball player than I ever could." I told him smirking.

"I love you too and you playing basketball isn't a pretty sight." Troy said as I reached over and smacked him.

"Good night Troy." I said opening my door with a smile.

"Good night Gabriella. I'll see you bright and early in the morning for breakfast with the parents." Troy told me as I nodded.

I watched him walk down the hall before going into my room. I smiled being in the unusually quiet room. Olivia and Matt had gone out after the game, leaving me alone in the room.

The ringing phone in the silent room scared me. I chuckled reaching over and picking it up.

"Hello?" I asked as my mind went back to all the scary movies Troy had forced me to watch with him.

"I know what you did last summer." A spooky voice came over the line as I looked around the tiny room.

"What do you want?" I asked as the fear came out in my voice.

"I want you sweetheart." The voice continued as I continued to play along.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but I have a boyfriend." I said listening to the heavy breathing on the other line.

"Well how about you ditch him and come with me?" Came the smooth voice as I laughed out loud.

"You're a dork, Troy Bolton." I said settling on the chair while listening to him laugh on the other line.

"You were totally scared in the beginning." Troy said chuckling some more.

"Continue to laugh it out, tough guy. I'm going to get you back." I promised laughing.

"Ooh I'm shaking in my boots Gabi." Troy said as I laughed at the face I imagined he was making.

"Keep laughing killer. I'm going to get you back one of these days." I promised.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Troy said as we both settled in for the long phone conversation we knew we were in for.

Troy and I continued to talk until Olivia came into the room. I reluctantly hung up, promising Troy I would see him at 8 in the morning for breakfast.

_There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night _

You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
I can show you what true love means  
Just take my hand, baby please

I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run

* * *

**The song is "The One" by the Backstreet Boys. Feedback would be great!!! Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback to this point. It's greatly appreciated!!**


	49. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**A HUGE THANKS to justacrush for all your help in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**November 21**__**st**__**, 2006 4:30 pm **_

I walked back to my dorm room after a rough day of classes. Taylor and Bella had both taken off for home. Troy and I were leaving in the morning while Olivia was leaving later tonight to get home to the Appalachian Mountain region.

When I walked into the room, Olivia was staring at her laptop with a blank stare on her face, "Are you packed yet?" I watched her jump before laughing.

After recovering from me startling her, she grinned, "Yeah I am. Now I'm just waiting for Matt to make his appearance."

"That's cool." I said throwing my book bag on the floor before going and pouring myself a glass of OJ.

Olivia gave me the evil eye before turning back to her lit laptop, "What about you and Troy? When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. We'll be back on Sunday." I said as she nodded.

She gave me a knowing look before continuing, "Be careful; they're calling for an ice storm."

I rolled my eyes before looking over at her. "They never get ice here." I shook my head as she grinned.

"Never say never, Gabi. They've got it a couple of times in the past few years." Olivia said giving me the motherly look she had been using since we all met. I just smiled and nodded my head like she expected.

I gave her a long stare before turning back to the orange juice I was drinking. I finished the liquid before dumping the glass into the sink "I've got it stored in the back of my head. Now what time are you leaving?"

"As soon as Matt gets down here." Olivia said as a knock came on the door. I walked over and threw open the door.

My eyes went wide when I came face to face with a brown t-shirt. I looked up and saw the grinning face. "I'll trade you." Matt grinned widely as I shook my head.

Matt's entire body took up the doorway so I couldn't look out into the hallway. "The only way I'll trade you is if yours is brown hair, a little taller than me, and gorgeous blue eyes." I grinned looking up at him.

"I'll trade you if yours is blonde, big brown eyes, and adorable." Matt said as I thought about it.

Matt stepped away from the door as Troy followed him in. "She's around here somewhere."

"Liv you've got company." I said walking over to my desk and sitting down.

Olivia looked at the clock on the wall before taking a long, hard look at Matt. "About time you get here. I've been ready for an hour."

"Sorry Troy and I were playing one on one. You said don't come until 5 so that's what I did." Matt said in his defense as Troy and I both laughed.

Olivia rolled her eyes before walking over to me and giving me a quick hug. "Well anyways let's go. We're going to be late and mom is going to go nuts."

"Have fun with your families." I said hugging her.

"You too. Don't do anything stupid." Olivia said as I nodded.

I rolled my eyes before shaking my head. "You don't have to tell me; tell Troy." I said pulling away. Olivia and I watched Troy and Matt interact before Matt came over and gave me a quick hug as Troy and Olivia did the same.

We watched them leave ht room and as soon as the door shut, Troy turned to me with a grin on his face. "We're all alone." Troy said mysteriously.

"I know we are. What are we going to do? All of our friends are gone." I said looking around the unusually quiet dorm room.

"I dunno what we're going to do. What time does our flight leave?" Troy asked before my eyes trailed over to look at my full tack board. Mine and Troy's flight itineraries were posted there along with various fliers Olivia and I had posted in the past few weeks.

"Um . . . 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. We have to leave this dorm by 6. Are you listening to me, Troy?" I asked looking over at him.

"6 o'clock all right got it." Troy said as I shook my head.

Breaking Troy of his stare into oblivion, I asked, "Why don't we go grab something to eat and then come back here and catch a movie?"

His face broke out into a grin before looking at me. "Sounds good to me. Where are we going?"

"You pick sweetheart." I said watching him grab my hand and pull me out of the dorm room.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out just the two of us. It was kind of nice not to have the TV on or being interrupted by roommates. We just talked about whatever came to our minds.

_When you're weary, feeling small,_

_When tears are in your eyes, i will dry them all;_

_I'm on your side. When times get rough_

_And friends just can't be found,_

_Like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down._

_Like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down._

_**November 22**__**nd**__**, 2006 5:15 am**_

When my alarm clock blared at four thirty that morning, I stared at the ceiling for a minute trying to pry myself out of bed. Within minutes, I had managed to pull myself out of bed and drag myself into the shower. The scalding hot water from the shower helped me up, but I was still dragging while pulling up my hair in a tight ponytail and dabbing on a bit of makeup. Settling on a pair of khakis and green blouse, I turned the television on and munched on a blueberry bagel while waiting for Troy to show up at my door.

"And for all of you travelers, you might want to check your flights. Raleigh-Durham got nailed with about two inches of ice last night." The announcer said as I stopped in my place.

"Damn it." I said walking over to the computer and checking the flight status of mine and Troy's flight.

I cussed as the internet went really slow. Finally I found what I was looking for and typed in our flight information. And there it was in red; Flight 1532 CANCELLED.

I mumbled under my breath as I picked up the phone and dialed the 11 digit number house number back in Albuquerque. "Mom?" I sobbed into the phone while she answered.

"Gabi what's wrong? Its midnight here. Why are you crying?" Mom asked as I rolled my eyes.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration before answering her, "Mine and Troy's flight has been cancelled, mom."

"It's been cancelled? Why?" Mom asked as I rolled my eyes. I could hear her shuffling around the room looking for something.

"We got two inches of ice last night." I said as she became quiet. I could hear her moving around as she walked down the stairs. I shook my head, giggling at how well I knew my mom.

"Are there anymore flight you and Troy could get on?" Mom asked.

I rolled my eyes at my mom's question. "I haven't checked yet. I thought I should let you know."

"Go check and let me know if you can get on anything." Mom said as I told her I would.

As soon as I hung up from her, I called the airport to see if there was any flights leaving Raleigh-Durham airport and the lady was frank with me and said nothing was leaving the airport.

I grabbed my big Duke blanket Tess and Meghan had made me and my dorm key before walking out into the hallway. I locked my door before quietly made my way to Troy's room. I let myself in before climbing into the bed to lie beside him. I threw the blanket over Troy and I as I relaxed against him. His deep breathing instantly calmed the knot that had previously been in my stomach.

Troy groaned as I lay up against his side. He threw his arm over my shoulder and grabbed my hand in his. "What the hell are you doing here? Not that I mind but I thought I was meeting you in your room." Troy's groggy voice asked as I smirked.

I leaned over and kissed his check before the frown returned to my face. "I thought I should inform you that our plane is cancelled."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked now fully awake.

"Apparently we got two inches of ice last night so no planes are leaving or landing today." I situated myself against his side as he gave my hand a squeeze. I felt tears roll down my face at the frustration that I wouldn't see my mom, brother, or friends until Christmas.

"Are you serious?" Troy asked rubbing his hands over his face.

"Would I lie to you?" I asked as he stared into my brown, tear filled eyes.

Using his thumb to wipe away the tears, Troy sighed loudly before looking at me with a sad look on his face. "No you wouldn't. Well it looks like we're stranded here, just the two of us." Troy whispered, not wanting to disrupt the quietness that had fallen between us.

A pout formed across my face as Troy leaned over and kissed my lips. "I wanted to go home. I want an Albuquerque Thanksgiving."

Troy wrapped his arms around my shoulder before pulling me even closer to his chest. He kissed the top of my head before looking down at me. "I know you do but just think we'll be home for Christmas." Troy said thinking on the bright side.

"It's not the same. Besides we were supposed to hang out with the gang. I wanted to go home now." I said as more tears fell down my face.

Troy gave me a stern look before looking into my eyes. "Gabi listen to me; we're going to be fine here on our own. We'll start our own Thanksgiving traditions." Troy said making the promise with all of his heart.

"You promise?" I asked as he wiped away the tears.

"I promise you, Gabi. You'll have the best time with me." Troy said as I grinned.

"So how do we start these few days of fun?"

"Well for starters, close your pretty eyes and get some more sleep. Then the fun can really start." Troy said as I closed my eyes, letting Troy's soft heart beats lure me back to sleep.

_**9:00 am**_

I looked around the unfamiliar white room as the memories of earlier that morning flashed back. I looked down from the bunk I was and saw Troy pacing back and forth talking on the phone. I shook my head when I saw he was wearing a pair of red pajama pants with a white wife beater.

"There's no way man. I've been on the phone the last few hours trying to find something. Uh huh." I stretched hearing Troy talk loudly on the phone.

He sighed loudly before thinking of his answer. His eyebrows rose before he started talking again. "She's a mess. She's frustrated and pissed off, which she has every right to be. Uh huh." I smirked watching him talk animated on the phone. I fell more in love watching him push his hand through his hair and groan loudly. He continued to pace back and forth with each nod of his head.

He must have felt me staring at me because the next thing I knew I was staring into his bright blue eyes. "She's up now. I'll let you go and I'll talk to you later." He just smiled his adorable smile at me before nodding his head.

"I'll tell her. Don't worry. We'll call later." Troy said before tossing the cell phone aside and watching me sit up in his bed.

"Who was that?" I asked shaking my head and yawning at the same time.

He smiled at me before climbing up the ladder and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Chad was calling to see what time we were coming in. I had to break the bad news." Troy said frowning a little.

"There's no way out?" I asked as my frown matched his.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. They might let flights take off tomorrow but who knows." Troy said kissing my cheek.

I kissed him back before my mind went back to what we were dealing with. "Did you inform the parents?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Your mom is at my house trying to figure something out. They're trying but they think there is nothing to do." Troy said sighing loudly.

My mind went to how Olivia and Matt were doing. "Did everyone else make it back all right?"

Troy gave me a strange look before continuing. "They did. Olivia and Matt were the first ones that called. Olivia was laughing because she said you made a comment about ice and she was making sure it didn't come back and bit you in the butt."

I dismissed the strange look and shook my head while cussing under my breath. Troy's chuckle caught my attention. "What are you laughing about?" I asked.

"You and your potty mouth. Before college you had the sweetest mouth but now . . ." Troy said before trailing off and looking at me.

"Olivia warned me that North Carolina gets ice and I just dismissed it. You're being mean!" I said with a pout.

Troy leaned over and kissed me before giving me the look that clearly said get rid of the pout. "Listen, we're not going to spend the rest of the week sulking around. We're going to make it the most memorable five days ever."

"That's your mission, Bolton. Make it the most memorable five days ever." I said raising my eyebrows.

Troy had the sexiest smirk on his face that I couldn't help but kiss off. "Oh get ready for the ride of your life, Montez."

"Hm . . . I think you missed." Troy said as I pulled back with a satisfied look on my face.

"Oh I don't think I did. So we should get food before I start complaining?" I suggested looking over at him with a grin.

Troy jumped off the bed and walked into the little kitchenette of his room. He came back with two tall mugs with steam coming off the top and a brown bag. He grinned as he set up the table with the food. I saw the bagels sitting in the little bowl with the steaming cups of coffee sitting in front of the colorful paper plates Troy and I had spent hours upon hours arguing over at the store.

I sighed loudly before jumping off the bed to land on my feet in front of the table. "No breakfast in bed?"

"Afraid not love. You have to get your cute butt outta bed."

"One of these days those comments are going to get you into a lot of trouble." I said smiling at him.

"Don't think so babe. You know why?" He challenged me with a dirt eatin' grin on his face.

I walked closer to him before he leaned his face close to my neck as his breath tickled. He took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. I giggled as I felt his break on the delicate skin. "Why?" I whispered in his ear.

"Because you love me. You always have and always will." Troy said before pulling back and giving me the sweetest kiss ever.

I wrapped my arms around him before deepening the kiss. We sat there and kissed for about ten minutes before my stomach grumbled and groaned. "How about that food?" Troy asked as we both laughed and smiled.

Troy released his arm from around my waist and pulled out the chair closest to us for me to sit down. "Sounds good."

We sat there and ate the blueberry bagels and just enjoying the company of each other. We held hands the entire time and just relished the fact that we would be sitting in our very own kitchen eating breakfast some time in the future.

_When you're down and out,_

_When you're on the street, when evening falls so hard, I will comfort you._

_I will take your part oh,_

_When darkness comes_

_And pain is all around,_

_Like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down._

_Like a bridge over trouble water I will lay me down._

_Sail on silvergirl,_

_Sail on by._

_Your time has come to shine._

_All your dreams are on their way._

_See how they shine._

_Oh, if you need a friend I'm sailing right behind_

_Like a bridge over troubled water I will ease your mind_

_Like a bridge over troubled water I will ease your mind_

* * *

**The song is "Bridge Over Trouble Water" by Simon and Garfunkel. Feedback would be great. The next chapter is going to be Thanksgiving day!!!**


	50. Unchained Melody

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Many thanks go to Justacrush for her ideas that I used in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**November 23**__**rd**__**, 2006 7:30 am **_

Something loud startled me causing me to wake up. I groaned when the light hit my eyes. I threw my arm over side of the bed. My eyes widened when I saw Troy donning a chef's hat, his red pajama pants, and a red t-shirt while stirring the contents of a bowl and talking on the phone.

"Yeah mom I added the spices. What else?" Troy continued to stir the contents as I held my laughter in.

"Yeah she's sleeping right now. Uh huh and you're doing what?" I crept down from the bunk I was laying in a few minutes ago and walked quietly over to where he was standing.

I smiled brightly before wrapping my arms around his stomach. He jumped five feet in the air as I cracked up laughing. I kissed his cheek before grabbing some coffee from the pot. "I'm fine mom. Gabi just scared the crap outta me."

I just shook my head while I watched him make his away around the kitchen. He had the phone between his shoulder and ear and was talking away happily. He walked over to me and leaned over while dropping a kiss on my forehead.

He looked down at me with his blue eyes. I leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips before he turned back to his conversation with his mom. "Yeah mom I got that. All right, I'll call you later. Yup love you too."

"Calling mom a little early aren't we?" I watched him shake his head before looking over at me with an amused look on his face.

"I had to ask her how to make something. Sleep good?" He continued stirring while I enjoyed my coffee.

I nodded my head before walking over to him. I peered over his shoulder to see him making a potato dish. "Looks good, chef Bolton."

He grinned while putting garlic and butter into the dish. "I'm leaving that to the pros. I'm just making this because we have this every Thanksgiving." He said nodding his head.

"Ok wonder boy. Go ahead and make it. I'm just going to be over there watching." I pointed to the table.

I hugged my cup of coffee in my hand as I watched Troy make his way around the kitchen. I grabbed the grapes from the bowl in the middle of the kitchen and popped a couple into my mouth. I rolled one between my fingers before getting an idea.

I grinned evilly before throwing the grape over to where Troy was standing. He turned and gave me a look before turning back to what he was doing. I picked another one and lobbed it over to where he was standing. It hit him in the head as I giggled. "You're playing with fire." He looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Oh no; the fire hasn't started to burn yet." I giggled with a wide eye expression.

He turned back to his sweet potato masterpiece while I continued to throw grapes at his back. I knew at one point or another he would get mad and throw something back but at that point I didn't care since I was having too much fun.

"Gabriella . . ." He dragged my name out before I got the deer in the headlights look.

"Troy . . ." I said with a wide smile that he just shook his head at and continued working on the sweet potato pie.

Before I knew it, he walked towards me with sweet potato pie goo on his hands. My eyes went wide as I watched his hands come closer to me. "Don't you dare, Troy Alexander Bolton." I said running over to the door.

"Get back here Gabriella Elisabeth; this is your payback." Troy held his hands higher as I shrieked.

"Don't you dare Troy . . . I mean it. Stay the hell away from me." I grinned running around the room to stay away from his hands.

He stopped chasing me before going back to his original spot. I turned back to my coffee. Before I knew it, I felt something wet and gooey on my cheek and then on my head. My eyes widened when I saw the orange goo from Troy's sweet potatoes.

"You didn't?" I turned in shock to see Troy with the biggest grin on his face.

He waved while looking quite proud of himself. I pushed myself away from the table and took small steps over to where he was sitting. "You're quite proud of yourself huh?"

I watched him bob his head up and down while still wearing his grin. I stood on my tip toes towards his face. He grinned down at me, moving closer to kiss me. My left hand snaked behind his back and grabbed the glass dish that the chocolate pudding was sitting behind him. "It's a pity though."

My words caught his attention and he looked at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean it's a pity?" Troy questioned as I smirked.

"That you're going to have to have to scrub this place from top to bottom." I said picking the dish up and holding it above his hand.

"I don't--" Troy started but didn't get to finish since I had let the contents of the dish drop onto his face and all down his pajama pants and white t-shirt.

His expression on his face was absolutely priceless. It was a mixture of shock and surprise. "I can't believe you just did that." He pulled me closer so the sweet potato junk and the chocolate pudding mixed together.

I looked up at him as I grabbed a towel and handed it to him. He quickly wiped the chocolate pudding off his face before leaning over and kissing me.

"We're going to have a big mess on our hands." I observed as he nodded his head.

"Leave it." He mumbled before leaning over and pulling me into a passionate kiss.

_Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love  
God speed your love to me_

_**6:00 pm**_

I grumbled as I finished getting ready. Since mine and Troy's food fight, it took me two showers and four hours to get everything out of my hair. I smoothed the dress that I was wearing down before twirling in front of the mirror.

"You can do that little twirl anytime for me, sweetheart." A familiar voice caught my attention as I whipped around with wide eyes.

"You're not supposed to be here yet!" I whined quickly looking at the clock before looking back at Troy.

He grinned before closing the gap between us and leaned over and kissed me gently. "I wanted to surprise you and by the looks of your face, I did it quite successfully."

I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him again. He pulled back and looked at me. "Ready?" He raised his eyebrows grinning.

"As ready as I'll ever be. What are we going to do?" I questioned looking up at him.

"It's a surprise but you're going to love it." Troy promised before grabbing hold of my hands and leading me from the room.

We walked towards the stairs and instead of going down like we normally we did, we headed upstairs. He had my curiosity that's for sure as we made our way up the stairs.

"What is--" I started before Troy threw open the door and we walked through it. I looked around in amazement.

"Where are we?" I asked seeing a simple table with two chairs sitting in the middle of the place.

"Welcome to the roof, Gabriella Montez. I thought this is where we could have dinner." He grinned sheepishly as I smiled.

"This is an amazing view. Good thinking." I said walking closer to the table. Troy, being the gentleman he was, pulled out my chair for me.

He sat down before throwing open the pizza box sitting in the middle of the table. "Pizza is served." He announced as I laughed.

"Pizza on Thanksgiving? This is a new one." I shook my head as we both laughed.

"I said we would start some new traditions; this is one of them." Troy said as I smiled.

"You know, I'm sad about not being in Albuquerque but there's no where else I would rather be." I said looking at him.

"Funny, that's what I was just thinking." He said grabbing a hold of my hand and giving it a squeeze.

Silence hung between us as we continued to eat. Troy rubbed his thumb over my knuckles as we ate. "At Thanksgiving, we always would go around the table and say what we're thankful for. What are you thankful for this year?"

"Um . . . probably family is the biggest thing but I'm thankful for you and all of our friends. You've taught me so much in the ten months we've been together and the two years we've been friends." I said looking at him.

"Well I'm thankful for you being here with me. I'm thankful that you always have an open mind and always push me to try new things." Troy said leaning over and kissing me.

"Hm . . . I love you." I watched his eyes trail down my face to our linked hands before smiling widely.

"And I love you too." We continued eating letting the light wind whip through our hair. After we were finished Troy threw the pizza box to the ground before pushing back his chair and walking over to stand next to me.

"Come with me." He whispered helping me from my seat and walking over to where a rod-iron bench sat.

We sat on the bench before Troy threw a blanket over us. I curled into the warmth of the blanket just as the snow started to lightly fall over us.

"This is the best Thanksgiving ever." I whispered as snowflakes fell among us.

"I'd agree." He whispered before closing the gap between us and kissing me ever so gently.

_Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home; wait for me_

_Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love  
God speed your love to me

* * *

_

**The song is "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers. Feedback would be great. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback; it's greatly appreciated!!!**


	51. Thankful

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Many thanks go to justacrush for her ideas that I used in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**November 24**__**th**__**, 2006 4:00 am **_

I stretched before jumping down from my bunk. I ran my hand through my hair. Hoping the hot water would wake me up, I took a quick shower. I got dressed, threw on my tennis shoes before walking down the hall towards Troy's room. I grinned before walking into the room. My thoughts went back to last night and the promise I got out of Troy.

_Troy and I sat in silence just watching the snow fall gently around us. He pulled the blanket closer to us in warmth._

_I looked over at him for the fourth time in five minutes. He grinned. "What? Can't get enough of my good looks?"_

_I smiled before taking his hand in mine. I gave it a squeeze before looking back up at him. "Something like that. I have a favor to ask of you."_

_He slowly nodded his head but he was reading into my words a little too deeply. "Depends on what you want me to do." He grinned as I shook my head._

"_I'll love you forever if you agree to it." Being as vague as I could, I tried to hide my smile._

"_Gabriella what do you want me to do?" Troy said loosing his patience with me._

"_It's a Thanksgiving tradition for me and my mom." I started as he smiled._

"_Say no more. I'll do it." He smiled before squeezing my hand._

"_Are you sure you don't want to know what we're going to do?" I asked unsure of his readiness._

"_As long as I'm with you, I'm sure I'll have a great time." He grinned as I nodded._

"_I think we'll have the best time together." Leaning into his embrace I wrapped my arms around his stomach and laid my head on his chest, listening to the echo of his heartbeat._

I shook my head remembering Troy's words to me. I crept up the ladder and saw Troy sleeping peacefully. "Sweetheart, time to wake up."

"Ugg what time is it?" He stretched before cracking open an eye and looking at me.

I gave him a look before whispering the time under my breath. "You're going to have to speak up." He moaned before throwing his hand over his face.

"Don't get mad. It's 4 am." I looked over at his widened eyes and giggled at his face.

"What the hell am I doing awake at 4 am?" Troy mustered as much anger as he could for it being so early in the morning.

"Um . . . remember that Thanksgiving tradition I was telling you about last night?" I waited until I saw the nod of the head. "Well it's called going shopping for the best bargains." I grinned.

"Answer me this one question first." I nodded before he continued. "Why are women so obsessed with shopping? I mean it's boring and all you're really doing is spending money."

"It's the victory of finding an awesome bargain. Will you still come with me?" I asked sticking out the lower lip for support.

He shook his head before looking at me. "You know I can't stand you looking at me like that."

"Will you please come with me?" I asked again as he pulled me over to where he was laying and kissed the top of my head.

"I guess I can spare a few hours of my day to go shopping with you. But why do we have to leave so damn early?" He kissed the top of my head while I thought about it.

I smiled as he laced our fingers together. "We have to get the best deals." I grinned as he shook his head.

"What time are we leaving?" He asked as I sat up in his bed.

I blew a kiss his direction before grinning. "As soon as you get your cute butt up and dressed."

His mouth dropped at my comment as I laughed. "You've been looking haven't you? Don't lie to me Montez."

A blush crept up my face as he continued to taunt me. I held my hands up in innocence. "I'm the girlfriend; I'm allowed to look."

He groaned before jumping off the bed and walking over to his dresser. He pulled a pair of jeans, white t-shirt, and a hoodie before walking towards the bathroom.

My eyes trailed him as he made the three foot walk from the dresser to the bathroom. He turned around and flashed me a grin before speaking. "You were staring again, Montez."

"You know you love the attention Bolton." I grinned as he shut the door and I heard the shower start.

I got off the bed before walking into the kitchenette. I grounded coffee knowing Troy had to have at least one cup before he was fully functional. I started the coffee before sitting down and flipping through the Sports Illustrated that was thrown on the table.

"Wow this is a picture I thought I would never see. Gabriella Montez flipping through a Sports Illustrated." Troy's sports announcer voice said as the door was thrown open.

I rolled my eyes before looking over at him. "I was waiting for you to get outta the shower. I was bored."

"We can't have that. I'm sorry I made you wait but I had to look my best."

I rolled my eyes again before getting up and pouring two mugs of coffee. I turned and saw the biggest smile on Troy's face. "A guy could get used to this."

"Um . . . don't get too used to this. When school starts up again, I'm not coming down here every morning just to pour you coffee." I grinned.

His grin fell as I walked over to him. I stood up on my tip toes and planted a simple kiss on his face. "I forgot to tell you good morning."

"It was indeed a good morning. You ready to head out?" He questioned grabbing his wallet and stuffing it into his back pocket.

I nodded my head as he grabbed his lanyard of keys and my hand before we walked out of the room. I watched him lock his room before we headed down towards the parking lot and towards my car.

I threw my set of keys over to him as he slid into the driver's seat. I watched him back my Camry out of the parking space before heading towards the main road.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as we sat at a red light. I glanced over at him and a smile crept across my face. He looked over when he heard my giggled and smiled his adorable smile my way. "Remember me why we're here at 5 am?"

"Because we're going to get a jump start on our shopping for Christmas." I said rolling my eyes.

He rolled his eyes before pulling into the parking lot of the mall. I grinned as we both searched for a parking spot. Troy managed to find the golden one; it was three spots from the front. He pulled in before we both got out of the car and headed inside.

"So who are we all shopping for?" Troy asked grabbing my hand as we walked into the mall.

I glanced over at him before thinking about it. "Your parents, siblings, Joe, my mom, and I've gotta find something for you." Sidestepping a display in the aisle, I looked over at his confused face.

"You lead the way, sweetheart. You know your way around this mall." He groaned as we walked towards our first destination.

_You know my soul  
You know everything about me there's to know  
You know my heart  
How to make me stop & how to make me go  
You should know i love everything  
About you don't you know _

That I'm thankful  
For the blessing  
And the lessons that I've learned w/you  
By my side  
That I'm thankful so thankful for the love  
That you keep bringing in my life  
In my life  
Thankful so thankful

_**8:30 am (Troy's POV)**_

"Gabi this is torture. Actually this is worse than torture; this is pure hell." I said before hearing her sweet giggle ring out.

I looked in the mirror of the dressing room before hearing a door click open. "You agreed to this before knowing fully what we were going to do. It's your own fault."

My jaw dropped when I saw her standing in the middle of the door with a black and white dress on. The halter dress fell just below her knees. "I guess that is a good reaction?" She questioned as I barely nodded my head.

She giggled again before shutting the door and I was knocked out of my trance. "That is a must have Gabi."

"I know; that's why I'm getting it." She replied as I rolled my eyes.

I looked at myself in the mirror and made a crying facing. I heard the door open again and quickly whipped around to see Gabi in another dress. "What do you think? Does this make me look fat?" She questioned.

I bite the inside of my cheek. I knew if I said yes, then she would be mad, and if I said no, she would say that I was lying. Either way, I was in deep trouble. "Do I have to answer that?" I finally said looking her way.

"Of course you have to answer that Bolton." She glanced over and saw my worried face.

"You look absolutely beautiful in that dress." I said pushing forward a bright smile.

She shook her head before going back into the changing room. "You're lying but I'll love you forever for it."

I pumped my arm in the air after hearing her say those words. I grinned knowing I had gotten myself out of trouble. "Gabi how much more shopping do we have to do?"

She laughed before opening the door again. In her hand was the black and white dress while the others were still hanging in the dressing room. "Not much, I promise." She smiled as I nodded.

"Yup I've heard that before. Wait you told me that an hour ago." I said before grabbing her head.

She gave my hand a squeeze as we walked towards the check out. She grinned before I stepped behind her in the line. We quickly paid for the dress before moving onto our next store.

_You know my thoughts  
Before i open up my mouth & try to speak  
You know my dreams  
Must be listening when I'm talking in my sleep  
I hope you know  
I love having you around me don't you know _

That I'm thankful for the blessing  
And the lessons that I've learned w/you  
By my side  
That I'm thankful so thankful for the love  
That you keep bringing in my life in my life

_**9:30 am (Gabi's POV)**_

I shook my head before laughing loudly. I looked behind me and laughed again at Troy who was carrying all ten of my bags from the stores we had visited all ready. There were blue, red, and green bags from Bath and Body Works, JC Penny's, and Macy's. Troy had the cutest expression on his face as we made our way through the mall.

"Come on Gabi, a guy can only endure so much torture." He complained again as I rolled my eyes.

"We've only been shopping four hours. I hardly think that is torture. Besides you're spending time with me. And if you were at the dorm, we would be watching boring sports." I rolled my eyes at the last statement.

"Hey now, sports aren't boring." Troy challenged as I nodded my head.

"Oh my, sports are the most boring thing in the world." I said shaking my head.

"We'll see sweetheart. Now where?" He asked because he knew I was right in some aspect of the argument.

I glanced around the stores that surrounded us and grinned evilly when my eyes landed on the pink logo. "This way." I pointed towards the store as Troy's eyes went wide.

"Anywhere but this store, Gabi." Troy shook his head before backing up.

"But I wanna go in and look." I said looking at Troy with my brown eyes.

"You can go look but I'm not going into Victoria Secrets." Troy said standing his ground.

"Come on Troy. Please?" I asked sticking my lower lip out as he shook his head.

I grinned before walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the lips. "Come on. Let's go in."

I grabbed his hand before walking into the store with him. I giggled when I saw a blush crept up his face. "What's wrong Troy?"

I giggled as his eyes locked with mine and he never broke the stare. We continued through the store until his face was beet red. "I think I'm done in here."

I died laughing when Troy practically ran out of the store. I managed to pull myself together before walking out and saw Troy causally lean against the window of the store. "Not your cup of tea?"

"You're evil Gabi. I can't believe you did that." Troy shook his head as I laughed.

"I thought it was pretty funny. Your face was classic; I wish I had a camera." I said thinking of how the girls would get a kick out of the picture.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?" Troy whined as I thought it over.

"I won't baby. I promise." I said thinking I wouldn't tell the girls until he was at basketball practice.

"Ok, I'm going to hold you to that promise, Gabi. Besides I don't get what the big thing about Victoria Secret is. What is her secret by the way?" Troy asked as I laughed.

I shook my head at my boyfriend's question. "I have no idea but why did I know you would ask that question."

He grinned before grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him. "I have no idea but you love me for asking." He kissed my lips quickly before releasing me.

"You ready to head home?" He asked as I nodded.

"I'm all tired out and I think we've done enough damage for one day." I yawned before we walked out to the parking lot.

"How does curling up on the couch, watching sports for the afternoon sound?" Troy asked looking over at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like a good time for me to take a nap with you as my pillow!" I grinned as he laughed.

"You can curl up next to me babe. I promise." My eyes twinkled as we got into the car and headed back to the dorm.

I knew this was a day I wouldn't soon forget. I amazed myself that I could be evil when I wanted to be. "I just wanna say thanks, Troy."

He smiled before kissing my hand. "I had fun and it was cool to see you in a totally different person. You're not one for crazy shopping trips but it was cool to see you act that way today."

"I had fun and I'm glad you tagged along." I grinned before relaxing into the seat.

The afternoon consisted of me taking a nap while Troy cheered his Lakers on in basketball.

_Don't you know that I'm thankful for the moment  
When I'm down you always know how to make me smile  
Thankful for the moments & the joy that your bringing to my life  
_

_Thankful for the blessing  
And the lessons that I've learned w/you  
By my side  
That I'm thankful so thankful for the love  
That you keep bringing in my life in my life  
Thankful so thankful_

_When I'm down you always know how to make me smile  
Thankful for the joys that your bringing to my life  
Thankful so thankful_

_

* * *

_**The song is "Thankful" by Kelly Clarkson. Feedback would be wonderful. Everyone has been asking for the proposal and all I have to say is patience is the key. I have about 8 or so more chapters before I put up the proposal. I promise it will be worth the wait. Other than that, thank you for your reviews and ideas! They are most appreciated!!!**


	52. Meant Something to Me

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Many thanks go to Justacrush for her ideas that I used in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**November 25**__**th**__**, 2006 9:00 am **_

I snuggled closer to the warm body that lay next to me. A hand rubbed my back soothingly as I smiled and threw my hands over my head to stretch. "Good morning sweetheart."

I turned my head and kissed Troy. "Hm . . . it is a good morning. How did we manage to end up here?"

"You don't remember last night?" He sighed before looking at me. "We watched _A Walk to Remember_ and you fell asleep here and by the looks of it, I fell asleep too." He chuckled as I smiled.

"Hm . . . what are we going to do today?" I asked tucking my fist under my head and gazing into his blue eyes.

He smiled before leaning forward and kissing my lips before appearing to be deep in thought. "It's the last day we'll have together. What do you wanna do?"

I closed my eyes just thinking about the past few days Troy and I had had together. I laced my fingers with his and smiled lightly.

"I know what we can do." Troy broke my train of thought and grinned at the idea.

I gave him a look before he continued. "Go get dressed and meet me down here in ten minutes. We're going to be outside so dress warm." Troy warned as I smiled.

I gave him a couple of more kisses before jumping off the bed. Before I walked out of the door, I turned and gave him a smile. He grinned before I made my way out of the dorm room.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, I threw my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed a hoodie sweatshirt before making my way back up to Troy's room. Before I could raise my hand to knock on the door, the door flew open to reveal Troy standing there with a grin on his face. "You're just in time."

He looked me over from head to toe before shaking his head. "You may want to go get your boots on." He observed as I shook my head.

"We're not going to be tramping through the snow are we?" I asked taking a quick peak out of his bedroom window.

"Uh something like that." Troy grinned as I looked at him.

"Come with me." I held out my hand for him to grab as we made our way down to my room.

He pushed open the door for me as I rummaged through the closet looking for my brown Ugg boots. I finally found them before taking off my tennis shoes and slipping them on. "Is the princess finally ready?"

"I think so. I don't need money do I?" I asked as Troy gave me a bored look.

"Let's go Gabi." He held his hand out to help me out before grabbing my keys and heading out the dorm room.

We made the short journey to the car before getting in. Troy turned the heat on full blast as we started our adventure. I made sure I had my cell phone in my pocket before turning my attention to Troy. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head before smiling. "I was just making sure I had my cell phone."

"Worried that I'm going to leave you in a deserted cornfield?" He joked as I looked at him strangely.

"You would never do that. You love me too much." I grinned while looking over at him.

"Oh really? I dunno about that." He said scratching his chin as I got an angry look on my face.

"Bolton you're always saying how you can't live without me. Do you really think you could leave me in a cornfield and walk away without me by your side?" I challenged as he shook his head.

He took a deep breath before taking a long look at me. He whistled before shaking his head. "It would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do." He admitted as I grinned.

I laughed before sticking my tongue out at him. "I'm right and you, my boyfriend, are wrong!" I teased as we made our way out of the city towards the countryside.

"A great man will always admit their mistakes but I'm just going to shake my head at you and continue to love you." Troy told me.

"You keep that up. Where are we going?" I looked around at our unfamiliar surroundings.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Troy's shocked face made me giggle and shaking my head at my goof ball of a boyfriend.

We traveled for another twenty minutes before Troy pulled down an unpaved road. I gave him another curious look before he shook his head. "You'll see in a minute Gabi."

We parked the car before my eyes went wide. I laughed before shaking my head. "Do you know what we're going to do?" He laughed at my surprise and my expression.

"We're getting a Christmas tree?" I asked looking around in amazement at the Christmas tree farm.

"Yeah we are. I remember how much fun you and I had getting one last year so I figured we could decorate your dorm for Christmas. Sound like a good plan?" He looked around the farm.

"Sounds like a good way to spend the day." I nodded. "So are you going to cut down the tree or am I?"

"Sweetheart it would be a sight to see if you cut down the tree. But I'm going to save you the humiliation so I'll cut it down." He grinned as I hit his shoulder.

"I can do it." I said flexing my muscle as his eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry to point this out to you, but Gabi I don't think you can do it." Troy challenged as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh buddy boy don't think I can do it? Oh just be prepared to be amazed." I pushed up the sleeves of my hoodie as we started making our way out to the field.

We searched for the perfect, or at least perfect to Troy, tree. I would find one and he would say it was too big or too small. Frankly I was getting tired from walking so much. "Troy come on, just pick one." I whined looking at him.

"It has to be perfect, Gabi." I rolled my eyes as he eyed some spruces to the left of us.

"I'm giving you ten minutes to find one or I'm leaving you." I threatened as he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Who's got the keys sweetie?" Troy asked holding up the keys to my car.

"Not you." I reached out and snatched the keys away before turning and running away from him.

"Gabriella!" he yelled and chased me through the Christmas tree field.

"Bolton, my dear, you'll never catch me. I'm the gingerbread woman." I giggled before running around a corner.

"Gabriella Elisabeth Montez get your cute butt back here." Troy yelled chasing after me.

"I'm glad you think my butt is cute. Excuse me!" I yelled dodging a group of people standing nearby.

I heard him laugh before picking up his speed and following me through the rows of trees.

I giggled as he attempted to come closer to me but I continued to run until I found the perfect tree. I stood in front of it amazed as Troy came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Gotcha." He kissed my cheek before noticing my stare.

"Gabi what is it?" He asked worried before looking at what we were standing in front of.

"How about this one for my dorm?" I asked pointing to the one in front of us.

"Sounds good. Do you wanna do the honors and cut down the tree?" He asked looking over at me with a grin.

I smiled before dropping to my knees and putting the blade of the saw in place. "I would be honored to."

I started cutting as Troy stood behind me and observed my actions. I giggled feeling his stare on me. Within minutes, the three had fallen and was lying at our feet. "Very impressive babe." He kissed me before picking up the trunk of the tree and dragging it behind him.

We picked up a cheap base for the tree before loading the tree and tying it to the top of my roof. We got in and headed back to the dorm. The ride home was filled with chit chat about absolutely nothing.

"Are you going to help me or do I have to carry this upstairs by myself?" Troy asked me as I giggled.

I grabbed the very top of the tree while he grabbed the trunk as we headed inside. No one was in the building so Troy and I hurried up the stairs and put the tree in my dorm. We set it up and put water in the base before stepping back and looking at our work.

I looked over at Troy and grinned brightly. "What's with that look on your face?"

I laughed a little knowing he would hate the next words to come out of my mouth. "We need to go shopping." Hearing him groaned caused me to laugh loudly.

"Gabi anything but that." He moaned as I shook my head.

"I'm going, with or without you." I said making my eyes meet his.

He sighed loudly, probably weighing his options, before looking up at him. "Fine I'll come with you but promise me we're not going for five hours?"

I giggled before slowly nodding my head. "I promise we'll be back before 1 o'clock."

"That gives me an hour to endure the torture again. I think I can handle that." He grinned before we headed back out to the car.

I handed him my keys as we were on our way to Target. I had to get some cute decorations for the tree. "So what are we going for? Shoes?"

I gave Troy a bored look before shaking my head. "No we're going for Christmas decorations for the tree. I'm all done shopping for everyone but you." I said glancing over at him.

"Gabi you don't have to give me anything." He said as I grinned.

"I know but let me do this." I glanced sideways and saw him shaking his head.

"Then if you're getting me something, then I get to give you something." Troy told me as I nodded.

I grinned before looking over at him. "I guess that sounds fair." I told him as we pulled into the parking lot of Target.

We got a cart before heading down the Christmas aisle. I walked into the Christmas light aisle and my eyes widened at the sight of all the choices. "Which one do you like?"

"I don't care babe. Just pick one." Troy rolled his eyes at my question. "I don't know which one I like." I whined.

"How about the pink ones?" Troy suggested as I wrinkled my nose at the color.

"What about the multicolor lights?" Troy suggested as I smiled. "I like those." I said as he relaxed.

"Those are done now what?" Troy asked as I thought about it for a minute. "We need ornaments for the tree and I think that's all."

"Ornaments here we come." Troy announced as I laughed and shook my head. "Bolton you're embarrassing me." I diverted my eyes toward the ground.

"You know you love it Montez." Troy grinned as we turned the down the next aisle. Before I knew it, Troy put four boxes into the cart before I had a chance to look.

"You're taking the fun outta this." I groaned looking over at Troy. "I know but its so much fun." Troy grinned.

We spent the next hour in Target before heading back to the dorm to finish decorating the tree. We plugged it in before sitting on the couch watching the tree twinkle in the darkness.

"This was the perfect day!" I leaned over and kissed him before smiling.

"It was indeed. I love you." He said as I smiled.

"And I love you too." I curled up into his side just watching the twinkling lights of the tree.

_And cause you can remember  
The 22nd day in November  
Baby you mean something to me_

_I know you try  
Baby it's gotta come from the heart  
I know I believe it's the hardest part of love_

_And a kiss might be just a kiss to you  
But maybe it meant something  
Or maybe it meant nothing  
Baby it meant something to me_

_

* * *

_**  
The song is "Meant Something To Me" by Tyler Hilton. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you for all the feedback for this story! It is much appreciated!!**


	53. I'll Be Seeing You

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**November 26**__**th**__**, 2006 9:00 am **_

I sat curled up in my Duke blanket while lying my head on Troy's shoulder. We were sitting up on the roof watching our classmates walk back into the dorm after four days of freedom. Troy turned his head and kissed me on the forehead.

I sighed before squeezing his hand. "It looks like we have to get back into the swing of things."

Nodding his head slowly, Troy agreed. "I'm not looking forward to getting back in the classroom. I like spending all my days with you."

I leaned over and kissed his lips. He teased his lips as I giggled against his. "Quit Bolton."

"I'm not doing anything wrong, Montez." Throwing my head back to laugh, I caught his smirk and shook my head.

"You're a horrible liar, Troy. Never, ever quit your day job." I grinned.

"Hm . . . oh crap. Basketball practices are going to start calling my name." Troy shook his head while stretching.

"Aww you poor baby. You probably should have been in the gym over break. Coach is going to kill you." I smirked as he looked over at me.

"You're not helping the situation, Gabi." He said as I nodded my head.

"I know; I'm just trying to prepare myself for the long nights without you by my side. I'm going to be awfully lonely." I managed to get out before pushing forward a pout.

"I'm sorry darlin'. But I'm here to play basketball. I think the majority of the practices are going to be early morning ones; so breakfast is going to be out of the question." He told me.

"I think I'll be able to manage to get breakfast without you by my side." I grinned as he nodded.

He ran his arm up and down mine to generate more heat. I looked up at him before kissing his chin. "You're growing this out."

"I'm experimenting. What do you think so far?" He questioned while meeting my eyes before rubbing the stubble on his chin.

I turned up my nose before grinning. "The stubble isn't attractive." I giggled as he shook his head.

"Don't like?" With shock in his voice, Troy managed to make his eyes wide and surprise like.

"I don't like. I'm sorry." I kissed his lips before relaxing against his side. I laid my ear near his chest so I could hear his heartbeat.

He ran his fingers through my hair as I relaxed against him. Our fingers were linked and ever so often he would squeeze them just to know he was there.

_I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through. _

In that small cafe;  
The park across the way;  
The children's carousel;  
The chestnut trees;  
The wishin' well.

_**12:00 pm**_

I laughed while listening to Taylor, Bella, and Olivia share their stories from back home. Their attention quickly turned to me.

"So being here, all alone I might add, for four days with Troy. How did that go?" Taylor grinned as I shook my head.

"It was an interesting four days. We had so much fun though." My mind traveled back to all the stuff Troy and I had done together.

"What did you do?" Propping her chin on her balled up fist, Olivia grinned knowingly at me.

"Um . . . we had a food fight, had pizza for Thanksgiving dinner, went shopping the day after, started decorating the dorm, and cuddled together and I think that's about all." I grinned.

"That's lots stuff for four days." Bella raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"We broke it up. Don't read too much into it guys." I rolled my eyes while hearing screams coming from down the hallway.

A knock on the door distracted me. I pushed myself off my bed and walked over to the door before throwing it open.

"Hey Gabi. There's a huge package down in the lobby for you and Troy." Smiling, Rachel leaned against the door as I nodded.

"Do you know where boy wonder is?" I asked looking between my suite mates and Rachel.

"Last time I saw him, he was with Matt, Chad, and Dustin. They were heading off somewhere." Rachel said as I nodded.

"Thanks Rachel." Walking into the hallway, I grinned and started walking towards the stairs towards the lobby.

I took the steps two at a time before my feet landed in the hallway that led to the lobby. I took quick steps trying to figure out what and who had sent Troy and I the box. I saw it plain as day sitting in the middle of the lobby.

"Who's it from?" A voice asked as I turned around and saw my suite mates.

"No return address. I'm guess it's from the Albuquerque gang." I rolled my eyes while trying to wipe the smile off my face; it didn't work.

I heard the door open as my eyes swept over to who had entered. It was some kids from the floor above us. They smiled as I returned a smile. I took my cell phone outta my back pocket and dialed a very familiar number. He picked up on the second ring.

"What's up sweetheart?" He questioned as I smiled. "Where are you?" I questioned back.

"Um . . . we're at the gym. What's wrong?" His concern kicked in as I shook my head.

"We have a package waiting for us in the lobby and I'm anxious to open it." I told him. "We do? Who's it from?"

"There's no return address. Will you come so we can open it?" I asked getting impatient.

"You were never one for patience. I'm on my way." He laughed before we both hung up the phone.

I slid the phone back in my pocket before picking up the box and walking down the hall and up the stairs with it. Olivia opened our dorm room door for me as I walked in and placed it on the table.

I stared at the box while waiting for Troy to show up. The girls laughed at me as I shook my head. "What?"

"Just how impatient you are. Troy will be here in a few minutes." Bella shook her head.

"Sorry; I just haven't seen my mom or Joe since the first week of October. I'm just anxious for anything they send me." I said as they nodded.

"I would have cried buckets if that happened to me." Olivia admitted as I nodded.

I smiled thinking back to Wednesday. "Trust me I did cry some. At least I had calm, cool, and collective Bolton or else I don't know what I would have done." I shook my head just as the door flew open.

"All right we're here." Troy announced as I rolled my eyes.

"You could have knocked! What happens if one of us was changing?" I smacked Troy's shoulder as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to go back to my dorm and we can open this later?" Troy asked as I shook my head from side to side.

"You're not going anywhere buddy. We're opening this now." I said with wide eyes.

"Who's it from?" Coming closer to me, Troy's eyes swept over the box.

"I don't know. That's why I'm anxious to open it." I smiled sweetly as he leaned over and kissed me.

"First things first." He kissed me again before pulling back and I reached over and smacked him.

"Ow what was that for?" Troy rubbed the spot I just hit. I grinned before shaking my head.

"You're delaying me. Let's go." I pulled a knife out of the kitchen drawer.

"Watch out woman with a knife. Danger alert!" Dustin called as I grinned and laughed.

"I love the faith in me." I walked over to the box and slid the knife through the clear tape.

The silence was killing me as I threw the flaps open and threw the paper to the side. "Do you want any help, sweetheart?"

I looked over my shoulder at Troy and grinned. I nodded before he joined me in front of the brown box. I stood on my tip toes looking into the box.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Troy asked taking out a box while I grabbed a pile of letters.

"What did you guys get?" Chad asked coming closer to us.

I flipped through the pile of letters and saw envelopes individual addressed to Troy and I. In the bottom of the letters, there was a pile of pictures.

_Gabi and Troy,_

_We missed you so much at Thanksgiving. We figured we would give you a Thanksgiving present since you couldn't come home. Enjoy the goodies and we'll see you December 14__th_

_Love,_

_Anna, Meghan, and Jack_

I shook my head trying to stop the tears I knew would eventually fall down my face. Troy wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. "Are you going to be all right?"

I nodded my head while fingering the envelopes. "I think so; some tears might be shed but I'll be fine." I pushed forward a smile before digging through the rest of the box.

I grinned and looked over at Troy when I saw the goodie box at the bottom. "The mom's hit the jackpot." I pulled out a tin can and popped open the lid.

"Hm . . . those smell delicious. Mom's know what's best." Stealing a cookie out of the tin, Troy grinned at me.

Dustin, Bella, Chad, Taylor, Olivia, and Matt left us alone so we could go through our box. Troy and I spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other's company while reading the letters from our siblings and friends.

_I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way._

_I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you._

_I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way._

_I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you._

_

* * *

_

**The song is "I'll Be Seeing You" by Billie Holiday. Feedback would be great. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!**


	54. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**A huge thanks goes out to Justacrush for her ideas that appear in this chapter! Thank you so much!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**Tuesday, December 12th, 2006 9:00 am **_

A few minutes ago, Troy had bounced into the room and started talking my ear off leaving me listening to him more than my notes.

"Gabi whatcha doing?" Troy asked walking beside my desk.

"Trying to study for Español. It's not going at all." I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"Do you mind if I sit here and study along side of you?" He asked motioning to his math and history books.

"You have to promise me that you'll sit here quietly and not disrupt me." I gave him the evil eye as he nodded and smirked.

"I cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye that I will sit here quietly and will not disrupt you." Troy promised crossing his hear.

For the next twenty minutes he was quietly studying, but soon he got bored and started talking my ear off. "Troy . . ." I drew out his name in warning.

"I'm piping down, Gabi." He grinned looking over at me as I turned back to learning the shop names in Spanish.

I shook my head and continued to study until he started throwing stuff in my direction. My eyes went wide before throwing my pencil down.

"Troy leave me the hell alone." I looked over at my grinning boyfriend. His grin disappeared while his face showed shocked.

"Gabi I'm sorry." He recovered quickly before looking at me with sad eyes.

"Troy knock it off. I'm trying to study." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed loudly.

He quieted down for a minute but got bored again. I slammed my hands on the table and looked over at Troy. "I can't stay here." I picked up my books and shoved them into my bag before grabbing my keys and walking towards the door.

"Gabi what's wrong?" Troy stood up and looked at me with a hurt look on his face.

"I can't stay here while you're making racket. I'm not getting any studying done." I stalked out of the room and headed towards the library.

The entire way towards the library I was fuming. I was so mad at Troy; he knew how much I needed to study but he was being annoying and talkative. Taylor caught my eye and gave me a look.

"What's wrong?" She asked stopping me and looking worriedly at my angry face.

"Troy's being annoying. I just have to get out of the room." I pushed my hand through my hair before looking at her.

"Go get some studying down and I'll see you later." Taylor said as I nodded.

I walked into the library and dropped my books down at a table. I dropped into the chair still mad at Troy. I propped open my Spanish book and got to work in the quietness of the library.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you _

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

_**2:00 pm**_

I sighed loudly having enough time to study all of the stuff I needed to know for Spanish. I packed my books up before walking out of the library. I heard the familiar ring of my cell phone before grabbing it out of my purse. I flipped it open and saw I had six missed calls. Three of those were from Troy while the others were from my mom, Tess, and Olivia.

I shook my head while making my journey back to the dorm. My exam was at 4 so I had a little over two hours until my exam. I dialed one of the numbers before putting the phone up to my ear.

"About time you call; I've been dealing with a pain in the ass boyfriend." Olivia's voice came over the phone as I rolled my eyes.

"Tell him I'm going to take my exam and I'll be home later." I glanced down the sidewalk and saw a bunch of people coming my way.

"You need to talk to him Gabi. He's angry with himself and keeps taking his anger out on himself. It's actually pretty funny." Olivia laughed as I shook my head and grinned.

"Tell him to meet me in front of my Spanish class if he wants; if not, then I'll see him after I take my exam." I said heading into the building.

"The message will be delivered. Good luck with your exam and I'll see you later." Olivia told me as I smiled.

"Thanks Olivia." I closed the phone before heading up the stairs towards my classroom.

I smiled at some of my classmates before sitting on the ground and propping open my Spanish book to go over some last minute vocabulary words.

I was so engross in my studies that I didn't even notice the shadow standing over me. Someone kicked my foot and I glanced up towards them with a smile on my face. "You came." I looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry for everything this afternoon. I was just hyper and ready to get my exams over with. I'm sorry." Troy slid down the wall and looked over at me.

"It's ok. And I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you. I've been stressed and not talking to my family at all . . ." I let my sentence hang before Troy looked at me.

"I have a surprise for you." Troy smiled looking deep into my eyes.

I caught his contagious smile and caught myself smiling. "What are you up to?"

"It's a surprise and you'll get it tomorrow. But now I want you to focus on this exam and kicking butt in it." Troy looked me squarely in the eyes and leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you." I whispered as he kissed me again.

"And I love you too. So how about I sit here and quiz you before you walk into that classroom?" Troy suggested as I handed over my book and turned and faced him.

Troy sat there quizzing me over Spanish until it was time for me to walk into that classroom. He stood up before helping me up and kissed me gently on the lips. "Good luck and I'll be here waiting for you as soon as you're done."

I smiled before turning and walking into the classroom. I knew no matter what happened in the exam, I would be fine because of the man waiting outside of the classroom for me.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, youuuuu, ooh ooh baby, oh oh _

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just want to keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay up late  
To hear those magic reindeer click_

_**5:35 pm**_

I handed my exam to my professor before grabbing my bag and headed out of the room. I saw Troy staring at the ground shuffling his feet nervously. His head snapped up as soon as the door shut quietly behind me.

"Gabi." He smiled walking over and taking my hand in his.

"You didn't have to wait." I looked over at him as we headed down the hall towards the stairs.

"I wanted to. How did the exam go?" He pushed open the door for me as we walked down together.

I shook my head before looking over into his crystal clear blue eyes. "It was, I don't know. Everything that I studied was on it so I knew the stuff but I'm not sure how I did."

"I'm sure you did fine. Now how about we go get dinner and then relax tonight." Troy looked over at me as I smiled.

"Sounds good. So what's the surprise tomorrow?" I asked as he smirked and squeezed my hand.

"I knew you would bring that up sooner rather than later. I'm not telling you but you're going to have so much fun tomorrow." My eyes rose as he told me this.

"What are we going to do?" I leaned up and kissed his cheek as we walked across campus.

"I'm not telling you. But you and I are spending the entire day tomorrow just relaxing before we head back to Albuquerque. Which by the way, are you packed?" Troy took my bag off my shoulder and put it on his as we continued to walk.

"I'm totally packed. What about you?" I asked all ready knowing the answer.

"Nope I threw some stuff in a suitcase but not much. I'll be doing tomorrow night. What time is our flight?" Troy shook his head before looking over at me.

"Um . . . I don't know. I think it's ten on Thursday but I'll check once we're back at the dorm." I told him.

We walked the rest of the way back to the dorm in silence. Troy would squeeze my hand ever now and then just to make sure I knew he was there.

Right in front of our dorm he pulled me over to a set of bench. He sat down before pulling me onto his lap. He sat there and just whispered stupid things in my ear. I just threw my head back and laughed. I leaned over and lightly kissed him on the lips before pulling back and running over to our dorm. He chased me up the stairs until I threw the door shut in his face.

"Gabi come on!" He yelled from the outside of my dorm room. "No!" I called back before laughing.

My hand found the doorknob before throwing open the door. Before Troy could react, I kissed him. His hand found my waist as we stumbled back into the dorm room. We were pulled back by the giggles from the next room.

"We were going to say get a room but it seems you two have all ready found one." Bella giggled watching blushes creep over mine and Troy's faces.

"Not a word." I glared at my roommates. They nodded their heads before leaving Troy and I alone.

We went to dinner before coming back to the dorm room and spending time with my roommates and their boyfriends. We ended up popping a movie in and just sat there completely relaxed now that exams were over.

_'Cuz I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, youuuu, ooh baby _

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of childrens'  
Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly, yeah_

_**Wednesday, December 13th, 2006 8:00 am**_

"Where is she Olivia?" I heard Troy's voice as I stretched and groaned from my place on my bed.

"She's still asleep. What time was she supposed to wake up?" Olivia's voice asked from the bathroom.

"She was supposed to be up by now. I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." I could hear the evilness in Troy's voice as he ascended the ladder to my bed.

"Gabi . . . Gabriella, my love, it's time to get up." I felt the bed shift as he climbed onto the mattress.

"I don't wanna." I stretched before opening my eyes lazily in his direction. He just grinned and stretched out so his face was just inches from mine.

"I know you don't but we have that surprise today. Don't you wanna know what it is?" He grinned.

"Of course I do but I don't wanna move. I'm nice and comfortable here." I leaned up and kissed him before pulling back.

"Well it's not going to come to you. We have to go to it." Troy told me as he got my curiosity going.

I kissed him again before he pulled back and jumped off my bed. "Gabriella you have twenty minutes to get yourself ready. It's going to be cold where we're going so dress warmly. I'll be back in twenty minutes. If you're not ready, then I'm going without you."

I heard the door shut quietly before sitting up in bed. Olivia grinned in my direction as she stood in the kitchenette sipping a warm cup of coffee.

"Do you know anything about this?" I ran my hands over my face before looking at her.

"Not a thing. Apparently, according to Dustin, he's been planning this since Thanksgiving." My eyes went wide as she told me that.

I jumped off the bed before walking over to my closet. Settling on a pair of jeans and a red sweater, I headed towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower. I pulled my hair back in a pony tail before walking over to the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of coffee before looking over at the clock. Having five minutes remaining, I walked over to my laptop and quickly checked my emails.

"You better be ready princess or I'm leaving without you." I rolled my eyes hearing Troy's voice as the door opened.

"I'm bushy tail wide eyed this morning." I peeked out from under the desk and looked at his grinning face.

"Good I didn't wanna pull out the drastic measures." Troy came over and bent down before kissing me.

"Good morning, Troy." I smiled before closing my laptop down.

"Good morning, sweetie. Ready to get this day started?" He asked offering his hand for me to take.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Where are we going?" I asked grabbing my set of keys and my purse before joining him by the door.

"It's a surprise. I'm not going to tell you until we're there." Troy said as my eyes found his.

I smiled before taking his hand and walking out of the dorm. As we headed over to my car, I ran to the driver's side. Troy shook his head as he came closer to me. "Let me drive, please?"

"You don't ever know where we're going." Troy shook his head trying to grab the keys from my hand.

"You could give me directions." I said looking at him with a pouty face.

"No deals sweetheart. Besides what fun will it be if you're driving to your own surprise?" He looked at me with a grin.

"Fine you win but sometime today I'm driving." I pointed my long index finger in his direction.

"I'll let you drive today, I promise sweetheart." He kissed me before I ran over to the passenger's side.

"Since I'm not driving, I get to play with the radio." I grinned as he shook his head.

"You and Sharpay are not hanging out together over break." Troy told me as my eyes flew to his.

"And what is that comment supposed to mean?" I asked looking at him with an angry face on my face.

"Never mind." Troy knew he had dug himself a very large hole that he couldn't get out of.

I giggled watching Troy maneuver through the streets of Raleigh. I looked over at him a couple of times trying to figure out where he was talking me but his face was emotionless.

"How much longer?" I looked over at him as he shook his head and smiled.

"It's just up here baby. It's not too much farther." Troy assured me as I turned back to the traffic in front of us.

I sighed before watching Troy pull into a parking lot and pulled into a spot. "I talked to your mom the other day and she gave me a few suggestions for you and how to get you in the holiday mood."

I gave him a curious look before he smirked and leaned over and kissed me. "She told me that you used to love doing this activity we're going to do today. But you must forgive me if I manage to embarrass you in front of everyone."

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked getting out of the car and looking at the object in front of us.

"You'll see come on." He grabbed my hand and led me over to a large oval in the middle of a parking lot. My eyes went wide as we came closer.

"Oh Troy." My hand flew to my mouth as I looked at the large ice rink that we were standing in front of.

"Your mom said you used to love to skate. She could never get you off the rink when it was time to go home. So I decided our first relaxing activity of the day would be to ice skate." Troy took my hands in his and smiled warmly at me.

"I love it. Are you going to skate with me?" I asked while noticing the change in his face.

"I'm afraid I don't have the balance for ice skating but I will skate with you for a while." Troy told me as I beamed.

We got our skates before lacing them up. We headed towards the ice rink and I instantly knew this was going to be a disaster for Troy.

"Are you coming?" I called over my shoulder watching him in fear of him hurting himself.

"I'm coming slowly but surely." He said as I cautiously skated onto the ice. I watched him stay close to the edge as I twirled out in the middle.

I skated around that ice rink reliving memories from years past. I let out a giggle as I continued to twirl and skate around. I skated up to Troy and held out my hands. "Come skate with me."

"Gabi I'm not that good." Troy admitted to me as I shook my head.

"Please? For me." I pulled him away from the wall and started skating slowly with him.

Together we skated slowly across the ice. Troy leaned closer to me and kissed me. "You're so graceful. Did you do this a lot when you were younger?"

"Dad would take Joe and I out to the ice rink once a week before the local high schools played. He would hold my hand as we slid across the ice." I said looking at him.

"When you first came out here, your face was priceless. It was like you were reliving the first time you ever stepped out onto the ice." Troy looked over at me with a grin.

"Essentially I was. I was remember the first time my parents, Joe, and I went ice skating. We were in San Diego and we went to a hockey game that my cousin was playing in. After the game it was open skating. My cousin took me out onto the ice and we skated for hours after his game. It was the most fun I ever had and I've loved ice skating ever since." I grinned at him.

"Well I'm glad you had fun today but we're not done yet." Troy told me as my eyes flew to his.

"What do you mean? I thought this was the only thing we were going to do." I smiled.

"Nope we've got a couple of other things to do." Troy said as we skated over to the edge and walked to the benches.

We untied our skates before putting our shoes back on. Troy grabbed my skates before taking them back to the dealer. We headed back to the car on our way to our next adventure. I relaxed into the seat as Troy weaved in and out of traffic.

I closed my eyes briefly before Troy put the car into park. "Don't tell me you're all ready tired."

"I'm not; I'm just relaxing. Where are we?" I asked as my eyes came back into focus.

"For all the time we spent here the day after Thanksgiving, you forget easily." Troy teased as I smiled.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"We're being kids again." Troy vague said as we walked into the mall.

I shook my head not understanding what Troy was getting at. I simply took his hand in mine and let him lead the way towards our unknown destination.

Troy kept the conversation flowing as we walked around the mall. He entertained me with stories from basketball as we made our rounds around the mall. He stopped and looked at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Ok this wasn't the whole reason I brought you to the mall." Troy started as I looked at him.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I hated going to visit Santa when I was a kid. I would cry for hours before going to see him. Tess and Drew always loved going to see him but I hated it." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Ok so why are we at the mall?" I asked looking up at him.

"When I was 12, Tess convinced me to go to the mall to see Santa with her. She asked Santa to bring her a boyfriend that year and instead he brought her Aaron. They didn't start dating until her junior year of high school but . . ." Troy trailed off. I gave him a confused look which he picked up on.

"So what I'm telling you is that when I was 16, unknowing to anyone but me, I went and saw Santa. When it came time for me to see him, I asked him to bring me a friend; not Chad or any of the other basketball guys, but a friend that I could fall in love with one day if it was right. That New Years Eve, I met you." Troy told me squeezing my hand.

"Troy . . ." I looked down at the ground with tears stinging my eyes.

"Gabi I'm telling you this because even though I hated Santa when I was younger, I've come to realize that if you believe you will receive and you're living proof of that. Santa brought you to me as a late Christmas present." Troy smiled as he ran his finger under my eyes to dry my tears.

"So what are we at the mall for?" I asked still confused but extremely touched with his words.

"We're going to see Santa. I want you to tell Santa what you want for Christmas and hopefully it'll come true for you." Troy said as I nodded.

We joined the semi long line and stood there waiting for our turn. Once it was my turn, Troy and I both went up and sat on Santa's lap. Santa gave us looks before asking us the age old question. "What can I bring you two for Christmas?"

"I want a puppy Santa. And I want all of my friends and family to be happy this Christmas." I grinned looking over at Troy.

"Gabi . . . I want Gabi this Christmas and the all the rest of my Christmases." Troy said looking at me and completely forgetting that we were in the middle of the mall.

"I think I can do that for both of you. Now smile for the camera." Santa said as Troy and I both grinned.

"Merry Christmas Santa." I mumbled as he winked and smiled at me.

"And Merry Christmas Gabi." He said as my face washed with shock.

Troy laughed as we walked over to grab our photo. I hit Troy's shoulder as he continued to laugh.

"Is that your goal for the day?" I asked looking over at him.

"What? Trying to make your cry? I think I'm pretty successful." Troy handed the picture to me as I smiled.

"You always know what to say to make me smile or laugh or cry." I shook my head while lacing our fingers together.

"I know but we're not done sweetheart. Come on. We've got one other place to go." Troy told me leading me to our next stop.

_Ohh ohh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

_**3:00 pm**_

I watched Troy pull back into the university's parking lot. He put the car in park before turning and looking at me. He ran his thumb over my knuckles before speaking.

"There's one other thing I want us to do." He smiled nervously.

"What's that?" I looked at him before running my fingers up and down his arm.

"Come on; we've got places to go." Troy told me getting out of the car. I met him in front of the car as he motioned me to jump on his back.

"You're going to ride in style." Troy said as I got on his back in a piggy back ride.

Instead of going back towards the dorms, we headed to the fieldhouse. Troy walked through the darkened halls until we reached center court. He put me back on my feet as I looked around. Something hit me like a hurricane.

"Troy you have games the 19th and 21st. What are you going to do about those?" I asked looking at him in fear.

"Gabi, don't worry. Coach and I have talked about it. I'm going to go back home with you tomorrow and on the 18th I'll fly back here and I'll play with the team the 19th and 21st before flying back to Albuquerque. Then you and I are flying back the 30th for my game here on the 31st." He assured me as I looked worried at him.

"So that means I'm going to miss two of your games." I frowned as he smiled.

"I'll be gone three days. I'm going to miss you those three days." Troy told me hugging me close to his side.

"The 21st is an away game isn't it?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah it's up in New York. Do you wanna go with me?" He grinned as I shook my head.

"Nah I'll stay home. When are you flying home?" I looked up at him.

"Um . . . I'm getting on a flight as soon as the game is over. So I'll be back in Albuquerque in your arms by 10 o'clock Albuquerque time." Troy promised as I smiled.

"Sounds good to me. So what are we going to do here?" I saw pieces of paper scattered around us.

"You'll need this and this." Troy handed a pen and a piece of paper to me as I gave him a look.

"Ok I'm confused now." I shook my head as he laughed.

"We're going to make Christmas lists for Santa. Anything you want can go on this list. It doesn't matter how much it costs." Troy told me.

"Trying to figure out what I want for Christmas?" I grinned walking over to the dead center of the court.

"Your Christmas present is all ready bought and stored in a safe place back in Albuquerque." When I heard that statement, my jaw dropped and I whipped around to face Troy.

"Cat got your tongue sweetheart?" Troy grinned as I shook my head.

"Usually you're waiting until the last minute." I grinned.

"Not this year. Now go work on your list." Troy pointed to the center as I sat down.

I lay out on the court and started writing on my piece of paper. I erased half the stuff I had written and was stumped on what I wanted. I tried to think of something good while occasionally looking over at him. He was furiously writing which caused me to giggle.

"Gabi are you done?" Troy called as I looked over at him. I looked at my list suddenly getting the best idea.

"Yeah I'm ready. Are you coming over here?" I called while still lying on the floor.

"I'm on my way." He picked up his piece of paper and made the five foot journey over to where I was sitting.

"What did you write?" I asked once he sat across from me with a grin on his face.

He showed me his list which included my name, a new car, and a one on one game with Michael Jordan, which I giggled at, and happiness among his family members.

"Very cool list." I handed the piece of paper back to him before he looked at me. "What did you write, my dear?"

"Here." I handed him the piece of paper which had only one thing on. I had written _All I Want for Christmas is You_ with a smiley face.

"You don't want anything else?" He asked looking over at me as I moved closer to him.

"I don't need expensive jewelry or bracelets. I just want to spend Christmas with you and our families." I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you, Gabi." Troy mumbled against my lips before kissing me again.

"And I love you too." We sat there in silence just thinking about the Christmas we knew we would enjoy.

_Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, ooh baby_

* * *

**The song is "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. That was the longest chapter I've written for this story. Feedback would be great. I'm just now getting into the Christmas mood with this story. Look for another update this weekend some time!!!**


	55. Home

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Thank you to Justacrush for all her help with this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**Thursday, December 14**__**th**__**, 2006 6:00 am**_

I bounced into Troy's room full of energy and a smile on my face. I walked up the ladder before jumping onto the bed. He groaned and rolled over burying his face deeper into the covers.

"Troy, come on I know you're awake." I whispered before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"It's too early." He groaned as I laughed and reached my hand under the cover to tickle his stomach.

"Stop it!" He mumbled sticking his head farther into the covers.

"Troy Alexander Bolton it is time to get up! Get your scrawny ass outta bed!" I yelled which caused him to jump up and hit his head on the ceiling above.

When Troy shot me a look of pain, all I could do was laugh and hold my hands up in innocence. "I tried to get you up unharmed."

"You're way too hyper this morning. How many cups of coffee did you have before you came?" He mumbled while cracking open one eye to look at me.

"Only two. I've been up since 4." Flashing a grin only sent more looks of aggravation in my direction.

"No wonder you're so bright eyed bushy tailed this morning." Troy never was able to understand how much of a morning person I was. At the same time though, I couldn't possibly stay up as late as he does some nights.

"You better lose the attitude. We're seeing our families for the first time since October. I would hate for your dad to have to ground you the entire time we're back in New Mexico..." I looked up at the ceiling avoiding his eyes at all costs.

He groaned loudly and pulled the pillow over his tired eyes. "Let me sleep some more."

"Don't make me get violent. I want you outta this bed in ten minutes and in that shower in fifteen. Do you understand me, Troy Alexander?" Staring into his eyes, I threatened. "You don't want to celebrate Christmas with a black eye, do you?"

"Yes ma'am… I mean Gabi." Even though he was grumpy, I still thought he was adorable. Climbing off his bed, I took the covers with me causing him to shiver in the cold. He would wake up now!

"I'm coming to check up on you in fifteen minutes and I wanna hear that shower going." I walked out of the room in the direction of my dorm.

* * *

"Why don't you go jump his bones all ready?" The growing voice coming from under the covers caused me to jump up and spill coffee all over my outfit.

"Dammit Olivia, why must you do that?" I turned to look at my grinning roommate. "I was going to wear that on the plane!" She and Matt were going home to their families later on today and since their drive was less than two hours away, she was in no rush to get up.

Olivia was too busy laughing to answer me. "You should . . . . you should have seen you face." She managed to cough out. I looked at her furiously while digging through my neatly packed suitcase, trying to find something else to wear.

"Gee thanks, Liv. I'm sure going to miss you during the two weeks we're gone." Honestly, I was going to miss both her and Matt and our other friends.

"Aww, Gabs, we'll see each other when we come back on the 30th. Your family as well as Troy's will all be out here. Mine and Matt's will be out here too. We'll ring in the New Year as one big happy family." Liv sat up in bed and smiled at me. A smile crept across my mouth, partly because she was so sweet and caring, and also because her hair looked like she stuck her finger in an electric socket.

"I guess you're right. I'll call you almost everyday just to check up." I promised.

"That a girl. I knew you had a smile hidden somewhere." Now, I had a full fledge, goofy grin across my face.

"By the way, I've all ready gone and woke Troy up. I threatened him." If only I could stick my chest out, I would have to show her how proud I was of my personal accomplishments. Olivia was very familiar of how hard it is to wake up my boyfriend.

"What did you threaten him with?" Liv asked as I got her curiosity. "No Christmas cookies for a week?"

I stuck my tongue at her before saying, matter-of-factly, "I told him that if he's not in the shower within fifteen minutes, I was going to get violent." Olivia laughed at me for the second time that morning.

"I don't think I've ever seen you get violent." Liv looked at me with her eyes raised in curiously. "And I doubt I ever will."

"Troy has, so he knows what's coming. Speaking of…it's been fifteen minutes so I should go check up on him. Troy and I will stop by before we leave." Olivia nodded before falling back and snuggling into her covers.

"Just wake me up." I was already out of the room and her voice was growing distant.

When I reached Troy's room, exhaustion from getting up early sat in. I made his bed the best I could before falling down on top of the plaid covers and closing my eyes. Out of now where, a wonderful, ecstatic voice filled the room. Troy was singing and every note reminded me of how much I loved him.

_Another summer day  
has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
but I wanna go home _

Maybe surrounded by  
a million people I  
still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
I miss you, you know

I couldn't help but giggle while lying there, listening to his strong voice. Who would have known he would sound this good so early in the morning? I can only pray that one day, I'd wake up to this sound every morning for the rest of my life.

Even after he threw open the door, entering his bedroom in just a towel, he was still singing. Obviously, he didn't see me sitting there, and I didn't dare interrupt his song.

I pushed myself off the freshly made bed and walked closer to the bathroom where he was collecting his things and throwing them in his travel bag. He grinned into the mirror as I hid a giggle that was dying to escape. He finally noticed me but didn't miss a beat in the song he was singing.

He took my hand and used his hair brush as a microphone. Even though the dorm room was empty, he was acting like he was singing to an amphitheatre full of people, but his eyes remained on me the entire time. At the final note, Troy leaned forward and captured me in a sweet, soft kiss.

"Good morning, pop star." My cheeks turned red and I smiled at him longingly.

"You caught me." He gave me a long look before speaking up. "Something's wrong with you." He was buttoning up one of his nice dress shirts while I looked at him oddly.

Troy had always known me better than I had known myself. "Yeah…" I dragged my confession out; afraid of what he would say. "I'm scared about going home." I ran my hand through my hair showing Troy how scared I was.

I continued to tell Troy about the real reason I was up so early and why I was so scared. What would my friends think of me? What about my family, I mean; I'm practically an adult now. Most of all, what about Sharpay and everyone? It's going to be so different going back home.

"Hey look at me." He put his finger under my chin and raised it up. "I'm just as scared. I'm worried that my friendships with Ryan, Jason, and Zeke aren't going to be what they were when we all left in August." He sighed.

Starring into his ocean blue eyes sent an immediate feeling of calm over me. "Once I get there, I'll be fine but it's just the anticipation that's getting me nervous."

"I know what you mean. But Gabi, once we're there, we'll be fine. And I'm going to be by your side the entire time." They way he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles made me loose all worries for the time being.

He smiled before pushing himself off the floor and walking back over the bathroom. I sat at his desk while watching him scurry around the room collecting last minute items. His eyes found mine every couple of minutes or so and I would just smile in his direction.

I was too busy staring at him that I didn't hear his question until he came right up and kissed me, successfully knocking me out of my trance. "Now that I have your full attention, what time are we leaving?"

"We have to be at the airport at 8 because we have to check in since our plane leaves at 10." He just nodded with understanding.

"I'm ready to go. What about you?" Troy asked looking up at the clock.

"I've just gotta get my stuff and then I'm ready."

"I'm going to pull your car to the circle so just bring down your stuff."

We went our separate ways, leaving him with a kiss on the cheek and a smile. When I walked into my soon-to-be deserted dorm room, I found Olivia and Matt locked in a steamy kiss.

"Gosh guys, you two are the only people that make out at 7:45 in the morning!" My interruption caused them to break apart suddenly, flushed and embarrassed. "But don't mind me; I'll be out of here in two seconds."

"You're leaving?" Olivia climbed off her boyfriends back and walked towards me.

"I am. But don't be sad, I'm tired of being sad. We'll see each other in 16 days and I promise to call every morning." We embraced in a hug and stood there for several minutes, almost not wanting to let go, afraid our promises won't last. "Come on, no sad eyes. It's Christmas."

"I know, but it'll be weird being home and seeing my siblings and not you everyday." Olivia frowned.

"It won't be that bad. Besides we'll spend New Years Eve together and that'll be a kickin' ass good time!" We both laughed like teenagers, causing her boyfriend to send us a strange look.

"I can't wait! The guys have a game but we'll be together at the strike of midnight." We continued to giggle until Matt couldn't stand it any longer.

"Where's Troy at?" He interrupted.

"He's putting his crap in the car. I'm supposed to be down there right now." Unintentionally, I looked up at the clock on the wall and then back at my friends.

"Let me take your suitcases down there so you two can finish saying goodbye." Matt offered. I smiled at him gratefully.

Olivia and I walked behind Matt down the stairs and out to the circle driveway. We hugged again while the guys situated the suitcases into my little car.

"I'm going to miss you but we'll talk." Olivia promised for the last time. "Have a good Christmas, and I can't wait to hear what Troy gave you."

"Oooh, well, I can't wait to see what Troy gets me, either. I'll see you later." With one last hug, we had finally said our goodbyes.

Matt and Troy walked closer to Olivia and me. I pulled Matt into a friendly, yet slightly awkward hug. "Have fun with your mom and I'm sure we'll talk to you before the 30th."

"We will. Good luck with your games on the 19th and 21st. I'll be watching from home."

"Thanks Gabi." He said before Troy came over to me and wrapped a comforting arm around my back. "Ready?"

I nodded, and then waved sadly back at two of my best friends. I was really going to miss them.

Once in the car, my eyes stared sadly out the windows. Matt and Olivia were still waving goodbye, and I even saw a couple of tears drip down Liv's face. When Troy turned the ignition to the car, he looked over at me and smiled.

"Ready to go home, babe?"

Looking out the window for one last time, I smiled. "You bet. Let's go home, Troy."

_And I've been keeping all the letters  
that I wrote to you,  
each one a line or two  
I'm fine baby, how are you?  
I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that _

Another aerorplane, another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know...  
but I wanna go home  
I've got to go home

Let me go home

I'm just too far

_**12:00 pm Albuquerque Time**_

The knot loosened in my stomach as the plane came to a stop in the terminal. Troy let go of my hand before standing up and handing my bag to me. "Still feeling nervous?"

I shook my head before looking up at him. He looked deep into my brown eyes before giving me a look."A little yeah but it's starting to go away."

He just smiled at me as the line to the exit started moving ever so slowly. Someone was trying to torture me. On the one hand, I was so excited to see my brother and my mom but on the other hand I was so nervous about seeing my friends again and worrying about if our friendships would be in jeopardy or not.

Troy looked back at me while squeezing my hand. I gave him a smile before we started walking towards the exit. The butterflies flew up into my stomach again as Troy and I headed for the exit.

Once we were in the connector between the plane and the terminal, my heart started to pound loudly in my ears. Troy kept glancing over at me just to make sure I was all right. I pushed forward a fake smile as we made it into the airport. "This way." Troy led me towards the baggage claim where we knew our parents would be waiting for us.

I followed in his footsteps as our feet carried us closer to our loved ones. My heart beats faster, the butterflies became more excited, and I couldn't control my breathing. Troy stopped suddenly making me plow into the back of him.

"Gabriella, you're going to be fine. We're just seeing our parents." Troy coaxed me pulling me closer to his chest.

"I'm scared." I whispered as his hand ran through my hair.

"Shh pretty girl, you're going to be fine. I'm going to be by your side the entire time. I'm not leaving you; I promise." He whispered in my ear as I slowly started to nod my head.

I looked up into his crystal clear eyes and got lost in the pools of blue. I knew right at that moment, I was going to be fine. He kissed me a final time before we began our final steps to the baggage claim. He squeezed my hand as I caught his contagious smile.

My eyes swept the baggage claim area before finally finding the four people I had been searching for. My mom, Joe, and Troy's parents were standing there grinning at us. Troy and I couldn't get over to them soon enough.

Wordlessly, I dropped Troy's hand and walked into my mom's warm embrace. My nerves disappear the moment she wrapped her arms around me. I was where I wanted to be; right in my mom's arms.

"Welcome back, Gabi." Mom whispered as I pulled back and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks mom. Hey Joe." I stepped back to avoid me dropping Joe, who had decided to run into my arms.

This is exactly where I wanted to be; with my family. I smiled at Troy as the excitement from our families overtook us.

_And I feel just like I'm living  
someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
when everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not come along with me  
This was not your dream  
but you always believed in me... _

Another winter day  
Has come and gone away  
in either Paris or Rome  
and I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
still feel alone  
Let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know  
Let me go home

I've had my run  
baby, I'm done  
I've gotta go home

Let me go home

It'll all be alright,  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

_

* * *

_**  
The song is "Home" by Michael Buble. Christmas time is upon us; I'm so excited for this. Feedback would be amazing. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!!**


	56. Because You Loved Me

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**Saturday, December 16**__**th**__**, 2006 6:00 am**_

"What the hell are you doing?" Holding up his hands in innocence, Troy just grinned his adorable smile.

"I couldn't help it. Your mom said you were bored." I shook my head going back to my book.

"I'm not bored; I'm just relaxing and enjoying my time at home." I grinned.

He leaned over and captured me in a steamy, passionate kiss. I grinned against his lips as he made my head spin with another earth shattering kiss.

"Not in this household, children." Mom's voice caught us and I pulled back quickly. My eyes went to those of my mom's as I heard a thump on the floor.

Laughing so hard, I couldn't express the amusement I had. "You . . . . you just fell off the sofa." I choked out before falling into another fit of laughter.

A crimson, red blush crept over Troy's face as I continued to laugh. "Get it out. Ok Gabi, you've had your fun." Troy jumped back on the couch as I managed to can the laughter.

My laughter eventually subsided but as soon as I looked at his pouting face, I would let out a round of giggles before he shook his head and gave me the evil eye.

I looked over at him until he caught my eye. "Not that I love you being here, but why did you come over?"

His hand immediately flew to his heart before giving me a hurt expression. "I'm hurt Gabi."

I kissed the pout that crept across his face. "You're stalling. And don't think I haven't been catching onto your sneakiness." I pointed my finger in his face as he lightly bit it.

"Eww Troy. Are you trying to make me pissed off at you today?" I asked looking at him.

He grinned sheepishly and shook his head. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm not trying to piss you off. Actually, I've come to deliver some great news."

His sentence caught my attention as I raised my eyes in curiosity. "Sharpay called me to find out what you were doing today and I told her nothing so she said that you, Kelsi, her, and Taylor are all going shopping."

I could have killed him but his grin was too adorable for me to kill. I nodded my head and smiled. "That's great. What time are they coming over?"

"Actually they're waiting outside for you. You better get a move on." Troy said hurrying me.

"I swear, Bolton, I'm going to find out what you're up to." I glared at him before calling over my shoulder, "Go tell them I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

I walked into my room before settling on a pair of boot cut jeans and a white long sleeve with my denim jacket over the top. I ran a brush through my hair before slipping on my rings and bracelet. I shoved my feet into my clogs before walking downstairs.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart." Troy kissed me as I gave him a suspicious look.

"You're not off the hook yet sweetheart. I'm going to find out what you're being so sneaky about." Troy's eyes rose challenging me to find out.

I shook my head, grabbed my purse before walking out the door. I shook my head before seeing the girls standing there smiling.

"You don't look too happy." Sharpay looked at me as I shook my head.

"Oh I'm not. Troy's hiding something. Any idea what it could be?" I looked at the three girls who surrounded me.

"How do you know he's hiding something?" Taylor asked as the girls traded looks.

"He's sneaking around. He pushed me out of my own house. If he's talking on the phone, whenever I come into the room he immediately shuts it. He's just acting not the guy I fell in love with." I bit my lip from tearing up.

"Gabi he's probably just stressed from everything that's going on." Kelsi said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you're right." I still couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was happening.

I watched the girls trade looks before looking at them. "You don't think he's cheating do you?"

Immediately, the girls' jaws dropped before they choked out their responses. "Troy Bolton cheats on Gabriella Montez? Hell would have to freeze for that to happen." Taylor managed as I shook my head.

"I just have that feeling that he's hiding something from me and that's all I can think it is." A single tear drop fell down my face as I angrily wiped it away.

"Gabi Troy loves you to death. There's no way he would or could ever cheat on you." Sharpay tried calming me down as I shook my head.

"I'm just worried that . . ." I trailed off not wanting to bring up what I was really thinking.

"How about we go shopping and get your mind off your pain in the ass boyfriend?" Kelsi smiled as I laughed.

"Sounds good to me." We piled into Sharpay blue VW Beatle and headed to the mall.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  


_**Troy's POV**_

I watched her walk out the door and talk to the girls before they all piled into Sharpay's Beatle. I watched the car drive down the street before smiling at Anna Montez.

"My daughter is very observant, Troy. She's going to figure something's up." Anna smiled at me as I nodded.

"She's all ready suspicious." I put my hands in my back pocket before rocking back on my heels.

"Troy come have a seat. You seemed a little worried on the phone." Anna said patting the chair next to her.

"Actually I need to ask you something." I shook my head smiling a little.

"What you and Gabi did at Duke is your own business. I don't want to hear any of the stories." Anna shook her head as I laughed.

"It's nothing like that. Actually this is going to change Gabi's life." I placed both of my hands on the table and gave her a long look.

"Troy you and Gabi have been dating for almost a year. Just spit it out all ready." Anna shook her head as I laughed.

"All right. You know I love Gabi a lot." I started as Anna gave me a look to continue.

"I wanted to ask you . . ." I choked not being able to ask her mom the simple question.

She smiled waiting for me to ask her. "I wanted to ask for your permission to ask Gabi to marry me."

I held my breath while waiting for Anna's answer. The smile on her face was all I needed to see. "I was kinda hoping this was the reason you were shooing Gabi out of the house so quickly."

"And yes Troy you may ask Gabi. When are you planning it?" Anna asked me as I shook my head.

"I'm not going to say but it's coming up. I'm going to ask her when we go back to Duke sometime." I grinned.

"If you need me to do anything, let me know. Do your parents know?" Anna asked me.

"They know I was going to ask you but they don't know any of the details. Tess has been helping me out with most of the things." I grinned.

She leaned over and kissed me. "I know it's not official or anything, but welcome to the family Troy."

I grinned and shook my head. I had one down and another to ask but she wasn't getting asked the question until a couple of weeks later.

I heard my phone's ringtone before pulling it out and looking at the caller I.D. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"What's up?" I put the phone to my ear before hearing the other person on the phone talk.

"Troy? It's Sharpay. It seems we have a big problem on our hands." Sharpay hurriedly said.

"What's wrong?" I immediately thought of the worst.

"We were standing on the lawn talking and Gabi thinks you're cheating on her." Sharpay whispered.

"What? Where did she get that idea?" I yelled forgetting Anna Montez was sitting across from me.

I heard voices on the other line before Sharpay came back on. "She says you've been hiding stuff from her and you're sneaking around. That's what she thinks and I thought I would give you the heads up."

I shook my head before thinking about what to say. "Thanks Sharpay. I'll talk to Gabi tonight."

I hung up the phone before hearing Anna chuckle. "What's wrong?"

"Gabi think I'm cheating on her." I picked up my face and looked at her mom.

"Where did she get that idea?" Anna used the same words I used minutes before.

"She says I've been sneaking around and hiding stuff from her." I shook my head as Anna laughed.

"Now you've dug yourself a hole. It's going to take a miracle for you not to spill the beans to her."

I shook my head before trying to figure out what I would say to Gabi when I saw her next.

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  


_**6:00 pm**_

"Come on Gabi talk to me." I begged from the ground. I had been trying to talk to her for the past 45 minutes but she had shut her balcony doors and refused to see me.

'I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way.' I mumbled before starting to climb the tree.

After successfully jumping over the railing, I knocked on her door. I heard the music being turned down before the door swung open. Her face was wet from the tears she had cried and she had an angry look.

"What the hell do you want Bolton?" Her icy tone made goose bumps run up and down my arm.

"Look I'm sorry." I knew this was the first step for her to talk to me again.

She crossed her arms and gave me a long look. "Sorry for what?"

'Uh oh.' I cursed myself not knowing what I was sorry for. "Not talking to you?" I tried.

"Nice try Bolton but you're wrong." She moved to shut the balcony door before my hand flew out to stop it.

"Can I have five minutes of your undivided attention?" I pleaded looking at her.

She hesitated before looking into my blue eyes. She must have seen something in them because the next thing I knew I was sitting on her bed while she stood in front of me.

"Gabi I know I've been sneaking around and secretive but I'm planning something for you. You have to believe me." I reached for her hand but she quickly put both hands behind her back.

"Do you know what I've been thinking since we've been home?" Her icy tone returned as I saw her eyes soften at the sight of me.

When I didn't answer her, she continued. "My mind went and started playing tricks on me. The doubt started to settle in and I seriously thought for a minute, you were cheating on me. Troy Bolton the lunkhead basketball man who claims he loves me cheating. But I kept telling myself that you would never do that." More tears fell down her eyes as my heart broke in two.

"Gabi I love you; I know that might not mean much to you now, but it means the world to me. One day, I'm going to ask you to marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna wake up with you beside me every morning. I want to have kids with you. Most of all, I want to continue to love and grow old with you." I paused.

Her eyes soften and I saw her face soften at my little speech. "I would never, ever cheat on you Gabi. I love you too much to lose you like that." I took her hands in my hands.

"What are you planning?" That one question threw me for a loop even though I was semi expecting it.

I bit my lip as she looked at me expectantly. "It's part of your Christmas present. You'll find out in a couple of days."

"That's all it is?" Her eyes rose in suspicion.

"That's all Gabi. Your Christmas present is what I've been planning." If she ever found out I was lying, I would be a dead man four times over.

"I'm sorry but when you were sneaking around and hiding stuff from me, my mind starts playing tricks on me." Gabi fell into my arms as I hugged her.

"And I'm sorry for making you have those thoughts. I should have told you I was working on your Christmas present." I smiled before leaning over and kissing her.

I put so much passion into that kiss that when she pulled back, she had a dazed look on her face. She stood on her tip toes and kissed me back.

I picked her up bridal style and threw her on the bed before crawling in next to her. We continued to make out until she broke away. "So what are you getting me for Christmas?"

I shook my head knowing I would have to deal with this until Christmas morning. "I'm not telling you Gabi. You have nine days until Christmas; I think you can hold out for that long." I kissed her again before she sighed.

"I was this close." She held out her index finger and thumb about an inch apart as I laughed before kissing her mouth.

"No you weren't." She pulled me in a kiss as she giggled against my lips.

"Don't argue with me Bolton." She kissed me again before I started nodding my head.

"Yes ma'me." I was glad our fight was over and at least she was talking to me, though not much talking was happening.

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me 

* * *

**The song is "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion. Feedback would be most appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!!!**


	57. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

_**Many thanks to Justacrush for her help on this chapter!!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**Monday, December 18**__**th**__**, 2006 9:00 am**_

"Don't go." I whimpered while watching Troy walk around his room. I had been crying all morning long knowing that Troy was leaving me later this afternoon.

He sighed before putting the last shirt in his suitcase. "Gabi you know if I didn't have to I wouldn't go but this is my scholarship we're talking about."

I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted some more. Troy watched my every movement with a pain expression on his face.

"Gabi." He said my name quietly as I looked over at him. "Come here."

I took his outstretched hand as he pulled me closer to his side. He kissed the top of my head before leveling his eyes with mine. "Listen to me. It's only three days. You and I have been separated long than that."

"But I'm here and you're there. I'm missing two important basketball games." I pouted as he smiled and shook his head.

"You'll be at the other games. We're playing two easy teams. And as soon as the game in New York is over, I'm flying right back here. Then we'll be together for the rest of break." He promised as I nodded.

"Now give me one of your famous smiles." He gave me a look which I shot back at him.

"Gabi I'm not letting you go until you give me a killer smile." His stern voice came out as I giggled.

I tried to smile but my mind kept going back to what was going to happen in a few hours. I smiled but Troy shook his head.

"Not good enough, Gabi. What do I have to do to make you smile? And it can't be not go." Troy looked down at me.

I shrugged my shoulders as the light bulb clicked over his head. He quickly dipped me before kissing me passionately on the lips. My head spun. He pulled back as quickly as he kissed me and grinned.

Seeing him grin, caused me to smile the brightest smile ever. He laughed and clapped his hands. "There you go Gabi. Now I want you to think of that moment every time you're missing me and smile. Can you do that?" Troy asked.

I nodded my head as he pulled me into a hug. He kissed my cheek before kissing the top of my head. "I love you, Gabi. I'll come back; I promise."

The comfort and security I felt while he hugged me calmed me down some but I knew I would be a mess by the time we made it to the airport.

_All my bags are packed  
I'm ready to go  
I'm standing here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
But the dawn is breaking  
It's early morn  
The taxis waiting  
He's __blowing his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome  
I could die_

_**2:00 pm**_

_Flight 219 to Raleigh-Durham, North Carolina is now boarding. All passengers are asked to be present at the gate. First class guests can now board the plane._

When the flight attendants voice rang out through the airport, I tightened my grip on Troy's hand and felt a grim look spread across my face. We were sitting next to each other in the hard, plastic airport chairs just waiting for Troy's plane to leave.

"So . . ." I frowned. "That's you." He stood up and grabbed his duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder. His usual sparkling blue eyes had a tinge of grey, signaling his depression about leaving.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess I should get going." We stared out the huge glass window, eyeing the plane that was about to separate us for three days. "What are you going to do the three days I'm gone?"

He was avoiding the subject, but I was grateful. "I don't know. Probably shopping, baking, decorating . . . you know . . . the usual." Pulling my jacket closer around my chest, I let my eyes fall to the floor and found interest in the pattern of the carpet.

"Gabriella . . ." His strong hand pushed my chin up so I could look into his eyes. Tears were springing from the corners of both mine and his. "I don't want to do this either, but I have to go."

"I know . . . I'll be okay." It was unbelievable, yes, but I didn't want my misery to ruin his concentration on the game the next night. "I promise, I'll be okay."

"No you won't."

I blushed and then looked back down to my shoes. "Okay, I won't. But please don't feel bad for leaving. I'll keep myself busy and eventually be okay."

"Gabi . . ." We stood there together for some time, watching fellow passengers collect their bags, turn in their tickets and board the plane. Every couple and family seemed to be excited about getting on the plane, probably going home for the holidays. Troy and I, on the other hand, were not.

_This is a final call for all passengers boarding flight 219 to Raleigh- Durham, North Carolina. The plane will leave in 4 minutes. _

"You've got to go." As I finished, our hands released and he turned towards me. That sad look on his face made it seem like life was going to end once he boarded that plane.

"I love you." He smiled, for the first time that day. "I'll come back as soon as I can. I'll win the game, and then come home."

I let a small smile escape, but with that came several unwanted tears. Troy swept his hand across my face, leaned over and kissed me on the lips. That was enough to hold onto.

"Call me everyday?" I begged.

"Two or three times, at least." He swept me up in a hug and twirled me around, squeezing my tiny frame. "I love you Gabriella. I'll see you soon."

"We just got back in town, you can't leave." My face was now covered with tears as I watched him walk towards an angry looking gate agent looking for his ticket.

He stopped. "I won't go if you don't want me too."

"Sir, you have to get on the plane. We're departing in one minute." The flight attendant warned, but Troy didn't pay any attention. He walked back over to me, grabbed my hands and stared longingly at me.

"Just tell me," he whispered. "And I won't go."

I shook my head 'no,' and wiped away those tears. This was time to be brave, I told myself. "No, Troy. You have to go. I_ want_ you to go."

"I love you," he kissed me one last time. In the background the flight attendant was yelling for him to board the plane.

"I love you too." My heart dropped and I felt a lump form in the back of my throat. He was walking backwards, sending kisses in my direction. "Come home, soon, please?"

"I'll be here for Christmas, I promise." He handed the agent his ticket, which she took grudgingly. In haste, I rushed over to the rope that blocked off passengers from family, and blew a kiss at him.

"_I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me. We'll have snow and mistletoe and candles on the tree_." Troy's voice filled the airport, more tears fell down my face and the realization kicked in that he was really leaving.

I waved at him, blew several kisses and watched as he walked slowly down the ramp to the plane. When I couldn't see him anymore, I rushed over to the large window and stared at the airplane, trying to see Troy's face through one of the tiny plane windows.

Finally, minutes later, the plane pulled away and began its descent to North Carolina. Tears streaming down my face, I watched Troy leave me until Christmas.

"_Christmas eve, will find you. Where the love light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas. If only in my dreams_." Even though he wasn't there to listen, I sang back to Troy. Hoping his trip would go by fast and he would be in my arms again soon.

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go_

_**6:00 pm**_

"Gabi dinner's ready." Mom stood in the doorway of the living room and gave me a look.

I turned and saw the concern on her face. "I'm not hungry mom."

"Gabi . . ." Mom said quietly before coming and sitting next to me. "Troy wouldn't want you to mope around the entire time he's gone. Besides you know, he's going to ask you what you did all day long."

I shook my head all ready missing him even though I just saw him four hours ago. I looked at the clock knowing his plane should be touching down just about now.

I looked at mom and smiled a little. "I'm not in the mood to eat."

"All right Gabi. I'll keep a plate warm for you." Mom pushed off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

My mind drifted to the last time Troy and I had said goodbye to each other. It was the time I went to New York to visit my grandparents.

"Gabi . . ." mom called softly holding an object in her hand. "Phone's for you."

I leaped out of the couch and was over to her side in an instant. She handed the phone to be before going back to the kitchen. I walked onto the porch before placing the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered it with a little too much excitement that caused the person on the other line to laugh.

"Did you miss me, sweet girl?" Troy's soothing voice came over the line as I smiled.

"You have no idea. How was your trip?" I curled my feet under me as the swing gently swung back and forth.

He sighed as I imagined him sitting in his dorm room. I imagined him sitting at his desk looking at the pictures of him and I we had set up. "It was long. I thought about you the entire flight. What about you? What have you been doing?"

I smiled knowing he was going to ask me that question. I stayed quiet which he immediately picked up on. "Gabi don't tell me you stayed inside all day."

"I did. I spent the day looking at pictures of us and remembering all the good times we've had." I watched the kids run down the street while listening to Troy breath over the phone.

"Promise me you'll get out and do something fun with our friends. I'll be home in a few days." He promised as I smiled.

"I will. Now tell me what's happening in North Carolina." I changed the subject as he started talking about one of our favorite things.

"Chad, Dustin, Matt, and I are hanging out at Charlie's tonight." Troy said as I rolled my eyes.

Charlie's was a popular hangout in Raleigh where all the kids from Duke hung out. It had pool tables and pinball machines. It was a cool place with the best pizza in North Carolina, or so Troy says.

"That'll be fun. Tell the guys I say hi." I told him as I imagined him nodding his head.

"I will. Olivia and Bella both say hi. They came back for the game here but they're not coming to the New York one." Troy explained as I smiled.

"Tell them I say hi back. I love you." I randomly said as I heard the happiness in his voice.

"Aww baby I love you too. It feels weird being back and not having you with me."

We stayed on the phone talking until 8 o'clock when he had lights out. I kissed him over the phone and promised him I would be watching the next night.

_There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I tell you now, they don't mean a thing  
Every place I go, I'll think of you  
Every song I sing, I'll sing for you  
__  
So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go_

_Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time  
Let me kiss you  
Then close your eyes  
I'll be on my way  
Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times, I won't have to say_

_

* * *

_**There were two songs in this chapter. The one Gabi and Troy were singing was "I'll Be Home For Christmas" by Bing Crosby and the one that was featured for the chapter name is "Leaving on a Jet Plane" by John Denver. Feedback would be appreciated and loved!!!!**


	58. Home For Christmas

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

_**Many thanks to Justacrush for her help on this chapter!!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**Wednesday, December 20**__**th**__**, 2006 8:00 pm**_

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay screeched as we all laughed.

To cheer me up from my misery without Troy, my friends decided that we were in need of a movie party. They had brought over all the food and ingredients to have a proper party.

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about." I grinned in Sharpay's direction as her eyes went wide.

"No, Gabi I'm begging you; don't bring it up." Sharpay face was priceless as I laughed.

"Am I hearing this correctly? The ice princess is begging me not to say something." Shock and amusement laced my voice as Ryan and Zeke both laughed.

"That's gotta be a first sis. I never thought I would hear you beg." Ryan shook his head as we all laughed.

Ryan, Lauren, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, and I were hanging out in my basement. The only two people missing were currently in New York practicing for tomorrow's game.

"You're missing him huh?" Lauren's question broke my thoughts as I nodded.

"Yeah I am. It's hard especially since it's so close to Christmas." I tried to smile as Taylor hugged me.

"They'll be home tomorrow and then we'll be together for the rest of break." Taylor happily said as I smiled.

"That's the only thing that's keeping me going. Enough about those two, how's Christmas break treating you." I changed the subject while listening to everyone's responses.

We kept the conversation light and airy while not really watching the movie that was playing on the screen. I laughed and shook my head thinking back to how I acted the day we arrived in Albuquerque. Really, I had nothing to worry about because when I saw our friends again, it was like nothing had changed.

"You're in lala land again." Ryan interrupted my thoughts as I smiled.

"I was just thinking." I watched the group exchange looks with each other before giving me a glare.

"You were just in Bolton land." Zeke joked as I glared at him.

"Or not." I smiled for a minute before continuing my thought. "I was thinking back to the day Troy and I landed in Albuquerque. I was so nervous." I said before Taylor cracked up laughing.

"This is good. You have to tell them this." Taylor nodded her head as I glared at her.

"What happened that day?" Kelsi asked me as I shook my head at how silly I was being.

"I was so nervous that day. I was worried that our friendships would be strained or damaged since we hadn't seen each other since October." Lauren and Sharpay traded looks as did Jason and Kelsi.

"We told you we weren't being dumb." Sharpay and Lauren said together before slapping their boyfriends.

"Wait you guys felt the same?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah we did. Zeke and Ryan just shrugged it off but Sharpay and I were worried about our friendships." Lauren told me as I smiled.

"Troy just told me that everything was going to be fine and everything would work itself out." I shook my head.

"Gabi?" Joe called as I turned and looked behind me. "What's up little brother?"

"There's something upstairs for Taylor." He said looking past me at my friend.

"My parents are the only ones that know I'm here." Taylor shrugged her shoulders before getting up.

We hung back and gave Joe a look. "Chad's upstairs."

My mouth dropped open and a little glimmer of hope flip flopped in my stomach. Maybe Troy would be coming home tonight like Chad did. The girls squealing broke me of my thoughts. I followed everyone as we walked upstairs.

I smiled seeing Taylor in Chad's arms and both of them laughing. She kissed him again as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Welcome home." Sharpay, Lauren, and Kelsi squealed as I grinned. I stood there, quietly, listening to the clatter and commotion in the entry way of the house.

I let my friends have a moment while I hung back. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Joe coming closer to me. "What's wrong Gabi?"

"I'm just missing Troy; that's all." I said looking at him as he gave me a hug.

He smiled and shook his head. "He'll be home before you know it." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry before smiled at him. "I hope you're right, Joe."

Chad caught my eye before excusing himself from Lauren and Sharpay. He came closer to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Those are from Troy. He couldn't get a plane home."

Emotions clogged my throat as I felt tears rush to my eyes before nodding my head. "What are you doing home?"

"There is a major snow storm in New York. They cancelled the tournament." Chad said looking at me sadly.

I stayed quiet before he gave me another hug. "He asked me to give this to you."

I took the lime green envelope from his hands before going into the living room. I sat on the overstuff chair before turning the envelope over in my fingers. _Gabi_ was written on the front of the envelope in his messy handwriting.

"Gabi are you coming?" Kelsi looked into the living room as I smiled.

"I'll be down in a minute." She nodded her head before walking down the steps.

I heard the commotion leave the entry way and eventually move down the stairs towards the basement. I waited until it was quiet before ripping open the envelope and taking out the turquoise piece of paper. I gently unfolded it. I smiled when I saw his familiar handwriting staring back at me.

_Gabi,_

_Sorry it's so messy. I wish you could be in my arms right now but that's not going to happen. I tried getting a flight home tonight but I didn't have any luck. Chad did so this is why you're reading this._

_I love you and I'll try my best to get home as soon as I can. I love you, princess._

_All my love,_

_  
Troy_

I wiped the tears off my face before looking up at the picture of us at Prom last year. Mom had claimed that was her favorite picture of the two of us and deemed it had to have a place on the mantel.

"Gabi where is everyone?" Mom came into the room and gave me a look.

"They're downstairs. Sorry I needed a moment." I shook my head while drying my tears.

She gave me a concern look before sitting down next to me. "What's got you all in a mess?"

I handed her the note before she read. She smiled before handing the note back to me. "He'll be back before you know."

"I know but I just miss him. I'm being a baby, I know." She smiled and patted my knee.

"Being in love is a wonderful thing. And for the record, you're not being a baby. You just miss being around him. We all understand." Mom smiled.

"Thanks mom. I'm going back downstairs." Mom nodded before I pushed myself off the couch and walked downstairs to rejoin my friends.

"Did it make you cry that much?" Chad joked as I laughed and shook my head.

"Not really." I trailed off before turning my attention to the screen.

I smiled watching Twinkle Towne on the screen. I forgot someone had taped it and given us all a copy. "Where did you guys find this?"

Sharpay and Ryan grinned. "We were going through your movies looking for a good one and decided to put this on."

I laughed while watching Troy and I dance on the stage to "Breaking Free". Life was so carefree back when we were juniors in high school.

"Our lives were so simple back then." Taylor sighed as I agreed.

"We didn't have to make real decisions; all we did was go to school and hung out with each other." Lauren and I laughed before the others joined in.

We turned our attention to the TV and just sat there watching and remembering the good times we had in high school.

_Crossing the ocean with my window view  
thinking of the times I spent with you  
When I close my eyes and see the family  
Making out their wish list all dressed up for Christmas  
On my own for too many years  
I miss the happiness I miss the tears_

_When I close my eyes and I'm all alone  
I think of all the love we shared  
When I need a friend or a helping hand  
I know that you will all be there  
I've been gone for so many holidays  
But you can light the fire_

_**8:00 pm**_

"Gabi?" I turned and looked at Sharpay who just smiled. "Can we get some more snacks?"

"Yeah let me go get them." I grabbed the bowls before running upstairs.

I made my way around the kitchen before feeling like I was being watched. "Mom, Joe this isn't funny."

I heard a very familiar laugh before stopping what I was doing. The hope flutter in my stomach again as I put the bag of chips down before walking towards the entry way.

"Troy?" I asked thinking I might have imagined it. "Troy are you here?"

I stopped dead in my tracks seeing the sweetest picture in front of me. Troy and Joe were laughing about something only the two of them would understand. Tears clogged my eyes as Troy locked eyes with me.

"Gabi . . ." He trailed off as I ran into his arms. He picked me up and hugged me as I cried tears of joy.

"I told ya I'd be home for Christmas." I giggled at that statement before leaning over and pressing my lips firmly to his.

Trying to get my crying under control, I pulled back and kissed Troy. My salty tears mixed with my strawberry lip-gloss I had put on hours before. Troy pulled back and smiled at me. He used his thumb to wipe away the stray tears that had fallen.

"I missed you so much." He put his forehead to mine before sighing deeply. He put my back on my feet before handing over a dozen of red roses.

"Oh Troy they're beautiful." I leaned forward and smelled their sweet scent before looking up at him. "Thank you."

Realization hit me before I leaned over and punched Troy. His jaw dropped as I grinned. "You lied."

"It's called a surprise Gabi. Chad and I worked together to surprise you and Taylor."

I face fell as he smiled and kissed me again. "This morning you made it seem like you weren't coming home until tomorrow after the game."

"This morning I didn't know the tournament was cancelled. They didn't make that decision until 2 o'clock this afternoon. Chad and I both went to the airport and got on the same flight." Troy grinned.

"So what did you do in the hour between when Chad came in and you surprised me?" I raised my eyes in suspicion

"I went home and dropped all my crap off. I said hi to my parents, Tess, Aaron, Drew, and Abby before coming over here." He picked me up again just loving the feeling of me in his arms.

"I really did miss you." I stared deep into his crystal blue eyes as he smiled.

"And I missed you too darlin'. I wanted so badly to come in here and surprise you when Chad did but I knew it wouldn't be the best time." He smiled.

"Well you're here and that's all that matters. Come help me." I took his hand in mine before leading him back to the kitchen.

I put the roses in a vase with water before we finished filling the bowls. Troy picked up three of the bowls while I picked up two of them. I put my finger to my lip before walking into the basement where everyone was. "About time Gabi. What took you so long?"

"Just a little make out session." I grinned taking my seat as everyone's eyes but Chad's were on mine.

"Make out session? What is Troy going to say about it?" Lauren asked with wide eyes.

I looked behind me at Troy's grinning face. He cleared his throat before stepping into the light. "He's going to say he enjoyed it just as much as his girlfriend."

I laughed as the girls' mouths dropped open one by one. Troy came and sat by me as excitement started up again. I reached over and turned on the light as we ignored the movie.

"So what did you guys plan this?" Ryan, Zeke, and Jason looked between Troy and Chad.

Troy and Chad exchanged looks before Troy looked at me and Taylor. "We found at 2 o'clock that they were canceling the tournament. Chad and I headed to the airport and got flights."

"We talked on the flight that I was going to surprise Taylor first and then Troy would come in to surprise Gabi. Troy wrote up the note on the cab ride from the airport." Chad grinned as Taylor and I shook heads.

Nodding his head, Troy picked up and continued the story. "So the cab dropped Chad off here before it took me home. I chilled with my family for a little bit before heading over here."

I smiled before squeezing his hand. "I was standing in the kitchen getting the snacks before hearing his laughter. I walked out and saw him standing with Joe and ran into his arms."

The girls all awed while the guys just rolled their eyes. "Are you happy he's home now?" Sharpay looked over at me with a grin.

"So happy and he's home now for good." I smile before leaning into Troy's embrace.

We hung out until we couldn't keep our eyes open. After saying good bye to everyone, Troy and I fell asleep on the couch, comfortable in each other's arms.

_Cause this year, I'll be home for Christmas day  
I see the children playing in the snow  
Precious memories that I used to know  
When I see the love, in the lovers eye  
Always there to teach us, the real meaning of Christmas  
On my own, for too many years  
I miss the happiness, i miss the tears_

_It doesn't matter, how grown you think you are  
Something happens to ya  
when you see that shinning star_

_

* * *

_

**The song is "Home For Christmas" by NSYNC. Feedback would be great. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!!!**


	59. We Need a Little Christmas

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

_**Many thanks to Justacrush for her help on this chapter!!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**Thursday, December 21**__**st**__**, 2006 11:00 am**_

"JOE! Get the door." I yelled while standing in the kitchen trying to clean it up from breakfast.

He came into the kitchen chewing on an apple giving me a disgusting look. "What do I look like?"

"Either you clean up the kitchen or go answer the door. Quit being a pain in the ass." I growled glaring over at him.

"Children stop arguing. Besides I all ready got the door." Mom came into the room. Taylor came behind her with a smile on her face.

I reached over and smacked Joe's arm before turning back to the dishes. "Gabriella." Mom scolded as Taylor grinned.

"He deserved it mom. I'm just giving him what he deserves." I closed the dishwasher before looking over at Taylor.

"Ready to start making cookies?" Taylor rubbed her hands together as I grinned.

I heard the backdoor open before leaning back and seeing who was coming through the door. "Now I am. You guys are late."

Troy came into the kitchen with a gentle roll of his eyes. "We're right on time. My watch says 11:00."

"That watch is also running ten minutes slow." I looked over at him with a grin.

He gave me a look which I wholeheartedly threw back at him. Chad and Taylor laughed at us as we shook our heads. "Ready to make cookies?"

"Oh joy." Chad twirled his finger around in the air. "Watch it bubba." Taylor threw her hand across his chest as Chad looked wounded.

I walked behind the counter and took out all the ingredients before setting them on the counter. Taylor and I exchanged looks.

"You mean we're going to make them?" Troy and Chad traded looks before looking at us with shock laced in their voices.

"No, Chad. We're going to sit here and watch all of the ingredients magically combine themselves and form perfect little cookies. And then they'll levitate right over there to the oven. Isn't that amazing?" Taylor and I slapped hands at her comeback.

He just rolled his eyes before looking over at Troy. "Are we going to put up with this?"

"Hey man I'm not getting involved. I've learned to keep my shut mouth." Troy held up his hands and smiled.

Taylor and I started mixing the ingredients while Troy and Chad looked on. "How about you guys do the sugar cookies while we work on the gingersnaps?"

I handed the recipe to Chad as Troy read over his shoulder. Taylor and I traded looks while she added the flour to the mixture. "Are you sure you two can handle it?"

Troy looked up at my question and grinned. "We'll just see who has the best cookies at the end."

"Guarantee it won't be you guys." Taylor mumbled as I giggled.

"What was that missy?" Chad's eyes rose at the mumbling.

"Oh nothing. Just that you're cookies are not going to measure up to ours." Taylor grinned at the guys. I nodded my head as the guys' jaws dropped at that comment.

Troy and Chad's eyes rose as if challenging us to a dare. "How about we bring the wages up a little?

"What do you have in mind?" Taylor asked as I shook my head.

"I'm not betting you two anything." I shook my head holding my ground.

"Come on Gabi. We're going to win!" Taylor whispered furiously as I rolled my eyes.

"So?" I asked as she pulled me over to her side and whispered in my ear.

I grinned as we faced the guys. "Ok we'll bet. The stakes are the losers have to clean up and the winners get to pick the movie we watch afterwards."

"Sounds good to us. You have yourself a proper bet." Troy, Chad, Taylor, and I exchanged handshakes before getting to work.

We set to work making all of our own batches of cookies. Joe came into the kitchen and raised his eyes at us.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Joe looked over at Troy and Chad and just shook his head.

"We're settling a bet." I didn't look up from mixing.

"Interesting. I'm not going to ask." Joe walked back out of the kitchen.

Taylor and I continued working on our cookies and in no time we had the cookies scooped onto cookies sheets. "Done!"

Chad and Troy's mouths dropped open as we grinned. "You can't be done yet."

"Sorry babe; we're done." Taylor and I slapped hands before watching mom come into the room.

"What's up mom?" I perched myself on the edge of the counter as mom gave me the evil eye.

"Gabi get down. I need someone to run to the store for me." Mom said handing me a list.

"Taylor and I'll go. Will you keep an eye on the cookies?" I looked over at her with a smile.

Mom nodded her head before getting a twenty out of her purse before Taylor and I got ready to go. "Those cookies better be done by the time we get home."

Taylor and I headed out of the house on our way to the store. We giggled about how the guys weren't going to have the best cookies.

_Haul out the holly  
Put up the tree before my spirit falls again  
Fill up the stocking  
I may be rushing things, but deck the halls again now _

For we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute  
Candles in the window  
Carols at the spinet

_**Troy's POV**_

"Man we're screwed." Chad looked at me as soon as the girls were out of the house.

"I know. We can't lose this. There's no way I'm cleaning up the kitchen and sitting through some chick flick." I shook my head hoping an idea would come to mind.

"Hey what was Zeke doing today?" Chad asked as the light bulb clicked on.

He turned to me with a smile on his face. "Nothing."

"Let's call him." I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

The conversation was short with a promise that he would be right over. Chad and I were quite proud of our idea.

The knock on the door caught our attention. "Man you're about to save our butts."

Zeke grinned while coming into the kitchen. "What's the bet about?"

I rolled my eyes before looking over at our friend hopefully. "Cleaning the kitchen and sitting through the winner's pick for a movie."

"Let me guess you don't want to sit through a chick flick?" I nodded as he laughed.

"So what kind of cookies do you have to make?" Zeke clapped his hands together.

"Sugar but we're clueless." Zeke nodded his head before grabbing the ingredients we would need.

"You two stand there and touch nothing." Zeke gave us a look which we both nodded at.

Chad and I watched in amazement as he got to work and in no time we scooped the cookies onto the cookie sheets. We put them into the oven and sat back relaxing knowing that we had the bet in the bag.

_Yes, we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute  
It hasn't snowed a single flurry  
But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry _

So climb down the chimney  
Turn on the brightest string of light I've ever seen  
Slice up the fruitcake  
It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough

For I've grown a little leaner  
Grown a little colder  
Grown a little sadder  
Grown a little older

_**2:00 pm (Gabi's POV)**_

"Well boys it smells good in here." I came into the kitchen while dropping bags on the kitchen table.

"We'll take that as a compliment." Troy grinned as I looked over at the counter where the cookies were cooling.

My eyes went wide when I saw the cookies in different Christmas shapes and fully decorated. I whistled while the guys looked proud of themselves.

"Wow you guys went all out. I'll give you presentation points but let's see how good they taste." I called my mom and Joe and asked them to come into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Joe asked as I grinned at them.

"We want you guys to taste test the cookies and tell us which ones taste better." I pointed to the two set of cookies.

I held my breath while they broke a sugar cookie in half before tasting it. Joe and mom both nodded their heads before taking the gingersnap and doing the same.

They looked between Taylor, Troy, Chad, and I before looking at each other. "Now they're both good but the sugar cookies are better tasting."

Anger crossed my face as my eyes narrowed at Chad and Troy celebrating. "What the hell? You two were struggling when we left the house."

"Are you accusing us of cheating?" Troy's voice show disbelieve at me.

"You better believe I am. Tell me, Troy, what's your little secret?" I gave him my evil eye while smiling.

"I . . . uh . . . don't have a . . . secret." Troy swallowed loudly as I smiled.

Taylor and I traded looks before I walked closer to Troy. I ran my finger down the middle of his chest before looking straight into his eyes.

"I want you to look me in the eyes and I want to hear it from you that you did not cheat, Troy Alexander." I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot impatiently.

Troy looked helplessly over at Chad who just grinned and shook his head. "You're on your own buddy."

Troy mumbled something incoherent under his breath as my eyes rose. "I'm waiting Bolton."

"Chad and I did not cheat, Montez." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot to mimic me.

I looked into his crystal blue eyes and grinned. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before leaning over to his ear. "You're also lying."

He pulled back and looked at me. "I am not." His natural defenses kicked in as I shook my head.

"Then look at me and tell me the truth. You're lying, sweetheart." I looked over at Taylor, Chad, Joe, and my mom who were all trying not to laugh.

"I . . . uh . . . damn this is hard." He cussed under his breath while I looked at him amused.

"What my man is trying to say is that we didn't cheat or have anyone come over to the house while you two were away." Chad stepped in as I looked over at Chad.

I looked at Chad who instinctively looked at Troy. They locked eyes as I figured out what the two of them were hiding.

"Who came over to the house?" I looked between the two of the guilty party.

"Gabi no one came over to the house. Now will you drop it? You're being a sore loser." Troy came and took my hands in his.

"Um . . . I'll drop this when you look me in the eyes and say that you didn't have anyone in the house." I raised my eyes and gave him a look.

"I can't do that." Troy shuffled his feet nervously as I spotted his cell phone on the table.

Chad saw my eyes divert to the phone and before he could warn Troy, I grabbed Troy's cell phone off the table and scanned through the recent calls. My eyes widened when I saw Zeke's phone number. I pressed ok before my eyes fell on the time in which they called.

"You called Zeke at 12:30 which was the time Taylor and I left for the store. Troy Bolton, you lied." I slammed the phone shut with a bang.

My eyes narrowed on the two culprits as Taylor joined my side. "Gabi our cookies sucked."

Taylor and I both laughed before shaking our head. "That's your excuse. It was supposed to be a contest to see who could do the best cookies. Not have our friend, the baker, come and make them for you."

I shook my head and looked at Troy's sad face. "It's not going to work, Bolton."

He took my hands in his before kissing me lightly on the lips. I looked over and saw Chad doing the same to Taylor. "I'm sorry. We wanted you guys to have good cookies."

Taylor looked over at me as I grinned and pulled back. "Now you two have the luxury to clean the mess in the kitchen while Taylor and I relax and pick a thrilling movie for the four of us to watch."

We kissed our boyfriends before going down to the basement. As soon as we were comfortable on the couch, we bursted out in laughter. "Can you believe they called Zeke?" Taylor shook her head still laughing.

"I should have known something like that would happen. Now we can throw that in their face." I giggled before walking over to the movie cabinet.

"What should we make them watch?" I turned and looked at her.

"The girlie-ish movie you have." Taylor grinned as I scanned through the movie titles.

"Well I have "How to Loose a Guy in 10 Days", "A Walk to Remember" and "The Notebook"." I grinned as she shook her head.

"The Notebook" by a long shot." Taylor smiled as we saw the guilty guys come down the stairs.

"We brought cookies with hot chocolate." Troy announced as him and Chad came into the room.

"So what's on the theatre's schedule for today?" Chad asked sitting by Taylor.

"Um . . . a classic romantic movie. The Notebook." I said as Troy and Chad both groaned.

"Don't complain. But I do have one piece of advice for you." Taylor said looking over at Chad and Troy.

"What's that?" Chad asked lacing his fingers with his girlfriend.

"Learn how to make cookies." Taylor said before breaking a cookie in two and popping a piece into her mouth.

She and I both laughed before watching the movie. I snuggled against Troy's chest while my eyes were on the movie. He kissed my forehead as I sighed longingly at the movie.

_And I need a little angel  
Sitting on my shoulder  
Need a little Christmas now _

For we need a little music  
Need a little laughter  
Need a little singing  
Ringing through the rafter

And we need a little snappy  
"Happy ever after"  
Need a little Christmas now


	60. Rocking Around the Christmas Tree

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

_**Many thanks to Justacrush for her help on this chapter!! You're an amazing writer and I'm glad you've helped me with so many of these chapters. I appreciate your input and feedback and if anyone is looking for amazings strories, check out her two. They're great!!! Once again, thank you for your help!!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**Thursday, December 21**__**st**__**, 2006 6:00 pm**_

_Rocking around the Christmas tree_

_At the Christmas party hops_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see every couple tries to stop_

"Gabriella, doll! I'm so glad you made it!" With a glass held to her lips, Sharpay wrapped one arm around my neck and embraced me in an awkward hug.

"I told you I'd be here. Did you think I'd honestly miss this?" Taking the time to admire Sharpay's outfit, I was almost star struck at how . . . shiny . . . she was. Granted, her clothing choice was a little extreme for me, but today . . . it would be extreme for Cher. She was wearing a sleeveless tight red dress that hugged every curve of her body and fell just above her knee. The dress had so much silver glitter on it that it was almost flashier than the Christmas tree that was sitting in the corner of the Evan's living room.

Moving through the doorway, I got a chance to steal a few glances around the room before my rather charming boyfriend came over to me and wrapped his arm around my back.

"Sharpay's dress if awful," he whispered in my ear. Troy smelled of a mixture of cologne and a hot shower. "I'm sorry, but no one can pull that off."

I looked at him curiously. "Since when did you become so interested in fashion?"

He blushed, turning a brighter shade of red than Sharpay's dress. "I'm not. I'm just saying -- if I didn't already know this was a tacky Christmas party, I would have guessed by that." Troy bent his eyes and peered at Sharpay.

"Oh stop. What would you do if I was dressed in something like that?"

"Well, I'd have to immediately rip it off of you." Pulling me through them mass of people, who were presumably Mr. and Mrs. Evan's friends, Troy led me down two sets of stairs to the basement where the "young adults" party was being held.

Taylor was the first person to greet me as I walked through the doorway. "Oh, Gabi. You look awesome!" I ran over and gave her a hug, as usual, and then we took time to admire each others outfits.

This year's holiday party was a "Holly Jolly Tacky Christmas." However, Sharpay was the only one who really took note of the theme, as everyone was dressed in their regular, festive attire. I myself had on a pair of grey trouser pants and a satin red shirt. Everyone else looked pretty much the same, wearing nice dress clothes that we would otherwise where to church.

"Hey Kelsi," I acknowledged the rest of my friends who were sitting dispersed around the basement. A shiny Christmas tree was sitting in the middle of the room and tables of food and snacks were lining the walls. "Zeke, Jason . . . Chad."

I stopped when I looked over and my bush- haired friend. Were those antlers poking up from beneath his afro?

I didn't even have to ask, because Taylor was already commenting on her boyfriends head gear. "Chad decided he wanted to be Rudolph, so he went out and bought antlers."

"Listen, Gabs. They sing." And then out of now where, Chad's head began humming a very awkward tune to 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.'

"That's . . . great, Chad." I giggled, before finding a spot on the couch next to my boyfriend who waiting patiently for me to come over.

The gang and I spent some time laughing and cutting up before Sharpay burst into the room, excited, with her arms full of presents. "Alright guys! It's white elephant time!"

Jumping off the couch, we found our designated spots on the floor and sat around in a semi-awkward circle, waiting for the most memorable time of the holidays.

"Okay. Everyone knows the drill." Sharpay instructed, passing a present out to each of us. She held a timer in her hand, wound the dial and then in a hurry, we tossed the nicely wrapped boxes towards each other, hoping to receive a gift that might be practical… or even better, useful.

When the buzzer went off, everyone held their breath and nervously began tearing at their paper. Ryan, as usual, was the first person to scream in disappointment at his gift.

"Basketball wax?" He bellowed. "What in God's name am I going to do with basketball wax?"

"Um . . ." I grinned before the attention was drawn to me. I shook my head when no ideas came to mind.

"Since you opened your mouth, you get to go next Gabi." Sharpay was definitely not hiding her excitement for her little game.

I eagerly tore through my wrapped present and faked shock when I saw a pair of black basketball shorts sitting in front of me with a 14 on the leg. "Man I've been looking everywhere for those!" I said jokingly.

Troy turned towards me and said "Babe, you are the only one I would ever want in my shorts!" The group laughed light heartedly over the comment.

"Ok who goes next?" Ryan said, interrupting mine and Troy's moment.

"I guess I'll go next." Taylor sighed before ripping into her tacky dancing bear wrapping paper.

When she revealed her gift, mine, Lauren, Kelsi, and Taylor's mouths all dropped while the guy's hooted and hollered. "Are those what I think those are?" Chad asked, his voice definitely signaled excitement.

Lauren turned to me with a giant grin on her face. "Someone has been spending a little too much time in the Victoria Secret." Taylor just grinned and held up her lingerie proudly.

The guys whistled their approval while the girl's shoved their respected boyfriends. "Leave Taylor alone." I narrowed my eyes and looked at the guys.

After mumbling their apologizes, we continued on with the game.

"Lauren why don't you go next?" Winking at me, I knew Sharpay had something up her sleeve. The blonde practically opened the gift for Lauren.

"What did you get Lauren?" I asked looking at my friend, hoping it wasn't something too embarrassing.

"I'm going to kill you Sharpay." Lauren looked up at Sharpay with fire in her eyes. Sharpay held her hands up in innocence and backed away slowly.

"Now remember, Lauren this is all in good fun." For a second, I almost thought Sharpay was afraid of Lauren's rage.

Soon, we realized that it was all fun and games. "You're evil." Lauren pointed her finger in Sharpay's direction.

"You're just now figuring that out. I've been evil the majority of my life." Sharpay laughed before Chad grabbed the box and pulled out Lauren's gift.

"I think this box was supposed to be for me." Grinning, Chad was already flipping through the pages. Zeke and Jason were peering over his shoulder, practically drooling.

I reached over and shoved Troy who immediately straightened up and grinned. "I'm not looking."

"Sure." I nodded my head and grinned.

Picking up the box, Lauren touched with disgust and then threw it across the circle at the guys. "Here, fight over these. Ugh."

The guys' eyes went wide as they realized what the box and its contents were. "Damn Sharpay trying to suggest something?"

"Yeah, that we certainly don't need any more Chad's or Troy's running around." Blushes covered both mine, Chad, Troy, and Taylor's faces in an instant.

"Guys let's just drop it. Besides there are more gifts to open." I raised my eyes getting excited about what else Sharpay had bought.

Chad raised his hand to go next so after everyone settled down, he opened his. My mouth, along with the majority of our friends, dropped open when I saw what Chad was holding in his hands.

Chad was crying tears from laughing so hard at his gift. Troy was crying too and laughing so hard that his entire body shook. "That is classic."

Chad's gift, a hair strainer, had fallen to the floor in the laughter. I wiped the tears away from my eyes before calming myself down.

"That was amazing." I grinned over at Sharpay as she playfully bowed.

"Troy it's your turn now." Sharpay clapped her hands and smiled brightly.

I glanced over at the present that Troy was lightly tossing back and forth between his hands. He eagerly tore through the paper as our eyes fell on the familiar pink and black bag. Troy's eyes flew up to meet mine.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Troy look at me with a blush creeping up his face.

"I only promised I wouldn't tell your suitemates. You didn't mention anything about our other friends." I grinned as they others looked on.

"What did you get Troy?" Chad tried to peer over Troy's shoulder at his gift.

"Show them what you got, honey." I grinned as another blush crept up in Troy's cheeks.

"Come on Troy. You know they'll love it." Sharpay and I both giggled as Troy shot murderous glares in our direction.

Before we knew it, Taylor reached over and snatched something out of Troy's box while I grabbed the other part. Chad's mouth dropped when he realized what Troy had gotten.

"Wow, Troy. I had no idea you like the lacy stuff." My mouth dropped while Troy shot a glare in my direction.

"Well we know what the girls are going to do. Looks like shopping spree on Troy's expense." Zeke said as us girls grinned and nodded.

"Gabi you just got some new lacy undies."

"No thanks, I don't have anyone to wear lacy underwear for." I frowned as Troy's mouth dropped open.

"Gabriella, just give me the present." Troy snatched the box and lacy undergarments right out of his girlfriend's hand.

"You're not going to sit there and pout are you?" Gabriella protested

"Yeah man," Ryan broke in. "I got basketball wax."

Sharpay had had enough of the miserable attitudes, so taking charge, she stood up on the couch and screamed. "Excuse me! But I think we need a little more Christmas cheer in this room. Besides, we can always exchange gifts at the end like we always do."

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Now, Troy. Suck it up. Zeke, honey. It's your turn."

He smiled before starting to unwrap his gift. His mouth dropped open before looking back at Sharpay lovingly. "Thank you."

"What did you get?" Kelsi tried moving her head to see what he got from his girlfriend.

"A hot pink hand mixer. I've wanted one of these." Zeke looked over at Sharpay who just grinned.

"I know. White was so boring so I figured I'd spice it up a little." She giggled before leaning over and kissing Zeke.

"Ok Ms. Hostess, it's your turn." I looked over at the grinning girl who had not opened her present yet.

She flipped her box over and started working on the table. She unwrapped the wrapping paper perfectly before folding it neatly. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" She looked up at me before tossing the neatly folded paper aside.

I shook my head and grinned in her direction. "You were one of the kids that didn't tear through the wrapping paper on Christmas morning did you?"

"She's always been the last person to open her presents on Christmas. It always annoyed my parents and our siblings." Ryan piped up and grinned.

"I can't help it if I'm neat and organized." Sharpay pouted before we all grinned.

"Just open your present, Princess." Troy rolled his eyes before Sharpay narrowed hers and grabbed the nearest pillow before chucking it in Troy's direction.

He glared at her as she grinned brightly. "That'll teach you not to mess with me Bolton."

We held our breath while Sharpay opened her present. It was a silver picture frame and whatever was in the frame, made Sharpay's mouth dropped sharply.

"What the hell?" Sharpay looked between all of us trying to figure out who had slipped the present into the mix.

Her eyes narrowed and finally landed on me. I grinned brightly and held my hand up in a wave. "Gabriella Elisabeth Montez."

I winced when she pulled out the full name. "I felt sorry for you. You were the hostess and I knew you would buy stuff for us but forget about yourself."

"But this?" She cried turning around the picture frame so we could see the picture that was one of me and Troy dancing around the stage during "Breaking Free".

Taylor, Kelsi, and Lauren all grinned at me as I smiled. "That is good." They all nodded at me as Troy pulled me closer to his side.

"I just wanted to remind you who you were in high school and how much we've all grown since that photo was taken."

She nodded before reaching over and hugging me. "I'll treasure this forever. Thank you Gabi."

I laughed before pulling back. We ended up wrapping the night by sing karaoke. Troy and I sang together which brought back so many memories from high school. Overall it was a night well spent.

_Rocking' around the Christmas tree,  
let the Christmas spirit ring.  
Latter we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling._

_You will get a sentimental feeling  
when you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly."_

_Rocking' around the Christmas tree.  
Have a happy holiday.  
Everyone dancing merrily  
in the new old fashioned way_

_

* * *

_

**The song is "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree" by Brenda Lee. Feedback would be great. **


	61. River

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

_**Many thanks to Justacrush for her help on this chapter!!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**Flashback (Troy's POV) December 24**__**th**__**, 2005 7:00 pm**_

"Man, if you stare at the door any longer, you're going to go blind." Chad's loud, bothersome voice woke me from my trance.

"What?" For the first time that evening, I took my eyes off of the front door to my house.

"Dude, who are you waiting for? Santa comes down the chimney." Chad took a sip of his drink and then suddenly came to a realization. "I know who you're looking for. It's the only person that's not here."

I didn't say anything, but gazed around the busy living room before letting my eyes fall back towards the doorway.

"Where is she anyways?" This time, I didn't turn towards my friend when he spoke.

"I don't know. She's coming, though."

"Dude," Chad pushed. "Why don't you just kiss her already?"

"Shhhh." Turning towards him, I pushed him hard on the shoulders and looked around to make sure there was no one in earshot. "Shut up, Chad."

He smiled. "Troy, everyone knows you like her. Everyone except you . . ."

Ignoring his last comment, I turned my back to him and faced the doorway, suddenly becoming very interested in my glass of punch.

Finally, Chad gave up and began to walk away. "Whatever, dude. We're all outside playing ball if you get tired of staring at a door."

I didn't mean to be rude to Chad or give him the cold shoulder, but I was really tired of him always trying to push me onto Gabriella. Since the beginning of the year, he and the rest of the team have been nagging at me about asking her out consistently. What the guys didn't understand though was that I couldn't ask her out… because she didn't like me that way. We were just friends, plain and simple. No matter how much I may secretly like her, I wouldn't possibly jeopardize what we have.

For a brief second, I took my eyes off the front door and let them dance around the living room. It was the Bolton family's annual Christmas party and the house was covered from top to bottom with decorations. Guests were everywhere, talking and laughing . . . most of them heavily intoxicated or worse, relatives.

I really hated the Christmas parties because in the past they've have been terribly boring. Even when Chad and the basketball team started coming, the only thing there was to do was play ball all night.

This year was going to be different though, and I just knew it. When I let my eyes drift back over to the doorway- I was proven right.

Taking my breath away, I hastily rubbed my eyes just to ensure that I wasn't imagining things. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was absolutely stunning. Gabriella looked like an angel. She was standing at the top of the steps, talking to my mother while pulling off her long, white jacket. Everything from the way her hair was halfway up, with tons of curls falling down her back, to that amazing black- halter dress she was wearing seemed to just make her even more beautiful.

I blushed when she caught my eye and waved delicately at me. I quietly prayed that she hadn't caught me staring at her, practically drooling at those long, dark legs and the high heeled black shoes that were a tease.

When I saw her walking over towards me, I smiled wildly.

"Hey Troy," she said sweetly.

"Uh . . . hi Gabi. You look really . . . really beautiful." I choked out before a crimson blush crossed my face.

"Why thank you, Mr. Bolton. You don't look too bad yourself." I looked over at her as her eyes swept around the room.

The smile never left her face as she stood there with me. I reached behind me and scratched my head not really knowing what to talk to Gabi about.

"You ready for Christmas?" She turned to me.

"Uh yeah I think so. Tess and Drew are both home so they're taking over the decorations . . ." I trailed off noticing she was grinning brightly.

"So it is true. The famous Troy Bolton does ramble on." I shook my head smiling.

"It's a nervous habit." I watched her eyes go wide before looking at me.

"Why are you nervous?" Her eyes showed the confusion she was too afraid to voice.

"I'm just afraid that my mom won't like what I got her." The lie rolled off my tongue just like that.

Gabi reached forward and touched my arm before her eyes softened. "As long as it came from you, I'm sure she'll love it."

I nodded my head before taking a sip from my punch cup. "You want anything to drink?" I realized I was being a bad host.

"Sure. I'll come with you." She followed me through the living room and into the kitchen. I grabbed a plastic cup before pouring a ladle into the cup.

Our hands touched for a brief second before we both pulled back quickly. I blushed before my eyes fell to the ground.

"So what do you normally do during the party?" Gabi asked pulling me out of my daydream.

"Usually the basketball guys and I play rounds of basketball but tonight I'm not in the mood." She smiled as her eyes found their way outside.

"What's out in your backyard?" She asked as I grinned.

"Come on." I held my hand out for her to grab. She slipped her hand into mine before we slipped out the door.

"Won't you be missed?" Gabi asked as I laughed.

"It's a bunch of my parents' friends so I hardly think so." I helped her down the stairs before leading her the short distance to the gazebo.

When Gabriella and I reached the gazebo, she let go of my hand, walked over to the bench and sat down. For a moment I was so upset that she was not by my side anymore that I forgot about what I had wanted to show her.

"Troy, its a little dark." She had pulled my jacket tight around her body and was staring at me amused.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." I ran over to where the chord from the Christmas lights was dangling, and turned the switch.

"Welcome to a winter wonderland." I held out my hand before helping her inside.

Gabriella gasped and I felt my body melt. When I turned to look at her, her face was filled with excitement as she stared at the white lines. Thousands of white Christmas lights covered every inch of the gazebo; from the roof to the floor and even the banisters. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling that sent even more light around the room.

Her expression was captivating. Her eyes sparkled and I could see the reflection of the lights in her face. She had a sort of half excited, half amazed smile that wiggled across her lips. The most beautiful thing, though, was the way she tilted her head and traced her eye over every bulb and flame.

"Troy... this is amazing." Still not taking her eyes off of the gazebo, I carefully walked over to her and sat down. She was so close and she smelled so good, I was going crazy.

"Thanks, it's something my dad does for my mom. This is kind of their hide out."

"It's beautiful." She mumbled.

"Just like you are." I said as her eyes flew over to mine in surprise.

She shook her head as I grinned. "Laying it on thick tonight, Bolton?"

I grinned brightly as I stood up and closed the distance between us. "May I have this dance?"

She glanced around before looking at me. "What?"

"Dance with me Montez." She smiled before hesitantly standing up and locking hands with me.

We slow danced in the gazebo to the silence that was around us. She looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" I question wanting to talk the night away with her.

"Just about Christmas and the season. I've always loved Christmas." She smiled.

I nodded knowing what she was talking about. "Christmas has always been a big thing in my family."

"Joe, mom, and I have always made Christmas a big thing. But since mom's a single mom, it's been kinda hard." Gabi looked at me with a small smile.

"Gabriella I..." Grabbing her attention, she finally took her eyes off of the light display and looked into my eyes. " . . . Are you wearing mistletoe earrings?"

She giggled. "Yeah. Sharpay gave them to me as a gift. I figured I'd have to wear them around her for at least a week. Aren't they hideous?" She wasn't lying. The little porcelain green leaf looked silly against her beautiful outfit.

"So I guess that means we're sitting under mistletoe . . . technically."

"I guess so." Eyes smiling, I could feel her moving in closer to me.

"I guess we should . . ." I moved closer. We were nose to nose and my pulse was racing.

"It is tradition . . ."

Before I could answer, she stood on her tip toes and pulled me into a simple kiss. We stood there kissing under the twinkling lights of the Christmas lights. I pulled back and looked at the wonder in her eyes. She smiled before we sat down and I held her close, loving the feeling of her in my arms.

"It's beginning to look like Christmas." I started singing as she let loose her famous giggle.

"Everywhere you go; take a look in the five and ten glistening once again." She sang back as we sat there and kissed again, the noises from the party floating in the background.

_It's coming on Christmas  
They're cutting down trees  
They're putting up reindeer  
And singing songs of joy and peace  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on  
But it don't snow here  
It stays pretty green  
I'm going to make a lot of money  
Then I'm going to quit this crazy scene  
I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on  
I wish I had a river so long  
I would teach my feet to fly  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on  
I made my baby cry_

_**Present Day December 24**__**th**__**, 2007 8:00 am**_

I rolled over snuggling deeper into my soft, warm covers. I heard thumps on my window but didn't want to get out of my warm bed and walk over to the window.

The thumps continued before I threw the covers off of me and padded over to the big window. I jumped back when a snowball came hurling towards my window.

After recovering from the shock, I opened the window and stuck my head out into the cold morning. "Troy Bolton what do you think you're doing?"

He grinned before letting another snowball be released from his arm. "I'm trying to wake you up and by the looks of it, I was successful."

"You better be glad that didn't hit me, Bolton." I looked over at the siding where the snowball had hit.

He just grinned while continuing to look up at me. I shook my head before looking at the pile of snowballs at his feet.

"I was sleeping peacefully until you started." I tried to glare at him but his laughter caused me to smile.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get dressed and come play with me in the snow."

I shut the window with a quiet bang before running around the room and grabbing a pair of dark stained jeans and a Duke long sleeve basketball shirt. Once I was dressed, I clambered down the stairs and slid into the kitchen where mom and Joe were talking quietly.

"Where's the fire?" Joe asked as mom grinned. I glanced out the window just to make sure Troy was still there.

"Troy's waiting outside for me. He threw snowballs at my window to wake me up." Mom laughed as I shook my head.

"It's cold outside so be careful." Mom warned as I rolled my eyes. Leave it to my mom to tell me to be careful in my own backyard.

"I will mom. Where are my boots?" I asked looking around the kitchen at them.

"Gabi I haven't seen them. Where did you take them off last?" mom asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

Joe held them up as I grabbed them out of his hands. He held his hands up in innocence as I strapped them on.

"Thank you." I grinned before he turned back to his cereal and cartoons.

"Gabi when are we going to spend some time together?" Mom asked as I looked up at her.

"Later on tonight and tomorrow; Troy's got some family thing tomorrow so we can't spend the day together." I frowned causing mom to pick up on it.

"Gabi you two are going to be fine not spending one day together."

"I know but we're used to spending all of the days together." I looked up at her with a smile.

"We'll find some time. Now go before Troy comes walking in here with snow on his boots." Mom scooted me out of the kitchen before I had the chance to grab my coat.

I grinned at her as she handed me my navy and lime green coat. I kissed her cheek before scurrying out to the back yard.

The backdoor shut with a quiet bang before I grabbed a handful of snow and quietly walked behind Troy. He was forming perfect snowballs and putting them in a pile. I watched him for a few minutes before shoveling the snow I had in my hands down his back.

I watched him turn around so fast that he lost his footing and fell to the ground. I laughed loudly watching his surprised face.

"Good morning sweetheart." I rocked back on my heels still laughing from successfully surprising him.

"You think you're so special don't you?" Troy asked as I nodded my head.

"I sure do. I scared the great, almighty Troy Bolton." I threw my hands up in the air in victory as Troy shook his head.

"Then I guess paybacks are going to be just as nice." Troy pushed off the ground before I had the opportunity to get a head start running.

He chased me around the spacious backyard before successfully capturing me and pulling me to the snow cover ground with him. He kissed me before shoving a hand pile of snow in my face.

"Eww Troy. That's mean." I shook the snow out of my hair before grabbing one of his snowballs.

"Oh you know you loved ever minute, Gabi." He grinned as I released the snowball from my hands.

"I sure did but this is the icing on the cake." I shoved my hand full of snow in his face before giggling uncontrollably.

I ran over to a patch of untouched snow. An idea popped into my head as Troy came over to investigate what I was doing.

"Just watch." I fell into the soft snow before creating a snow angel in the snow.

He smiled watching me act like a child again. I held up my hand so he could help me up.

"Thanks." I dusted the snow off my back before falling into his embrace. Together we stared out into the backyard at how much fun we had in the two hours we had been outside playing.

"I love you." He murmured in my ear before I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you too. Thank you for the day of fun." I leaned forward and captured him in a kiss.

"Who said it was over yet?" He asked as the back door opened and Joe and a couple of his friends came out.

"You two wanna do a snowball fight?" Joe asked stepping closer to us.

Troy and I traded glances before nodding our heads. It would be Joe, Troy, and I against four of his friends. We armed ourselves with buckets from the garage and the snow around us.

"Ok the rules; no hitting from the shoulders above. If this occurs, the other team gets to stand directly in front of the other and they get to shoot snowballs at them for a minute." Joe grinned as we all nodded.

"Other than that, fair play. On your mark, get set, go!!!!!" Before we knew it, we had snowballs coming from every direction.

I just threw snowballs just for the heck of it and if a snowball managed to hit someone, then I was golden. On the other hand, Troy and Joe both had strategies to hitting someone. I shook my head liking my way better than theirs.

Troy glanced over at me and just grinned. Our fingers found each other for a minute before releasing them and getting back into the intense game.

It grew later in the day before we broke up our game. Officially there had been no winner even though each team had done their fair share of claiming the victory. We broke off promising we would have to do this again before school started again.

Troy and I linked hands as we traveled up the stairs to the front of the house. "Wanna come in and get warmed up?"

His grin was enough of an answer for me. We walked inside, immediately feeling the warmth of the house. We took off our snow pants, boots, and coats before walking into the kitchen.

"Did you guys have fun?" Mom turned away from the stove for a brief second and gave us looks.

"Yeah we did. It was a lot of fun. Whatcha making?" I took a seat at the counter as Troy did the same.

"Hot chocolate and waiting for my sugar cookies to finish cooling so I can decorate them. Wanna help?" Mom grinned as my eyes flew over to Troy's.

"As long as there are no cheaters this time." Troy caught my stare as his mouth dropped open in shock.

"You're asking for it Montez." He grinned as I shook my head.

We spent the afternoon decorating Christmas cookies while drinking warm hot chocolate. It was a perfect time to spend time with my mom and boyfriend.

_He tried hard to help me  
You know, he put me at ease  
And he loved me so naughty  
Made me weak in the knees  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on  
I'm so hard to handle  
I'm selfish and I'm sad  
Now I've gone and lost the best baby  
That I ever had  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on  
I wish I had a river so long  
I would teach my feet to fly  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on  
I made my baby say goodbye_

_**8:00 pm**_

I told Troy twenty minutes ago I was going to take a quick shower; in reality I had to finish wrapping his present. I bounced down the stairs.

"Troy?" I called quietly after looking for him in the kitchen, the living room, and dining room.

I smiled finally noticing something I hadn't before. The lights were turned down and the Christmas tree was lit. I walked in before seeing an index card lying on the coffee table. I gently picked it up and turned it over. Written in green marker were the words, _turn towards the Christmas tree_.

I gasped seeing Troy sit there with a red and green bow sitting neatly on top of his head. He had a giant grin on his face and looked at me expectantly.

"What are you doing?" I sat down next to him on the floor and gave him a look.

"Think back to our time at Duke when we wrote out Christmas lists. What was the one thing you wanted?" Troy asked looking over at me.

I thought about it for a minute before my lips came crashing onto his. I continued to kiss him as it came rushing back.

"_Here." I handed him the piece of paper which had only one thing on. I had written All I Want for Christmas is You with a smiley face._

"_You don't want anything else?" He asked looking over at me as I moved closer to him._

"_I don't need expensive jewelry or bracelets. I just want to spend Christmas with you and our families." I leaned up and kissed him._

"This is my Christmas present?" I asked smiling before pulling back.

"We this is part of it. You'll get the other stuff tomorrow morning." Troy kissed me again as I relaxed in his embrace.

"I love you." I looked at him smiling.

"I love you too sweetheart." He kissed me again as we sat there admiring the lights on the tree.

He wrapped his arms around me as we listened to the soft Christmas coming from the radio. He started singing along with the radio as I joined him. I knew this was the perfect way to spend Christmas Eve; just Troy and me together gazing at the perfectly decorated tree.

We spent the rest of the night together until he had to take off. He wished me Merry Christmas and promised he would be by in the morning so we could exchange gifts.

_It's coming on Christmas  
They're cutting down trees  
They're putting up reindeer  
And singing songs of joy and peace  
I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on _

* * *

**The song is "River" by Joni Mitchell. Feedback would be awesome. Up next is Christmas Day. We're growing closer to the proposal. I know I'm excited, what about you guys????**


	62. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

_**Many thanks to Justacrush for her help on this chapter!!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**December 25**__**th**__**, 2006 7:00 am**_

"Gabi . . . Gabi come on wake up." Joe shook my side as I rolled over and pulled the covers up higher. Groaning from the shock of being woken out of my dream filled state, I cracked my eye open and saw Joe's excited face.

Due to Troy and I not being able to spend time together today, we had spent last night together. Troy had left late and I was trying to catch up on my beauty sleep but Joe had another agenda.

"Go away. It's too early, Joe." Moaning I turned so my back was away from him.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS GABI!" Joe shouted. "Besides mom says it's time to get up." His annoyed voice caused me to drag the blanket back down.

"Tell mom that I'm not ready to get up." Stomping out of my room, I was finally able to close my eyes and get the rest I needed.

Pulling over the covers and closing my eyes I tried going back to sleep but was unsuccessful. I sat up in bed mad that I wasn't getting my sleep but becoming increasingly excited due to what we were celebrating today. The light coming into the room caught my attention. Walking over to the window and opened the curtain my mind thought of yesterday's adventures.

Mine and Troy's footprints were still visible on the silvery snow that glistened from the sunlight. My snow angel was still there as was the snowballs Troy had made to throw at my window.

Hearing the commotion from downstairs, I picked up my speed and headed downstairs. A smile crept across my face seeing mom and Joe sitting in the living room waiting for me to make my appearance.

"Mornin'." Yawning before making my way into the kitchen, I poured my self a cup of coffee before walking back into the living room.

"How did you sleep?" Smiling my mom looked at me as I took a seat.

"Good; I wanna see what Santa brought me." She shook her head at my contagious grin before ruffling Joe's hair.

Joe acted like Santa and passed out the presents as mom and I both grinned. Once all the presents were passed out we took turns opening our presents.

"Here Gabi. Open this one first." Mom handed me a small square box. I shook it a little before listening to it rattle.

Hardly containing my excitement, I tore through the blue snowman wrapping paper off before looking at the velvet box in my hand. Prying open the box, my mouth dropped from the present delicately placed into the box.

"Mom this is too much." Looking at the diamond stud earrings, my eyes went wide at how much the money my mom had spent on the beautiful gift.

"No it's not. You needed something fancy to wear to those parties you're going to with Troy." Mom looked over at me while giving me her famous grin.

"Thank you. I love them." Throwing my arms over her shoulders before squeezing her tightly, she laughed while motioning me to start opening the rest of my gifts.

Looking over at my haul that I had gotten from Santa, my mom, and Joe, I realize there was something important missing. Thinking of Troy, I frowned knowing I would not be able to spend time with him today.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Looking over at her, she suddenly realized why I was sad.

"I'm just sad that I'm not going to spend Christmas day with Troy, that's all." Trying to smile but was I unsuccessful.

Joe came and gave me a hug before leaving a sloppy, wet kiss on my cheek. "Cheer up sissy you're going to have a fun filled day with mom and me."

"Thanks Joe. Let's finish opening presents."

By the time we were done, the entire living room was covered with multicolor Christmas paper. While I laughed at the sight of our living room, Mom just sighed and started cleaning up before leaning over and picking up something. "What's that?"

"I think it's for you." Mom handed it to me and looked at me expectantly.

Turning the box over in my hand and taking a glance at my mom, the anticipation of what was inside the tiny box bubbled up in my stomach.

Knowing it wasn't from my mom or Joe, I tore the red Santa paper eagerly off the box. Inside was another velvet ring box. My eyes rose before I saw my mom's grin. "Go ahead on open it Gabi."

While holding that tiny box between my fingers, my stomach twisted in knots. I had no idea what was in that box. Looking over at my mom with eager eyes with my mom before I cautiously pried open the box. My voice got caught in my throat as I looked inside.

A single hunter green piece of paper sat where the ring would be. Mom shook her head before heading out of the room to give me privacy.

I took the not out and gently unfolded it. The familiar writing on that piece of paper made me smile and think about the one person I wanted to spend my Christmas morning with.

_Walk outside and close your eyes and wait._ The note simply said. I put the note back in the box before getting up and grabbing my coat before walking out into the cold.

Once the door shut behind me and following the instructions, I patiently waited for my gift to appear. Seconds turned into minutes as my foot tapped impatiently. Hearing the familiar footsteps behind me my stomach became a field of butterflies. Smiling I felt the presence behind me and giggled. "This isn't funny."

"It is to me." Hearing his voice sent shivers down my spine. Knowing this was the perfect Christmas morning surprise sent a smile instantly across my face from my excitement.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Rubbing my hands up and down my arms trying to keep myself warm he just laughed at how I was acting.

"Not yet but I'm going to take this time right now to point out how adorable you look right now." Troy told me as a blush crept up my face.

"Troy this isn't funny anymore." Hearing him chuckle made me smile myself.

"Stop whining, you big baby. I'm almost ready." He picked up my hands and squeezed them.

The seconds seemed to drip by slowly as I he held my hands and we stood out in the cold. I was getting frustrated while he was probably enjoying my anger.

"All right, Gabi, open your eyes." He whispered as I slowly opened my eyes.

My hopes fell as I saw him standing in front of me with a red bow on his head. He saw my face fall before picking my face up and slowly covering his lips with mine. He put so much passion into that kiss that when he pulled back, my head was spinning from the excitement. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Standing on my tip toes, made me realize how much taller he was compared to me. I giggled before leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas, Troy."

Closing the distance between us, he opened his arms for me to go into. Hugging me close to his chest, he sighed before placing another kiss on my forehead. Felling like something was not right, I gave him a weird look. "Not that I mind, but weren't you supposed to spend the entire day with your family?"

He grinned before thinking carefully of his answer. "Well I didn't exactly tell you the truth, Gabi. My parents invited you, your mom, and Joe over for dinner tonight so we're . . . . uhh . . . spending the day together."

Reaching over to punch his shoulder, he winced in mock pain as I showed him my pearly whites. He rubbed it while I gave him a look. "You had me angry that we weren't going to spend the day together. Troy Bolton, you should be afraid of your life right now." His eyes went wide when he looked into my angry eyes.

"But you won't do anything because you love me too much?" His eyes pleaded with mine.

"I guess I can put off hurting you for a few days since today is Christmas." Still managing not to break the contact between our eyes, my mind spinning at what his presence made my heart do.

"I love you Gabi." He whispered afraid he would break the spell between us.

"And I love you too, Troy." Wrapping my arms behind his neck and leaned up and kissing him again.

"How about you two come in now and stop giving the neighbor's a show?" Mom peeked her head out of the front door and giving us a look.

We grinned sheepishly before heading into the house. Troy claimed he left something in his car so he ran out there to get it before joining me by the roaring fire.

We curled up together and just gazed at the tree he had helped me put up just a little over a week before. It was neatly decorated and only a few presents remained under the tree.

Troy looked at me before rubbing his fingers over my knuckles. Clearing my throat, I was the one to break the silence that hung between us. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was good. I was the last one up. Tess ended up waking me up by jumping on my bed and threatening to tell mom about North Carolina." Troy rolled his sky blue eyes as I laughed.

Giggling at the thought of everything that had happened in North Carolina, I stole a look in his direction. "You do know nothing happened in North Carolina, right?"

"You and I both know that but Tess doesn't. She still thinks something happened while we were stranded there for Thanksgiving." Troy and I both laughed while thinking back to our time there alone.

"How was your Christmas, m'lady?" He asked lacing his hand with mine.

"It was good. We opened presents and oohed and ahhed about what we all got."

"And was Santa good to you this year?" Troy asked following my line of sight.

"He was good to me. I got a lot of stuff for the dorm that I wanted and a couple of other little trinkets. What did you get, Troy?" I smiled thinking back to earlier this morning.

"A little of this and a little of that. Mom thought it was time to buy me new clothes so I got a lot of that." He rolled his eyes as I laughed.

The silence returned to us as we sat there enjoying each other's company. Troy cleared his throat causing me to look up at him and the smirk that crossed his face.

"How about we exchange presents?" He suggested as I pushed myself off the floor and walked over to the tree.

"You or me first?" A nervous smile crossed my face as Troy shrugged.

"You can go first." His excitement matched my smile while placing a box that I had wrapped in red snowman wrapping paper in front of him.

He eagerly tore it open before reaching the brown box that covered his presents. His eyes found mine as I grinned in response. "I got a box?"

Shooting him an annoyed look before coming up with a smart aleck comment. "Yeah isn't it just lovely?"

Troy rolled his eyes before tearing the packaging tape off the center of the box. He threw open the flaps and a gasp escaped his lips before pulling out his present. "Gabi . . . is this what I think it is?"

Nodding my head as he took the round object out of the box and held it between his hands. He turned it around looking on the writing of the ball. "That's the championship ball that I had all your old teammates sign."

Watching him rubbed his finger over ever name, remembering each play. Shaking his head, he looked at me with an astonished look on his face. He shook his head several times before finding the right words to say.

I reached over and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles while we sat there in silence. "Gabi this is . . ." He took a deep breath before smiling. "This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever gotten me. This must have taken a lot of time to get all the signatures?"

Reaching for the ball, I shook my head. "No not really. I went to Chad for the idea and he helped me put it into play."

Troy looked at me with a huge smile on his face. He leaned forward and captured me in a kiss. "I absolutely love it. Thank you."

"You're most welcome but you have a couple of more presents to open." Reaching for the pile, I got two still wrapped presents; one was in a bag while the other was in another box.

"Which one do I open?" He looked up at me as I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever one you want."

He picked up the box that was wrapped in multicolor lights wrapping paper and eagerly tore off the paper. He wadded it up and threw it in my direction. His fingers found the tape of the box and quickly tore it off.

My eyes found his face as he continued to unwrap the present. Finally free of anything, Troy turned his present over and his breath was caught. He looked at me with pure love and amazement in his eyes.

"Gabi . . ." He was speechless at the present I had given him.

Thinking back to a conversation we had in North Carolina, I knew this was exactly what he had needed. "Gabi this is amazing." He said looking at the pictures again.

I gave him black and white pictures of him and his siblings together. I had gotten the idea when we were back in North Carolina. He was complaining one day that he had no pictures of him, Tess, and Drew together so I decided that would be his Christmas gift.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled as his hand found mine.

"I don't just like; I love it just like I love you."

I kissed him knowing how corny it was. "Nice try buster. You have one more gift to open." Watching his eyes twinkle as he grabbed the blue bag.

His eyes met mine as he opened the bag. I had put something only he would know inside the bag. He took out one and smiled before popping it in his mouth. "You wanna explain the bag full of Hershey Kisses?"

Shaking my head at his grin, "Whenever I'm not around, just pop one of those kisses in your mouth and it's about the same as one of my kisses."

"These kisses will never, ever be as good as one of your kisses." He leaned forward and kissed me just to make his point.

"I actually agree with you on that point." Knowing I had made his day just by agreeing with him.

"Good and I love my gifts. Now, princess, it's your turn." He handed me three differently wrapped presents as I sat them down in front of me.

"Which one first?" I asked as he slid a pink and white envelope in my direction.

I took the envelope from his hand before sliding my finger under the flap and taking out the lime green paper. My eyes found his before unfolding the paper and looking at the writing on the page.

_My dearest Gabi,_

_Merry Christmas sweetheart. I have been trying to figure out what to give you for the past three weeks and nothing has been coming to mind. I had your mom, my mom, Tess, Taylor, Olivia, and Bella all trying to get hints from you on what you wanted for Christmas. _

_I know you got something you wanted and that was me. You once said that the only thing you wanted for Christmas was me and you got your wish. _

_Now the main part of this envelope is that once we get back to North Carolina, you and I have a reservation at the Italian restaurant we like. This is our one night that we're going to get all dressy and go out on a proper date. _

_I love you and I hope all your wishes came true on this Christmas morning._

_Troy_

Smiling after I finished reading the paper, I glanced over at him. "We haven't had a proper date in a while."

"I know so I figured that would be my first present for you." He grinned as I nodded.

"That's a good one. Now which present?"

"This one." He pointed to the blue snowman wrapped present as I picked it up.

I tore through the wrapping paper before throwing it in Troy's direction. Anticipation bubbled up in my stomach as my eyes fell on Troy's second present to me. "Oh Troy this is amazing."

It was a picture of Troy and I cuddled up on the roof the day everyone came back from Thanksgiving break. It was of our backs as we gazed out into the sunset. "Who gave this to you?"

"Olivia took it and gave it to me. I loved the picture so I decided to wrap it up and give it to you." He smiled looking over my shoulder at the picture.

Truth be told, I did not have enough pictures of Troy and I together. Smiling, I knew this would be placed on my desk right next to my computer so I could see it every time I sat down to type a paper or work on homework.

"It now one of my favorites too." I sat the frame on the table before looking over at my grinning boyfriend.

Picking up the next gift I soon realized it much smaller than the other boxes. It was a box the size of a CD case. He grinned as I pulled out a recordable CD and flipped it open.

"I made you a CD of all your favorites including some I hope you'll fall in love with." Troy smiled as I got up and walked over to the stereo.

I put the CD in before pressing play as a familiar voice streamed from the speakers. My eyes flew to Troy's as he grinned. "When did you do that?"

Troy's voice floated into the room as I got tears in my eyes. He picked our song and recorded it solo before putting it on my CD.

"I did it when I flew back to North Carolina. A buddy of mine had the studio time and I did it then. I knew you always wanted a copy of it so I decided to do it." Leaning forward, our lips touched in a very soft, gentle kiss.

"I love it." I said before my eyes fell to the very last present left. It was big and it looked like another picture frame.

My fingers found the wrapping paper before tearing it off. After all the paper was removed, my breath was taken away as I looked at the pictures scattered underneath the frame.

Troy had made a collage of black and white pictures of the two of us together. There were pictures from Twinkle Towne, school dances, and graduation; pictures from us hanging out in North Carolina to pictures of just us. Tears clogged my eyes as I looked up at Troy.

"I love it." No words coming to mind as I looked at the picture frame. I couldn't believe Troy did that for me.

Shaking my head and being thrown back to high school, Troy had never been the creative one. Getting a Christmas present where it was all creative work, was beyond my expectation. Tears clogged my eyes as I ran my hands along the sides of the frame. Troy had put all my favorite pictures of the two of us in that frame. Memories flew back to mind as my eyes trailed over every single picture.

"I wanted you to have something special in your dorm room of just the two of us. Tess suggested I do something like this and with her help, I created it." He grinned sheepishly as I smiled.

"This is the best Christmas present anyone has ever gotten me." Squeezing his hand and leaning forward, I captured him into a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Gabi." Troy whispered as I grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Troy." Gazing into the fire, I snuggled up into his embrace.

We spent the rest of the day together with our families just enjoy the special day. We had fun creating new memories that would stay with us for a while.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
gather near to us once more._

_Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

_

* * *

_

**The song is "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" by Bing Crosby. Feedback would be most appreciated. I'm working on the next chapter so it should be up by tonight or tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback; it's most appreciated and loved!!!**


	63. I Wanna Be With You

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

_**Many thanks to Justacrush for her help on this chapter!!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**December 27****th****, 2006 5:00 am**

I managed to hide my yawn while leaning up against the side of Troy's car. I rubbed my tired eyes and stiffed another yawn. Cracking open my eyes open, I saw Chad, Troy, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan throwing stuff into the two huge SUVs that were expertly parked outside of Troy's house.

"Why did we pick 5 am for the time of departure?" Lauren came up to me looking as tired as I felt.

Yawning and managing to shake my head, my eyes glided over to where she was standing. "Don't ask me. Ask the five idiots over there."

"Are you guys ready?" The perky blonde bounced over to where Lauren and I stood. My eyes went wide watching her jump all over the place while managing to keep a smile plastered to her face.

We traded looks before looking back over at the excited blonde. "Shut up or we will be forced to hurt you."

She held up her hands in innocence before giving us a one over. "So, Gabi, Lauren, did you get much sleep last night?" She raised her eyes in questioning.

"Shut up and get your head outta the gutter. Troy left my house at 10 last night for your information." Smiling, I took a moment to think back to the night before.

"_Where are we going?" I questioned looking over at my boyfriend who had the biggest smirk stretched across his face._

"_The guys and I decided we wanted to get away from everything here in Albuquerque. We're going camping!" Troy exclaimed as my face dropped in shock._

"_What? We're going camping . . ." My mouth dropped in pure shock._

_The horrible memories of my childhood came rushing back as Troy rambled on about how cool it would be. My daydream busted when he waved a hand in front of me._

"_You know Gabi?" I shook my head not knowing what he was talking about._

"_Yeah we're going south to a camping ground. It'll be fun. We're going to spend the night outside under the stars with a campfire." Troy's excitement caused me to get a little excited._

"_How are we going to pull this out? Our parents aren't going to let us go." I couldn't wrap my head around us spending the night outside for a couple of days._

"_It's all taken care of. Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Chad, and I have all ready talked to you girls' parents. And we were held to high standards so we're all set to go." Troy's smirk caused me to wonder what the parents had really said. _

"_I don't have anything to camp with." I looked at him as he took a hold of my hand._

"_Gabi, if you don't wanna go, just tell me. Don't come up with thousands of excuses." Trying to avoid his glance, I redirected my eyes towards my light purple walls._

"_It's not that; it's just I haven't been camping since dad died." Feeling him squeeze my hand, my eyes casted down to our intertwine hands._

"_Hey I'm going to be by your side the entire time. We're going to be fine. And besides, I have an extra sleeping bag but even if you get lonely, you can always share my sleeping bag." Troy raised his eyebrows in a way only a guy could._

"_Probably not going to happen." I shoved him before he became serious again._

"_Will you think about it? Please, for me?" Troy asked squeezing my hand._

_I took some time and thought about before a smile crossed my face. "I would love to go camping with you and our friends. When do we leave?"_

"_Um . . . you love me don't you?" Troy scratched the back of his neck uncomfortable._

"_Yeah I do but what's that gotta do with camping?" I cringed knowing he was up to something._

"_We've gotta leave at 5 am tomorrow." He grinned sheepishly as my eyes went wide._

"_WHAT?" I questioned before he pulled me to his side and kissed me passionately._

"It's official girls; we've lost her." Taylor announced joining our little group.

"Huh? I was right here the entire time." The girls smirked at the comment.

"Yeah right; you were in Bolton land again." Kelsi argued.

"Fine you caught me. I was thinking about last night when he told me we were going camping." I shook my head and grinned.

"Why did we let the guys be in charge of this? If we had done this, there wouldn't have been a 5 am wake up time." Lauren said before Kelsi, Taylor, and I shook our heads.

"Aww 5 am isn't all that bad you guys." Sharpay announced in her shrill, excited voice.

I looked over at the girls who just glared in Sharpay's direction. "Shar, we're not morning people like you are."

"Its 5 am Gabi not a death sentence. Wake up!" She grinned in my direction before running towards me.

The guys stopped what they were doing to watch Sharpay and I run around the yard. "Shar you might as well stop running and we'll get this over with quickly."

"I'm the gingerbread woman and you can't catch me!" Sharpay giggled loudly.

The chase continued before Troy stepped into my path and scooped me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder before giving him a glare. A pout spread across my face in mock anger. "Why did you do that?"

"You don't need to hurt Sharpay so early in the morning. We're going to go anyways." Troy kissed the tip of my nose.

"Ok I'll go tell the girls." He put me down before skipping over to where the girls were standing.

"We're about to go." Hearing the girls groan, caused me to grin brighter.

"What happened to the tired, mean Gabi that was standing here a few minutes?" Stiffing a giggle, I stuck my tongue out in Lauren's direction.

My eyes trailed over to where Troy was standing as the girls got the hint. "You got a good morning from Troy didn't you?"

A blush crept up into my cheeks as I shook my head. "Something like that."

The guys waved their hands trying to get our attention. Walking over to where the guys stood, we went to our individual boyfriend's embraces before looking at each other.

"All right, we're going to get on the road and we'll stop for breakfast later. Troy, Gabi, Taylor, and Chad, you're in that one; while Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke, Lauren, and I are in that one." Ryan pointed to the SUVs behind us as we smiled.

"All right. See ya when we stop." Taylor and I called over our shoulders as we walked to the front SUV.

Chad and Taylor jumped in the front seat while Troy and I piled into the back. The excitement of getting away from Albuquerque for a few days bubbled up into my stomach.

"You ready for the trip of a lifetime?" Troy's breath tickled my neck as he breath deeply against my ear.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lacing our hands, we got ready for the trip of our lifetime.

Armed with our iPods and snacks, we hit the road to an unknown destination with the guys as our tour guides.

_I try  
But I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss I taste  
That's true  
I taste the truth  
You know what I came here for  
So I wont ask for more _

I wanna be with you  
If only for one night...to be the one who's in your arms who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you

So I'll hope for tonite like I would if you were mine, to hold, forever more  
And I'll savor his touch that I wanted so much  
To be here before, to feel before  
how beautiful it is just to be like this

_**8:00 pm**_

I looked around the campsite before snuggling into Troy's embrace. The roaring fire was in front of us keeping us warm from the cooler temperatures of that night. Everyone had managed to disappear leaving Troy and I there alone.

"Having fun?" Looking back over my shoulder at him caused a smile to creep across my face.

"I am. I forgot how much fun we had when we went camping." I looked up at him before rubbing my hands up and down my arms.

"Cold?" He asked watching me try to keep myself warm.

"Just a little." Holding out my thumb and index finger to prove to him just how cold I was, caused him to laugh.

"You want my hoodie?" He started pulling it off before opening my mouth causing him to stop.

"No I'll go get one of mine." I stood up and disappeared into a tent before coming back out a few seconds later.

Troy grinned watching me pull the red hoodie over my head. His grin disappeared when he realized what the hoodie I grabbed. "I've been looking for that hoodie everywhere. How long have you had it?"

I looked at the right sleeve where a basketball and a number 14 were stitched as well as the Bolton stitched on the back. "Um . . . since Thanksgiving. I kinda stole it out of your room."

"Well you wanna know a secret?" Troy whispered, his breath tickling the side of my neck.

I nodded before lacing my fingers with his and squeezing them gently. "You look way better in it than I ever could." He smiled as I looked to the ground.

"I love you." I spoke the words with my entire heart behind them.

"I love you too, Gabi." He smiled before leaning over and sealing it with a kiss.

We sat there, letting the world around us consume us. The birds chirped from the nearby trees and the fire crackled as it kept us warm.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy broke the silence as I looked over at him.

"Everything and nothing at the same time. I was just thinking about our future." Sheepishly smiling, he grazed his thumb over my knuckles in a soothing motion.

"What about our future?" I was thankful for the darkness as a blush crept crossed my face.

"Uh . . . just about what's going to happen when we go back to school." I told him lamely embarrassed about what I was really thinking about.

"Gabi . . . you just totally lied to me." His eyes rose knowing he had caught me in a lie.

"I didn't . . ." Chuckling at my lack of experience in laughter, he shook his head at me.

"Yes you did. You weren't thinking about school; you were thinking like four years into the future."

Cussing under my breath, I shook my head knowing he knew me better than I knew myself. I shook my head as he grinned; obviously proud of himself. "Damn it Troy. Why do you know me so well?"

"I kinda like knowing you so well." Troy whispered in my ear as I smiled.

"I like knowing you so well too." Looking deep into his blue eyes, I found myself falling more in love with him.

"Why are you embarrassed to let me know you were thinking of your life in four years?" Troy asked quietly. Pulling back, I didn't break the contact with his eyes.

I sighed before running a hand through my hair. "I don't know. I don't wanna put a lot of pressure on you."

He smiled before looking at me. "Don't worry about that. You're not putting pressure on me. Besides I've all ready let you in on my little secret."

My eyes rose as he grabbed my curiosity. "What secret was that?"

"You know I'm going to ask you to marry me some time in the future." He smiled as the butterflies flew in my stomach.

That was defiantly news to me. "I didn't know that." Suppressing the excitement that rose in my chest, I just continued to look at him.

He managed a laugh before clapping his hands together. "I'm surprised you didn't know that. The girls knew."

I shook my head before looking into his blue eyes. Suddenly the nerves disappeared. My breath got caught in my throat as I was speechless.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Troy asked as I looked over at him.

"I guess you just left me speechless."

"Gabi, listen to me. We may only be 19 years old but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my one; the one I want to have children with and grow old with." Tears glistened my eyes as Troy said his speech.

He used the padding of his thumb to wipe the tears away. He kissed my cheek before pulling away. "Don't cry, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too. And . . . we may be only 19 but I know, with my whole heart, this is the life I want to live." I looked at him.

He wrapped his arms around me as we continued to listen to the fire crackle. A sudden peace fell over me as Troy and I sat there in silence.

We stayed out there until the yawns over took our bodies. Our hands never broke contact with the other while we put out the fire and headed for our individual tents. Troy pulled me close before kissing me.

"If you need anything, I mean anything I'm in the next tent."

"Ahh my prince in shiny armor. What would I ever do without you?" Grinning he leaned over and kissed me again.

"Haha . . . I love you my princess. Sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning." My lips tingled from the contact of his lips.

"I love you too, prince. Sweet dreams." I whispered not wanting to go into my tent.

"Sweet dreams of only you." His breath tickled as I fell into his embrace.

"The same goes for me. Good night Troy." Opening the tent flap, I walked in and sat down on my sleeping bag.

Sighing loudly, I laid down but sleep wasn't coming to me. Lauren looked over with a hint of a smile on her face. "Having a hard time?"

Nodding my head, I squinted in the darkness. "Yeah; it sounds stupid but I miss him all ready."

Laughing quietly, Lauren shook her head. "It's not stupid, Gabi. It's because you and Troy are in love. It's normal. The same goes for Ryan and me. We saw each other twenty minutes ago and I can't fall asleep because I want to be in his embrace or by his side."

Frowning and realizing Lauren was right I curled up and held my pillow tightly to my chest.

I shook my head knowing in less than ten hours I would see Troy again but it was hard knowing he was less than ten feet away and it was separating us.

Somehow, I managed to fall into a deep sleep with sweet dreams of mine and Troy's future together.

_I wanna be with you  
If only for one night...to be the one who's in your arms who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
Lyrics  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with u_

_Oh, baby , I cant fight this feeling anymore  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
So come my way, take my hand,  
Can you make my wish, baby you are in command_

_I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna be with you  
wanna be with you_

_

* * *

_

**The song is "I Wanna Be With You" by Mandy Moore. Feedback is accepted and appreciated. The engagement is coming closer and closer. Are you guys excited???? I am :-) What do you guys think about a sequel after this one is done? Let me know your thoughts on that. Thanks again for all the feedback! 745 review!!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!!**


	64. Time of Your Life

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

_**Many thanks to Justacrush for her help on this chapter!! By the way, if you want to see Gabi's engagement ring, there's a picture of it on my profile!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**December 30****th****, 2006 5:00pm **

I stole a glance over at my boyfriend who was muttering stuff under his breath. His rants caused me to laugh before my eyes trailed around the airplane excited about our families coming back to North Carolina with us.

His hand slid over to mine before giving it a quick squeeze. "What are you giggling about?"

"Just you." I paused before looking up at him. "Are you excited?"

"More nervous than excited." Smiling while his eyes searched mine for the truth he knew he would find.

"You should be excited; you're playing in front of a hometown crowd on New Years Eve while our families and friends are in the stands." My mind drifted to all the people who were flying in for the basketball game.

His eyes flew up and met mine while I squeezed his hand tightly. "You're going to be fine, Troy. It's all right to be nervous but I'm going to be by your side ever step of the way."

He fingered his iPod before looking at me. I shook my head and grinned before flipping through the pile of magazines I had brought from home to keep me occupied.

Time grabs you by the wrist;  
directs you where to go.

So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why.

It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time.

**Troy's POV**

My eyes drifted over to Gabi flipping through her magazine. Every time my eyes fell on her, the knot in my stomach tightened. For the past day, I had been nervous due to what was going to take place the next night.

"You're going to be fine." Gabi whispered before squeezing my hand and grinning.

Shaking my head, I silently agreed with her. Knowing in my heart, she wouldn't say no, I smiled.

"Troy?" She whispered "Troy, babe? Look at me."

Looking over, I saw the worry cross her eyes before shutting her magazine close with a determined look on her face.

"You need to calm down; the basketball game is going to go off without a hitch and you will be the star basketball player, or at least in my mind." Grinning her sweet smile, I shook my head.

"I guess so but I'm still nervous." Whispering furiously, the worry in my eyes was evident to her.

"Troy," She started before pausing. "What the hell is going on with you? You've been very nervous and jittery yesterday and today."

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just nervous for the game. I'll be fine once we have practice." I convinced her as she smiled.

She gave me a curious look before sighing loudly. She rubbed her finger over my knuckles before nodding slowly.

"If you say so, then I'll leave it be." Giving me her word, I shook my head at her.

"I love you, Gabi." Looking back over to me, her bright smile crossed her face.

"I love you too, Troy." Closing her magazine, she rested her head on my shoulder before closing her eyes.

Hang it on a shelf  
In good health and good time.

**7:00 pm**

"Gabi?" Shaking her shoulder softly, she moaned before slowly opening her eyes.

"Hm . . .?" Stretching she looked over at me with a smile on her face.

"We just landed and I didn't want to leave you, alone, on the airplane." I grinned as she flashed a look of warning in my direction.

"You better watch it bud." Pushing out of her seat, she stood up and walked behind me as we headed out into the terminal.

He hand found mine as we met up with our families and headed towards the baggage claim. Once everything was collected, we headed towards Gabi's car.

"How about we get settled into the hotel and then we'll meet somewhere for dinner?" Jack suggested.

Gabi and I looked at each other before nodding. "That'll give us enough time to go back to the dorm and drop our stuff off."

We headed our separate ways before walking over to Gabi's car. She threw me her keys before we threw our stuff into the trunk.

Gabi and I took our time going driving through our college town before heading towards the college. I knew Gabi was thinking about all the good times we had here and reliving all the good memories.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Looking over at her grinning face, her eyes lit up at my question.

"Everything. Actually, all the good times we've had in this town. There's never a dull moment when it involves you, me, and my car." Shaking my head at how corny she could be, caused her to laugh out loud.

"I know it's corny but that's what I was thinking about. We've only been in this town for 4 months but its all ready my home." Her eyes shone as I grinned.

"Same for me babe. Same for me." I mumbled before pulling into the circle of the dorm.

Pulling the car to a stop, I looked over at the happiness that covered Gabi's face. "So Ella you ready?"

I had to laugh at the shock look that covered her mouth. Gentle tears came rushing to her eyes. "What's wrong?" I panicked, worried that I did something wrong.

"You haven't called me that in a while. I miss hearing you say that." Barely whispering, I had to strain my ear to hear her words.

"Gabi, don't cry. I'm sorry . . ." I trailed off before she laughed.

"Troy you don't have to be sorry. I'm just letting my emotions get the best of me."

"I love you." Once her tears stopped, I looked at her with pure love in my eyes.

"And I love you too. Come on . . . I wanna go inside." She batted her eyes in my direction as I shook my head.

After unloading the back of the car, we headed inside. I managed to get both her suitcase as well as mine up the stairs while she went ahead and opened the doors.

"Thanks for the help!" My sarcasm came flowing out my mouth as hers dropped open.

"No problem sweetie. Would you like me to help now?" She batted her eyes as I grinned.

"Now that I'm here, no but you could do something to make it better." I smiled hoping she would get the hint.

"What's that?" She closed the gap between us before I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"This." I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

She deepened it before lacing her arms behind my neck. We stood there, in the entry way of her dorm room, lock lipping.

Gabi pulled back breaking our kiss and letting a smile cross her face. "You do know we have to go meet the parents?"

I nodded slowly not wanting her to move from my arms. "I know but I don't wanna move."

"Troy . . ." She dragged my name out with a soft giggle.

"Gabi . . ." I mocked.

"We're going to be late." I groaned wishing once in Gabi's life, she didn't have to be strictly on time.

"We can be late. We haven't had time to be alone since we left Albuquerque." I complained which she glared.

"Um . . . that's funny. What did we do last night?" Her eyes rose in challenge.

_Holding hands, we made our way through the park nearest to Gabi's house. Snow was falling gently down around us as we walked._

"_You're absolutely beautiful." I glanced over at her._

"_Troy stop . . ." She dragged out groaning at my lame attempt to make conversation._

"_It's true and I'm never going to be sorry for saying that." I grinned feeling the blush creep up my cheeks._

"_I guess I can forgive you this one time." She slid her arms around my shoulders as I she fell into my embrace._

_We stood there gazing at each other, the snow gently cascading around us. She shuffled her foot nervously as I gently lifted her chin up so her eyes met mine. _

_Feeling her warm breath caused me to smile. I gently lowered my head so I was eye level with her. "You, Gabriella Montez, is the most beautiful, thoughtful, and wonderful woman I've ever met."_

_I watched her overcome with emotion before shaking her head slightly. "There you go again. You're making me cry." _

_She hastily wiped her tears before I captured in midway in a kiss. I felt her melt into the kiss. A couple of snowflakes landed on our cheeks before we both pulled back._

"_I don't mean to make you cry but I speak from the heart." I admitted as she stood on her tiptoes before kissing me again._

Gabi's nails raking on my skin caused me to come out of my daydream. "I lost you for a minute."

"I was thinking of last night." Grinning she shook her head knowingly.

"Ahh I thought so. We've had time alone but I'll make you a promise." She titled her head up to meet my eyes.

"What's that?" I challenged. Her eyes widened before choosing the right words to satisfy my curiosity.

"We leave now and I'll spend the rest of the night by your side. Besides, after dinner, when we come back here, I've got a surprise for you." She grinned.

"Oooh now you have my curiosity." I smirked looking over at her.

"Good; now let's go." She tried pulling me from my spot but was unsuccessful.

"Troy . . ." Dragging my name out, she glared in my direction.

"I want something from you before we leave." I nodded my head being extremely childish.

"What's that?" Gabi dramatically closed the distance between us before coming to a stop in front of me.

"This." Bending down, I captured her in another kiss before pulling back and seeing the satisfy look on her face.

After the mini make out session, I let Gabi lead me out of the dorm and to the car. Grabbing the keys out of my hand, she jumped in the driver's seat before driving us to the destination our parents had picked out for dinner.

_**11:00 pm (Gabi's POV)**_

"Troy Bolton come on. We don't have all night." I threatened wishing he would hurry up.

Dressed in a Duke hoodie and my jeans, I tapped my flip flopped covered toes. I had my Duke blanket and was getting tired of waiting for Troy to make his grand entrance.

"Hold on your horses woman. Geez." Rolling my brown eyes, I knew we wouldn't get to the destination before midnight.

"We're going to miss it." I complained thinking back to earlier this evening.

"_You two are so late!" Drew grinned once Troy and I made our entrance at dinner._

"_We got held up. Sorry." Troy mumbled his apologizes as Tess and Abby nodded their heads knowingly._

"_Did you hear that, Abs, they got caught up?" The mischief look on Tess' face scared me._

"_Oh I heard that loud and clear. So, my dear brother, what did you get caught up in?" Tess asked as crimson blushes covered both mine and Troy's faces._

"_That's none of your business." Troy pulled out my chair for me as I smiled my thanks._

_Tess shook her head knowingly and refused to drop the subject. "Troy why's the blush so deep on your face? Gabi's yours as well." _

"_Just drop it Tess." Troy glared over at his older sister as she continued to grin._

"_Oh I could never do that, Troy. That would be disastrous of me." Shaking my head, I looked down at the white table cloth and tried to ignore the conversation around me._

"_Tess leave them alone. They're here and that's all that matters. By the way son, that shade of pink goes well with you." Jack threw his two senses in before Tess, Drew, Abby, Aaron, Meghan, my mom, and Joe all laughed._

"Gabi . . . did I lose you?" Troy's voice asked before I was pulled out of my daydream.

"Oh sorry. I was thinking of earlier this evening." Grinning, I let my eyes fall on his appearance.

He was in a Duke hoodie with red East High mesh shorts. I shook my head never understanding how he could wear shorts year round. "That must have been a nice memory. You ready?"

My eyes caught the clock on the wall before nodding my head. I held out my hand for him to grasp. "Let's go. You might be cold." I cautioned.

"That's what the blanket is for." Troy rose his eyes in a challenged.

"I guess so. Let's go." Walking out of the dorm room, we headed up the stairs to a destination only the two of us knew.

The door creaked open as we walked through. The roof was dimly lit as we walked over to the bench I knew was there. Picking up the match box, I clumsily lit the candle before turning and facing Troy.

"I figured we could sit up here and shoot the breeze or watch the show." Hearing his footsteps come closer, he took me in his arms before slowly kissing me.

"Show?" He questioned before I titled my head back and gazed up into the sky.

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. I figured the two of us could watch it."

Squeezing my hand gently, he helped me over to the bench before sitting down. "Sounds like a grand idea to me."

Curling up side by side, Troy threw the blanket over the two of us before we both titled our heads up to the sky. My breath got caught in my throat while gazing at the stars falling from the sky.

"This is wonderful." I gasped briefly looking over at my boyfriend.

"It sure is but so are you." Shaking my head at him, I squeezed his hand not taking my eyes off the wonder of the sky.

Not moving a muscle, we continued to watch the meteor shower. Every now and then we would squeeze each others hands just reminding each other that we were there. Overall, it was a great end to a day that would always remain in my memory.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, ready to take another year on with my best friend and true love.

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_

* * *

_**The song is "Time of Your Life" by Green Day. Ok . . . I guess I've made you guys wait long enough. The next chapter WILL be the proposal. I know you guys are dying of anticipation. I'm all ready working on it and it should be up soon. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback and ideas . . . they are heard and I really appreciate them!!! **


	65. Music of My Heart

**A/N: ****Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

_**Many thanks to Justacrush for her help on this chapter!! By the way, if you want to see Gabi's engagement ring, there's a picture of it on my profile!**_

_**Ok FYI, the engagement isn't in this chapter. When I wrote it up, it was way too long so I decided to split the chapters up. The engagement **__**WILL**__** be in the next chapter!!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 2006 7:30am **_

* * *

_You'll never know  
What you've done for me  
What your faith in me  
Has done for my soul  
And you'll never know  
the gift you've given me  
I'll carry it with me_

"Happy New Years Eve sweetie." I felt a soft, wet kiss fall on my lips, stirring me out of my sleep. My eyes fluttered and when I woke, I found myself staring into a sea of blue. Troy's voice was soft and seductive, sending chills down my back.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" Pulling my covers tight around my neck, I caught myself looking firmly onto his face. He seemed different, more… grown up.

"Because I knew today was going to be hectic and I wanted to spend some time with you. Besides I have a surprise for you." His face was inches away from mine and I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks. Something in my stomach fluttered.

I shivered accidentally. "Oh yeah? What kind of surprise are we talking about?"

"The kind that you get really excited over." Troy's husky voice told me before kissing me passionately.

When he pulled away, my eyes were still closed but I knew he was grinning. Thankfully, the room was dark enough so that he couldn't see my red face. "When are you going to tell me?" I smiled innocently.

"I don't know." He shrugged, before rolling on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Come on Troy. You're not being very nice."

"Oh now we're talking about being nice? Who wasn't being very nice last night?" He challenged.

For a brief second, my thoughts took me back to the night before when we were sitting in his dorm room, engrossed in a tickling fight.

"I was being nice; I just didn't want you to get me." I retorted. He sat up on his elbow and looked into my eyes, making my body melt into the sheets. His eyes sparkled and his lips formed a sweet, sexy smile.

"I love you, but it's not going to work, sweetheart. I'm not going to tell you what your surprise is."

I frowned before rolling on my side and facing the opposite direction. "Fine then. I'm just going to go back to bed."

I felt his hand begin to run through my hair, pulling it away from my next. Ever so softly, he whispered into my ear "Gabriella. Sometimes the best things come to those who wait. But in the meantime…"

I felt his fingers crawl down my side before I squealed. "Troy don't you dare."

"TROY BOLTON!" Now, I was laughing and screaming at the top of my lungs. He was too, as he was in utter delight watching me suffer from his tickling.

"GABI! Come on; it's only fair!" He cried, still running his fingers all over my stomach.

Having gone through enough, I pushed my head up off the bed and forced my lips upon his. The kiss was powerful and emotional, sending chills through every nerve in my body. My fingers dug into this back and as he moaned in pleasure, my heart fluttered.

"Gabi," he breathed after I pulled away. His lips were swollen and cheeks red. "That's not fair, kissing is cheating."

Shrugging my shoulders and seeing the sunlight cascade onto his face, made me smile. "I know but you love me. Now what's the surprise?"

Sighing loudly, he picked up my hand and kissed it quickly. "I've arrange all of us to have breakfast at the restaurant down the street. We've got reservations for 11."

"Troy that's a great idea. What time is your game tonight?" A rush of excitement swept over me.

As if it were common knowledge, he answered "I have to be at the stadium by 6:00. The game starts at 8:00."

I smile back at him while lacing my fingers in his and crossing my legs. There, I sat on the bed just taking him in. My eyes fell onto his and I noticed a look of sadness sweep over those beautiful blues.

"What's wrong?" Whispering ever so gently as not to break the atmosphere we had created, I gripped his hand. His eyes fell down to the sheets.

"I'm just thinking about tonight. This is our first hard team we've played. The nerves are just starting to kick in." Suddenly, I felt nervous for him too and was at a loss for words. But I just knew that I need to help out Troy, just as he has done so many times for me.

I put my finger under his chin and carefully pushed his face up so that we were eye to eye. "Troy," My voice was soft and sweet. "You're going to do fine. I'm going to be in the cheering section supporting you just like always."

"I know but I'm still worried about this. This is the first time I've played in front of our friends from home and your mom. I guess my nerves just got a head of me."

I paused, carefully thinking of what to say next. Gently, I slid into his lap and rested my head on his chest. "You go out there and play your heart out and you will do fine. Forget everyone in the stands and just focus on the game. We won't care if you win or lose, just as long as you're happy."

Troy sighed before leaning his head forward and placing his lips next to my ear. "I love you Ella." He whispered, barely audible but just loud enough to send chills up and down my spine.

"That's what a girlfriend of a big shot basketball star is supposed to do."

"Is that the only thing?"

"Oh no; the girlfriends can do so much more." I ran my fingers up his arms, leaving a sensuous trail behind my nails. I heard his breath shake.

"Oh really? What kind of things are we talking about?" He stuttered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Turning around to face him, I licked my lips slowly and seductively, watching Troy's eyes follow my tongue. I placed on hand on his cheek and the other on his chest.

"Gabi . . ." He groaned. After fulfilling his desires with a long, slow and very passionate kiss, I climbed off the bed and walked over to the closet to receive my bath robe. "Where are you going? You can't leave me like this."

"Aww poor baby, I'm sorry." I leaned over and kissed Troy innocently on the cheek.

"Before the game, I have something for you."

"And that is?"

He waited, just long enough to really get my attention. "I was wondering . . ."

I waited for him to finish.

"You're my good luck charm and it would only be fitting if . . ."

"Troy?" I smiled kindly. "Just say it."

"Would you wear my jersey tonight?" His face turned a light shade of pink and turned his eyes back towards the bedspread.

A huge smile spread across my face. My boyfriend was so cool. "I'd be honored."

"Good. I'll give it to you before the game. So what do you want to do at midnight?" I laughed silently realizing that he was trying to keep me from going to take a shower.

"I don't care, honestly, as long as we're together. You're the only person I want to kiss at midnight." I sighed.

"Can you get any cornier?"

"Shut up. I know it was corny and I knew you would have a comment but I said it anyways." I turned towards the door and put one foot out into the hallway.

"How about you, me, an empty dorm, and a movie?" He winked.

"Sounds like heaven. I'll bring the popcorn while you supply the movie and the empty dorm."

"Sounds good babe. I'll leave you be and I'll come back in a few minutes and we'll go to breakfast." I nodded and watched him walk over to the door where I was standing.

"Bye Troy." I waved casually. When he met me at the doorway, he looked down at my silk bathrobe and grinned.

"Why don't you bring that a long tonight too?" He flirtatiously suggested.

"We'll see. Bye babe." I squeezed between him and the door to my dorm, purposely rubbing up against his front, before walking down the hall and into the bathroom.

"By Gabi…" I heard him sigh when I turned the corner. I smiled to myself, went over to turn on the water in the shower and began singing out loud. It was going to be a great day.

* * *

_Through all the days ahead  
I think of days before  
You made me hope for something better  
and made me reach for something more_

A little while later, I walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and excited about the day ahead. Troy's kisses from earlier still tingled against my skin, and I'll have to admit that I was a little swept away by his early morning romance. When I walked into my room, my eyes grew wide and a smile spread from ear to ear. There were red roses everywhere, covering every surface. I could hardly find my bed or dresser or floor even, for that matter. When I turned to my right, I saw Troy's scrawny handwriting in big red letters across my vanity mirror.

_**Gabi, good morning sweetie. Do you know how beautiful you are? We are really going to have a special day today. I cannot think of a better way to ring in the New Year than with you. See you in a little while! Heart, Troy.**_

I read Troy's message over and over again, completely forgetting that I was standing in the middle of my room with just a bathrobe on and a towel around my head.

After putting on a long sleeve Duke t-shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans and tennis shoes, I ran downstairs to the front door of the dorms and waited anxiously for Troy's arrival. I was so excited to see him and thank him properly for my surprise.

Sitting on the bench next to the parking lot, I was vigorously texting Taylor about all that had happened this morning. I was so focused, that when I heard a car horn blare, I jumped up off the seat and sent my phone flying in the air. My hand was covering my pounding chest when Troy walked up, laughing hysterically.

"You jerk!" I complained in between taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. But do you know how hot you are when you're scared?" Troy's comment earned him a slap on the shoulder from me. He raised his hands in defense and plastered an innocent look on his face.

"Just for that," I scolded. "I'm picking the movie tonight. And if you thought The Notebook was bad, wait until you see A Walk to Remember." His face instantly dropped and I could tell that he was regretting his previous actions.

"Gabriella . . ." He pleaded, sticking his bottom lip out. "It was all in good fun."

"No it wasn't. You scared me." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, but in no time, Troy had pulled me close to him and enveloped me in a kiss. We stood in the parking lot for a long time examining each others lips until he finally pulled away.

"I've been waiting so long to do that."

I grinned. "Thank you for the roses and the message. This is all too much. What's the big occasion?"

"You."

"Huh?" We were still holding hands as we walked towards my car.

"You deserve all of this." My face felt hot and I knew that I was blushing.

"I don't really . . ." Before I could finish, Troy put a finger over my lips and looked into my brown eyes. If it weren't for the hood of my car, I would have collapsed weak at the knees.

"Don't say you don't deserve it. Because you really, really do."

He kissed my lips, this time more sweet and delicate than before. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Will you forgive me?"

"I guess I'll have to forgive you." I kissed his cheek and waited for him to open my door and help me step up into his truck. He was always such a gentleman.

"Good because we're going to be late for breakfast." I just laughed and waited for him to turn the ignition on in the car.

A little ways down the road, I began singing a long to a song that was playing on the radio. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I missed Troy turning off the radio entirely, leaving me to sing a solo by myself. When the song ended, I noticed and felt incredibly embarrassed.

"Troy . . ." I covered my face with my hands and frowned.

"Why are you embarrassed? There's nothing I love more than hearing you sing." He reached a free hand over and pulled my hands away from my face.

I just smiled, hoping he would forget about it shortly. "Where are we going?"

"Can't you tell?" Turning my eyes towards the window, I noticed that we had arrived at the restaurant where we had our first date in Raleigh. My heart beamed and I was so excited to be here with Troy again.

When I looked back at him, his eyes were shiny and staring lovingly at me.

"Thank you Troy." I leaned across the bench and kissed him on the corner of his lips; the one spot that I knew gave him chills.

"Hey Gabi?" He said shyly.

"Yeah Troy?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Help me to free the me inside  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You opened my eyes  
You opened the door  
To something I've never known before  
And your love  
Is the music of my heart_

Breakfast was wonderful, especially the part where Troy picked up the check for everyone at the table. Throughout the meal, Troy and I were completely absorbed into each other. We even missed Chad knocking over his glass of orange juiced all over Taylor's white blouse.

"You wanna get out of here?" Troy whispered in my ear. I blushed, but nodded discretely, excited to see what was to come.

We excused ourselves from the table, saying something about a biology exam to prepare for. I'm sure our parents and friends didn't buy it, but none of them protested.

Waiting until we got into the car, I turned to Troy and asked the question that was plaguing my mind. "What are you planning?"

The color drained from Troy's face. "What do you mean? I'm not planning anything."

Troy sighed before looking over at me. "You wanna know?" Waiting for me to nod my head, Troy continued. "Chad and I was giving me suggestions on what to do for our anniversary."

I looked at him skeptically, but decided to not press the issue any further. True, it was a nice idea but I didn't really buy it. Troy had something up his sleeve and I was determined to find out what it was.

A little while later he pulled into a local theatre and brought the car to a stop. I stood there, staring at the odd building rather confused until Troy linked his arms with mine and led me inside, "Right this way, princess."

He led me down the reception halls until we reached the farthest theater in the back. It was completely deserted and with the exception of a few aisle lights, the room was completely dark.

"Bring back memories?" Troy asked in a hush voiced. I found a seat on the front row and stared at him apprehensively.

I just nodded, staying completely silent and waiting for him to explain.

"We've grown so much since those days. What do you miss about high school?" Troy sat down next to me and held my hand.

"I actually don't miss anything. High school was filled with so much drama. I love college and I'm look forward to the future."

"In your future, who do you see yourself settling down with?" He and I both already knew that answer.

I looked at him seriously. "You, of course. Who else would I rather wake up to every morning? Other than Johnny Depp, of course."

Troy smiled. "I know but I wanted to hear it from your mouth. You're absolutely beautiful, you know that?"

"I love you, Gabi. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I could hardly breathe, as Troy was sweeping me off my feet and making me fall in love with him all over again.

"Humor me for a minute. Close your eyes, Gabi." He instructed as I did what he told me.

"Pretend I'm asking you to marry me, what are we doing and where are we? Who's around?" Troy asked as I let my mind wander.

I smiled thinking of everything he asked. "I see you and me sitting in the park. There are white candles floating in the pond behind us. There are a dozen of yellow roses sitting in a cup of water. You are holding my hand and speaking to me. You're in a tux while I'm in a fancy dress." I paused.

"Go on." He urged.

"You're bending on one knee and asking me. We're kissing and then we're walking around the park." I finished before opening my eyes.

"Is that how you want to be proposed to?" Troy's hesitation caused me to laugh.

"Hell no. I want you to come up with how you ask me. Even if you ask me randomly, I'll still love it." I smiled.

"It's going to be when you least expect it." I nodded knowing he would manage to surprise me.

Suddenly, the lights went off and I clung to Troy in fear. Sadly, he was rolling in laughter from my jumpiness.

"Relax, Gabi. I arranged this." He laughed again, and for the second time that morning received a smack across the shoulder.

"What's going on?"

I heard some music playing in the background and soon, pictures covered the screen in front of us.

"Troy?"

"Shh, Gabi. Just watch."

I was absolutely mesmerized. In front of my eyes were pictures from the ski lodge, high school, Twinkle Towne, and other high school functions flashed across the screen. Tons of memories of mine and Troy's relationship flooded back to me. I felt like I was living each event all over again. Several times, Troy would catch me using the sleeve of my shirt to wipe tears from my eyes.

A frown crossed my face as it came to a close. Troy gripped my hand and turned my face to his. Worried crossed his face as he saw the tears form around my eyes.

"Hey don't cry."

"Sorry." I squeezed his hand. "Everything you've done for me today has just been so sweet. It's just too much. I don't deserve you."

Troy pulled back, stunned at my response. "Gabriella Montez, don't you ever think that you don't deserve anything. I love you so much that if I'd give you anything you wanted. If you wanted a single star, I would give you the galaxy. If you wanted a bouquet of roses, I'd give you a jungle of flowers. I love you Gabi, you're it."

"Troy . . ."

He reached up and wiped a tear away with his strong hands. "No, listen to me. I would go to the end of the earth for you Gabriella. I love you with every fiber of my being. You're my soul mate, my best friend. You're everything to me."

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but Troy interrupted me again. "Dance with me."

"What?"

He pulled me out of my char and laced his hand in mine. "Dance with me. Right now."

"There's no music." I blushed, feeling stupid for stating the obvious.

"Yes there is. Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Troy twirled me around and we were already swaying back and forth.

". . . the music of our hearts."

"I love you Troy Bolton."

"I love you Gabriella."

_You were the one  
Always on my side  
Always standing by  
Seeing me through_

_You were the song that always made me sing  
I'm singing this for you  
Everywhere I go  
I think of where I've been  
And of the one who knew me better  
Than anyone ever will again_

_What you taught me  
Only your love could ever teach me  
You got through when no one could reach me before  
'Cuz you always saw in me  
All the best that I could be  
It was you who set me free_

* * *

**The song is "Music Of My Heart" by NSYNC and Gloria Estefan. The proposal WILL be in the next chapter. I know you guys are excited as am I. Feedback would be wonderful and I can't wait to hear your comments about this chapter and the proposal! Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**


	66. All My Life

**A/N: Even though Valentine's Day has passed, I still want to write cute one shot about our favorite couple. Thank you for all the feedback you've sent in. Ideas are always accepted and appreciated!!!**

**Many thanks to Justacrush for her help on this chapter!! By the way, if you want to see Gabriella's engagement ring, there's a picture of it on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_I Will Never Find Another Lover  
Sweeter Than You  
Sweeter Than You  
And I Will Never Find Another Lover  
More Precious Than You  
More Precious Than You  
Girl You Are..  
Close To Me You're Like My Mother,  
Close To Me You're Like My Father,  
Close To Me You're Like My Sister,  
Close To Me You're Like My Brother  
And You Are The Only One My Everything  
And For You This Song I Sing..._

_**December 31st, 2006 7:00pm **_

"Hey young lady, what are you doing down here all by yourself?" In the dark, empty hallway of the locker rooms, Troy Bolton was leaning against the wall admiring his girlfriend.

Surprised by his voice, Gabriella swung around and found those piercing blue eyes. "I'm looking for my boyfriend. You haven't seen him anywhere, have you?"

"Well, what does he look like?" Starting up a game of cat and mouse, Troy took one step towards his girlfriend, while she took one step back.

Smiling, it was Gabriella's turn to take a step forward. "He's really handsome. He has beautiful blue eyes, brown hair and I'd say he's pretty tall."

"Sorry ma'am." Troy grinned, coming within arm's length of her. "I haven't seen anyone like that around here. But you know, it's an awful shame that you're down here all alone."

"What did you have in mind, sir?" With another step, Gabriella found herself in Troy's strong, protective arms. She felt goose bumps gather on her arms and his sensuous touch caused chills to go up and down her spine.

Troy smiled flirtatiously. "What do you have planned for later?"

"Oh I don't know. My boyfriend and I were going to hang out but . . ." Before she could finish, Troy's lips met hers and sent a powerful wave of emotion between the both of them. Gabriella ran her hands through his soft, messy hair while he traced a finger up and down her backbone.

"Hi." When they broke away, Troy licked his lips like always and rested his forehead against hers.

"Hey wildcat."

"I'm a blue devil now, missy." He winked before lacing his hand within hers. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came down to see you, of course." It was now Gabriella's turn to bat her eyelashes and beam at him seductively. "And you said something about wearing your jersey, remember?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Grabbing her wrist, Troy led her down a hallway and into a well lit foyer of the men's locker rooms. "You'll have to stay out here." He said, pointing out the obvious.

With a nod of a head and an air kiss, he was gone, leaving Gabriella in the hallway by herself. Softly, she began humming the very familiar tune that brought them together two years ago.

"This could be the start of something new . . ." Troy's voice interrupted the quiet hallway and startled Gabriella who had her back towards him. Still, she opened her mouth and sang along with him.

"It feels so right to be here with you . . ."

"Can you believe that we've known each other for two years?" Handing Gabriella the jersey, he locked his eyes with hers.

She nodded 'no,' before pulling the white away jersey over her head. "It's been an amazing two years though."

They stood together silently in the hallway, occasionally stealing glances or kisses. Once even, Troy began tickling Gabriella gently. When shouts and hollers could be heard coming from the locker rooms signaling the team warming up, the couple broke apart realizing that they would have to say goodbye soon.

"You look amazing," Troy breathed. Tiny pools of tears could be seen at the brim of his eye lids. "Do you know how much I love you Gabriella?"

Knowing that she could cry later, but needed to be supportive for him now, Gabriella kissed him gently on the cheek and smiled assuringly. "I know. Do you know how much I love you?"

He nodded. "Will you meet me in the middle of the court after the game?"

"Absolutely. Who else would I come out and see?"

He shrugged, embarrassed. "I don't know. Chad?"

Gabriella stifled a giggle, before walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Troy," she whispered in his ear. "I love you. You're the only one I'm cheering for."

"Okay, but don't tell Chad that. We wouldn't want to hurt his feelings." When she pulled away, they both started laughing at his comment.

"Good luck, babe. I know you're going to do fine." After kissing him lightly on the lips for the last time, Gabriella began walking backwards towards the exit.

"Thanks, I hope so." Even though he frowned uneasily, Troy felt much more comfortable about the evening. "You know what, Gabs?"

She stopped. "What?"

"You look ten times better in that jersey than I do." He flashed his signature grin. "Can you wear that tonight when we're alone later?"

"Win tonight's game and I'll consider it." As soon as she turned around she felt Troy's hand pulling on hers.

"I love you so much Gabriella." Kissing her passionately, Troy released all of his fears and emotions from the evening. "Never forget that."

Gabriella pried herself from Troy's grip and took a giant step towards the door. "I love you too, Wildcat."

"Blue Devil, remember?" Making it all the way to the exit, she stopped just in time to smile back and him and blow him a kiss.

"Troy, you'll always be a wildcat to me."

* * *

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

"Hey Captain!" In all of his glory, a very excited Chad Danforth bounced over to his best friend in the locker room. Troy was sitting on a wooden bench, staring down at the concrete floor with a look of distress across on his face.

When Troy didn't say anything, Chad continued to make his presence known. "Why aren't you dressed? Tip- off is in thirty minutes."

Shrugging, Troy covered his face in his hands and groaned. "I don't feel like it."

"What's wrong? Are you nervous about the game or something?" Chad joined his friend on the bench, secluding themselves from the rest of the team.

"Not the game . . ."

"What are you nervous about the proposal for? Gabriella's going to say 'yes'." Chad slapped Troy's back reassuringly, in hopes to boost some enthusiasm in his friend.

"You don't know that. What if she says 'no'?" Troy sighed. "Why would she say 'yes'? I don't deserve her."

"Dude, that's completely ridiculous. Gabriella loves you, so of course she is going to say 'yes'." Chad was about to join the team in their usual pregame rendezvous. However, when he saw Troy's head drop, he felt sorry for his distraught friend and stayed in his seat.

"Troy," Chad pushed. "What are you worried about? You love her don't you?" Not saying a word, Troy just nodded his head 'yes'.

"Then what's the problem? Gabriella's like, your soul-mate or something." Having caught his friend's attention, Chad's comment led to Troy raising his head and an eyebrow in his direction.

"Since when do you believe in soul-mates?" Troy laughed.

"Well, I don't." Chad paused, before standing up and walking over towards one of the rows of lockers. "Listen, Troy, what I'm about to say cannot leave this locker room. If Taylor ever finds out about this, she'll go all mushy on me and think that I'm like this all the time."

Chad saw Troy to nod in assurance. Before he started though, he threw Troy his uniform and waited for him to begin to dress.

"I don't know if there is really such a thing as soul-mates or star crossed lovers or whatever it was that Darbus was trying to teach us about, but I think there is something big up there that helps you find out who you are meant to be with. I think there is some higher power maybe that helps you found like, your match, the person who just fits with you. And Troy for you, that's Gabriella."

"But . . ."

Chad interrupted Troy immediately and finished his monologue. "Something brought Gabriella to you on New Years Eve. It wasn't just by coincidence that you sang together at the ski lodge and then she just happened to be transferred to East High. Someone somewhere knew that you guys were like, meant to be. You two were right from the beginning."

After Chad finished, Troy's eyes fell back to the ground and rubbed his face with his hands. "Chad, that's really . . . poetic of you, but I still don't think Gabriella is going to say 'yes'."

"Why?" Now angry at his friend's oddly low self -esteem, Chad was practically yelling at Troy. "Troy you've been planning this for months. She's going to say 'yes' because she's your Gabriella."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Troy huffed while pulling up his warm up pants. "She's 'my Gabriella'?"

"Look Troy, I didn't like Gabriella in the beginning, okay. I was so afraid that she was going to take you away from me. I mean, you two were shaking up the school with your singing and Twinkle Towne stuff." He paused, catching his breath and waving away the eyes of a few eaves droppers.

"Chad . . ."

"No, listen for a second. I know it's selfish but I was afraid that I was going to lose my best friend to her. But soon I realized it was okay, she was good for you. You fell in love with her and became like a better person. I don't know."

Hesitantly, Troy walked over and placed his hand on the shoulder of his bushy haired friend. "Chad, no one would ever come before my friendship with you."

Chad laughed light heartedly. "Yeah they will, and they did. You choose Gabriella, Troy, and that's okay. If anything your relationship brought us closer, but just like I have Taylor, you have her. She's your best friend, now."

"Chad," Troy gulped. "I didn't know . . ."

"Listen, don't get all teary-eyed on me. It will mess up my mojo or something. I couldn't be happier about you and Gabriella. I feel kind of bad for her though . . ."

"Why?"

"She has to see you when you wake up in the mornings. Ew." Chad's comment brought about several laughs and momentarily relieved the tension in the room. However, Troy's sad eyes quickly returned and he collapsed onto the wooden bench.

"Can I ask you something?" His blue eyes stared up at his best friend in awe from appreciation. "I know it's not official yet, but in hopes that she will say 'yes,' will you be my best man? If and when there is a wedding . . ."

Chad laughed before slapping Troy on the back. "You didn't even need to ask. Who else would do the job? Ryan? Then you would be wearing a pink tux."

The two spent several moments laughing at the image of a highlighter-pink wedding before Chad began to walk towards the group of rowdy basketball players.

"Hey Chad?" Troy called out to his best friend.

"What Troy?"

He smiled for the first time that evening. "Thank you." Chad rejoined Troy and they embraced in a tight, brotherly hug.

"Congratulations, man." Chad applauded. "You're getting engaged!"

"Hopefully . . ." Troy gulped, before leaning over to begin lacing up his shoes.

"She's going to say 'yes', Troy. Why? Because she loves you. Now come on, we have a game to win."

Troy turned around to throw his bag into his locker and turned the lock. Sighing, he looked down at the pocket of his navy blue pants and patted the left pocket. Inside, a red velvet box held everything he had hoped and prayed for the last two years.

"Troy?" Chad yelled over the teammates, who were partaking in their pregame ritual of screaming and cheering. "Are you coming or do you plan on watching this game from the bench?"

Troy stood there and looked from his pocket to his best friend, back down to his pocket and then finally up to his friend. Catching a glimpse of the clock, he realized that he only had two hours left until he would get down on one knee and ask the love of his life to be his wife. Finally, he ran over to his teammates and wrapped a supportive arm around Chad's neck.

"WHAT TEAM?" he yelled.

"WHAT TEAM?"

Under his breath, Troy whispered "Wildcat, just get your head in the game!"

* * *

"_Troy"_

"_Gabriella"_

"…_But seriously, you have an amazing voice. You're a singer right?"_

"_Just church choir is all. I tried a solo once and nearly fainted."_

"_Really? Why is that?"_

"_Well I took one look at all the people staring at me and then the next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career." _

"_Well with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe."_

"_Well that was the first time I've done something like that. I mean that was so cool."_

"_I know, completely."_

"_You sounded like you've done a lot of singing, too."_

"_Yeah, sure. My showerhead is very impressed."_

"_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"_

"_Ah, I guess I better go find my mom and wish her a happy new year." _

"_Yeah, me too. I mean, not your mom, my mom…and dad. Ugh, I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow. Here, put your number in."_

"_You too."_

"_Here you go. Well, just so you know. Singing with you was the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So um, where do you live?"_

* * *

"… Gabriella…."

"Gabriella? Gabriella? Hello, Earth to Gabriella?" Vigorously shaking their friend, Taylor and Sharpay were trying their best to wake Gabriella from her daydream.

"Huh?" The friend said, returning to reality.

"Gabs, while you were in 'Boltonland,' your boyfriend shot the winning basket." Olivia said bluntly.

Gabriella's eyes fell to the floor and her heart dropped. "Oh no. How did I miss that?"

"I don't know, what were you thinking about?" Pushing the subject, all girls stared eagerly at Gabriella.

"Nothing really . . . just New Year's." When the buzzer went off signaling the end of the game, Gabriella jumped out of her seat and dashed down the steps, leaving her very confused friends in the bleachers. As fast as her feet could carry her, she ran to the gate marked 'friends and family', flashed her badge to the security guard and began tearing her way through the crowd.

Finally making it to the center of the court just like she promised, she bounced up and down on her toes looking for her boyfriend. "Troy!" She screamed over the nosey crowd, but after standing there for ten minutes with no luck, Gabriella quickly became discouraged.

Suddenly, everything went black and she felt two sets of hands covering her eyes. "Guess who?" A voice whispered.

"Who?" Gabriella asked, playing along.

"Guess."

"Um, Chad? Ryan? Zeke? Matt? Dustin?"

"No," the mysterious voice laughed. "I'm incredibly handsome and the most amazing guy you know."

"Oh my gosh! It's Orlando Bloom!" Now teasing her boyfriend, Gabriella continued by saying "Can I have your autograph?"

"What? Orlando Bloom?" Uncovering her eyes and appearing in front of her, Troy had a confused look on his face and his hands on his hips. "You think Orlando Bloom is hotter than me?"

"No honey, it's not that." Wrapping her arms around his waist, Gabriella looked up into his smoky blue eyes and smiled. "He just looks so good in his pirate costume."

Troy feigned a look of hurt. "I could pull off a pirate costume, you know."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you just kiss me first?" Not needing another invitation, Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella passionately.

Pulling back Troy looked around the arena and noticed people suddenly leaving. Feeling this was the perfect time, he turned towards Gabriella with a smile on his face.

"Gabriella . . ." Pausing and waiting for her reaction, he took her hands in his and squeezed them.

"Troy, I'm right here." Gabriella smile her soft smile and waiting for her boyfriend's words.

"You and I have been going out for almost a year now and there's no other woman I could ever see myself with." Pausing and looking into her chocolate, loving eyes, I got lost in it.

"Troy I know this all and I appreciate the reminder but what are we doing?" Feeling the eyes of the crowd on her, Gabriella turned and looked up into the seats.

Frowning a little, she noticed their friends and family were firmly planted in their seats, their eyes deeply bearing into the two of them.

"Gabriella, you have always been the one. The one I want to marry, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, the one I want to mother my children, and finally the one I want to spend all the rest of my days with." Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Troy slowly lowered to one knee.

"So now I ask you in front of our friends and family, will you, Gabriella Elisabeth Montez, do me the greatest honor and become my wife?"

Tears sprung Gabriella eyes as she looked down at Troy's lowered form. The sweetness of his speech and the fact that he had everyone from their friends to family witness this was too much for Gabriella.

Slowly squeezing his hand and nodding ever so slowly, Gabriella found the strength to say what she meant with her entire heart. "Yes, Troy Bolton, I will marry you."

Almost in an instant, Troy was on his feet again and picking Gabriella up and spinning her around. Tears flowed from both of their eyes as the thought of them being engaged settled in.

Clapping erupted from the stands as Troy pulled back and squarely kissed me firmly on the lips. The saltiness of the tears mixed with the passion Troy put into the kiss. Pulling back, Troy grinned sheepishly.

"I guess since I asked you, now would be the proper time for this." Pulling a red velvet box out of his pocket, Troy popped it open. Inside the box safely sat a 1/5 carat diamond in the middle of the ring with smaller diamonds sitting around the raised diamond. The band was silver and something exactly like Gabriella would have picked out.

"It's . . ." Overcome with emotion, Gabriella was speechless. "It's beautiful Troy. Just like what I would have picked out."

Chuckling softly, Troy slipped the ring on Gabriella's left hand. "In a way you did. Remember a couple of months ago, me dragging you into a jewelry store?"

Nodding her head ever so gently, Gabriella thought back to that day. "Well this was one of rings you fell in love with."

Holding her hand up, she took a few seconds to admire the ring before being pulled away from Troy and into a hug. "Oh my girl; looks who's gone and gotten themselves engaged."

Laughing and looking into the eyes of one of her best friends, Gabriella held her hand up for her friends to admire. "Yeah I did. Did you know about this?"

Nodding her head and smiling, Taylor laughed when she saw the shocked look on Gabriella's face. "There were very few people who didn't know about this. I'm surprised no one let it slip."

Feeling a hand slip into hers, Gabriella turned and saw Troy standing next to her talking to Chad, Jason, Ryan, and Zeke. He squeezed it again never breaking the conversation between his friends.

Gabriella accepted hugs, still not believing that she was engaged to her high school sweetheart. The reality that she would be Mrs. Troy Bolton had yet to sink in.

"Oh baby . . ." Hearing the cheery voice of her mother, pulled her from her thoughts.

"Mom." Pulling Gabriella in for a hug, mom pulled back with the biggest grin on my face. "You're an engaged woman now."

Nodding her head and holding out my hand for her to admire, she nodded approvingly. "I am; it hasn't sunk in yet."

"It probably won't for a while. Troy was so nervous earlier today." Mom spoke the gentle words as Gabriella smiled her soft smile.

"I know and I tried to figure out why but he just kept telling me it was because of the game. I knew he was planning this but never dreamed he would ask today of all days."

Sighing loudly, Gabriella ran a hand through her hair before turning to her mother. "What do I do know?"

Hearing her mother's laugh, Gabriella smiled brightly. "You go enjoy being engaged with your fiancée. No other worries should plague you tonight."

The squeezing of her hand caught Gabriella's attention. Looking up into the bright blue eyes that belonged to only one man caused the smile to become wide and brighter. "Yes my dear fiancée?"

"Fiancée; that has a nice ring to it. Let's go see my parents and then we'll start our New Years Celebration."

Walking hand in hand, Gabriella and Troy stopped in front of where his grinning parents stood. Accepting the hugs they offered, Gabriella excitedly talked with her soon to be in-laws.

"Congratulations Gabriella. Were you surprised?" Meghan asked while looking over at her son.

"I wasn't expecting this at all. Troy asked me thousands of times if I was going to be at the game and I kept tell him yes. Now I see his reasoning behind it." Gabriella grinned.

Troy snuck up behind his fiancée as his hands found her sides. Feeling the urge to wiggle them, he heard her squeal before her laughter. "TROY!"

"Sorry my love, I couldn't help it!" Grinning, Gabriella whipped around with wide eyes.

"Sure you couldn't. Ready?" Taking her hand, Troy nodded and bided their parents and friends goodbye.

Holding her hand up again, Gabriella's eyes narrowed in on the diamond as Troy led her to their destination. Slowing to a slow, easy pace, Troy squared his shoulders and before walking in stride with Gabriella.

"What are you looking at?" Gabriella looked over to where Troy grinned.

"Staring at the ring. It hasn't sunk in." Shaking her head caused Troy to chuckle.

"Believe me, m'dear, it will eventually sink in. We're engaged now and we'll eventually get married."

Nodding Gabriella turned and looking into his bright blue eyes, she paused. "Can we have a long engagement?"

"Long engagement? How long are we talking about?" By the question, Gabriella knew Troy wanted to be married by the time we were 25.

"Just until after we graduated. It'll give us enough time to plan out everything how we want it." Nodding his head, Troy leaned over and planted a simple kiss on Gabriella's lips.

"Whatever you want Gabi. All I need to do is be at the front of the alter in a tux waiting for you to make your appearance."

Watching her lips turn into a pout, Troy's amusement rose. "But, Troy, I want you to help me plan OUR wedding."

"Wedding's aren't my kind of thing . . ." Trailing off, Troy's face soon turned to one of pain.

"Wedding's aren't your thing? Oh buddy boy you better learn this quick and never forget it. You're going to help me plan our wedding or . . ." Thinking quickly, Gabriella came up with an ultimatum.

"Or the first year we're married, you will be sleeping in the dog house." Quite proud of herself, Gabriella placed her hands on her hips in mock challenge.

"Oh really? You would never put me in the dog house." Hearing the disbelief in his voice, Gabriella raised her eyes in a challenge. "Try me, Bolton."

Simply shrugging his shoulders, Troy grabbed her shoulder and dipped her dramatically before placing a dramatic kiss on her lips. "I'd love to."

Rolling her eyes before straitening her jersey, Gabriella just simply smiled. "I'm ready for the challenge. Are you ready for the next journey of our lives?"

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Gabriella's eyes bore into Troy's with such passionate in them.

"Yeah I guess so, why?" Troy's question made Gabriella smile her sweetest smile.

"Because I think you're mine." Smiling and closing the distance between him and her, Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms.

"I love you my soulmate." Dipping his head ever so gently, Troy carefully covered her lips with his.

Pulling back and smiling, "I love you too Wildcat."

* * *

**There you guys go; the ending of Sweethearts. But never fear, I'll be back in a couple of days with the sequel to Sweethearts which is called "Soulmates". Feedback would be amazing. Thank you for all the encouraging words and suggestions. They all meant the world to me!!!! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me!!! Again thank you for all the reviews!!!**


	67. Author's Note Please Read!

This isn't a chapter but more of a request. It seems that someone has been stealing Sweethearts, changing the names, and reposting it under her name. I thought I would let you guys know. The author who has been doing this is Ashfur Reborn.

Thank you for all your support and reviews!!! I really appreciate it!!!

Thank you,

Dancerlittle


	68. THANK YOU!

Thanks to all your support, well wishes, and reports to Sweethearts by Ashfur Reborn has been deleted!!! I just want to take this time to say that I truly do have the best fans on this site!!!! Thank you for everything. I promise that I will update within the next couple of days with a new chapter!!!

Thanks again!

dancerlittle


End file.
